De feu et d'eau
by Lunyria
Summary: Luna a 17 ans, sait qu'elle est un cas unique au monde, et fait tout pour le cacher. Jusqu'au jours ou , entrainée par un père abusif, elle débarque à Forks. Et si elle n'était pas seule? Si un mystérieux clan était capable de lui ré-apprendre a vivre?
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis désolée, bientôt l'histoire. Je tenais juste a être honête et vous rappeler certaines choses.**

**a- tous les personnages a l'exception de Luna appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer...**

**b- et bien je fais de nouveau hommage aux autres auteurs de fanfics qui sont source d'ispiration. en particulier Tallaluabelle, de qui vient le monde des éléments etcetera. En fait cette fanfic est comme une fanfic de fanfic... (si ça existe?, ben sinon je l'invente voila.) Enfin bref allez svp lire son histoire Elemental, c'est super bien et j'ai totalement accroché.**

**c- je ne publierais jamais ceci (pas destinée a devenir auteur je crois), ce reste une aventure fun et c'est tout. Voila. l'histoire maintenant.**

__**_°Prologue°_**

Me voila. 13 ans vétue de noir a l'enterrement de ma mère adoptive. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimée, c'était une femme froide, toujours absente et je la soupçonnais de m'avoir adoptée uniquement pour apparaître d'un oeil plus favorable au monde. Mais la pauvre n'était pas allé loin dans la vie, trop de verres de vodka et la conduite ne vont pas ensemble. Sa voiture s'était encastré dans un arbre. Mon père adoptif James ne pleurait pas beaucoup non plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne partageait plus leur lit... Seulement la fin de Victoria signifiait un nouveau déménagement, James n'était plus protégé par la puissante Victoria ici.

17 ans et on déménage encore: la police anglaise commençait à fourrer son nez dans les affaires de mon père adoptif. Ben génial, on allait de l'autre côté de l'ocean cette fois aux Etats-Unis. L'attitude de James envers moi n'avait pas changé pour autant. Il rejetait la colère de ses échecs répétitifs sur moi: l'échec avec Victoria, les echecs répétitfs dans ses affaires illégales, le fait qu'ils soit fauché comme les blés. Il avait commencé a me prendre pour victimes juste après la mort de Victoria... je m'y étais habitué depuis... et avais appris a fermer ma bouche, vu qu'il m'avais vite montré ce qui arrivait si quelqu'un fourrait le nez dans ses affaires.__

_Chapitre 1:**°Quand la raison n'est pas de la partie°**_

-Imbécile !

Sa main s'envola vers ma joue, la heurtant violemment. Et instinctivement je reculais en arrière.

-Espèce de bonne a rien ! , continua James, incapable de seulement préparer le diner a temps.

Son visage s'empourpra rapidement. Il avait bu, sans être encore tout a fait saoul.

-Ce sera prêt dans 10 minutes, protestais-je férocement, et il ne me reste que deux vitres à faire…

-Ferme la, hurla t'il en me soulevant contre le mur par la gorge, je te dis de l'avoir prêt quand je rentre, tu le fais point !

Facile a dire, songeais-je amèrement, je ne savais jamais quand il rentrait.

-Compris ?, menaça James en serrant ma gorge.

L'air ne rentrait plus dans mes poumons et je sentais ma tête devenir légère.

-Capté imbécile ?

-Oui, couinais-je, je ne recommencerais-pas.

Parfait, sourit il avec un rictus.

Sa poigne relâcha soudain ma gorge et je sentis l'air retourner dans mes poumons, ceux-ci protestant contre leur traitement. Et la sonnerie du four retentit.

-Va me chercher le diner puis tu termine les vitre et je veux que les cartons aient étés déballé demain. c'est clair ?

-Oui, racla ma voix cassée alors que je me relevais du sol, mon visage commençant à faire mal.

James me serra cependant contre lui alors que je voulu passer par la porte.

-Il faudra cependant que tu rachète tes erreurs se soir hein ? Alors dépêche toi mon cœur, chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

Malgré moi je frémis. Ma première nuit dans une nouvelle ville… et James ne me laisserait pas tranquille apparemment.

Il y alla violemment ce soir là : toute sa frustration passant par-dessus moi. Et moi je ratais dans toutes mes bonnes résolutions, et mes larmes de douleur coulèrent contre mon gré sur mon visage. James ne s'excita que plus en le voyant et ne me laissa aucun répit. Trois tours furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne s'endorme comme une masse sur moi.

**Voila, fin du premier chap. J'espère que ceci vous plait jusque ici... et que vous continurez à lire lol... dsl pour l'ortographe (je suis plus matheuse que littéraire. :D) Si l'envie vous prend laissez une review... mais je ne vais pas vous suplier non plus (c'est tellement chiant les gens qui font ça!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yihaa, déja le deuxième chapitre... (lol les 10 premiers sont déja finis...:D) Bref les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... (snif), et ceci reste la fanfic de la fanfic de tallaluabelle (mince comment ça s'écrit déja? je corrige ça demain...) Ok, j'ai pas grand chose de plus a dire, ammusez vous bien.**

Chapitre 2: **°Et ceci mena à cela°**

_De mieux en mieux_, me souffla mon inconscient alors que je me regardais dans une glace le lendemain matin : une grosse marque bleue encerclait mon cou. Ah et ai-je oublié de mentionner que tout mon corps protestait à chaque mouvement ? Et c'était mon premier jour au lycée de Forks ? J'allais encore être « la nouvelle » et j'avais bien sur l'air d'une clocharde sortie d'une bataille avec des souris carnivores… _absolument parfait._

Il me fallut un col roulé et une écharpe pour cacher la marque sur mon cou. Et un peu de fond de teint camoufla le bleu sur ma joue. Mais ce n'était pas génial, _enfin tu pourras toujours dire que tu t'es prit une porte _relative ma conscience. Sur ce point la James avait été assez explicite : personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre nous sinon… enfin disons que sa description de la façon dont terminerait ma vie avait été assez explicite. Mieux fallait dans ce cas que je saute sous une voiture : se serait moins douloureux.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne me prit que 30 minutes, sous la pluie bien sur. On avait déménagé vers Forks après tout, dans la ville la plus paumée et trempée de toute l'Amérique, je n'allais pas non plus me plaindre.

Le parking était bondé de voitures lorsque j'arrivais. Et bien évidemment tout le monde me remarqua quand j'arrivais en vélo, mes chaussures gorgées d'eau et mon poncho dégoulinant. _Génial_, comme si je n'allais pas suffisamment me faire remarquer comme ça !  
>La réceptionniste avait un air hideux avec ses cheveux orange coupés en tous sens sur un visage qui commençait à rider. Elle m'apparut du genre de femmes qui veut repousser la vieillesse mais n'en as pas les moyens et en désespoir de cause a donc recours aux excentricités des coupes « jeunesse »… absurde donc. Mais elle fut néanmoins sympathique et m'accueillit avec un entrain que je ne sus égaler. Sa sympathie exagérée m'exaspéra cependant quand elle me pointa tous mes trajet de salle en salle a travers le lycée : ne comprenait elle donc pas que je savais lire une carte ? Les numéros des salles étaient indiqués sur les portes non d'un chien ! Et puis, minuscule comme était le lycée je n'allais pas me perdre non plus.<p>

Lorsque l'orange desséchée- alias la réceptionniste -me relâcha finalement la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours avait déjà retentie. Je la maudis intérieurement en me rendant compte que j'allais devoir débarquer comme « nouvelle » en plein milieu d'un cours qui avait déjà commencé.

Cela ne rata pas. La prof m'obligea même à me présenter devant la classe entière. Qu'elle idée ? … oui c'est vrai quoi, une idée excellente que de me faire raconter à une bande d'ados naïfs qui j'étais : oui alors voila je suis Luna, orpheline depuis ma naissance, j'ai habité dans en moyenne six familles d'accueil depuis mes 6 ans et… Bref, je coupais court aux présentations et ne leur racontais que que je venais de Londres et avait déménagé avec mon père, comme James voulait que je le présente. La prof me laissa en paix pour le reste de l'heure.

Et ma matinée se déroula en une monotonie ennuyante : le niveau scolaire de Forks n'était pas plus haut que celui d'autres lycées et… et bien il ne me convenait pas plus, c'était trop simple.

Un gars au visage encore enfantin du nom de Mike m'aborda dès ma première heure et ne se décolla plus de moi, a ma plus grande horreur : sa proximité me mettait mal a l'aise. Et il voulut même me faire visiter le lycée ! Un vrai chien Bernard irritant et soumis a une overdose d'hormones apparemment : il se chamailla même avec un dénommé Xavier pour savoir qui aurait le droit de m'accompagner a mon cours d'Espagnol. Je les laissais faire et tentais du mieux de les satisfaire. Je savais que trop bien comment certains hommes réagissaient quand je les contrariais et j'ignorais encore trop de Mike son acolyte pour savoir comment eu réagiraient.

La brune trop maquillée de mon cours d'Espagnol, Jessica, et son amie Lauren se ruèrent elles aussi sur moi dès qu'elles me rencontrèrent à ma plus grande horreur : apparemment j'étais vraiment le nouvel objet pour attirer les regards des autres. Je passais ma pause du matin avec elle pour leur faire plaisir : James me tueraient si des rumeurs sur mon asociabilité faisaient le tour, cela pourrait ruiner sa réputation.

Les coups de théâtre existaient encore cependant. Et ma vie en vécu un lorsque je rencontrais Alice Cullen en maths. Le prof me présenta devant toute la classe et je sentis l'anxiété remonter en affrontant la vague de visages trop curieux devant moi. Le prof devait être un de ces hommes maniaques de l'ordre et qui sont persuadés que l'autorité fera se ranger tout adolescent récalcitrant. Enfin, il m'imposa une place dans la salle, à côté d'Alice Cullen, un fille de mon âge, petite, aux cheveux noirs corbeau pointant dans tous les sens, et au sourire exubérant. Elle sautilla presque sur sa chaise en apprenant que je serais sa nouvelle voisine.

Je me surpris à lui rendre son sourire et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour se présenter.

-Salut !, je suis Alice Cullen.

-Enchanté, répondis-je doucement.

-Je suis super contente que tu sois ma nouvelle voisine. Avant Jessica occupait la place mais je te jure elle est stupide cette fille, me souffla Alice avec un sourire, enfin je suis sure que toi et moi allons être de supers amies.

Je lui rendis un sourire forcé de peur de la contrarier. Heureusement pour moi le prof rappela Alice à l'ordre et elle se tut durant l'explication qui suivit.

Le cours de math était facile : nombre complexes et géométrie, et le prof ennuyeux avec son ton monocorde et sa manie de toujours raconter la même chose de la même façon. Au bout d'une demi-heure il nous donna des exercices et- voila, apparemment c'était tout et nous n'avions plus qu'à les faires.

Je terminais en avance et… j'ignore pourquoi mais me retournais vers Alice. Elle peinait sur les exercices, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle se trompait de formule. Malgré moi, et sur une impulsion qui me vint subitement, je me saisis d'une feuille et y inscrivis ma méthode de résolution pour l'exercice et détaillant les étapes du calcul. Et passais la feuille à Alice. Elle releva son visage surpris vers moi avant de baisser les yeux sur la feuille et la surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Elle me retourna un sourire éblouissant de gratitude. Et ceci devint cela : je finis l'heure en l'aidant a faire les exercices et a discuter de tout et de rien.

-Tu es absolument géniale Luna, poursuivit Alice alors que nous passions toutes les deux dans le couloir à la fin du cours, ton explication est tellement meilleure que celle du prof !

Elle sautillait de joie dans le couloir.

-Mais non Alice, je t'ai juste montré comment je faisais, soufflais-je

-J'aurais vraiment pas compris sans toi, me jura t'elle avec un grand sourire, mais dis, tu manges avec quelqu'un ce midi ?

-Euh…, je sentis l'inquiétude monter devant sa question, voulait elle que je mange avec elle ?

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je te présenterais Angela et Jasper, poursuivit Alice pleine d'excitation.

Je lui souris un peu et sur un bon de joie elle m'entraina avec elle vers la cafétéria.

-Jasper, fretilla Alice en nous guidant vers un groupe de jeunes assis à une table.

Un grand blond leva le visage vers nous et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Luna je te présente Jasper, babilla Alice, et voici Angela, Mike, Ben, Tyler, Lauren et Jessica, désigna t'elle dans l'ordre une grande brune timide, le gamin saint-bernard, un baraqué à la peau basanée, un gars aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts et un air naïf et les deux brunes mon cours d'Espagnol, les gens voici Luna, sourit Alice, elle vient d'arriver alors soyez gentils ok ?

Je me contentais de papoter un peu avec les amis d'Alice, mal à l'aise devant leur curiosité extrême. Alice participa beaucoup dans la conversation mais je pus néanmoins apercevoir les regards tendres qu'elle lança à Jasper. Ils étaient clairement en couple.

Puis Alice m'accompagna à notre cours commun de littérature, ou elle me sauva la mise en me soufflant la réponse à la question tordue que me posa la prof, une femme sarcastique et inamicale d'un âge avancé. Et ce fut mon tour de lui lancer un vrai sourire reconnaissant.

Et ceci conduisit à cela : Alice et moi devînmes amies, meilleures amies même d'après elle.

**Tadaa... quel talent! (pardon pardon, c'est pas bien de s'applaudit soi même) J'ai juste eu un peu de mal sur ce chapitre, mais en suis finalement assez satisfaite. J'espère que vous réussissez a saisir le caractère ambivalent de Luna, a la fois fière et défiante et pourtant toujours aussi coincée par James? enfin bref, mentionnez le si quelque chose n'est pas clair... j'adore lire, même si c'est des critiques.**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Et voila la suite, c'était un chapitre plus facile a écrire, et je vous promet qu'Edward arrive bientot... il commence a me manquer aussi (lol). Bref, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la fanfic a l'origine de celle-ci: "Elemental de TallulahBelle (j'ai enfin vérifié l'orthographe) et bien sur les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ça reste une fanfic:D**__

_Chapitre 3: **°Entre rêve et réalité°**_

James n'apprécia pas.

-Espèce de bonne a rien !, hurla t'il un soir en entrant et abatant sa main sur mon bras, tu passe ton temps avec la Cullen ?

Je le dévisageais effarée. Alice ?

-Répond incapable, hurla t'il en me saisissant les cheveux.

-Je suis amie avec Alice Cullen, répondis-je en serrant les dents lorsqu'il m'arracha une touffe de cheveux.

-La fille du docteur ?, s'énerva t'il, espèce de conne oui !

Son poing s'abattit sur mon visage, sur l'œil en fait et je sus d'avance que j'aurais de nouveau un œil au beurre noir le lendemain.

-Tu es donc trop imbécile !, continua James en m'envoyant son haleine aux relents d'alcool a la figure, imagine que son père fouine et découvre !

J_e ne savais même pas que son père était médecin espèce de pervers !_

-Je croyais que tu avais compris notre accord Luna, dit soudain James en baissant le ton sa voix devenue doucereuse.

Je frissonnais, sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre.

-Nous avions un deal, je te laissais la vie et tu fermes ton bec, n'est ce pas ?, demanda t'il en caressant ma joue de ses doigts calleux et gras.

-Elle ne sait rien James, plaidais-je, nous nous parlons juste au lycée et je mange avec elle c'est tout.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin et il serra fermement mon sein gauche, m'arrachant une plainte de douleur.

-Je te jures, je ne suis jamais allée chez elle et elle n'est jamais venu ici, et nous ne nous voyions pas en dehors du lycée vu que je travaille tout les soirs au bar de ton ami Jacob, continuais-je.

-C'est bien, susurra James, je te crois.

Il se saisit de moi et me serra fermement contre lui avec un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque mon corps entra en contact avec érection.

-Hmm, maintenant montre moi que tu seras fidèle Luna a notre accord hein, chuchota t'il en me relâchant d'une main et défaisant sa braguette.

Je le repoussais violemment en me réalisant ses intentions et filais droit vers l'escalier.

James gronda de fureur et se jeta sur moi alors que je montais l'escalier quatre a quatre.

-Tu connais les règles Luna, je te nourris et en échange tu me dois obéissance en tant que tuteur.

-Espèce de chien, sifflais-je, je ne suis pas ton esclave !

James lâcha un autre grondement lorsque je lui griffais la main. Il frappa mon visage de la grosse main avant de mordre ferme dans mon sein douloureux.

Et je craquais et lâchais un hurlement en me débattant contre lui. Mais il s'en contre fichait et m'arrachant mon jeans et ma culotte il prit tout son temps pour satisfaire ses désirs.

La nuit était tombée lorsque je repris connaissance. J'étais toujours sur l'escalier, mais James avait disparu et des ronflements provenaient du salon. Ma remontée à ma chambre fut un martyr tellement mon corps endolori protesta. Silencieuse je me glissais finalement sous la douche et lavais de mon corps le sang qui avait coulé et des vestiges de James. J'avais au moins la chance qu'il ait été prévoyant et m'ai imposé la pilule… L'escalier serait néanmoins plus difficile à nettoyer.

En redescendant ce fameux escalier je constatais que Môsieur était toujours endormi sur le canapé. Un filet de bave coulait même de sa bouche ouverte et il ronflait. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller le pervers et je me glissais dehors soulagé d'avoir au moins encore un échappatoire à James.

J'avais 4 ans le jour ou j'ai réalisé être différente de mes camarades à l'orphelinat. Le scénario était ancré dans ma mémoire. Fanny s'était fâchée lorsque je n'avais pas voulue lui donner la poupée qu'elle voulait. Alors elle s'était mise à me tirer les cheveux et… les flammes s'était échappée de mes doigts pour aller lui bruler les mains. Personne ne m'avait prise pour coupable, et moi je ne l'avais dit à personne, bien consciente que le phénomène n'était pas normal. Et Fanny ? Elle est partie de l'orphelinat adoptée par une famille ayant pitié de ses petites mains brulées.

Puis à six ans tout à recommencé. Je vivais avec une famille d'accueil dans une grande maison à la campagne. La famille avait deux fils, deux colosses de garçons qui s'amusaient à me jeter des branches et des cailloux dessus alors que je jouais avec une poupée dans le jardin. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et riaient même devant ma demande. J'ai senti une force incroyable circuler dans mes veines et un vent violent c'était levé et a fait tomber les garçons dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas resté longtemps dans la maison après cela. Les parents n'ont jamais cru les garçons mais… ils se sont plaints de moi jusqu'à ce que je parte.

J'ignorais totalement d'où je tenais ce don. Et vu que je n'en parlais à personne, j'ignorais s'il m'était unique. Du haut de mes 4 ans déjà je m'étais juré qu'il resterait mon secret. Et il l'était resté. A 10 ans je m'étais rendu compte que je pouvais sentir le « pouvoir » comme je l'avais baptisé dans la nature autour de moi. Et depuis j'étais capable de l'appeler à moi selon ma volonté, de faire circuler volontairement dans mon corps la force incroyable qu'il m'offrait. Ce phénomène paranormal était devenu mon refuge au cours du temps, mon seul échappatoire à James, l'invoquer devint un moyen de retaper mon énergie et le pouvoir était comme devenu un confident à qui je confiait ma peine et mes douleurs. Et puis… honnêtement il était aussi devenu ma raison de vivre. Je n'avais rien qui me retenait vraiment d'avoir recours à l'acte du désespoir qui m'arracherait à James. Mais… j'étais incapable d'abandonner cette énergie « magique », je me plaisais trop a son contact et l'aide que je pouvais apporter à la nature avec elle en soignant des plantes, réchauffant des fourmilières congelées, abreuvant des arbres en période de sécheresse… Grâce au pouvoir je pouvais au moins rendre mon séjour sur terre utile à quelqu'un, donner un minimum de sens à ma vie.

séjour sur terre utile à quelqu'un, donner un minimum de sens à ma vie.

C'est dans la forêt que je me dirigeais ce soir la en catimini. C'était aussi la première fois que j'allais tenter d'appeler a moi cette force phénoménale à Forks. Je savais que cela allait fonctionner : j'avais déjà ressentie la présence du « pouvoir » depuis que j'étais arrivé dans la petite ville. Il abreuvait le sol ici, se faisait ressentir comme je ne l'avais jamais vécu avant.

L'expérience fut incroyable. Le pouvoir abreuvait la nature environnante à Forks, et sa puissance était au moins 10 fois plus importante que dans tout endroit que j'avais visité durant ma vie. Caché par la verdure je m'emplissais d'une ivresse qui n'avait d'égal nulle part ailleurs. Le flux d'énergie apaisa mon corps meurtri cette nuit là, alors que laissais librement les éléments naturels circuler autour de moi. Un dauphin en eau, cheval de feu, un tigre fait de feuilles et un chat sous formes de nuage se firent la course à travers une clairière. Le cheval gagna, il avait toujours gagné depuis mes 4 ans. Aux aurores, sereines, mon esprit calmé et ma terreur de nouveau cachée au fond de ma mémoire, je remerciais de nouveau le monde autour de moi d'avoir accédé à mes rêves. Le pouvoir sortit à contre cœur de mes veines et je retournais en courant dans le monde réel : James allait se réveiller et son déjeuner devait alors se trouver sur sa table.

**Tada: vous suivez toujours? En gros je récapitule: Luna est capable de contrôler les éléments naturels:eau, air, feu et terre (ouai ouai je sais le truc banal. mais on s'en fout, c'est une histoire... :D) Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai la suite a écrire, et il reste encore un tas de trucs a rectifier + reviser pour le bac... beuheu... bientot et merci d'avoir lu jusque ici.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeh! Trop fière, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de publier un nouveau chapitre, enfin deux vu que la suite est déja prête... (:D grand sourire). Enfin j'ai une bonne excuse: le BAC...! hier la philo: la culture peut-elle dénaturer l'homme? J'ai bien eu envie de répondre "aucune idée et j'en m'en fiche un peu", mais bon...restons raisonnable! Bref, me voila enfin de nouveau de retour pour vous chers lecteurs adorés... ouai je bous adores, c'est tellement genial quand on reçoit des messages: "1ère review", et "story allert"... haha, j'étais trop fière alors merci emrci merci merci merci... je fais de mon mieux pour ecrire une suite ok!**_

**_OKOKoK, je vous laisse lire... oubliez pas que...: c'est pas mes persos, et que je sors mon inspiration du monde entier... tellement que je ne pourrais jamais me souvenir de toutes les fanfics qui ont aidé celle-ci... a si "elemental", enfin bref amusez vous bien! _**

__

_Chapitre 4: °Et quand le rêve devient trop important ?°_

J'avais un air vraiment minable, même du mascara et le fond de teint ne pourrait pas m'aider finalement: J'avais un magnifique œil au beurre noir. _Vraiment charmant…_

Et bien sur, comme pour améliorer ma bonne humeur il pleuvait : j'allais encore arriver trempée au lycée…

J'y arrivais en effet comme un chaton a demi-noyé, exactement comme lors de mon premier jour une semaine plus tôt. Coïncidence ou volonté suprême ?

Dégoulinante je me dirigeais vers mon casier mais… Alice me trouva à mi-chemin. Elle était accompagnée de Jasper et d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas… enfin garçon… je faillis lâcher mes livres de surprise en le voyant.

C'était déjà un homme dans ses allures : grand, sa musculature visible sous le t-shirt noir qu'il portait et… enfin, soyons honnêtes : il était tout simplement vraiment sublime comme homme. Il avait des cheveux foncés aux reflets cuivre, un corps d'athlète et des yeux verts éclatant qui me rendirent incroyablement consciente de mon allure dévastée. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il ne se gênait pas non plus de me juger du regard lui aussi et mon corps se contracta malgré lui alors que de petits signaux d'alarmes se mirent à sonner dans ma conscience.

-Luna !, piailla Alice en se ruant sur moi et me serrant dans ses bras, je voulais te présenter Edward mon frère jumeau, continua t'elle en désignant le jeune homme qui les accompagnait.

Son frère ? Ce dieu vivant là était son frère ? D'un autre côté ils se ressemblaient : je retrouvais des traits du visage d'Alice dans ceux d'Edward et les deux avaient la même peau claire.

Et pourtant ils avaient une attitude totalement différente, là ou Alice étaient d'une exubérance sans limite et ne tenait jamais en place, son frère se tenait droit en équilibre parfait sur ses deux pieds et m'observait en silence. Je sentis la panique me saisir en croisant son regard vert vif. Il me toisait de la tête aux pieds une hostilité visible dans son regard.

-Enchanté, le saluais-je doucement pour tester sa réaction.

Je n'avais pas eu tord, il ne m'appréciait pas et se méfiait même de moi.

-De même, répondit-il froidement.

Puis un pli apparut sur son front alors qu'il fixa mon visage de ses yeux brillants. Je me demandais brièvement s'il fallait que je fuie en courant. Mieux pas, j'allais vexer Alice et attirer l'attention sur moi.

-Tu t'es faite frapper au visage ?, me demanda t'il brusquement.

-Non pourquoi ?, mentis-je me sens en alerte.

-Tu as pourtant un gros bleu autour de l'œil droit, m'accusa t'il sa voix sévère.

-Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Alice après avoir elle aussi fixé son regard sur mon visage, ferme tes yeux, ordonna t'elle.

-Les gens c'est rien, protestais-je la voix trop serrée à mon gout, je me suis pris la porte de ma cuisine hier, mentis-je.

_Génial, te voila totalement ridicule devant le gars qui te déteste déjà apparemment_, protesta ma petite voix.

-Tu devrais aller voir mon père, continua Alice en suivant la marque du poing de James sur mon visage, il est médecin et pourra s'assurer que tu ne t'es rien fait de grave !

Non non non non non, protesta ma conscience, très mauvais idée : A ) James serait furieux que j'ai continué à parler aux Cullen et B) ce cher médecin pourrait très bien repérer certaines anomalies de ma vie, ce qui était limite encore pire.

-Non vraiment Alice mais merci c'est vraiment rien juste très moche, m'excusais-je, mais c'est gentil de penser à moi. Enfin faut que j'aille en cours donc à plus, Jazz, Edward.

Alice me fit une moue déçue alors que Jasper riait dans son dos, et Edward me toisa, ses yeux inquiets.

**OK imaginez vous la voix sexy de la tv: Fin de cet épisode, la suite dans un instant... (je sais... j'airais pas du mettre mes anciennes copies de philo dans la cheminé... très mauvais pour les neurones...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me revoila, ça va de nouveau être un mini-chapitre... les autres seront plus long promis! Par contre c'est une innovation: je me teste au point de vue d'Edward, c'est un peu plus dur a écrire vu que... c'est déja un personnage terminé et je ne fais qu'essayer de m'imaginer comment il penserait. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira bien ce petit Edward... et puis sinon ben... tant pis pour lui (lol.) bonne lecture et mes hommages a et les supers autres auteurs qui sont ma source d'inspiration!_**

_Chapitre 5: °Luna°_

**EDWARD POV :**

Fin des vacances ! Mon père et moi avions finalement rencontré toutes les familles sorcières de l'Etat de Washington. Il nous avait fallu une semaine et chacun confirmait la rumeur : le ravageur d'âme était de retour et terrorisait les clans.

Mais voila, personne ne savait quoi faire. Il avait été décidé que des cercles seraient invoqués partout dans la région pour essayer de retenir le ravageur et l'enfermer voir même le tuer mais…. Rien ne forma vraiment une idée merveilleuse qui allait marcher. Papa et moi étions tous deux d'accord : une perte de temps vu que tout le monde avait peur mais personne n'osait vraiment essayer…

Enfin, Lundi signifia mon retour au lycée… _génial…_

-Alors, motivé ce matin à ce que je vois ?

Je sursautais en entendant soudain Jasper derrière moi dans le couloir.

-Haha, ou endormi peut-être ? plaisanta le compagnon de ma sœur.

-Salut Jazz, souris-je en lui serrant le bras, Alice

Ma sœur était lovée contre Jasper et me contemplait en souriant.

Je suivis Jasper et Alice vers leur cour de physique lorsqu'Alice lâcha soudain un petit cri de joie et partit dans le couloir en sautillant :

-Luna !, appela t'elle avant d'embrasser sa nouvelle amie, je voulais te présenter Edward mon frère jumeau, continua t'elle me désignant.

La fille releva son visage vers moi et… je sentis l'air être chassé de mes poumons. Cette fille, ou plutôt cette femme, était sublime, de loin la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'ici. Une longue chevelure blonde clair encadrait son visage fin presque fragile. Elle avait un corps sublime au courbes délicates mais timides qui me donnaient envie de la tenir pour éviter qu'elle ne s'abime. Et ses yeux… d'un bleu foncé constellés de paillettes de gris me toisaient, à la fois défiants et pourtant presque apeurés. Mon cœur fondit littéralement alors que je luttais contre une envie d'aller gouter les délicates lèvres roses.

Mais malgré ses airs si charmants cette fille restait une humaine normale, non initiée aux rites sorciers. Et cela faisait d'elle une menace : imaginez qu'elle découvre la réalité ! J'en avais longuement parlé avec Alice hier, et pourtant mon idée restait fixe : l'amitié entre Alice et cette fille n'était pas seine d'esprit. Alice m'avait même révélée à quel point Luna était intelligente. Raison de plus pour la garder aussi loin de nous que possible. Alice ne m'avait pas écouté apparemment.

-Enchanté, me lança t'elle timidement comme pour tester ma réaction.

Je lui répondis brièvement avant de me rendre compte de ce qui m'avait échappé plus tôt.

- Tu t'es fait frapper au visage ?, demandais-je plus brusquement que voulu en sentant une colère absurde me saisir et une déraisonnable envie d'aller venger le crime.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Tu as pourtant un gros bleu autour de l'œil droit, accusais-je irrité par son mensonge évident.

-Oh mon dieu !, s'exclama, horifiée, ma jumelle après avoir elle aussi fixé son regard sur le visage et la paupière légèrement gonflée, ferme tes yeux !, ordonna t'elle.

-Les gens c'est rien, protesta Luna en repoussant Alice, je me suis pris la porte de ma cuisine hier.

Je faillis éclater de rire devant la mine dépitée que fit Luna : elle plissait si gentiment le nez sous l'irritation. _He ho_, protestais-je contre mon inconscient, _il ne fallait pas que nous trainions trop avec les ados de la ville... et moi ? me voila a me sentir attiré par l'une ces filles : mauvais idée !_

-Tu devrais aller voir mon père, continua Alice en suivant la marque du poing sur le visage, il est médecin et pourra s'assurer que tu ne t'es rien fait de grave !

_Mais oui Alice, rend toi donc encore plus stupide en la liant carrément a notre famille !_ Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que nous ne devions pas attirer l'attention ? Jasper posa doucement sa main sur mon bras en me toisant sévèrement.

-Elles sont justes amies mec, souffla t'il, et d'ailleurs Luna ne viendras pas chez vous de l'année : elle travaille tout les soirs, rajouta t'il en chuchotant.

Quoi ?, tout les soirs ? Mais elle avait à peine notre âge ?

Je souris à mon meilleur ami avant de me retourner vers Alice qui se glissa entre moi et Jazz.

-Alors ?, me lança t'elle quand je constatais que Luna avait disparu, elle te plaît ?

-Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle Alice, tançais je en reprenant mon chemin vers la salle de physique.

-Mais tu pourrais au moins essayer Edward ?, se plaignit Alice, je suis sure que vous vous entendriez super bien !

Je lâchais un soupir, _non d'un chien pourquoi fallait il que j'ai eu une jumelle comme Alice ?_

**_Finito pour aujourd'hui... laissez des commentaires si l'envie vous prend, j'adore les lires... enfait je peux y répondre aussi non? Et je vais aller lires vos fanfics aussi... et je laisserais plein de reviews (grand sourire)... bon, j'ai entrainement de syncro... alors a bientot et merci de "suivre cette fantastique aventure!" _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoila! avec un nouveau chapitre... trop forte hein. Celui-ci me plait beaucoup et était super drôle a écrire, si j'ai le temps je vais encore le changer un peu, (plein d'idées en tête) mais pour l'instant... y a le bac en vue... :S snifffffffffff... chui vieille...**

**nan je rigole. bon cette fic reste une fanfic inspirée de et d'auteurs ayant eu même écrits de fanfics sur ce site. Donc- je ne reclame aucun droit et si quelqu'un se plains de quoi que ce soit sachez que j'accepte de virer cette fic, j'écris surtout pour le fun donc... :P **

**Ok voici la suite:**

Chapitre 6_: °Complications°_

**LUNA POV :**

Edward me détestait apparemment vraiment : il ne m'adressa plus la parole après cette première fois. Je m'en contrefichais d'un autre côté, moins je m'emmêlais avec les gens, mieux tout irait. Et puis Edward se montra d'un caractère tout à fait irritant : Jessica et Angela semblait vraiment le prendre comme une espèce de chef a notre table le midi et Lauren lui servait apparemment de petite copine de show (il ne l'embrassait jamais quoi !) et pire de tout, il me contemplait en douceur dans mon dos. Mais des mots gentils, un autre regard que celui qui me jugeait jamais : juste cette façade froide et maîtrisée, ce maintien de leader… qui le rendait si charismatique justement… _ok stop !_

Alors j'ignorais bien sagement Edward et il me rendait la pareille, même lorsque nous partagions une table en cours.

Et le mois de novembre passa, bien gentiment. A la « maison » le comportement de James envers moi ne changea pas, les ordres fusaient, les parties de beuveries avec ses amis se suivaient à la chaine et moi je ramassais les morceaux derrière. Du coup, entre le lycée, mon travail au club de nuit pour assurer de quoi entretenir la maisonnée et James : je courais systématiquement. James m'avait offert deux nouveaux pulls à manches longues et cols roulés pour assurer la façade au lycée et je réussis à trouver un système de défense plutôt efficace pour éviter les dommages sur mon visage. Ma vie continua, et le « pouvoir » tremblait de joie à chaque fois que je m'ouvrais à lui, alors que moi je me remplissais de ce bonheur incroyable et sa force démesurée. Ce qui arriva de plus en plus fréquemment : mon don se montra incroyablement utile pour nettoyer la maison rien de mieux qu'un bon coup de vent pour passer l'aspirateur, ou d'un jet à haute pression pour laver les carreaux ! Et pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement la force qui me saisissait à chaque fois que je l'invoquais ne cessait de croitre, comme si le pouvoir se décuplait pour moi. Le seul hic dans tout cela : je perdais le contrôle des elements assez frequemment. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, mais depuis que j'étais a Forks les elements dépassaient mes limites et suivaient leur propre volonté, tournoyant et jouant avec moi comme si j'étais une poupée. Le feu m'avait même brulé les doigts en voulant s'enrouler autour de moi. Ce n'était jamais mal intentionné, mais ça me terrorisait secretement : immaginez que je perde vraiment le contrôle et déclenche une catastrophe ? Alors depuis, j'évitais de trop m'ouvrir, favorisant l'élément terre plus calme.

Et ainsi passèrent les deux premières semaines de novembre.

Un jeudi, le jour de la semaine ou j'avais biologie en compagnie de Lauren, Angela et Edward. Nous expérimentions avec des becs bunsen. Je sentais clairement le pouvoir me soutenir à travers la flammèche et passais donc une heure de cours fantastique. De plus, Angela et moi travaillions ensemble en discutant doucement de l'épreuve à réaliser. Elle était extrêmement différente d'Alice, silencieuse et timide, mais cela ne me fit que plus apprécier sa compagnie.

Le changement dans l'attitude du pouvoir qui m'entourait attira immédiatement mon attention. Une brise légère se leva dans la salle et alla irriter la flamme du bec Bunsen des deux garçons devant moi. Le feu réagit aussi tôt de façon agressive, comme l'indiquait son caractère, et s'envola droit vers le ciel. Et les deux ados hurlèrent littéralement de peur lorsque le feu prit la manche de l'une des deux blouses. Et moi ? J'ouvris de façon presque automatique mon esprit à l'énergie magique autour de moi et m'emparais de l'esprit du feu, lui intimant de se comporter correctement. Il protesta violemment puis… se calma, soumis, et le bec bunsen reprit une activité normale alors que la flamme sur la blouse s'éteignit ne laissant qu'un trou et une brulure sur le bras d'Alexis. La brise avait elle disparue depuis longtemps. Et les cris de terreur des élèves fusèrent.

Le cours ne se termina pas finalement et tous les élèves furent congédiés. Je vis Edward et Angela se quereller avec Lauren en sortant du cours mais ne leur prêtais que peu d'attention, mon esprit trop absorbé par le mystère de la brise : elle avait été provoqué ? J'avais ressentie une perturbation dans le pouvoir juste avant que l'air ne se mette à circuler, mais par quoi ? ou qui ? C'était cette dernière hypothèse qui m'accaparait le plus. Cela pourrait vouloir dire que je n'étais plus seule dans mon secret…

Mon cœur bondissait bien malgré moi à l'idée de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un, partager le monde qui m'entourait au lieu de devoir constamment cacher sa magnificence. Et par-dessus tout cela signifiait peut-être que j'avais ce que d'autres désignaient comme une famille, des proches, des gens qui comprendraient, s'y connaissait peut-être mieux que moi. Et si cela se trouvait ils formeraient un échappatoire à James.

_Ho, _protesta ma conscience lorsque je me sentis dériver dans un espoir fou, l'esprit occupé. Il pouvait y avoir eu un accident, ou le pouvoir avait juste déraillé comme la veille lorsqu'il m'avait brulé les doigts…

Et puis…, raisonnais-je, la perturbation avait été hostile. Mieux valait que je me la ferme ou l'on allait me relier à des mélanges néfastes.

**Finito, bientôt le suite, je l'ai déja écrite a tt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon ce chapitre est un peu plus long et se concentre sur de nouveau personnages, en gros... la famille d'Edward. LE but du jeu est de vous compliquer un peu la vie. Un indice, Lauren est la cousine d'Alice et Edward, du côté de leur mère... et Carlisle occupe un rôle très important dans la famille mais aussi en dehors. Voila. NE vous inquiétez pas. encore quelque chapitres et vous comprendrez tout.**

**Encore merci au super monde de Twilight et aux auteurs dont je m'inspire... big bisous et bonne lecture.**__

Chapitre 7_: °Mystères insolubles°_

**Alice's POV :**

-N'est tu donc doté d'aucun bon sens Lauren ?, gronda mon père, t'imagines tu seulement de ce que tu aurais pu causer si cette flamme c'était vraiment énervée ?

Lauren baissa la tête les larmes perlant du coin de ses yeux.

-Lauren s'il te plaît regarde moi, exigea plus doucement mon père, tu me dois ton respect en tant que leader de ce clan jeune fille, insista t'il.

Ma cousine releva finalement son visage blême vers lui.

-Quel était le motif de ton acte ?

-C'était juste une blague, marmonna t'elle.

-Une blague ?, explosa Edward, tu aurais pu causer un incendie oui !, gronda t'il en la toisant les yeux furieux, ne sais tu donc toujours pas que le pouvoir ne s'utilise qu'avec prudence et respect ?

Lauren se remit à pleurer devant la fureur de mon frère. Je ne blâmais cependant pas Edward, il était temps que cette imbécile de Lauren apprenne sa place dans le monde au lieu de batifoler à la recherche de tous les privilèges. C'était une vrai garce cette fille, et en plus nous étions cousine quoi ! J'ignorais toujours pourquoi Edward s'était autant rapproché d'elle ses derniers temps au point de se mettre a la protéger en jouant les petits copains.

-J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de ton acte Lauren, poursuivit froidement mon père, et qu'il y a nécessité de mesures à ton égard désormais.

La mère de Lauren, installés sur un canapé derrière l'audience lâcha un hoquet de terreur.

-Lauren, Edward, comment l'incident avec le feu a-t-il été limité ?, demanda soudain mon père.

Je relevais le visage curieux. Père avait raison, il n'y avait eu qu'Edward et Lauren Air, Angela comme Eau et Mike comme Terre dans la pièce. Pourtant le feu c'était calmé sans brûler Alexis.

-J'ai cessé d'en appeler a l'air et… et après la flamme est redevenue normale, murmura Lauren.

Mon père leva son regard vers Edward.

-Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de courant d'air dans la pièce ce qui a du dissuader la flamme, rajouta celui-ci, et la blouse était humide donc on a du éteindre le feu en versant de l'eau dessus, mais je ne suis sur de rien.

-Mon amie Luna était assise a la table derrière le bunsen fou papa, rajoutais-je, et j'ai remarqué que Luna avait les doigts brulés, c'est elle qui a du éteindre la blouse.

-Carlisle ?, demanda cependant Angela à côté de moi.

Mon père lui sourit pour encourager la suite.

-Il y a eu une perturbation dans les sphères du pouvoir lorsque la flamme c'est calmée.

Je la regardais abasourdie. Ne doutant cependant pas une seule seconde de son affirmation : Angela était la sorcière la plus sensible aux sphères parmis nous bien que son propre contrôle n'en soit pas exceptionnels. Mais voila, seul les sorciers ou sorcière pouvait en appeler au pouvoir pour contrôler les éléments naturels. S'il y avait eu perturbation cela signifiait qu'un sorcier était intervenu. En gros, l'un d'entre nous avait volontairement ou involontairement agit sur l'élément feu.

-Merci Angela, conclut Pa en se ressaisissant à son tour, il me semble évident que l'un d'entre vous a du agir sur la flamme ?, demanda t'il doucement en nous contemplant tous.

Le silence tomba dans le bureau.

-Par pitié venez me voir si vous vous rendez-compte être capable de gérer deux éléments, plaida mon père, cela ne vous rend pas orgueilleux ou ridicules d'accord ? Edward et Esmé en sont capable ce n'est pas un cas nouveau ou quoi que ce soit.

Je regardais Angela. Elle pouvait le cacher timide comme elle l'était mais elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-En tout cas soyez plus attentifs d'accord ? Quand à toi Lauren, il me semble que plus d'heures de cours dans la maîtrise de ton don s'impose. Mr. Crowley et moi-même allons en discuter. Et Mrs. Mallory ?

Ma tante releva ses yeux sur papa.

-Avec votre accord j'aimerais imposer un couvre feu à Lauren.

Tante Constance aquisea doucement.

-Je ne veux te voir qu'au lycée et chez toi durant les deux prochaines semaines Lauren, déclara fermement mon père, pas de fête ni d'autre distraction compris ?

Lauren aquisea entre ses larmes.

-Que ceci te soit une leçon Lauren, poursuivit plus doucement mon père, le pouvoir est instable et capricieux. Les éléments ne sont pas des jouets, il nécessite d'avoir une force d'esprit incroyable ou une bonne maîtrise de soi pour les utiliser. Cette sanction n'est destinée qu'à te l'offrir Lauren rien d'autre d'accord ?

Ma cousine hocha doucement la tête.

-Pourrais-je savoir a qui te voulais faire une blague ?, demanda soudain mon frère.

Lauren releva les yeux vers lui, rouge tomate.

-Lauren ?, rajouta Edward.

-Luna, marmotta ma cousine en baissant les yeux.

Je lâchais un hoquet de surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ?, m'exclamais-je effarée, Luna était totalement sans défense face aux éléments.

-Elle est toujours là avec son esprit si brillant, s'énerva Lauren en me regardant, à s'incruster dans notre groupe, à devenir comme ça pouf ta nouvelle « meilleure amie », et Edward n'as de yeux que pour elle et son joli minois si timide et…

La réaction d'Edward me surprit cependant plus que la confession de Lauren. Je croyais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mon amie, apparemment je m'étais lourdement trompée sur les sentiments de mon frère.

-Tu voulais utiliser le pouvoir pour satisfaire ta jalousie ?, Edward craqua, elle est sans aucune défense face à toi Lauren ! Tu t'images le mal que tu aurais pu lui faire! Tu aurais très bien pu la tuer oui !, continua t'il en confrontant Lauren à son regard furieux, tu n'as pas à te venger de cette façon pour une pacotille comme de l'attention à midi, c'est contre l'éthique de notre clan et nos pouvoirs et…

-Edward, calme toi s'il te plaît !, ordonna mon père et faisant se taire la fureur d'Edward, tu as raison néanmoins.

Lauren se remit à pleurer alors que sa mère se tordait les mains de désespoir.

Ma mère chuchota un moment dans l'oreille de mon père alors que le reste de l'assistance contemplait Lauren avec dégout. Ma cousine ne disait plus rien, se contentait de pleurer en silence.

-Lauren, commença soudain mère, j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir demain après le lycée d'accord ? Nous avons à discuter toutes les deux.

Ma cousine se contenta d'acquiser silencieusement puis sur congé de Carlisle elle repartit en silence avec sa mère, punie et cloitrée dans sa maison pendant deux semaines. Angela rentra chez elle peu après. Incapable de confronter l'état songeur et silencieux de mon frère et mon père plus longtemps je m'explipsais vers la cuisine sur les talons de ma mère pour me distraire en l'aidant à préparer le repas. _Je desteste les silences pesants_.

-Alice, commença soudain mon père au diner du soir, Angela maîtrise t'elle deux éléments ?

-Non papa, vraiment pas, elle l'aurait dit au moins à moi ou sa mère.

Mon père tourna les yeux vers Edward.

-Je ne maîtrise pas le feu Pa, désolé.

-Mon non plus, confessais-je en souriant à mon père, et je n'étais pas dans la salle.

Le silence retomba autour de la table alors que le mystère resta irrésolu. Comment diable le pouvoir avait il été perturbé pour pouvoir calmer l'élément feu ?

-Le tp était intéressant au moins ?, demanda soudain ma mère.

Mon père et Edward éclatèrent de rire alors que je lui sautais au cou : elle savait à quel point je détestais le silence.

**Promis l'écriture avance et je vais casser le suspense bientôt... enfin, en partie seulement (rire machiavélique) faudra bien que j'en mette du nouveau après-.. lol merci de suivre cette histoire, c'est super motivant pour les auteurs de savoir qu'on est sur "story alert!"... biiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss. (même si on se connaît pas)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olala. je me suis rendue compte que les chapitres sont beaucoup moins long que je le croyais (snifsnif...) je vais essayer de vous donner un peu plus a lire... dans le chapitre que je vais ecrire c'est dire... le suivant est un peu moins réussi je trouve, enfin d'un autres côté je ne fais que m'imaginer a la place de mes personnages (croyez moi je ne vis pas une vie pareille... trop de chance n'est ce pas?) **

**voila voila, en hommage a et mes autres sources d'inspiration (que j'oublie au fur et a mesure que j'écris... bisous):**

Chapitre 8_: ° La fin en vue °_

**LUNA POV :**

-Luna chérie, m'appela James, viens ici.

Je frissonnais en l'entendant utiliser mon nouveau surnom, mais lâchais néanmoins mon éponge dans le sceau et allais le rejoindre dans le salon. James avait été nerveux cette semaine et j'avais déjà eu plus que ma dose de crises de colère lorsque je ne réagissais pas assez vite.

James était avachi devant la télévision et regardait American Pie, trouvez moi un film plus idiot quoi !, parfaitement assortit a mon « tuteur ».

-J'ai des invités importants qui viennent ce soir a 8 heures alors prépare nous un diner parfait pour qu'ils soient satisfait.

-Un diner dans quel genre ?, m'inquiétais-je.

-Réfléchis !, s'énerva t'il, quelque chose de vraiment impressionnant quoi. Ah et apporte moi une nouvelle bière aussi !

_Ok, reste calme Luna_, m'intimais. Il était exactement six heures et je n'avais rien ici pour préparer un diner à trois mouvements. En somme j'étais mal.

J'ignore comment je réussis à m'y prendre mais en exactement deux heures je réussis a aller faire des courses pour épuiser nos quelques économies a du riz, des belle tranches de canard, des oranges, oignons, des tranches de bœuf mariné et un peu de salade sans oublier la glace et le gâteau et la bière bien sur, et a préparer un repas décent.

Le canard à l'orange était encore au four lorsque les invités de James se présentèrent. Ils étaient trois : Jacob le patron du club de nuit ou je travaillais comme serveuse, un homme maigre et aux yeux vitreux, et un colosse a la barbe naissante. Ok, je n'ai rien dit ce n'était pas à moi de juger les amis de James mais… ils ne m'inspiraient rien de bon.

J'eu un peu de répit pour faire mes devoirs alors que les quatre hommes discutèrent dans le salon en regardant un match de base-ball à la télévision. Mon seul rôle jusqu'ici avait été de leur apporter de nouvelles bières. Mon sentiment de malaise s'accentua cependant lorsque le gros colosse commença à me reluquer sous toutes les coutures. James ne rata rien de l'échange.

-Dis moi chérie, commença t'il, pourquoi n'irais tu pas mettre quelque chose de plus charmant que ce jeans pour ce soir. Henri et moi allons trouver un grand accord de business. Tu n'as qu'a mettre la jupe que je t'ais offerte l'autre jour.

Je faillis lâcher le plateau que je portais. LA JUPE ? Il ne me demandait quand même pas de mettre la ridicule mini mini-jupe en jeans ? Apparemment si, parce que James me traina littéralement en haut de l'escalier lorsque je ne réagis pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'hésitais vraiment à utiliser mes dons contre lui, avant de me résoudre a l'évidence. De un je n'étais pas capable de trouver un excuse valable pour expliquer comment James aurait pu voler a travers notre toit. De deux utiliser le feu était totalement exclus vu que, avec l'état émotionnel dans lequel j'étais, je ne réussirais qu'à faire cramer toute la ville. Et de trois, même si je le tuais je me retrouverais fugitive a passer ma vie à pourrir en prison ou à trainer dans des trous à rats aussi pourris que James, ce qui était totalement exclus, en gros j'allais devoir me résoudre à porter la jupe.

Le diner ce passa sans incidents majeurs hormis le fait que les regards des hommes me firent passer à un état d'anxiété vraiment catastrophique. Quelques mains baladeuses en étaient partiellement responsables d'ailleurs : j'avais l'impression de me faire déshabiller sur place. Mais au moins James semblait satisfait du repas préparé.

Puis ils passèrent dans le salon pour discuter avec encore plus de bière. Le sol commençait à être jonché de canettes vides.

-Luna !, m'appela soudain James alors que je terminais mes devoirs dans ma chambre, descend ! maintenant poupée !

Je me figeais sur place, mes muscles tétanisés. Il ne m'avait encore jamais qualifiée de poupée…

-Luna !, descend imbécile !, ordonna t'il, nous voulons te parler.

Je sentis la terreur s'emparer de moi et, comme si souvent, je perdis tous contacts avec les forces naturelles qui m'entouraient, seule ma conscience resta.

Des bruits de pas escaladèrent soudain l'escalier et la porte de ma chambre gicla contre le mur. James me toisa de ses yeux saouls.

-Descend poupée, susurra t'il, nous nous languissons de ton joli minois.

Il me saisit violemment et commença à me trainer derrière lui.

-Non, hurlais-je en envoyant mon poing dans son estomac.

Il lâcha un juron et me jeta littéralement de l'escalier. La terreur bloqua de nouveau mon corps alors que je roulais-boulais allègrement des marches vers le mur en face au bout de l'escalier. Par pur reflexe je bloquais mon pied droit dans une marche et croisais les bras devant moi. La douleur jaillit dans ma cheville lorsqu'elle se coinça derrière la marche de l'escalier, mais mon action eu l'effet escompté et ma chute ralentit suffisamment pour que mes bras amortissent l'impact de ma tête avec le mur.

Alors que je restais allongée groggy sur le sol, une paire de bras me souleva par la nuques et me traina vers le salon. Je sentis le canapé atterrir sous moi et direct mon cerveau se remit en marche sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. La canette fut le premier objet qui m'arriva sous la main, mais qu'importe, je la balançais droit dans la figure du gros colosse dénommé Henri. Il lâcha un flot d'injures lorsque la bière se déversa sur son visage et cela me suffit pour me redresser sur mes deux pieds.

-Poupée tu es plus sages normalement, m'accusa James de sa voix doucereuse, et j'aimerais que tu honores bien l'arrangement que j'ai fait avec Mr. Henri.

Quoi, l'arrangement ? Et moi j'étais quoi dans tout ça, un outil ou quoi ?

-Allez viens bichette, James dit que tu es bien bonne crue comme cela. Je vais t'apprendre les vraies ficelles du metier et suis même prêt a te pardonner ton petit jeu avec la bière, gronda la voix du colosse.

-Allez vous faire foutre, sifflais-je en bondissant en avant vers la porte.

Des mains dures me saisirent une jambe et je m'éclatais en avant sur le tapis. Un poids d'homme m'écrasait et me tordant le cou je repérais le sourire triomphal de Jacob. Vraiment mon patron quoi ? pleurais-je.

-Ben alors chérie, susurra t'il son haleine puant l'alcool, tu croyais t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Je te connais plus libéralise au bar ?

Ben tiens, jamais entendu parler de pourboires Jacob ? J'en avais besoin pour payer mon éducation oui ! Ah et bien sur monsieur ignorait tout des effets de la cocaïne aussi… Ma plus grande honte pourtant un outil essentiel pour me permettre d'assurer la survie de James et accessoirement la mienne aussi.

-Dégage tes salles pates de moi pervers, grinçais-je en lui envoyant mon pied dans le dos.

Sa main s'envola vers ma nuque et la tira en arrière.

-La ferme maintenant petite pute, tu as intérêt à être sage ou sa ira très mal pour toi, grimaça le maigrichon en s'asseyant devant moi, je suis sur qu'il y aurait quelque personnes dans ce coin du monde pour regretter ta mort n'est ce pas ?

Le sang se figea dans mes veines et je sentis mes muscles se tétaniser alors que les battements de mon cœur remontèrent sourd jusque dans mes oreilles.

-La voila comme je te connais- mieux, ricana la voix grave de Jacob alors que ces mains remontèrent sous ma jupe et m'arrachèrent ma culotte et la déchirant violemment en deux.

Je mordis, frappais et persifflais durant toute la nuit. Ils me clouèrent le bec en ligotant ma bouche avec un chiffon avant de me lier les mains et les pieds sur le lit double de James. Puis ils s'alternèrent pour ce qu'ils appelèrent des tours de rodeo pendant que les autres profitaient du spectacle ou riaient dans le salon en bas. Et je ne pus que pleurer ou me tortiller pour leur compliquer la vie, lorsque la douleur remonta à travers mon corps entier. Même James se lâcha totalement et y alla de tout son saoul sans penser une seule seconde à moi. Et le sol se joncha si possible encore plus de canette et de bouteilles alors que trois hommes poilus haletaient a tour de rôle sur moi, m'emplissant le visage de leur haleine saoule alors que leurs mains broyaient chaque fibre de ma peau. Je luttais ferme pour leur épargner le plaisir de mes larmes. Puis je perdis la bataille et m'évanouis.

Le soleil inonda mon visage et me tira finalement des abimes dans lesquelles j'avais nagée toute la nuit. Il réchauffait doucement ma peau comme pour consoler mon chagrin. La pièce puait le renfermé et la sueur et pour décoration j'avais le corps nu du colosse avachi au dessus de moi. Le silence total régnait dans la petite maison.

J'étais déjà en retard pour mon premier cours de la semaine apparemment, et j'étais toujours ligotée sur le matelas. Pourtant cette fois le pouvoir répondait a l'appel et mes mains se libèrent lorsque les liens finirent comme cendre sur le sol. Allez savoir pourquoi cette fois je me retrouvais capable de me défendre alors que la nuit entière je n'avais joué que la pauvre cruche sans défense. Cruauté ? Peut-être.

Il me fallut une heure entière pour clopiner vers ma chambre, passer des vêtements sur mon corps hyper sensible et couvert de bleus, couvrir mon visage de maquillage et bander ma cheville gonflée . Je l'avais définitivement tordu avec ma cascade sur l'escalier et le laissait vivement ressentir.

Mais finalement je quittais le chantier en enjambant les corps endormis et couverts de bière de James et ses deux autres « amis », inconsciente à ce moment des changements qui m'attendaient.

**Alors, votre verdict? C'est potable, pas trop raté ou _trop _impossible? Si l'envie vous prend laissez un commentaire, ou peut-être des envie pour la suite? Après tout c'est vous qui lisez, moi j'écris donc forcément le resultat me plaît! bientôt pour "la suite de l'aventure"! **

**Je viens de changer une faute d'orthographe, dsl s'il en reste (surement beaucoup vu mon talent en français!)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me revoila... mes excuses pour le retard mais il y a eu le bac... puis les oraux du bac mais... me voila officiellement en vacances! et du coup cela me laisse plein de temps pour continuer a ecrire cette fanfic de fanfic d.. bref ce truc quoi. Oubliez pas que les persos appartiennent a notre très chere Mrs. Meyer. Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 9: _°Phénomènes paranormaux°_

**LUNA POV :**

-Une excuse valable pour votre retard Miss Rider ?, cingla la voix de ma prof de littérature

-Mon père était malade madame, j'ai du attendre l'arrivée de son ami pour le surveiller ce matin, mentis-je.

Le mensonge fonctionna à merveille et la terrible Miss. Burton me laissa regagner ma place sans ajouter un mot. Processus qui faillit faire tomber toute ma façade tellement je luttais contre les spasmes de douleur qui remontaient de ma cheville.

L'heure passa avec une lenteur effarent alors que je luttais contre un mal de crâne horripilant et une envie de dormir. Alice garda le silence pour une fois, me soufflant même la réponse à la seule question que me posa la prof. Je lui envoyais un sourire reconnaissant.

-Tu es sur que ça va ?, chuchota t'elle, tu es blanche comme un linge Lun'.

-Nuit blanche, grinçais je en cherchant une position plus confortable sur ma chaise.

Elle me contempla dubitative avant de lâcher un sourire.

-Tu devrais rentrer dormir alors.

_Non pitié,_ hurla mon esprit, _tout sauf ça_.

-Mon père serait jamais d'accord Alice, grimaçais-je, et j'aurais trop de choses a rattraper.

Elle se sembla pas convaincu mais me laissa en paix pour finir ma sieste lorsque la prof nous rappela a l'ordre.

Je ne vis pas non plus Edward l'heure suivante vu que j'étais seule avec Mike dans mon cour d'Espagnol. Oh pardon, Mike et Xavier. Les deux idiots n'avaient toujours pas fini de se quereller sur moi. Et ils ne semblaient pas non plus comprendre qu'ils me terrorisaient et faisaient remonter des images de James à chaque fois qu'ils se saisissaient de ma taille pour me coller à eux, et donc embêter l'autre. Les heures d'espagnol étaient devenues les pires heures de la semaine. Aujourd'hui ne fut pas une exception, malgré le fait que je pus roupiller à ma guise.

Alice me réserva une surprise : Elle m'attendait à la fin de mon cours.

-Alice ?, m'exclamais-je doucement.

-Je me fais du souci pour toi Luna, se plaignit t'elle, tu as vraiment un air abattu. Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir aller voir l'infirmière ?

-Alice on en a déjà parlé, je déteste les infirmières ok ? Elles t'enfoncent plein de trucs dans la gorge et te couvent comme des poules.

Alice éclata d'un rire sans cœur.

-Et alors ? Elles prendraient soin de toi. On pourrait aussi aller chez moi sinon ?, proposa t'elle soudain pleine d'excitation, comme ça tu te reposes cet aprèm pendant que l'on se fait une manucure, tu manges avec nous ce soir et papa pourra même jeter un coup d'œil sur toi pour s'assurer que tu ne couves pas la grippe ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle était folle ou quoi ? Son père allait à coup sur m'envoyer en prison et James me tuerait s'il découvrait que j'avais mis les pieds chez elle.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas Alice, je suis désolée. Il faut que m'occupe de mon père malade ce soir et je travaille en plus donc ce ne seras vraiment pas possible, soupirais-je vaincue par sa mine déçue, je suis sincèrement désolée Alice j'aimerais vraiment suivre ton plan mais…

-Oui je sais, tu travailles tout le temps et bla bla bla…

-Alice ?, soufflais-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi devant mon casier et je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Merci.

Elle me renvoya un sourire resplendissant.

-Tant pis, une autre fois ok ? Je t'attends à la cantine, Jasper nous a gardé une place.

Et elle s'éclipsa en bondissant vers la cafétéria son petit-ami alors que je vidais mon sac de ses livres puis repris mon chemin en clopinant.

Alice me fit des grands signes de la main pour attirer mon attention lorsque je mis les pieds dans la salle bondée d'élèves.

Edward, Jasper et Angela étaient déjà assis avec elle à une table lorsque je m'approchais d'eux. Mais rien ne retint vraiment mon attention. Seul Edward comptait soudainement. Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi, me forçant à croiser son regard lorsque je contournais finalement les gamins de seconde qui trainaient des pieds devant moi. Et le temps sembla se suspendre alors que le pouvoir se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines voulant me pousser dans ses bras. Un ruban d'un or éclatant se matérialisa devant moi et s'enroula autour de la taille d'Edward qui s'était relevé, avant de foncer vers moi comme pour me happer et me fixer à l'homme.

Instinctivement je reculais d'un pas.

-Luna ?, la voix d'Edward m'appela doucement comme incertaine pendant que je fixais des yeux le ruban.

Paniquée je relevais les yeux vers la table. Alice me dévisageais la bouche grande ouverte de surprise alors que les yeux de Jasper faisaient des aller retours entre Edward et moi tout aussi ahuris. Leurs regards en disaient long sur les ennuis dans lesquels je m'étais encore fourrée. Apparemment le secret inavouable venait de lâcher et les anomalies qui m'entouraient étaient visibles au monde entier : j'avais intérêt à fuir et me cloitrer pour éviter la police ou pire l'asile de fous.

Pourtant mes jambes ne répondaient pas à la panique qui occupait mon esprit. Elles étaient clouées sur place alors qu'un vide se fit ressentir dans mon estomac, nouvelle douleur totalement inidentifiable qui protesta contre tout mouvement de ma part.

Edward approchait toujours, soufflant de nouveau mon nom. Je décollais mes yeux du danger que représentaient Alice, Jasper et Angela, uniquement pour croiser ses yeux verts éclatants. Et mon cœur eu un raté alors que mon corps se remit en marche et me permit de reculer d'un nouveau pas, me faisait écraser mon poids sur ma cheville déjà meurtrie. Les yeux d'Edward brillaient d'un éclat connu, un éclat que j'avais vu passer et repasser la veille, un désir qu'il cherchait à cacher mais qui occupaient ses pensées et se traduisaient dans son maintien tendu. Pourtant les yeux d'Edward se teintait en même temps d'une douceur qui me déstabilisa, quelque chose qui ressemblait a de la joie. J'étais totalement incapable de prevoir la suite dans son cas.

-Luna s'il te plait ?, plaida Edward en me tendant une main, viens avec moi.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, mon corps rattrapa finalement mon esprit et le message d'alerte rouge passe. Je vrillais sur mes pieds et filais en courant à travers la cantine, me faufilant entre des élèves stupéfaits par mon passage.

-LUNA NON !, hurla la voix d'Alice derrière moi alors que j'entendis les pas d'Edward sur mes talons.

_Pas moyen_, décidais-je, _elle n'allait pas non plus m'enfermer en prison oui ?_

-Luna attends ! je vais t'expliquer !, me cria encore Edward en déboulant derrière moi sur le parking où je détachais mon vélo, c'est important !

Je ne me retournais pas, de peur d'encore me figer sur place de terreur et me retrouver à la merci d'un homme, et pédalais donc de toutes mes forces sur la route avant de me faufiler dans le bois avec mon vélo, là ou personne ne me retrouverait jamais à moins d'y passer des mois. Mon portable n'avait cessé de sonner dans ma poche mais je l'ignorais. Alice et Angela n'avait que faire de moi, si cela ce trouve la police les forçais à m'appeler! Il allait falloir que je me débarrasse de l'appareil.

J'ignore combien de temps je pédalais comme une malade, mais mon énergie finit par s'épuiser et la douleur rattrapa mes pensées. Ma cheville hurlait en guise de protestation au traitement que je lui infligeais, mon corps courbaturé n'appréciait pas plus, et une nouvelle douleur se diffusait depuis ma poitrine et mon estomac. Ma respiration saccadée lâchait de petits volutes de buée dans l'air froid d'hiver autour de moi et mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Perdue j'ouvris mon esprit et sentis l'énergie naturelle des éléments s'enrouler autour de moi, familière et réjouie de notre contact. Etrangement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté : le pouvoir qui s'infiltra en moi fit monter une migraine insupportable alors que la brulure dans ma poitrine s'éveilla comme un coup de tonnerre. Le pouvoir semblait frustré et un vent violent s'éleva alors que je luttais contre le mal de crâne assommant et recherchais l'apport habituel de force. Un claquement sec retentit lorsque ma concentration lâcha et que repoussais l'énergie magique hors de moi, incapable d'y trouver le remède que je cherchais. Pour la première fois de ma vie elle me lassa, m'avait poussée a bout et n'avait en rien apaisé mon corps torturé, au contraire elle avait triplé celle-ci en retournant mon estomac et éveillant la douleur dans ma poitrine.

La neige commençait à tomber autour de moi et le vent s'infiltrait déjà dans ma veste usée. J'étais lessivée, incapable de seulement aller plus loin, et lâchant le vélo je m'écrasais sur le sol de la clairière que j'avais atteinte. La douleur vrillait mon corps meurtrie et celle de ma poitrine dépassait toutes les autres alors que l'air sifflait dans mes poumons. Des brumes occupaient mon esprit et malgré le combat acharné que je livrais, consciente que m'endormir dans ce froid me serait fatal, je craquais et la nuit m'entoura.

**_La fin.. je rigole la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous met tout de suite le suivant qui pour une fois sera plus long. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**chose promise chose dite... voici la suite (postée le même jour quoi) et il est PLUS LONG... vous me dites si cela ne vous convient pas ok! Voila... bonne lecture avec les persos de Twilight .**_

Chapitre 10:_ °Crise majeure°_

**Alice POV :**

Terrorisé, c'est ainsi que m'était apparue Luna lorsqu'elle s'était liée à Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, elle ignorait tout de notre monde et pourtant pour une mystérieuse raison c'était elle que la nature avait désigné comme compagne à mon propre frère jumeau, probablement le plus puissant sorcier de notre génération.

Je tentais de nouveau son portable mais personne ne répondait. Et Edward gémit doucement sur la canapé ou nous l'avions installé. La sueur coulait de son front et l'incomfort se lisait sur son visage alors qu'il agrippait son estomac.

-Alice ?, demanda doucement ma mère en me voyant reposer le téléphone.

-Toujours rien, gémis-je torturée par l'expression d'Edward.

Papa entra dans la maison, ses cheveux blanchis par les flocons, Jasper et Emmett sur les talons. Je serrais fermement le grand sorcier de terre dans mes bras. Nous nous étions rapprochés tous les deux depuis qu'il s'était lié à ma meilleure amie Rosalie. Tous deux étaient partis à l'université à Seattle cette année, et j'ignorais totalement qu'ils étaient revenus pour le weekend.

-Salut Ali, me souffla Emmett en me retournant mon câlin.

-Carlisle !, s'écria ma mère, inquiète.

-Nulle part, soupira celui-ci alors qu'Emmett s'installa à côté de mon frère chuchotant avec celui-ci, nous sommes allés chez elle, mais seul son père était là.

-Complètement saoul d'ailleurs, rajouta Jazz pour alléger l'atmosphère en me serrant dans ses bras.

Des heures passèrent alors que je circulais dans la ville avec Jazz en interrogeant les passants, que nous écumions la forêt autour de chez elle : personne n'avait vu Luna depuis qu'elle avait fui Edward et le lien.

Et l'état de mon frère se dégrada. Il était à peine conscient désormais, malgré les efforts de papa.

Décidée ma mère s'empara alors de nouveau de mon téléphone portable et appela celui de Luna. Quatre fois elle le laissa sonner et à la cinquième _elle_ répondit.

**Luna POV :**

Un sentiment de chatouille irritant perça finalement la nuit noire qui m'enveloppait. Il réussit à me ramener à la réalité, état dans lequel je récupérais mes sens. Mauvaise idée : je ne voyais absolument rien, le froid avait traversé mes os et mon corps envoyait sans cesse des signaux d'alarmes auquel j'étais incapable de répondre. C'est à peine si je pouvais bouger mes paupières. Entre temps la douleur dans mon estomac et ma poitrine n'avait que fait d'empirer. Le son qui accompagnait le vrombissement sur ma hanche me permit finalement d'identifier le phénomène : sonnerie de mon téléphone. James cherchait surement à savoir ou j'étais, il était le seul à m'appeler, raison pour laquelle il m'avait acheté le portable d'ailleurs.

Le téléphone avait déjà cessé de sonner lorsque finalement je réussis à suffisamment déplacer mon corps pour que mes mains transies le récupèrent de ma poche. Entre-temps la nuit avait finit par tomber, et l'air s'était rendu trop lourd pour entrer normalement dans mes poumons. Me voila à haleter seule écroulée sur le sol sans savoir pourquoi, mon corps lourd et qui me torture. Si je savais une chose : un lien doré et impérieux avait voulu me fixer a Edward. Et il avait vu la magie, l'ahurissement présent sur son visage, mon secret désormais dévoilé.

Le bruit perça soudain de nouveau à travers la nuit, alors que ma main trembla bien malgré moi. Ma nuque se bloqua alors que je tournais mon visage vers l'écran du mobile dans ma main. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres mais je finis par triompher et entre mes yeux brumeux je réussis à distinguer un mot sur l'écran : ALICE. Mon cœur eut un raté. Quelqu'un se souciait de moi apparemment ? Où cherchait-elle à me localiser pour me dénoncer a la police ? Un spasme s'éleva de mon estomac et traversa mon corps entier, le faisant se contracter bien malgré moi.

Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner lorsque l'air pénétra de nouveau dans mes poumons et que je récupérais mes sens. Trop tard.

Faux : la sonnerie reprit au bout d'un certain temps. Temps qui me parut incroyablement long alors que mon corps se contractait à la recherche d'un remède que j'ignorais. Cette fois je rassemblais ma volonté et réussis à accepter l'appel. Je n'avais pas de choix : j'avais besoin d'Alice, c'était elle ou ma mort. Et pour une incongrue raison que j'ignorais je ne voulais plus mourir. Etrange situation n'est ce pas ? Jusque ici rien n'avait semblé pire que ma vie avec James. La mort attirait, me libérant de ses chaines. Et puis là, alors que mon corps perd enfin la bataille… mon cher inconscient se rend compte qu'elle n'est finalement qu'effrayante et fatale cette mort. Après elle je n'avais plus rien… Je n'étais pas prête à lâcher cette complicité que j'avais trouvé en Alice et Angela, et je n'étais pas prête a lâcher Forks, le lieu ou le pouvoir me remplissait totalement, comblant le vide constant qui m'avait habité jusque ici de force et d'intégrité. Et le pouvoir ne m'y autorisait pas, présent dans la nature autour de moi, m'aidant de nouveau à survivre.

« Luna, Luna ? »

L'appel émanant de l'objet entre mes mains me ramena à la réalité.

-Alice ?, soufflais-je la voix cassé.

-_Non, je suis Esmé, la mère d'Alice_, me répondit une voix douce mais inquiète.

-_Luna, ma chérie, je sais que tu te sens très mal en ce moment. Carlisle et moi pouvons t'aider d'accord, dis moi juste ou tu es s'il te plait ?_, plaida Esmé dans mon oreille.

Carlisle ? Et elle savait pour mon état ?

-Quoi ?, couinais-je l'air coincé dans ma poitrine brulante.

-_Je peux t'aider Luna_, repris Esmé cette fois paniquée, nous _pouvons t'expliquer un tas de chose et faire disparaître la douleur_, murmura t'elle doucement, _dit moi juste ou tu es d'accord ?_

Disparaître la douleur… mon cœur s'excita à ces mots.

_ -Luna, tu m'entends ? Réponds s'il te plait ?_, plaida la mère d'Alice.

-Dans la clairière, répondis-je dans un murmure incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots.

-_Celle derrière le lycée ?,_ m'aida Esmé_, ou celle plus proche du centre commercial ?_

- Chemin des combes, soufflais-je en haletant, au bout.

-_Chh, accroche toi ma chérie_, m'encouragea la mère d'Alice, _Nous allons venir te chercher d'accord ?_

-Port-Angeles, gémis-je a travers un spasme, c'est vers-P…

La douleur traversa mes sens.

-_Luna, reste avec moi !_, paniqua le femme, _on va venir t'aider d'accord, explique moi juste comment on va trouver la clairière._

-Rui-ruissss-eau, marmottais-je en appelant ma mémoire à se souvenir du chemin, g-os cail-loux

L'air se coinça, et je me sentis étouffer.

-_Allez, aide moi s'il te plait_, appela Esmé, _nous sommes dans la voiture vers toi ? Il faut suivre le ruisseau jusqu'au gros cailloux ?_

-Non, bo..ou …. D… chemin-co…

-_ Jusqu'au bout du chemin des combes ?_, m'aida Esmé de sa voix cassée désormais.

L'air se bloqua de nouveau dans mes poumons et je me sentis sombrer.

**Alice POV :**

-Edward, Edward !, appelais-je doucement jusqu'à ce que mon frère ouvre les yeux.

-Accroche toi d'accord, lui intimais-je, maman, papa et Emmett ont retrouvé Luna, ils seront la dans 30 minutes grand max ok ?

Maman et papa avaient disparus au pas de course pour aller chercher Luna dès qu'elle avait répondu à son téléphone. Maman pleurait de terreur tellement la voix de mon amie avait été faible. Elle était dehors apparemment, dans la tempête, dans un état encore plus laborieux qu'Edward. Je priais tout les dieux que nous avions pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

Les yeux de mon jumeau se mirent à briller de soulagement alors qu'il murmura son prénom : -Luna…

-Elle arrive frérot, juste un peu plus d'ac ?

Il me sourit, -promis Alice, souffla t'il.

**Esmé PoV :**

-Carlisle, paniquais-je entre mes larmes, son rythme cardiaque….

Mon compagnon enfonça encore plus l'accélérateur et la Mercedes s'engagea à fond de train sur l'allée menant au manoir.

Luna inspira en lâchant un gémissement minuscule.

Je caressais doucement ses long cheveux blonds clairs, chuchotant des mots doux dans son oreille. Alice avait raison, Luna était belle même trempé et malade comme maintenant, tout son corps respirait une force naturelle phénoménale. Elle devait avoir une énergie incroyable pour avoir survécue aussi longtemps dans le froid sans que le rituel soit accomplit. Je priais pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour la sauver.

Hatée, j'aidais Carlisle à soulever Luna avant de le suivre en courant vers la maison. Alice nous y accueillit en ouvrant la porte, les larmes sur son visage. Edward était toujours cloitré sur le canapé, la sueur visible sur son front. Sa réaction fut cependant immédiate lorsque Carlisle passa la porte : il jaillit en avant droit vers la jeune femme évanouie dans les bras de mon époux, avant que Jasper ne le repousse en arrière. Et Carlisle et moi sentîmes à notre tour la lien se faire entre Edward et sa compagne : un force prodigieuse dépassant largement celle qui m'avait relié à Carlisle. J'ignorais seulement qu'un lien pouvait être aussi puissant, et furieux que l'on l'ait défié. Je sentis clairement mes larmes se déverser en voyant la torture se peindre sur le visage de mon fils alors que Carlisle le dépassa sans le laisser toucher à sa partenaire.

-Chh Edward, plaidais-je, bientôt d'accord ? Ton père va la monter dans ta chambre.

Il ne fit que pleurer une lueur désespérée dans ses yeux fixés sur le dos de Carlisle.

-Esmé ?, m'appela ce dernier tout doucement

Je le suivis en courant dans la chambre de mon fils.

-Déshabilla la d'accord ?, ordonna Carlisle, je vais aider Jasper avec Edward.

Aucun ordre n'aurait été nécessaire, j'avais deviné que Carlisle désirerait offrir un peu d'intimité à la jeune femme congelée étendue sur les draps devant moi. Mais le rôle de leader resterait accroché a mon époux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Maladroite je décollais les vêtements trempés de la peau de Luna avant de l'en débarrasser. La jeune femme était indéniablement belle, avec une peau lisse et tendue sur ces timides courbes féminines. Et pourtant je frémis d'horreur en retirant ses vêtements : elle avait le corps couvert d'ecchymoses violettes et une longue cicatrice barrait son flanc droit. Sans oublier la maigreur évidente dont elle souffrait et la couleur bleue qui avait prit sa peau. J'ignorais ce que cette fille avait traversé, mais ceci n'était pas normal, pas sur une femme d'à peine 18 ans ! Je n'osais même pas imaginer les horreurs qu'elle avait traversée.

L'air entra violemment dans les poumons de Luna au moment ou Carlisle et Jasper guidèrent Edward dans la chambre. Mon époux leva ses yeux inquiets sur moi lorsque ma pitié passa à travers notre lien. Il lâcha Edward et s'approcha doucement de moi avant de se figer en apercevant le spectacle du corps martyrisé de Luna. J'ignorais qu'elles conclusions tirait son esprit de médecin mais un profond chagrin passa a travers notre lien.

-Chh, Esmé, chuchota t'il en embrassant mes cheveux, on va l'aider maintenant d'accord ? Mais il faut vraiment que le lien se fasse entre elle et Edward.

Ramenée à la réalité je retournais mes yeux vers Edward que Jasper et Emmett avait le plus de mal à retenir.

Il ne portait plus que son boxer noir, et poussait de toutes ses forces sur les bras qui le retenaient. Et Luna ouvrit les yeux, sa gorge sifflant à chaque respiration, ses yeux agrandis de terreur.

-Luna ?, soufflais-je doucement en la redressant, je suis Esmé la mère d'Alice.

Et trembla comme une feuille contre moi, ses yeux désormais fixés sur Edward.

-Tu t'es lié avec Edward, lui expliquais-je en me tournant son visage vers moi, il faut qu'Edward et toi accomplissiez le rituel.

Elle me dévisagea ahurie alors que je sentis l'inquiétude de Carlisle passer à travers notre lien. Il s'approcha doucement de nous.

-Luna ?

Elle s'éjecta aussi loin de lui que son état le lui permettait, et ses yeux retombèrent sur Edward. Immédiatement une convulsion travers son corps, la faisant se plier en petite boule tremblante.

-Luna il faut que tu laisse Edward avoir un rapport sexuel avec toi pour faire partir la douleur d'accord ? expliqua gentiment Carlisle.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, ses yeux révulsés et son corps uniquement capable de trembler... et Carlisle lâcha un juron, phénomène rare et de très mauvais augures. Mon cœur se serra de terreur à l'idée de perdre non seulement la mystérieuse inconnue mais aussi mon fils.

-Esmé aide moi à lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements, ordonna mon époux en relevant Luna et défaisant l'attache de son soutien-gorge, et Jasper aide Edward vers l'autre côté du lit.

Je remarquais soudain que mon fils avait fini avachit dans les bras de Jasper en tremblements incontrôlables.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes doigts alors que je retirais ses sous-vêtements à la jeune partenaire de mon fils. Carlisle la glissa sous le drap alors que Jasper et moi portions Edward jusqu'au lit. Il se débattait fort dans mes bras et se colla contre la jeune fille avant même que Carlisle ne l'ait recouvert du drap.

Un spasme traversa immédiatement le corps de la jeune fille et elle rouvrit les yeux en inspirant laborieusement. Son corps s'arqua contre Edward et mon fils soupira d'aise. Alors Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle et moi quittâmes la pièce, silencieux.

Inutile de dire que personne ne dormit vraiment cette nuit là. Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie chez ses parents mais Jasper et Alice avaient refusés de rentrer dormir chez les Withlock et passèrent la nuit en silence devant des épisodes d'une série dont j'ignorais le nom. Et Carlisle et moi restâmes dans la serre ou il me contempla m'occuper des fleurs. Un seul phénomène s'en vint à me déconcentrer : la perturbation marquée qui traversa les sphères du pouvoir. Comme un vague douce mais d'une puissance incroyable qui perturba tout l'équilibre de la serre et s'en fit fleurir chaque arbre et chaque plante. Stupéfaite je me retournais vers Carlisle. Il avait les yeux tournés vers le couloir du manoir, juste derrière nous.

-Carlisle ?, murmurais-je.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, un sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

-C'était…, marmonnais-je le rouge me venant aux joues.

-Tu l'as senti aussi ?

Il me sourit tendrement en me serrant dans ses bras. Notre question restée muette mais l'espoir perceptible dans ses émotions. Laissant les fleurs en plan, je le suivis vers le salon. Nous finîmes pelotonnés sur le canapé. Ses émotions respiraient d'espoir mais je voyais sur son visage qu'il réfléchissait déjà à l'avenir, au pourquoi qui expliquerait la mystérieuse liaison de notre fils avec une parfaite inconnue. Une humaine.

_**pff, je me crame les doigts sur mon ordi en surchauffe la... et en plus il fait genre 33 degrés dehors alors qu'il est quand même 20h24! Quelle horreur... enfin j'endure pour vous... peut-être que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite ce soir? (big smile) a bientot!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Vite vite, je vous poste la suite que j'ai enfin écrite... ammusez vous bien sans oublier que ce ne sont pas mes personnages...**

Chapitre 11:_ °Nouvelle aventure°_

**Esmé POV :**

Le grincement de l'escalier me sortit de ma somnolence.

-Edward !, Alice avait hurlé en se ruant hors des bras de Jasper.

Elle s'envola dans les bras de son frère, le faisant presque tomber en arrière.

-Alice, marmonna t'il la voix encore lourde de sommeil.

Lorsque sa sœur le relâcha je le serrais dans mes bras, incapable de retenir mes larmes de soulagement. Il n'avait pas encore été trop tard pour le rituel.

-Edward, soupira mon époux en serrant fermement son fils contre lui, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, plus rien, murmura ce dernier en se laisser aller contre Carlisle.

-Luna dort encore ?, continua Alice toute excitée, vous avez pu finir le rituel ?

-Alice, protesta Jasper, laisse le respirer hein !

Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et serra fermement ma fille dans ses bras. Je sentis de nouveau le bonheur m'assaillir en voyant Alice aussi heureuse avec lui. Brièvement l'image d'Edward et d'une blonde passa dans ma mémoire. Si seulement tout serait aussi simple pour Edward que pour Alice ! Pourtant mes souvenirs de l'état maigre et terrorisé de Luna remplissaient mon esprit de doutes.

-Hmm ?, oui Alice elle dort encore, termina mon fils en se laissant choir dans le canapé.

-Esmé, cesse de paniquer, chuchota Carlisle dans mon oreille, il a juste besoin de récupérer après hier.

-Tu es sur ? Il est tout pâle.

Carlisle embrassa mon front en souriant, -oui je suis sur.

Je lui souris avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour récupérer le déjeuné laissé pour le jeune couple.

Edward dévora l'intégralité des deux assiettes sous le regard hilare de sa sœur et un sourire malicieux de son père.

-Une nuit agitée Edward ?, demanda Alice.

Il lui envoya un regard noir avant de dévorer le quatrième toast.

Le temps passa tranquillement alors que je somnolais dans les bras de Carlisle écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion entre Jasper et Edward sur la voiture de la série que regardait Alice. Les émotions calmes et réjouies de Carlisle apaisaient naturellement les miennes.

Edward eut tôt fait de terminer son repas et il glissa silencieusement en arrière sur le canapé les yeux mis clos. J'aurais cru qu'il s'endormirait mais il ne cessa de s'agiter et changer de position.

-Edward ?, l'appelais-je doucement, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Si, non…je sais pas, soupira t'il.

Je sentis Carlisle passer illico à un état inquiet avant de se calmer de nouveau. Doucement il caressa mon dos.

-C'est surement que tu as besoin de toucher ta partenaire, comme Emmett et moi au départ, proposa Jasper.

Carlisle lui sourit largement et Edward rougit.

-Monte, lui ordonna son père, et essaye de dormir un peu, rajouta t'il avec un sourire.

Edward embrassa ma joue et celle de sa sœur avant de disparaître en trainant des pieds dans l'escalier.

Carlisle lui embrassa mes lèvres en souriant. –Tout ira bien, me promit t'il en un murmure.

Je montais encore deux fois l'escalier durant l'après-midi, uniquement pour trouver Edward et Luna enroulé l'un contre l'autre et profondément endormis.

Edward avait cependant un air contrarié et Luna respirait lourdement, de la sueur visible sur son front. Mais Carlisle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas d'eu même, de peur de briser une partie du rituel.

Cela n'arriva que le soir, alors que je préparais le repas. Edward c'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et jouait à des jeux vidéos avec Jasper. Je les entendais se narguer depuis le salon. Carlisle étais assis a la table de la cuicine avec Alice et aidait notre fille avec ses exercices de math. La maison respirait le calme et la sérénité, et pourtant je sentais une pièce manquer dans le puzzle.

Ce fut un bruit de chute dans l'escalier qui attira mon attention.

-Luna !, hurla Edward.

Carlisle et Alice se ruèrent devant moi hors de la cuisine. Mais Edward avait été plus rapide et aidait déjà sa jeune compagne à se relever au pied de l'escalier. Elle serrait les dents, en équilibre sur un pied. Les larmes coulant sur ses fines joues.

-Luna !, mon fils la prit doucement dans ses bras et la porta précautieusement jusqu'au canapé.

Elle s'était vêtue d'un jogging et un t-shirt d'Edward qui étaient beaucoup trop larges pour elle. Je me rendis soudain compte de la maigreur affolante de la demoiselle.

-Esmé, tu pourrais trouver des glacons ?, me demanda Carlisle l'inquiétude traversant son visage mais aussi notre lien.

-Je t'amène ca, promis-je en me ruant vers la cuisine.

En revenant dans le salon je trouvais Luna tremblante sur le canapé à côté d'Alice une expression de totale terreur sur le visage. Carlisle était agenouillé devant elle alors qu'Edward la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

Je posais la glace sur la table basse du salon en souriant a Luna.

-Merci Esmé, me sourit mon époux avant de relever à son tour son visage vers Luna.

-Luna ?, appela t'il doucement.

Elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux volant dans tout les sens à travers la pièce.

-Luna ? Tu es avec nous ?, intervint Edward à son tour.

Elle releva son visage vers mon fils avant de contempler toute ma famille. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle se recroquevilla en apercevant Carlisle agenouillé devant elle.

-Luna mon coeur, intervins je doucement en sentant le désemparement dans les pensées de Carlisle, je suis Esmé la mère d'Alice, je nous sommes parlé hier soir tu te souviens?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle tout doucement la voix rauque.

-Je te présente Carlisle, mon époux et tu connais déjà Alice et Jasper je crois. Et Edward bien sur.

Ce dernier lui serra doucement la main mais Luna continua à nous dévisager les yeux grands ouverts et aussi muette qu'une carpe.

-Luna ?, demanda doucement Carlisle, tu permets que l'on te tutoie n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha prestement la tête, toujours aussi silencieuse et tendue malgré la présence d'Edward à côté d'elle. Le souvenir de son corps blessé revint à ma mémoire et je me demandais brièvement si ce n'est pas justement la présence d'Edward, Carlisle et Jasper qui la mettait dans cet état.

-Tant mieux, sinon j'aurais l'impression d'avoir 80 ans, continua Carlisle en plaisantant, Tu permettrais que je regarde ta cheville Luna ?, demanda doucement mon compagnon, je suis médecin et je crains que tu ne l'ais tordue.

La jeune femme le regarda paniquée.

-J'ai déjà vu les bleus Luna, lui révéla doucement Carlisle en surveillant l'expression de panique qui apparut sur le visage de la damoiselle, et j'aimerais bien en parler avec toi mais plus tard d'accord ? Avant, est ce que je pourrais m'occuper de ta cheville ?

-S'il te plait Luna ?, plaida soudain Edward sa gorge sérrée.

-oui bien sur, murmura t'elle de nouveau prestement sa voix cependant tendue alors qu'elle releva sa jambe droite de quelque centimètres.

Je tirais Alice avec moi vers la cuisine pour laisser un peu de calme à Edward, sa compagne et son père. Jasper nous suivit sur les talons.

-Maman ?, murmura Alice lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Elle me serra doucement dans ses bras alors que Jasper se chargea de nous préparer du café

-C'est rien Alice, relativais-je.

-C'est pas rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, me coupa t'elle en me relâchant, je connais Luna depuis deux semaines et je peux te dire que son cas n'est pas rien.

Jasper la regarda curieux et en même temps inquiet. Suivant exactement mes pensées. Nous allions avoir du mal à délier la langue de Luna.

-Esmé ?, Carlisle était réapparut à la porte de la cuisine, Luna s'est cassé la cheville.

Je soupirais de frustration.

-Hé, mon compagnon embrassa mon front en me prenant dans ses bras, elle s'en sortira Esmé, je te le jure, me promit t'il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'acquiesçais doucement.

-Edward et moi allons l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire une radio et plâtrer la cheville en question probablement, poursuivit-il tendrement, tu voudrais venir avec nous Alice ?

Ma fille releva des yeux enthousiastes sur lui.

-Je pense que ta présence la mettra plus à l'aise vu que vous vous connaissez, s'expliqua mon époux

Alice lui sauta presque au cou avant d'embrasser rapidement Jasper et s'enfuir en courant dans le salon.

Edward, Carlisle, Alice et Luna partirent finalement tous les quatre dans la Mercedes pour l'hôpital de Forks. Je faillis me remettre à pleurer en voyant les lèvres serrées de Luna lorsqu'Edward la transporta jusqu'à la voiture. La douleur se lisait sur son visage blanc comme un linge.

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps a revenir, mais je n'eu plus l'occasion de parler à la jeune fille : elle s'était rendormie dans les bras de mon fils. Il la reposa doucement dans son lit, sa jambe droite désormais plâtrée reposant sur un oreiller. Edward redescendit cependant l'escalier au bout d'un moment les yeux rouges de larmes.

-Elle tousse comme pas possible Pa, craqua t'il soudain et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, Elle va mourir c'est ça ?, paniqua t'il en hoquetant.

-Non Edward, le rassura mon père, elle a juste attrapé froid l'autre nuit.

- Mais elle s'est à peine réveillée une fois et la maintenant c'est comme si elle ne ressent rien du tout.

-Elle a beaucoup traversé Edward, raisonna Carlisle en serrant mon fils contre lui, je crois que tu t'en es rendu compte aussi. Vous avez tout deux encore à vous remettre de l'épreuve du rituel et votre lien ne se renforcera qu'avec le temps. Mais dans le cas de Luna son corps à besoin d'encore plus de repos pour se remettre de son calvaire.

-Et je fais quoi si elle meurt ?

-Edward !, Carlisle releva le visage de notre fils vers lui, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour aider ta compagne d'accord ? Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps pour guérir s'il te plait ?

Edward hocha la tête se larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Carlisle le serra fermement dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux, comme lorsqu'Edward était petit et venait de nous avouer une grosse bêtise. Au bout d'un moment les larmes se séchèrent.

-Va dormir Edward, tu en as besoin et la proximité de Luna va t'aider à te calmer, décida t'il, et surtout essaye de te reposer. Elle va beaucoup avoir besoin de toi lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Non seulement pour se remettre mais surtout pour apprendre à affronter notre monde.

Edward s'exécuta, et remonta en trainant des pieds les escaliers. Je passais la tête par leur porte une heure plus tard, alertée par la toux de Luna. Ils dormaient tout deux à poing fermé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yihaa 12 déja! Par contre j'ai hésité pour celui-la. Dotes le siv ous pensez qu'il est superflu dans l'histoire. en particulier avec le précédent! LAissez des avis sinon... hahahahahahahaahha bonne lecture.**

chapitre 12_: °Impossible mais vrai°_

**Luna POV :**

Je me réveillais de nouveau dans la grande pièce aux murs or et noir. La chambre que j'avais identifiée comme celle d'Edward Cullen. Mais allez savoir pourquoi je me réveillais dans la chambre d'EDWARD CULLEN quoi ? J'avais du coucher avec lui ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pour que je me sois retrouvée dans sa chambre nue en plus. Mais pourquoi diable avais-je couchée avec lui ? Et sans m'en souvenir… ? James ne m'avait surement pas vendue aux Cullen, il les détestait et était bien trop fier pour faire un arrangement avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait ! Ou alors ils l'avaient bien payé, mais même dans ce cas pourquoi Edward, qui me detestait aurait il couché avec moi ? Il ne m'avait pas semblé aussi tordu d'esprit et… Je tu mon monologue ridicule

En voulant me hors des draps, je m'écrasais sur le sol, trainée par un poids lourd à mon pied droit. _Glorieux !_ Pas étonnant : je m'étais fait attribuer un gros plâtre blanc qui décorait ma jambe droite depuis les orteils jusque juste sous le genou. Au passage mentionnons que mon cerveau (très lent) se rendit enfin compte que mes côtes cassées avaient étés fermement bandées et qu'un joli bandage enroulait mes doigts cramés par le feu. Lentement les brumes se dissipèrent de ma mémoire alors que les souvenirs me revinrent : Edward et Jasper dans le salon, moi qui descends lentement les escaliers puis ma cheville qui craque sec avant que je ne cavale jusqu'en bas. Puis Edward qui m'avait cueilli dans ses bras en chuchotant doucement mon nom. Je me souvenais du visage paniqué d'Edward et d'un homme blond devant moi, probablement son père, le fameux Dr. Cullen. La dernière image qui me revenait était d'Alice alors qu'elle me souriait dans une grande voiture noire.

Pas de doute : les Cullen avaient du m'emmener à l'hôpital pour y plâtrer ma cheville cassée… ou tordue, peut importe.

Mais restait le principal problème : qu'est ce que je faisais chez eu au départ, et surtout pourquoi aurais-je couchée avec Edward ? Il m'avait drogué ou quoi ?

L'image d'un large ruban d'or me revint à la mémoire. Le truc-machin du pouvoir… C'était ridicule, il m'avait définitivement droguée. Pourquoi le pouvoir m'aurait-il fait coucher avec Edward ? Et puis, le mec n'était pas stupide non-plus, toute personne censée évite de coucher avec les gens anormaux de peur de devenir anormaux eux aussi. A moins que Cullen ne soit pas normaux, Alice ne l'était pas après tout, elle souffrait d'hyper dynamisme chronique. Sauf que cela n'était pas non plus anormal comme je l'entendais. Mais non, rien ne m'avait jusqu'alors indiqué que le Cullen soit anormal, il avait juste un caractère de con. _Pauvre mec._

Je méditais encore sur ces idées lorsqu'une impression de joie traversa soudain ma conscience. Comme ça sortie de nulle part… sans que je la ressente vraiment moi-même. La sensation était cependant étrangement familière, elle comportait l'énergie de ce put- de « pouvoir ».

Intriguée je me relevais en m'appuyant sur le lit, remarquant au passage que quelqu'un avait troqué les vêtements que j'avais « empruntés » du placard d'Edward pour une tenue propre. Plus adaptée à ma taille : un t-shirt rose pâle et un training noir.

A cloche pied, j'entrepris finalement mon chemin vers le couloir. Ma jambe plâtrée envoyait des signaux d'alarmes vers mon cerveau à chaque pas que je faisais, et le plâtre me tirait inexorablement vers l'arrière : visiblement il n'était pas fait pour que je marche avec… Sans parler de mes côtes encore douloureuses qui n'appréciaient pas trop de se faire cahoter dans tous les sens. M'appuyant sur les meubles autour de moi je réussis à clopiner aussi silencieusement que possible vers la porte. Personne dans le large couloir devant moi qui menait à l'escalier. Mais pas de meubles sur mon chemin non plus, et sautiller avec ma jambe de disons 8 kilos, me semblait un peu dur. Finalement j'optais pour la méthode « bébé » et me laissais glisser sur le sol. Je me sentais ridicule à glisser ainsi par terre, mon pied plâtré posé sur ma jambe valide. La cheville semblait encore moins apprécier ce traitement ci, mais-bon, tant pis pour elle.

Je m'appliquais me pousser vers l'escalier, surveillant les portes autour de moi, lorsqu'il apparut en haut de l'escalier, ses yeux se posant tout de suite sur moi, ahuris. Il semblait hésiter entre rire et fulminer. Mon esprit se fit soudain envahir par un méli-mélo d'émotions qui ne m'appartenait pas, l'incompréhension m'envahissant de nouveau. Edward céda finalement à la colère et se rua vers moi en grondant mon prénom.

-Luna !, bon dieu mais tu fais quoi ?

Instinctivement je me repliais sur moi, les bras levés sur mes genoux devant mon visage, pour moins encaisser les chocs de sa colère noire.

-Tu essaye de te suicider ?, fulmina Edward en s'arrêtant à quelque mètres de moi. Son maintien me rappela soudain celle de James lorsque je n'étais pas descendue assez vite à son gout, et malgré moi je me sentis glisser en arrière prise de tremblements.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de te balader avec une cheville méchamment fracturée dans la maison comme ça ? et…

Les émotions qui se déversaient sur moi, sans m'appartenir changèrent soudain de la colère vers un total désarroi pour une culpabilité sans pareille. Edward cessa en même temps de fulminer et me contempla les yeux tristes alors que je tentais de contrôler les tremblements qui m'avaient pris. Et le déclic se fit : Pour quelque mystérieuse raison le ruban d'or tombé du ciel m'avait offert **la capacité de ressentir les émotions et sentiments d'Edward ! **_Non mais sérieusement là ? On parlait de téléphatisme ou quoi ?_ J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de tomber dans des films de science-fiction.

-Luna ?, chuchota t'il en s'agenouillant devant moi, je suis désolé…je…je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça sur toi et…

Il bégayait alors que les doutes me prirent devant son, _oh si soudain_, changement d'attitude.

-Je…je ne te ferais jamais de mal je te jure, promit Edward en se laissant glisser un peu vers moi.

Je me figeais prête à encaisser son coup bas.

-Luna, je ne te veux aucun mal juré, continua Edward avec plus d'aplomb, je…j'ai juste eu peur que tu te sois encore fait mal quand je t'ai vue assisse par terre comme ça. Et d'ailleurs mon père a juré que ta jambe devrait rester immobile pendant au moins 5 jours donc… enfin bref je suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?, plaida t'il.

-Euh… oui, bien sur !, marmonnais-je perdue devant les émotions nouvelles qui me tombaient dessus et se superposaient à la surprise et la peur maladive que je ressentais.

-Je peux te porter en bas si tu veux ?, me proposa Edward avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant juste devant moi, comme ça ma mère pourra enfin réaliser son rêve et te nourrir un peu.

Je me sentis mourir de peur devant ses mots. Sa mère allait me nourrir ? Elle ne m'appréciait pas comme ça ? Et elle serait en colère si je n'aimais pas ce qu'elle préparerait ? Et si elle ne m'appréciait pas du tout et…

-Luna ?, m'appela Edward.

-Euh, oui s'il te plait, murmurais-je par politesse alors qu'il attendait ma réponse.

J'étais ridicule avec ma terreur psychotique. Alice et Edward ainsi que leur père m'avait aidé jusque ici, enfin ma cheville, mes côtes bandées et l'état de mes doigts brulés en témoignaient : pas de raison pour que je me comporte aussi stupidement. Je n'allais que les mettre en colère par mon ingratitude.

Doucement je pris la main qu'Edward me tendait et le laissais passer un bras sous mes épaules pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Il sembla très satisfait de me tenir ainsi et par crainte de le contrarier, je repoussais ma peur et le laissais faire. Un gémissement m'échappa pourtant lorsqu'il me souleva soudain les jambes pour me porter dans ses deux bras.

-Luna ?, je te fais mal ?, s'inquiéta Edward, chh, tout iras bien d'accord, je te transporte que jusqu'au canapé promis.

Il semblait bizarrement inquiet mais soulagé à travers les émotions que je recevais.

Le mec devait être très musclé car il me porta jusqu'au canapé sans fournir aucun effort apparemment, comme si je n'avais été qu'une plume. Puis il me déposa sur le sofa blanc cassé avant de se saisir d'un coussin et de le déposer sur la table puis ma jambe dessus.

-Voila !, déclara t'il triomphal, tout vas bien, tu n'as mal nulle part ?, continua t'il cependant avec de l'inquiétude qui traversait sa voix.

J'étais devenue muette, mes cordes vocales trop serrés par cette stupide peur continue de sa proximité, et hochais donc uniquement la tête que non.

-Edward ?, s'éleva une voix féminine derrière nous.

Je vrillais direct sur moi-même en faisant tomber ma jambe de 8 kilos avec un gros plouf du coussin sur la table.

-Désolé désolé !, paniquais-je en me rendant compte de mon acte.

Mes mains terminèrent en l'air devant moi prête à protéger mon nez des mains en colère d'Edward. Il allait me tuer pour avoir abimé la table.

Il ne se passa cependant rien du tout, Edward me contemplait ahuris en peiné. De nouveau un flot d'émotions se superposa aux miennes, et bien malgré moi, elle firent couler mes larmes. Ses mains se saisirent tout doucement de mes poignets, ce qui me fit bien sur me figer. Mais il se contenta de repousser mes mains vers le bas.

-Chh, souffla t'il, détend toi ce n'est rien et surtout pas grave promis. Personne n'est en colère pour ça d'accord ?

-Tu ne t'es as fait mal Luna ?, demanda doucement la voix qui m'avait fait sursauter.

Elle appartenait à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, menue et avec une jolie chevelure brune foncée aux reflets chatoyants assez proches de la couleur d'Edward. Mais avant tout elle avait un visage doux en forme de cœur et me contemplait l'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux.

-Non, mentis-je tout doucement alors qu'Edward relâchait mes poignets et s'asseyait sur le sofa à côté de moi, je suis désolée et…

-Pas de ça jeune fille, ce n'est qu'une table !, me sermonna t'elle gentiment, Tant que toi tu n'as rien tout vas bien, me sourit elle.

-Je te présente ma mère Esmé, nous présenta Edward doucement en se saisissant de ma main et se mettant à y tracer des cercles avec un contact très doux de ses doigts.

Les pensées les plus confuses me reprirent. J'étais donc vraiment chez lui ? Et par un phénomène que je ne comprenais alors pas du tout il ne semblait plus me détester mais passais au contraire sont temps à s'inquiéter et mourir de tendresse à chaque fois qu'il me voyait ? Et bout du comble sa mère semblait de mèche. Ah, sans oublier que j'avais apparemment de nouveaux pouvoirs magiques et savais lire les émotions, mais d'Edward exclusivement.

-Je suis sure que tu as faim Luna, déclara la mère d'Edward, je vais aller vous chercher de quoi manger tout les deux.

Je n'avais -mais alors pas du tout- faim, la nausée remontait plutôt dans mon estomac. Edward sourit cependant à sa mère et je l'imitais de peur de la mettre en colère et me faire jeter dehors sous la neige. Edward lui se saisit de la télécommande à côté de mon pied –qu'il avait consciemment reposé sur le coussin- et zappa jusqu'à choisir une chaine qui passait un programme sur des voitures. J'ignorais l'appareil et laissais plutôt discrètement mes yeux errer dans la maison. La pièce était immense, j'avais l'impression que des murs avaient étés abattus, et très claire, notamment grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui remplaçait le mur du fond. Le grand escalier que j'avais descendu avant de me casser la cheville trônait dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'une estrade avec un énorme piano à queue. Et sinon la pièce comportait une bibliothèque, la fameuse et énorme télévision, et le sofa que nous occupions et deux fauteuils devant avec la table basse était en face de cette télévision. Dans un coin un bureau avec un ordinateur élaboré à côté d'un jeu d'échec en bois sombre. Et enfin à droite du sofa devait se trouver la porte vers la cuisine, j'entendais la mère d'Edward y circuler.

Le rire d'Edward me tira de ma contemplation de la pièce. Il me regardait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-La pièce te plait ?, demanda t'il doucement.

-C'est très beau, complimentais-je sincèrement.

-Merci Luna, répondit Esmé en arrivant devant nous, un grand plateau entre les mains, je suis heureuse que cette étage de la maison de plaise. Tu pourras surement lui montrer le jardin aussi Edward ?

-Vous avez un jardin ?, m'exclamais-je avant de brusquement poser une main devant ma bouche effrayée de l'avoir interrompue.

Mais Esmé et son fils éclatèrent uniquement de rire.

-Oui, sourit-t-elle gaiement, avec une grande serre dont je suis très fière en fait. Je te la montrerais un peu plus tard.

Je lui souris rassurée par son sourire joyeux.

-Un toast ?, me proposa t'elle en me tendant une assiette sur laquelle reposaient quelque toasts et deux tanches de pain frais ainsi qu'un peu de confiture.

Poliment je pris l'assiette avec un remercîment et la déposais sur mes genoux avant de grignoter un peu du toast. Edward s'était saisi de l'autre assiette et se laissa glisser dans le canapé que nous occupions. Il avait une attitude détendue mais je ressentais une once d'anxiété dans les émotions qui me venaient de lui. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais aucune ne fournissait une explication à ma présence dans la maison des Cullen. Le pouvoir ne me facilitait pas la tache non plus : il était puissant dans la maison et je sentais l'envie d'être invoqué circuler dans les éléments autours de moi. Disons qu'il me déconcentrait vraiment de ma recherche.

Edward avait déjà avalé ses deux tranches de pain alors que moi je finissais avec peine mon premier toast. Et sa mère s'était installée dans le fauteuil avec un magazine de décoration et un bloc note. Elle griffonnait vivement dessus. Edward me prit par surprise en glissant avec douceur son bras autour de ma taille, totalement inconsciemment d'ailleurs vu qu'il discutait toujours avec sa mère. Je forçais mes muscles à se détendre pour ne surtout pas le vexer : pour l'instant ils semblaient ne pas être en colère et j'avais intérêt à les garder dans cet état d'esprit. James serait furieux si je brisais l'accord qu'il avait du passer avec les Cullen pour que je couche avec Edward, sinon pourquoi me serais je retrouvée nue dans le lit du gars ?

-Esmé ?, appela soudain une voix depuis la mezzanine de l'étage au dessus de nous.

-Dans le salon Carlisle !, rigola la mère d'Edward en relevant la tête.

Un homme blond, de l'âge de James, et plutôt grand venait de surgir de l'escalier. Son visage ressemblait étonnamment à celui d'Edward avec ses traits marqués, et il avait les mêmes yeux clairs qu'Alice. Sans aucun doute leur père.

J'avais prit les bonnes intentions mais, bien évidemment mes muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il m'aperçut à côté d'Edward sur le sofa.

-Edward Luna !, s'exclama t'il gentiment en s'approchant avec un sourire de nous.

-Ola ppa !, ria Edward en caressant ma taille.

Je ne répondis pas, mes muscles bloqués par sa proximité et mes yeux fixés sur l'homme blond qui venait vers nous en souriant. Il avait le corps musclés et dégageait une aura de force impressionnante. On voyait la sagesse briller dans ses yeux et je me souvins brièvement que James avait mentionné que le père d'Alice était un brillant médecin.

-Chh, souffla Edward dans mon oreille, ce n'est que mon père et je te jure qu'il ne te veut aucun mal.

_Haha_, ricana mon ironie malgré moi, c'est ce que tout le monde passait son temps à répéter.

-Enchanté Luna, me sourit cependant le médecin, Carlisle, le père d'Edward et Alice, se présenta t'il en commençant à me tendre une main.

Je me repoussais en arrière contre le torse d'Edward en voyant sa main se tendre vers moi. Mes côtes protestèrent et malgré moi je fermais mes yeux. L'image de la main de James qui voulait vers mon visage fraiche devant mes yeux.

Carlisle laissa immédiatement sa main glisser vers le bas en jugeant ma réaction hostile et je sentis les doigts d'Edward se remettre à tracer des cercles doux sur la paume de ma main droite. Son père s'agenouilla devant nous pour placer son visage à notre hauteur.

-Je suis désolé Luna, s'excusa t'il tout doucement, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Je le dévisageais ahurie mais incapable de faire un seul geste. Je faisais quoi de ça ? Il voulait m'amadouer pour mieux en profiter après ? C'était un nouveau truc de James ?

-Je ne te veux vraiment aucun mal, d'accord ? Ni qui que ce soit dans cette maison, au contraire, s'expliqua doucement l'homme.

J'acquiesçais en repoussant ma peur et lui tendit poliment ma main. Il la serra avec un grand sourire.

-Dis moi, comment va ta jambe ?, me demanda t'il soudain avec intérêt.

-euh, bien merci, marmonnais-je, je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des soucis, rajoutais-je prestement en voyant des rides contrariées apparaître sur le front.

-Tu ne cause aucun souci Luna, intervint Edward en serrant ma main.

-Edward a raison, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir me rendre utile, rajouta son père, mais je doute cependant de la sincérité de ton bien. Des raisons ?

-Non vraiment, ça va mieux, souris je faussement, vus ne devriez pas autant vous inquiéter pour moi, tant pis si cela le vexait.

Le père d'Edward sourit avant de serrer mon genou potable et se redresser avant de remonter l'escalier.

-Luna ?, me tira la mère d'Edward de ma rêverie, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à manger si tu n'as pas faim, s'inquiéta t'elle gentiment.

Je baissais les yeux sur mon toast à trois quart mangé. Edward se saisit cependant résolument de l'assiette et la reposa sur la table à côté de ma jambe de bois.

-Je suis désolée Esmé, lâchais-je.

-Chh, ce n'est pas grave, me rassura Edward, elle ne t'en veut pas. On aurait du te demander si tu avais faim ?

Les émotions qu'il m'envoyait étaient confuses. Un mélange entre du soulagement et une culpabilité. Je sentis mes propres émotions commencer à se confondre à leur tour, totalement désordonnées.

-Jeunes gens ?, Carlisle était réapparut devant nous et portait des béquilles dans les mains

Il allait me frapper avec ? Ou Edward l'avait forcé a m'en trouver vu que j'avais été trop lourde a porter et... oh _Stop !_ m'ordonnais-je vu que je sentais mes doigts se mettre a trembler.

-elles sont pour toi, me sourit le père d'Edward avant de poser les béquilles à côté d'Edward contre la table.

Je souris prestement en regardant Edward puis son père.

-Le mieux serait que tu ne bouges pas la jambe jeune fille, poursuivit le en s'asseyant sur un coin de la table, La facture est méchante et avait délogé l'os de son emplacement donc…enfin disons que je te condamne a deux mois de plâtre, désolé.

Il sourit piteusement à sa remarque,

-D'accord, c'est pas grave, c'était ma faute de toute façon, m'empressais-je de répondre.

-tu t'étais tordue la cheville avant ?, me demanda cependant doucement Carlisle.

-Chui tombé de l'escalier chez moi, mentis-je.

-Et tu t'es pas dit que tu devrais aller voir un médecin pour ça ?, m'accusa Edward sa colère maîtrisée.

Je me recroquevillais légèrement sur moi, prête a encaisser sa main.

-Luna je ne vais pas de frapper, paniqua immédiatement le frère d'Alice, je demandais juste d'accord, papa et moi étions assez inquiets.

-Pardon, m'excusais-je, ce n'était pas très grave et vu que je n'aime pas trop l'hôpital…

Edward et son père soupirèrent de concert en levant les yeux au ciel. Soudain une pensée me frappa : James, il allait être furieux de mon absence… Du mois a condition qu'il ne m'ait pas vendue aux Cullen.

-Edward, demandais-je doucement, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir aidé, marmonnais-je, mais il faudrai surement que je rentre vu que mon père va s'inquiéter et…

-Nous avons appelé chez toi Luna, me sourit gentiment le père d'Edward, je me suis arrangé pour que tu restes quelque jours ici jusqu'à ce que ta cheville se soit suffisamment remise pour que tu marches avec.

L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons. Il m'avait vendue alors ? OU les Cullen me kidnappaient ?

-Oho, s'inquiéta le médecin, calme toi Luna, ordonna t'il, nous n'allons pas te kidnapper d'accord ? Si tu veux tu peux rentrer ce soir, c'était juste que… enfin, le fracture était plutôt méchante et je préférais garder un œil sur toi tant que tu n'étais pas entièrement revenue à la conscience, d'où ma discussion avec ton père.

-Chh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça pour l'instant d'accord ?, chuchota Edward dans mon oreille.

Le medecin se leva doucement de la table et disparut de ma vue. J'étais cependant totalement absorbée dans me pensée. Pourquoi diable m'étais-je fait vendre aux Cullen ? Et retrouvée nue dans la chambre d'Edward. Et surtout qu'attendaient ils de moi ici ? Ils étaient tous gentils et tout mais ils voudraient quelque chose en échange non ?

-Luna, le père d'Edward, se tenait de nouveau en face de moi et me scrutait d'un air inquiet, tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-moi sincèrement.

-Ma jambe, confessais-je.

Le père d'Edward semblait vraiment s'inquiéter. Je n'y comprenais plus rien, si James m'avait juste vendue ils ne s'inquièteraient surement pas autant non ? En gros cette hypothèse était hors course. Mais queceque je faisais ici alors ?

me tendit deux cachets et un verre d'eau, prend-les s'il te plait. Elle vont te rendre un peu assommé mais aideront pour la douleur et celle-ci, il m'en tendit une troisième, remédieras a l'infection de la blessure sur ton poignet.

En évitant au maximum de contrarier encore plus Edward et le médecin j'avalais les cachets. L'eau me lut énormément en assoupissant la sécheresse de ma gorge.

Les cachets diminuèrent en effet largement la douleur. Carlisle c'était installé dans un sofa aussi, regardant la télévision avec Edward. Il avait menti cependant parce que, je finis totalement assommée, m'endormant comme une masse sur le canapé sous le sourire bienveillant du médecin et de son épouse.

**C'est tout pour ce soir, la suite est ecrite mais je ne l'upload que demain, dsl... +**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ca y est, je suis officiellement inscrite dans mon université: a Gand en Belgique, je vous jure la ville c'est trop la classe. Le truc c'est qu'il a fallut que j'y aille ces deux -trois peut-être- derniers jours, donc la fic n'as pas beaucoup avancé... mes excuses... enfin voila un tout petit chapitre pour satisfaire votre appetit de plus... comme un petit appéritif lol.**__

_**Chapitre 13: ****Mystère et boule de gomme°**_

**Alice POV :**

-Et comment on va lui expliquer ce que l'on est ?, demandais-je finalement a mes parents.

Il me dévisagèrent le visage blanc.

-Tu connais la jeune fille mieux que nous Alice. Comment réagira-t-elle à ton avis ?

Ouai, bonne question. Comment explique t'on a quelqu'un de plutôt traumatisé par les hommes, qu'elle est désormais marié, avec son pire ennemi et que… ce gars est un sorcier, et que… faute de le laisser crever il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle le laisse la toucher et que… ah oui, il lisait ses emotions mais elle propablement non parce qu'elle était normale et…

-Il va croire que tu te moques d'elle Pa, concluais-je, elle a un esprit archi rationnel, je crois pas qu'elle soit du genre cendrillon.

Mon père soupira lourdement. Je le comprenais, il se faisait du souci pour Edward. Moi je me faisais surtout du souci pour Luna, la pauvre allait finir par avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle ait beaucoup apprécié de se réveiller nue dans la chambre d'Edward avant de nous trouver tous en bas. D'un autre côté je la comprenais, et encore plus vu que chez elle c'était propablement pas l'eau de rose. Comment avais je été assez stupide pour croire ses mensonges sur sa maladresse ?

-Alice ?, chuchota Jasper en sentant ma rage remonter.

-J'ai été trop conne de la croire Jazz, soupirais-je en me pelotonnant contre lui, mais vraiment trop naïve quoi.

-Elle ment bien Alice, elle a eu toute sa vie pour s'entraîner probablement. Et la peur convint facilement les gens tu sais.

-Mais Jazz, sanglotais-je malgré moi, c'est horrible, ta vu comme elle est couverte de bleu quoi. Elle a du se faire battre a longueur de journée. Si ça se trouve on l'a même violée.

-Alice, soupira papa très en m'enlacant doucement, tu cesse ces larmes d'accord ? Tu ne pouvais pas plus savoir que quiconque, c'est le principe des secrets, et si Luna ne voulait pas que tu saches tu n'aurais pas su.

-Elle craignait ma presence et celle de quiconque comme la peste, soupira t'il, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle lachera le morceau aussi facilement. Et surtout, et il me regarda droit dans les yeux, ne cherche pas a la forcer d'accord, tu ne ferais que la bloquer encore plus, d'accord ma princesse ?

Je levais mes yeux vers lui. Et Je fus bien obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison, c'était la vérité de toute façon, Luna se battait seule, pour faire le moins de victime possible, elle me l'avait avoué une fois. Mais sa phrase ne prenait vraiment sens que lorsque je la regardais de son point de vue.

-Alice ?, recommença finalement mon père, Luna va beaucoup avoir besoin de toi dans les jours à venir, pour apprendre à avoir confiance.

-Elle finira par comprendre que personne ne lui veut de mal Pa, nous sommes bien devenues amies. Le mieux serait que toi et maman vous comportiez avec elle comme vous le faite avec nous, c'est le plus habituel. Elle déteste être traitée comme une malade, avoir l'attention sur elle.

Papa sourit, et maman me poussa encore plus loin.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur ses goûts ?

-Ah si, elle est végétarienne : ni viande ni poisson, et elle aime les plantes, je crois que tu devrais lui faire visiter la serre.

Je levais mes yeux sur Jasper l'interrogeant du regard. Ses pensées étaient confuses mais en même temps elle respiraient l'espoir et le fierté.

-Carlisle ?, demanda Jasper en me souriant, elle pourrait être sorcière aussi.

Mon père ne répondit pas, et ma mère le dévisageait stupéfaite. Edward lui fronça les sourcils, son expression songeuse.

-Lorsque le lien est apparue entre elle et Edward elle ne m'a pas semblé apeurée, plutôt… stupéfaite, et ce n'est qu'en nous voyant les regarder tous les deux, stupéfaits de la liaison, que la peur est apparue. C'était comme si notre réaction lui faisait peur, pas la manifestation du pouvoir.

Je souris fièrement a Jasper, époustouflée une nouvelle fois par sa sensibilité extrême.

-Mais oui, piaillais-je lorsqu'un souvenir me revint, elle est dans le même cours d'SVT que Lauren, Angela et Edward en plus. C'est surement elle qui a du agir sur la flamme non ?

Ma mère se mit spontanément à sourire alors que Papa me dévisageait songeur.

-Edward, se tourna t'il finalement vers mon frère, tu as ressentie une énergie se diffuser entre vous lors du rituel ?

Le pauvre Edward se mit à rougir malgré lui.

-Dans le genre…

-Du même genre que celui que tu ressens lorsque nous réalisons un cercle et t'offrons nos éléments.

-Oui, souffla doucement mon frère, mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait du pouvoir brut qui nous liait, continua t'il sous le regard curieux de mes parents, ce n'était pas maîtrisé, comme naturel et brutal.

-Il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit pas entrainé Carlisle, commença doucement maman en cachant sa joie, ou qu'elle ignore de quoi être capable. Mais si elle est sorcière alors sa liaison avec Edward s'explique, il n'y aurait rien d'étrange.

Papa releva son visage vers elle, et un sourire tordit son visage. Je faillis mourir de joie.

-Il nous reste à le lui annoncer Alice, réprimanda t'il sans sévérité.

-Nous n'avons qu'à lui montrer, proposa Jasper, et de sa réaction on déduira bien si elle reconnait le phénomène ou non ?

**Voila le champagne. **

**Mais j'ai un truc a vous avouer pour la suite. J'avais écrit une suite trop fun, et assez bien réussie... et j'ai pas sauvegardé... trop la merde je suis vraiment la première des blondes de... du trou paumé des blondes voila. Mais j'ai eu des reviews archi suppliantes... que j'adores recevoir d'ailleur c'est TROP MEGA encourageant. Donc je poste le chapitre que j'avais déja écrit. Et dès que j'ai réécrit un chapitre mieux... je vous le met. Ca sera surement dimanche. Je suis désolée mais celui-ci ne marche pas vraiment avec l'histoire... enfin la suite arrive c'est promis (j'ai juste un chapitre trou a écrire.) lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voila, j'ei enfin réécrit le chapitre que j'avais si stupidement effacé. Il n'est pas aussi bien réussi que l'original désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'avancer avec l'histoire avant que l'inspiration ne s'échappe de moi. Bonne lecture tout de même avec les personnages de Mrs. Meyer.**

__

_Chapitre 14:** °Confusions ?°**_

Je semblais passer mon temps a descendre jusqu'au canapé blanc des Cullen et… pouf me voila de nouveau à me réveiller dans le lit D'EDWARD CULLEN. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais couché avec lui d'ailleurs… pas de grand progrès donc. Par contre je me souvenais des derniers événements cette fois, j'aillais dans le bon sens non` ?

Pas tellement… j'avais beau avoir passé un bout de temps sur le canapé des Cullen… et pourtant je ne savais toujours pas quel était mon rôle dans toute la mascarade. James m'avait apparemment vendue, pourquoi aurait il accepté que je reste a dormir ici sinon ? A moins que je n'ai été kidnappée et que….

Le meli-melo d'idée qui envahissaient mon esprit ce vit brutalement interrompue alors que la terreur serrait –de nouveau- mes entrailles. Quelqu'un venait de surgir par la porte sur le mur en face de moi. Un homme, vetu uniquement d'un jeans et visiblement musclé : il avait de abdos très bien dessinés remarquais je malgré moi. Mais il était torse nu et avait une serviette qui lui recouvrait le visage alors qu'il se sechait les cheveux.

Il allait coucher avec moi ce gars : les hommes se douchaient toujours consciencieusement avant le « rodéo ». James avait été clair sur ce point : pas de bactéries qui m'infectent pour que je ne lui en transmette pas non plus. Et le gars était torse nu, sans chausettes et…

-Luna ?, la voix de l'homme s'éleva dans la pièce me forçant bien à lever les yeux des draps.

J'avais couché avec Edward ! Il me détestait alors il me voulait droguée et son père était de mèche et…

-Hé la, calme toi !, chuchota Edward alors que je me mis malgré moi à hyperventiler.

Bien évidemment le pouvoir ne fonctionnait plus et j'étais sans défense alors qu'Edward s'installa doucement

Il s'installa avec doceur sur le matelas en face de moi

-Chh, calme toi par pitié, plaida t'il la voix serrée, je suis désolé si je t'ai effrayé Luna.

Et voila, les larmes se mirent a couler sur mes joues.

-Pitié, croassais-je de ma voix cassé, pas ça… je ferais tous en échange et…

L'horreur pure se peignit sur le visage d'Edward et je me tu : j'étais allé trop loin, il devenait furieux. Je baissais instictivement les yeux, incapable comme d'habitude de faire autre chose, comme m'enfuir par exemple.

-Luna, s'éleva cependant la voix d'Edward etrangement douce, je ne vais pas poser un doigt sur toi et…et encore moins te violer compris.

Son ton prenait de l'assurance et il releva mon menton pour contempler mon visage.

-Personne dans cette maison ne posera un doigt sur toi sans ton accord, je le jure.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je le croyais… ses yeux vert émeraude brulaient de sincérité alors qu'il plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Je ne laisserais plus jamais ce pu*** de monstre qui te sert de père ou de tuteur ou je ne sais trop quoi s'approcher a un pas de toi compris !, s'exclama t'il soudain rouge de rage.

Et rebelotte, j'étais un fontaine depuis que je m'étais retrouvée dans le lit d'Edward… et que…

-Luna, paniqua le concerné en s'agitant son ton redevenu doux, ne pleure pas s'il te plait ! C'est fini tout ça, je te protegerais maintenant et ma famille aussi et… Et je casse la gueule a tout ceux qui osent seulement poser leurs yeux trop longtemps sur toi et…

Il se tut et me prit dans ses bras, caressant d'une main douce mon dos et mes cheveux en chuchotant dans mon oreille des phrases intelligibles mais douces. Et pour la première fois de ma vie… enfin de ce dont je me souvenais… j'étais bien, aucune panique… aucun sentiment d'obligation juste Edward et moi et sa volonté de me rassurer qui passait.

-Ca va mieux ?, murmura t'il au bout d'un moment lorsque mes hoquets cessèrent, tu es en sécurité ici, je le jure ma Lune…

SA Lune ? Mon dieu il allait me garder pour lui et… et c'était toujours mieux que James. Il était plus calme, doux avec moi et je ne m'étais pas réveillée froubue et blessée après…enfin après Edward quoi.

-Luna ?, respire !, ordonna le gars en question.

-Je…j'ai…

-Quoi ?, demande va-y m'encouragea t'il en faisant un grand sourire, je ne ferais rien promis !

-J'ai…couché avec toi ?, marmottais-je en confrontant son regard.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et son visage perdit toute trace de joie.

-Edward ?, demandais-je inquiète malgré moi lorsqu'il garda le silence.

Le « truc » saisit ce moment pour s'emparer de nouveau de moi et un flot d'émotions me traversa. D'abord de la peine, puis la peur et finalement la peine de nouveau. La peine d'Edward.

-Oui, soupira t'il finalement.

Je me figeais. Il allait quand même me virer ? Je l'avais décue, sinon pourquoi ressentirait il de la peine ? Et… j'allais retourner a James et…

-Luna, Edward saisit a nouveau mon visage, c'est pas ce que tu crois et… et c'est très compliqué…., il bégayait et luttait clairement pour ses mots, je vais t'expliquer mais juste pas maintenant s'il te plait ?

Je ne fis que hocher de la tête, pour ne pas compliquer les choses…et ne pas plus le gêner que le nécessaire.

Il me sourit tout en me regardant très sérieusement et caressait doucement ma main.

–merci, souffla t'il.

Moi, je ne comprenais plus rien. Merci pour quoi ? J'avais fait quoi en étant inconsciente ?

Mon esprit repartit sur un tour de folles theories alors que je tentais de percer le sens de ses mots. Edward lui continuait a tracer des cercles doux sur ma main en contemplant mes doigts. LA pièce respirait de sa sérénité.

Finalement ce fut Alice qui vint percer le calme.

-Toctoc, ria t'elle en passant la tête par la porte, je vous ai entendus discuter, s'excusa t'elle sans se départir de l'énorme sourire sur son visage.

Pour une étrange raison elle semblait rayonner de joie.

-Alice, la salua son frère

-M'man veut savoir si vous venez manger, s'expliqua Alice en s'installant sur le pied du lit, elle a préparé des spaghettis pour tout le monde. Et tu devrais pas pitié mettre un T-Shirt Edward !

-Hmm, moi j'ai bien une faim, déclara Edward sur un ton exagérément pathetique en se levant et passant le premier vêtement qui lui passait sous la main.

Alice éclata de rire devant les singeries de son frère.

-Tu viens Luna ?, me proposa Edward en se redressant.

-On a préparé une sauce végétarienne, rajouta Alice avec un grand sourire, je savais que tu ne manges pas de viande.

Et voila, repartie pour un tour de rougissements…

Finalement nous finîmes par arriver tout les trois dans une grande salle à manger -Edward et Alice avait patiemment suivit chacun de mes pas en béquilles. Je mettais bien excusée mais les jumeaux n'avaient rien voulu entendre, d'après Alice j'étais même rapide pour une handicapée en béquilles. Ils faisaient exprès de passer leur temps à me complimenter ces gens ?

Le diner avec les Cullen fut une expérience a part. J'avais déjà diné à table (quand même), mais jusqu'ici sa avait été à de grandes tables dans des réfectoires, ou en famille d'accueil où les parents passaient leurs temps à crier pour faire se taire les enfants. Ou alors c'était silence ! : les parents parlent.

Ici Alice et Edward discutaient chaleureuse avec leurs parents. Même Jasper était à l'aise et intervenait régulièrement. Ils avaient un débat ensemble sur les plus variés des sujets. Moi je les contemplais, ahurie en grignotant des succulentes pâtes d'Esmé.

A la fin du repas, Edward et Jasper se chargèrent a ma grande surprise de débarrasser la table : aucun homme que j'ai rencontré n'avait jusque ici participé a une tache ménagère. Alice elle m'entraîna (autant qu'elle put le faire avec ma jambe de 8 kilos) résolument derrière elle pour « une soirée entre filles. »

**C'est tout pour ce bout là. PS: j'ai une autre fic aussi si vous voulez. Rien a voir avec Twilight mais je l'aime bien aussi. Je vais essayer de mettre les deux en parallèle a jour... si j'arrive a en écrire deux sans m'embrouiller les pinceaux.**

**Haha, a plus**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, j'en suis enfin arrivé a ce qui est interressant. Un chapitre dont je suis assez fière: on arrive a la fin de la première partie de mystère... Après c'est l'action et... l'amour promis. N'oubliez pas que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, juste leur aventure.**

Chapitre 15:_** °Espoir de fou ? Jamais…°**_

**Luna POV **_**:**_

Soirée filles, signifiait chez Alice : « yay, je torture mes nouvelles amies ». Enfin je crois, elle ne me l'as jamais avoué. Elle m'installa sur le canapé mes pieds sur l'oreiller sélectionna une comédie romantique, the Holiday, de l'énorme pile de DVD qu'elle avait ramené de sa chambre et nous le mit, puis elle décida de peindre mes ongles en rouge bordeaux. J'acceptais, pour lui faire plaisir. Très mauvais idée vu qu'elle sauta littéralement de joie au plafond avant de se mettre à me faire une vraie manucure. _Sérieux, je croyais qu'elle voulait juste me vernir les ongles quoi, pas me faire une manucure entière ? _Enfin bref, en fin de compte Jasper, Edward et moi regardèrent le film et Alice s'entraina pour son futur métier de styliste-estheticienne-et-je-ne-sais-trop-quoi-d'autre.

-Edward ?, appela doucement Esmé depuis la serre alors que je vrillais de nouveau vers le son, tu m'aides a arroser les plantes s'il te plait.

Je restais stupéfaite a observer le dos d'Edward lorsqu'il accepta avec un sourire. James -ou n'importe qu'el père que j'avais eu- n'avait JAMAIS fait quoi que ce soit dans la maison, et encore moins arrosé des plantes.

-Tu veux qu'elle couleur pour les orteils ?, me coupa Alice totalement ignorante de la révélation que je venais de vivre, plutôt du rouge bordeaux ou un rose pâle ?

-Euh, tu veux vraiment peindre mes doigts de pieds ?

-VERNIR, s'offusqua t'elle, et oui, c'est ridicule de ne vernir que ses doigts. D'ailleurs, ça ferra super bien avec le blanc du plâtre !

Elle ne m'en voulait pas apparemment, malgré mon manque de respect flagrant, car elle paillait de nouveau de joie, et décida toute seule déjà, toute excitée, que ce serait le rouge foncé.

Elle peignait -pardon vernissait- mon deuxième orteil immobilisé lorsque ma vie entière bascula, en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt.

Une énergie familière se mit à circuler dans l'air ambiant : le pouvoir. Il m'était désormais familier, et pourtant alors qu'il s'éleva dans la maison il était totalement différent et sa force dépassait de loin ce que j'avais vécu jusque ici. Et moi qui croyais que j'avais tout vu depuis que je vivais à Forks ! L'énergie qui circulait m'attirait irrévocablement et sa mélodie douce s'éleva dans mon esprit m'appelant vers la serre. Et moi je luttais ferme pour ne pas laisser le pouvoir s'emparer de moi et se libérer de mon esprit.

-Luna ?, il y a un souci ?, s'étonna Alice en s'immobilisant, je te fais mal ?

-Je…on… peut aller voir la serre Alice ?, demandais-je soudain sans même réfléchir.

_Imbécile ! _J'allais la frustrer cette fois en contredisant ses plans.

-La serre ? maintenant ?, s'étonna t'elle en jetant un cou d'œil vers la serre dans mon dos.

Puis soudain elle eu un énorme sourire à mon intérêt avant de se tourner vers Jasper, les yeux brillants. Elle ne se facha pas cependant, au contraire.

-Oui viens !, s'excita t'elle en se relevant rapidement alors que Carlisle se releva lui aussi de son sofa.

Puis Alice me tira littéralement du sofa avant de me porter à moitié vers la serre, mon autre main utilisant une des bequilles. Son père et Jasper nous suivaient sur les talons, Carlisle supportant délicatement mon dos.

La serre qui m'attirait inexorablement vers elle, le pouvoir des plantes m'appelant à voix douce, alors que l'air glissait sur mes bras chuchotant une melodie de plus en plus envoutante à mes oreilles. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans le pouvoir, quelque chose qui le rendait plus mystérieux encore et tellement puis puissant…

Je m'était attendu à un tas de choses, à voir des fées danser la salsa peut-être ou… des gnomes qui travaillaient comme des esclaves. Mais pas a _ça._

Edward était debout devant une table, à côté de sa mère, une bouteille d'eau dans la main. Et… il donnait de l'eau plantes... en utilisant le pouvoir. Des petits filaments d'eau liquide se déversaient sur les plantes alors que je sentais sa mère appeler l'élément terre pour nourrir les fraisiers avec des minéraux.

J'ignore ce que le monde présent autour de moi pensa à se moment là. Que j'étais malade mentale probablement… vu que je lâchais clairement un cri avant de choir comme une patate sur le sol, enfin de choir dans les bras du père d'Edward plutôt. Qui lui me posa doucement sur le sol. Peut importait : mon attention était totalement obnubilée par le spectacle d'Edward et de sa mère, mes yeux fixés sur l'élément eau alors que mon esprit tentait en vain d'assimiler ce que je voyais, ce que me sens ressentait.

-LUNA, hurla Edward en relevant immédiatement les yeux vers moi en m'entendant.

Il se rua vers moi alors qu'Alice et leur père s'agitait déjà autour de moi. Leurs bouches gesticulaient et les mains se posaient sur mon visage. Ils me disaient probablement quelque chose, mais je n'y comprenais plus rien… les oreilles bouchées et mes yeux fixés sur les plantes posées sur la table et qui rayonnaient de joie après le traitement qu'elles avaient subies. Je sentais leur énergie se déverser en moi, vagues tendres et heureuses. Il a une chose que je réussis à faire : pleurer. Ce que je faisais constamment chez eu de toute façon… il devaient vraiment me prendre pour une malade.

Et pourtant, les larmes se déversaient en un flot non stop sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression que le monde entier bougeait autour de moi et que j'étais la seule à être restée à la même place, spectatrice involontaire de l'apocalypse. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui se répétait dans ma tête : je n'étais pas folle, je n'avais rien rêvé et mieux : _je n'étais pas seule_.

**Edward POV :**

C'était un ange, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Personne de normal n'arrivait à subir aussi patiemment les caprices d'Alice… et pourtant Luna se laissait docilement vernir les ongles par Alice, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Edward, appela doucement ma mère, tu m'aides à arroser les plantes s'il te plait ? sourit t'elle.

_Oui s'il te plait !_ S'exclama la nature autour de moi. Je me pliais avec joie à sa volonté. J'adorais travailler avec mère, elle était toujours si calme, détendue et fière de moi à chaque fois. C'était devenu une habitude pour nous deux au cours du temps de nous retrouver les deux le soir a s'occuper des plantes en discutant de ma journée.

Quelque chose avait changé pourtant : la magie qui circulait dans mes veines était devenue bien plus puissante soudainement. Pa m'avait prévenu que ce serait possible vu que j'étais officiellement devenu adulte depuis ma liaison, mais… je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à une décharge pareille : je faillis noyer la première plante dont je m'occupais tellement l'énergie magique m'abrutit. L'expérience d'une telle force était cependant enivrante, effrayante certes… mais mon contact avec la nature s'en intensifia tellement… C'était le paradis … l'ivresse totale.

-Edward ?

Je relevais les yeux sur ma mère qui me contemplait inquiète. Puis un gigantesque sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le mien.

-Ca te plait ?

-C'est fantastique, confessais-je incapable de mieux qualifier ce que je ressentais… la communion parfaite.

-Fait attention tout de même les premiers jours, ne te laisse pas surprendre par… l'excès d'énergie que tu reçois de Luna, me sermonna t'elle pourtant.

De Luna ? Toute l'énergie vennait de Luna ? Je passais sur ces songes, les repoussant a une future enquète : j'avais déjà les mains bien pleines a canaliser l'eau vers les plantes sans les noyer.

Un cri perturba soudain le calme qui m'entourait et… surpris je noyais le fraisier en train de se faire soigner. Vrillant sur place je contemplais soudain deux prunelles saphir grand ouvertes qui me contemplaient ahuries. Au moment ou mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Luna, je sentis le lien émotionnel se faire d'un coup sec, et ses émotions se déversèrent en vagues sur moi.

Surprise, terreur, joie et… plus que tout confusion s'entassèrent comme un raz de marée dans mon esprit et je me retrouvais à me ruer vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. Comment diable réussissait-elle à ressentir tout ça en même temps ? Sans craquer.

-Doucement Edward, me prevint Pa alors que je m'agenouillais a côté et lui en Alice en face de Luna, elle est en plein choc ne la brusque pas d'accord ?

En choc ? En raz de marée de choc : Luna avait les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur les plantes sur la table. Et pire que tout elle ne réagissait pas du tout a nos questions. Puis soudain, elle se mit a pleurer, par hoquets sacadés alors que les larmes se déversaient à flot de ses yeux fermés.

-edward ?, m'appela mon père alors que je tentais déséspéremment de faire cesser les pleurs, va dans le salon s'il te plait ?

Je protestais mais ma mère et Jasper me tirèrent résolument vers le canapé ou ils me poussèrent sans ménagement.

Pa surgit derrière nous, mon ange dans ses bras qui serrait sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes n'avaient que redoublées. Il posa doucement l'ange dans mes bras avant de détacher sa chemise. Les mains de Luna s'agrippèrent a mes vêtements dès que ses mains se retrouvèrent vide et elle enfouit son visage en larmes contre moi. Et je me sentis pleurer en même temps devant le spectacle de sa vulnérabilité. Malgré moi, j'étais bien, notre lien chantonnant de satisfaction en sentant ma compagne aussi proche de moi, comme si… la connexion lui plaisait. Une autre partie du lien, le lien émotionnel entre Luna et moi c'est dire, libérait cependant les émotions orageuses de peur, confusion et joie que ressentait encore Luna dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais tout simplement à comprendre : elle ressentait de la joie ? Elle était donc heureuse de m'avoir vue faire de la magie ? Elle connaissait ? Elle était sorcière ?

**Tada, voila on arrive au calme après l'orage, je prommais d'essayer de rendre la suite plus drôle, et de donner un peu de chance a Luna! Lol. Je vous aime chers lecteurs: vous motivez mon inspiration et mon histoire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me tuez pas¨! par pitié chui trop jeune... Et j'étais en vacances, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez rien entendu de moi depuis longtemps... C'était bien l'Italie au soleil (enorme sourire). Enfin bref, j'ai enfin écrit la suite et ... j'ai plein de nouvelles idées a venir. Y aura plein deEdward/Luna... promis. Ah et demain je reponds au reviews... c'est juste que ça marche pas trop encore- allez savoir pourquoi. Par contre je ne sais pas trop quand je publierais... c'est au gré du vent mais je vais essayer d'être régulière- pasque je vous adore mes lecteurs alors voici la suite.**_****_

_**Explications… **_

**Edward POV :**

Ma mère semblait avoir plus de sang-froid que moi vu qu'elle prit littéralement les choses en main. Elle prépara du chocolat chaud et café pour tout le monde et fit « magicallement » apparaitre un gâteau devant nous. Et moi qui ne savais même pas qu'elle avait préparé du gâteau… je ne risquais pas de faire l'impasse sur la dégustation par contre.

Mon ange n'avait pas bougé même si les pleurs s'étaient taris et que seul les hoquets et l'avalanches d'émotions contradictoires dans ma tête trahissait son choc, comme l'avait baptisé mon père.

Mam me regarda très sérieusement avant de poser deux tasses fumantes sur la table devant moi. _OK message compris : faire en sorte qu'elle boive._

-Luna, chuchotais je dans son oreille.

Elle devint rigide contre moi, trahissant son attention.

-Tu veux du chocolat chaud ?, continuais-je finalement sur le même ton, et du gâteau peut-être.

-Il est très bon tu sais !, piailla Alice en s'installant à côté de moi sur le canapé, j'ai aidé à le faire alors…

Un coup d'œil vers mes parents m'indiqua qu'ils suivaient l'échange, mon père archi attentif. Il discutaient cependant avec Jasper offrant un peu d'intimité a Luna.

Celle-ci finit par lâcher mon T-shirt et relever ses yeux limpides vers moi. Je me rendit subitement compte que, grâce au lien émotionnel, j'arrivais à y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. En ce moment la confusion s'y lisait et voilait ses yeux d'une teinte plus sombre.

-Alors, du chocolat pour les demoiselle, lançais-je gentiment.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, puis rougit subitement en se rendant compte de notre position.

-Je suis désolée, paniqua t'elle tout doucement en baissant la tête, vraiment c'était ridicule et…

Elle gesticula contre mes bras et tenta de rouler vers le côté. Ce qui n'était pas très aisé apparemment avec une jambe de platre.

-Non, l'interrompis-je en reserrant ma prise sur sa taille, tu n'as pas a être désolée, glissais-je dans son oreille, c'est moi qui t'ai prise comme ça tu sais…, elle me dévisagea effrayée.

-Chh, elle me regardait comme si j'allais la manger, c'était juste pour calmer la fontaine, baguais-je et avec succès vu que ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

Je la soulevais doucement et la posais a côté de moi sur le canapé, sous le regard charmé de ma jumelle d'ailleurs, avant de tendre deux tasses de ce chocolat au demoiselles a côté de moi.

-Vous voulez du gateau avec les filles ?, continua cependant ma mère encouragée par le succès avec le chocolat.

-Oui oui !, s'exclama Alice mi outragée, c'est moi qui l'ait fait non ? J'ai droit à ma récompense, blagua t'elle.

Jasper et mon père éclatèrent de rire devant la grimace de ma sœur. Les émotions de notre lien me révélèrent cependant que Luna pensa totalement à autre chose, j'ignore quoi mais cela la mit immédiatement en état d'alerte.

-Et toi Luna ?

_Mauvaise idée man !_, mon âme sœur se retrouva à contempler ma mère incapable de prononcer un mot alors que toute ma famille la contemplait en attendant une réponse.

-Non merci, prononça finalement une toute petite voix alors que la tasse de chocolat n'avait pas bougé depuis que je l'avais glissée dans ses mains.

Ma mère et Alice se concentrèrent finalement sur le gâteau alors que mon père nous contemplait assis sur la canapé… et soudain je me rendis compte que Luna observait systématiquement la cheminé, puis ma mère et ma sœur, puis moi et enfin dehors. Et le cycle reprenait, comme si elle cherchait à faire un lien entre le tout.

-Luna ?, la pressais-je doucement.

Elle releva immédiatement son visage vers moi, non pas effrayée cette fois, mais curieuse et défiante.

-J'ai couché avec toi ?, me demanda-t-elle de bout en blanc.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que ma famille entière releva les yeux vers nous.

**Luna POV :**

_Merde merde merde, _pourquoi me m'étais-je pas tue ? Lui demander comme ça s'il avait couché avec moi ? Et puis quoi encore, James m'avait vendue : ces gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de moi non ? Et en plus j'avais mis Edward en colère.

Bizarrement j'étais fière de moi d'avoir enfin posé la question. Je sais, je dois avoir un neuronne déconnecté. Et en plus je revais de voir de choses probablement…

-Oui, murmura doucement Edward sans me lacher du regard jugeant probablement ma reaction.

_Oh merde, James m'a vraiment vendue… a des gens comme moi. Carlisle devait avoir fait des manipulations sur ses enfants, et sur moi peut-être et… il était medecin… alors il pouvait le faire et du coup on était des rats de labos et…_

-Luna ne panique pas s'il te plait !, Edward plaidait alors que ses mains caressaient mes joues ou des larmes coulaient (comme d'hab), c'est pas ce que tu crois et…

-J'ai rêvé ?, marmottais-je avant de me mordre la langue devant ma stupidité.

-Non, la voix du père d'Edward était calme, détendue.

Alice se placa de nouveau sur le canapé et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu as arrosé une plante…avec…sans arrosoir… avec…

Alice rit doucement devant ma tentative d'explication.

-Il a utilisé de la magie Luna, ria t'elle doucement

Je fixais mes yeux sur elle : je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Et je n'étais donc pas une maladie mentale ni une folle… ou alors j'étais en train de tout rêver. Mais je ne pouvais pas rêver un truc aussi horrible que coucher avec un gars qui me déteste alors… J'étais comme eux… ou enfin eux étaient comme moi ?

-Tu avais déjà vu une action pareille Luna ?, me demanda doucement le père d'Edward et Alice.

Ses yeux n'était pas en colère, au contraire il semblait curieux et légèrement anxieux en même temps. La main d'Alice enserra soudain plus fermement la mienne et je sentis les yeux d'edward se poser sur moi. Le truc du pouvoir me revela ses emotions : de l'espoir. Pourquoi de l'espoir. Ca ne voulait rien dire ! OU alors c'était que le medecin avait vraiment trafiqué mes gènes, ou quelqu'un d'autre et que l'on était une partie de ces projets de science de l'armé pour faire des armes et…

-Vous avez trafiqué mes gènes ?, m'exclamais-je bien malgré moi emportée par mes divagations.

-Quoi ?

Alice me contemplait incrédule comme si j'avais parlé chinois. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

-Mais bien sur que non, continua le lutin offusqué, pourquoi tu croirais un truc pareil ?

-Alice, l'appela son père la faisant se taire d'un coup d'œil, Luna ?

Il reporta son regard sur moi me sortant instantanément de ma contemplation de la moue d'Alice.

-Personne n'a trafiqué qui que ce soit. Nous…

-Nous somme tous capable de faire de la magie, continua gentiment Esmé en s'installant dans un fauteuil, et c'est un caractère héréditaire qui c'est transmis dans nos familles depuis des centaines d'années.

_Oula ! _Je divaguais, c'était un rêve et James aussi et…

-Vous faites tous de la magie ?, ma voix trahissait ma stupéfaction.

-Oui, nous sommes capables d'appeler a nous des énergies naturelles extérieures et grâce a elle… enfin plus simplement nous contrôlons les éléments.

Ils étaient comme moi…. Sérieux ! _JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE_, et je n'avais apparemment rien rêvé de tout cela.

-Regarde tu ne rêves pas, Alice serra ma main puis pointa du doigt une serviette posée sur la table.

La serviette s'envola et fit le tour de la pièce avant de venir se poser sur ma jambe de bois. Et je consstatais que je tremblais, d'anticipation et de peur je n'aurais su le dire. Le bras musclé d'Edward se glissa doucement autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui.

-Chh, c'est rien, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal tu sais, souffla t-il dans mon oreille.

-Vous…vous faites tous ça ?, demandais-je dans le vide.

-Et si tu commençais au début Carlisle, proposa Jasper en me souriant, avec l'histoire de notre clan ?

_Clan ? Quel Clan ?_

Apparemment j'avais parlé à voix haute vu que Carlisle me sourit en riant :

-Nous ne sommes pas la seule famille de la région à être sorcier, a pouvoir contrôler l'énergie magique autour de nous en d'autre mots, s'expliqua t'il, Nous sommes huit familles et sommes regroupés en un clan avec des règles de vie et un coopération magique afin de mieux servir le monde environnant et protéger notre secret.

« Protéger le secret » Ça je comprenais… une première depuis dix minutes.

-L'énergie de la Terre, ou plutôt la magie comme on l'appelle plus communément, existe dans le monde depuis de millénaires, continua Carlisle gentiment après quelque instants, elle est née avec la terre tout comme la présence du bien et du mal. L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal existe normalement de façon naturelle, se chargeant ainsi de faire progresser le monde, de faire évoluer les espèces, de maintenir le nombre d'indicidus des espèces sur terre.

-Cependant, environ mille ans en arrière, il y a eu perturbation dans l'énergie par le mal probablement bien que cela ne soit jamais confirmé, m'expliqua patiemment Carlisle alors que j'avais mes yeux fixés sur lui, et pour rétablir l'équilibre il y a création des sorcier, des humains capable d'influencer la nature environnante pour l'aider à survivre et ainsi perturber l'action du mal.

-Une guerre violente a opposé les sorciers au fléau, Edward prit le relais de son père, et… le bien a gagné car les sorciers ont réussie a combiner leurs forces. Le fléau en question a été anéanti finalement.

-Et depuis ben on protège la terre, des clans de sorciers étant dispersés dans le monde entier et on s'organise pour aider la nature environnante à prospérer…, chantonna Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je devais avoir l'air stupide a les contempler comme ça : ahurie, heureusement que je n'avais pas la bouche ouverte…

-Et…. Enfin… vous faites ça depuis tout ce temps, a … soigner la nature.

Carlisle sourit gentiment : -Ce n'est pas que soigner comme le faisaient Esmé et Edward, nous mettons aussi en place des défenses, rétablissons des équilibres entre espèces ou remédions quand les hommes ont encore perturbé un écosystème… mais oui c'est à peu près ça. La capacité à utiliser les éléments naturels est héréditaire.

QUOI ? Héréditaire ? Ca voulait dire que… moi aussi j'avais hérité de quelqu'un?

-Les familles sorcières de Forks sont réunies dans un clan depuis des décénies, continua Alice, et chanque famille a fait serment a la terre ici de la proteger contre toute intrusion du mal ou du Fleau comme nous l'appelons.

-Oh, c'est cool, marmonnais-je lorsqu'elle me fit un grand sourire.

C'était cool, et pourtant je n'arrivais toujours pas a comprendre ce que MOI je faisais dans tout ça. Pourquoi diable avait je ce « pouvoir magique ». J'avais pas fait de serment ou quoi que ce soit du genre !

-Luna ?

Apparemment j'avais encore divagué du sujet. Le medecin semblait attendre une réponse.

-Pardon ?, marmottais-je en me realisant soudain que je les enervais probablement avec mon attitude.

Si cela ce trouve ils allaient me revoyer a James plus tard, en m'ordonnant de le tuer vu qu'il était non écologique ou un truc du genre et…

-Nous nous demandions si… si tu avais déjà vu quelqu'un appeler les elements avant… de me voir avec Edward, demanda doucement Esmé en fixant son regard sur moi.

Elle n'était pas en colère, au contraire, je lisais dans ses yeux la même émotion que ce que dégageait les pensées d'Edward dans le truc de ma tête, que je lisais sur les traits du visage de Carlisle Cullen : l'espoir. Et j'y comprenais rien, mais en même temps c'était comme si… comme si toute ma vie dépendait de ce seul instant.

Eux était comme moi… depuis mes 4 ans, depuis la première fois, j'avais caché au monde entier la vraie moi. Et pourtant depuis ces même 4 ans j'avais espéré rencontrer quelqu'unn qui sache, qui comprendrait et qui me dirait que je n'étais pas folle.

Et voila. C'était arrivé… mon rêve de gamine. Non seulement ces gens venaient de confirmer que je n'étais pas folle, mais en plus… ils comprenaient ils savaient comme ça marchait et…

Et je me retrouvais devant le dilemme de ma vie. Leur dire que je savais faire la même chose ? et si tout n'était que destiné a faire de moi aussi un rat de laboratoire ?

Ou garder le secret et tout nier ? C'était pas possible, mon air ahuri et ma crise de larmes avaient prouvé que je savais. Et puis… Edward et sa famille avaient semblés sincères dans leur conte.

-Tu es sorcière aussi non ?, demanda soudain tout doucement Edward en brisant le silence.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ?, s'exclama sa sœur jumelle Alice.

-Luna ?, Edward l'ignora royalement, c'est pour ça que le pouvoir a décuplé non ?

J'avais mes yeux fixés sur ses prunelles vert émeraude. Ses yeux brillaient de sincérité, de cet espoir bizarre et d'inquiétude aussi.

-Je le savais, claironna-t-il avec un grand sourire en me voyant le regarder, c'est vraiment de toi que viens toute l'énergie de plus.

-La vache !, Alice sautilla carrément sur le canapé, c'est trop la classe, on va pouvoir faire plein de trucs ensemble et en plus on sera enfin un nombre pair de fille aussi.

De quoi elle parlait ?

-Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton élément ? continua le lutin sur sa lancée.

-Alice !, gronda soudain sa mère, laisse respirer la jeune demoiselle.

-Quoi, quel élément ?, marmonnais-je toujours focalisé sur la partie qui m'intéressait.

-Chaque sorcier a une affinité avec un seul élément de la nature, m'expliqua Jasper me sauvant ainsi des griffes de sa petite amie, rarement certains en maitrisent deux, vu que les éléments restent de l'énergie et sont très capricieux avides de leur liberté. C'est pour cela que les utiliser nécessite d'avoir énormément de volonté d'esprit et de l'entrainement. Et c'est pour cela aussi que la nature ne nous lie normalement qu'a un élément. Edward et Esmé sont les seule personnes que je connaisse a en maitriser deux.

-Edward est un sorcier archi fort d'ailleurs, intervint de nouveau Alice en me contemplant machiavélique, plus un sorcier est puissant plus il saura maitriser son élément et appeler d'autres sorciers a lui confier leur élément pour mettre en place des sortilèges.

-Oh, d'accord…, répondis-je envahie par les informations qu'ils me donnaient, et… c'est quoi au juste ces éléments ?

-Nous avons baptisé éléments les différentes sources d'énergies qui circulent, m'expliqua beaucoup plus patiemment esmé.

-L'eau, La terre, Le feu et l'Air, me cita Edward en caressant mon épaule.

-Et vous en utiliser chacun un ? demandais-je en sentant mon cœur ce serrer.

-C'est ça, continua Alice sans jamais perdre son sourire, on nait avec une affinité pour un élément, généralement hérité de ces parents. Moi je suis air comme papa, Edward est a la fois air de mon père et eau de ma mère et Jasper est eau comme sa mère.

_Merde merde merde merde._ Et moi qui me croyais enfin normale… me voilà revenue à la case départ. Ils en connaissaient des sorcier capable de contrôler quatre éléments par hasard ? Non mais pasque… moi je pouvais apparemment.

-Et plus que deux ça existe pas du coup, a cause de la force de l'élément? demandais-je néanmoins.

-Pas que je sache non, répondit Carlisle, c'est probablement lié a la quantité d'énergie limitée que notre organisme humain peut véhiculer. Celle-ci n'est pas illimité. Après chaque sorcier peut en supporter un peu plus, ce pourquoi la puissance de sorcier varie et qu'Edward et Esmé maitrisent deux éléments.

_OK… je suis anormale…. Génial, absolument parfait…_

-Allez, Edward a déjà revelé qu'il savait que tu conaissais le phénomène, se plaignit Alice en me saissant par les épaules, tu es sorcière non ? Et c'est quoi ton élément ? Terre ?

Au moment ou elle posa sa main sur mon épaule une image passa devant mes yeux : James qui me saisit de la même manière après que je ne suis pas déscendue tout de suite le jours ou il m'avait appelé Poupée. L'air pénétra en sifflant dans mes poumons.

Edward repoussa rapidement la main d'Alice et se saissisant de ma main se mit a y tracer des cercles doux.

-Pardon, murmura Alice au bout d'un moment, je t'ai fait peur c'est ça ?

-Non, non…, m'exclamais-je doucement effrayée par son air frustré si habituel chez James, c'est moi je suis désolée et c'est rien et…

Ça y est je bagayais ! Mais Alice me renvoya un grand sourire et sa tristesse disparut comme les nuages après la pluie.

-Bon alors, tu es sorcière non, c'est quoi ton élément, je veux savoir pour quand on s'entrainera ensemble et…

-Euh… je sais pas faire grand-chose et…

Alice avait laché uncri de joie aigue, et je vis Edward me serrer doucement contre lui alors qu'il lacha un sourire triomphant. Je me demandais brièvement s'il se rendait compte de l'intimité de notre position : moi collée a lui alors que son souffle chaud caressait ma joue.

-T'as avoué t'as avoué !, Alice sautillait de joie et m'enlaca le cou.

-Alice chérie, ne l'a tue pas s'il te plait, ria Esmé alors que je resistais contre la terreur que m'inpirait le contact des bras du lutin.

Le père d'Edward riait lui aussi alors que Jasper vint me sauver des griffes de la sœur d'Edward.

-Dis moi ma chérie, que voulais tu dires quand tu as mentionné ne pas savoir faire grand-chose ?, me questionna Esmé en souriant.

-Euh…., merde merde je dis quoi, je sais pas faire un truc comme vous et Edward et…

-oh mais c'est beaucoup d'entrainement, tu apprendras, me rassura-t-elle un sourire fier sur le visage, dis-moi… tu nous montrerais ce que tu sais faire ?

_Non non non…. Ça c'était une mauvaise idée et…_

-Esmé je crois qu'il faut mieux les laisser ce reposer tout les deux, intervint le en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je faillis le bénir, vraiment.

-Alice ?, continua t'il exaspéré alors que sa fille sautillait de joie en serrant Jasper dans ses bras.

Le lutin en question soupira et, poussant Jasper dans un fauteuil elle s'installa sur les genoux de ce dernier. Et les cinq paires d'yeux ce reposèrent sur moi.

-Luna, c'est quoi ton élément en fait ?, me demanda soudain Edward en revenant dans le vif du sujet.

Ses yeux émeraudes me contemplaient curieux et comme frustrés. Et ma respiration se bloqua alors que je paniquais sur ma réponse. Laquelle voudrait-il ? Je ne pouvais leur dire « les quatre », il m'enverrait dans un laboratoire pour anomalie et il ne voudrait pas n'importe lequel non ? Et… Mes yeux ce posèrent sur la cheminé et je l'image de Fanny avec ses mains brulées lorsque j'avais quatre an me revint à la mémoire.

-Le feu, marmottais-je entre mes dents.

Edward sourit, puis très lentement repoussa une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Il te va bien, murmura t'il tout doucement a mon interet alors que je rougis.

-Vous allez former une paire fabuleuse, rajouta sa mère et me lançant un sourire, avec trois deux elements a vous deux !

J'ignore ce qu'elle voulut dire par cela, _une paire, comment ça une paire ? _Elle ne revint pourtant pas dessus vu qu'Alice la déconcentra en commençant vivement à discuter avec elle et Jasper d'une fête.

Je ne revint pas non plus dessus vu que la fatigue et le surplus d'information a ressasser me tirèrent dans le monde des songes, lentement mais surement.

**Fin de ce chapitre... alors... j'ai eu un peu de mal avec les émotions de mes personnages... ça vous va quand même? J'ai essayé de bien expliquer pour mettre les choses au clair. En tout cas, oui Luna est sorcière tout comme les Cullen et les autres familles que vous rencontrerez un peu plus tard (bientot promis). Le seul hic c'est qu'elle est un peu spéciale étant donné qu'elle maitrise quatre elements, son contrôle est cependant un peu cahoteux par contre. voila... allez je revele leur relation dans le suivant... gentille hein?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woaa... la suite aujourd'hui encore... quel coeur énorme que le mien non? C'est surtout que je débordais de bonne motivation... sérieux j'ai adoré écrire ce soir, tranquillou avec de la musique en fond... hehehheh je sais chui déja mémé a mon âge quelle horreur. Enfin bonne lecture avec les persos de Stephanie Meyer. -XXXX-**__

_Histoires de cœur… pas vraiment:_

_**LUNA pov :**_

_C'est devenue une habitude ou quoi ?_ Me voilà encore à me réveiller dans les draps ocre… dans le lit d'Edward Cullen. Clairement une habitude. La chambre rappela a ma mémoire sa confession de la vieille

_-J'ai couché avec toi ? _

_-Oui, répondit-il doucement._

Le seul truc c'est qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ». Mon œil… combien de fois James m'avait-il sorti de mensonge au départ, j'avais appris avec le temps que coucher avec quelqu'un était toujours ce que je croyais….

Les béquilles que m'avait donné le docteur étaient posées au pied du lit, et je m'en emparais avant de clopiner vers la salle de bain. Une serviette et un gant posés sur le marbre du comptoir me donnèrent l'occasion de prendre visage plus humain. Cas ne valait pas une douche mais… depuis ma fracture au bras a huit ans j'avais appris que le plâtre n'apprécie pas l'eau de la douche donc…

Finalement, après avoir copieusement brossé mes cheveux je clopinais en sens inverse vers le rez de chaussé. La sœur d'Edward avait dû m'entendre descendre vu qu'elle sautilla vers moi dès que j'arrivais au pied de l'escalier.

-Salut Luna !, piailla t'elle, tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? Edward vient de commencer à manger aussi.

Je lui sourit faute de mieux et elle me précéda dans la cuisine ou elle me tira une chaise à côté d'elle et en face d'Edward puis m'obligea à m'assoir. Sa mère m'embrassa à son tour, alors que je me retins de la frapper loin de moi, puis déposa une assiette avec une montagne de crêpes devant le nez.

_Oh mon dieu !, _ma conscience me hurlait déjà que j'allais encaisser sa colère : y avait pas moyen que je réussisse à manger tout ça. En fait j'avais l'esprit trop embrumé par les souvenirs de la veille pour seulement avaler une crêpe.

La famille autour de moi ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience du problème car les discussions continuèrent comme si ma présence était tout à fait normale.

-Tu n'as pas faim Luna ?, me demanda doucement Edward au bout d'un moment alors que je découpais en une millième part ma deuxième crèpe.

Son père et lui me contemplaient un air inconnu de mes yeux sur leur visage. Je savais cependant la reconnaitre comme de l'inquiétude_… pour moi ?_

-Euh… non pas vraiment en fait, confessais-je en me repliant de nouveau par instinct.

_Arrete arrete, _me hurlais-je dessus… Les Cullen ne semblaient pas l'apprécier quand je faisais ça… me cacher… et bingo une ride apparut sur le visage de Carlisle alors qu'Edward baissa les yeux.

-L'esprit trop occupé par la discussion d'hier n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda gentiment le médecin.

Je lui souris en rougissant.

-Tu dois avoir plein de question, rajouta Esmé en riant devant mon embarras, ne te sens pas géné j'en aurais plein aussi.

-UN milliard, tentais-je

Elle me renvoya un sourire resplendissant.

-Ok ok, fire off, piailla Alice, c'est quoi la première.

LA première ? J'e avais bien une première… et elle était première depuis quoi… les trois jours que j'étais ici ?

-Pourquoi…, je respirais profondément avant de vriller mes yeux droit sur Edward, pourquoi est-ce-que tu as couché avec moi ?

Curieusement Edward rougit de plus belle alors que Jasper s'exclama.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, ria t'il en cognant l'épaule d'Edward.

Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous mes yeux ébahis et les protestations d'Esmé.

-Bon ca va suffir maintenant non ?, gronda finalement en riant le père de famille, vous allez finir pas casser la vaiselle de ma chère épouse.

Cela lui gagna un baiser de ladite épouse alors que Jasper et Edward se turent et se réinstallèrent a table en riant.

-Et pour repondre a ta question Luna, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en fait, rejouta le medecin en me souriant.

-Ah…, je ne pu m'empècher de le contempler douteuse, compliqué de coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Alice pouffa dans sa crèpe, alors que Carlisle me contempla en lachant un sourire.

-Un zero pour Luna, rajouta Jasper.

Esmé continua finalement l'explication.

-Que sais tu des clans de sorcier Luna ?

C'était quoi cette question rien ?

-En fait… rien, confessais-je, hormis ce que vous m'avez dit hier.

Le silence tomba.

-Rien ?, tu veut dire que n'as jamais rencontré d'autre sorcier que nous ?

Etrangement cela semblait horrifier le Dr. Cullen.

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction d'hier, me sourit il piteusement, bon ben qui commence a zéro alors ?

Ce fut Esmé qui me raconta l'histoire des clans de sorciers.

Pour lutter contre le fléau qui s'abattit sur la Terre les sorciers s'organisèrent-en… concrètement… en bataillons qui se dispersèrent sur le globe pour attaquer de fléau sur tous ces fronts. Ce furent ces équipes qui plus tard s'établirent sous formes de clans après la victoire contre le mal, et prêtèrent serment de protéger leur parcelle sur terre. La nature, présente sous formes de dieux aux yeux des sorciers apparemment, offrit alors aux sorciers le capacité de transmettre le « pouvoir » par hérédité à leur descendance afin que ceux-ci continuent à honorer le serment de protection fait par les clans a la terre. Seulement voilà, les deux n'étaient pas bêtes et pour bien protéger leur terre il était nécessaire de former de jeunes sorciers puissants et aux pouvoir variés. C'est pourquoi la liaison fit son apparition. Une fois leur majorité atteinte a 18 ans, chaque sorcier se retrouvait associé au sorcier ou à la sorcière qui complèterait le mieux ses pouvoirs et son caractère, son âme sœur en fait. C'est ce qui nous était arrivé a Edward et moi : nous étions liés par le pouvoir des éléments.

-Moi ? avec Edward.

-Oui.

-C'était ça alors le ruban doré dans la cafeteria au lycée ? demandais-je directement a Edward.

-Tu l'as vu aussi ?, il semblait ahuris, son père aussi.

-Vous m'en formez une paire tous les deux, continua le médecin, c'est rare que les deux compagnons voient le ruban.

OK, alors non seulement j'étais anormale mais en plus… j'était anormalement… lié a vie avec un homme.

-Et votre truc la… c'est pour la vie ? On va rester toute notre vie… attaché par le ruban ? et… j'ai c'est pour ça que t'as couché avec moi et que…

Je babillais maintenant, le pensées s'entrechoquant dans ma tête au fur et a mesure que les mots de la mère d'Edward et Alice prenaient leur sens : âmes sœur ? Moi ? Avec le Cullen le plus célèbre au lycée ? Le snobinard qui m'avait détesté dès l'instant ou sa sœur me présenta a lui ?

-Chh, hé… c'est pas aussi horrible tu sais, ma rassura Alice doucement, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble Edward et toi tu sais. Et puis la liaison ne vous a pas choisi au hasard, vous allez être parfait j'en suis sure.

A Vie ? C'était une blague, et James était de mèche et m'avait vendue et…

-Le ruban doré correspondait a l'établissement de lien entre Edward et toi, expliqua doucement Carlisle, seulement en t'enfuyant, chose que tout le monde comprend, tu as empéche le lien de s'établir doucement. C'est pourquoi Edward et toi vous êtes tous les deux sentis aussi mal après.

Génial. Alors en plus si je ne disais pas oui à leur truc ils me rendaient malade ? J'avais beau être sarcastique, une petite voix me chuchotait que le médecin disait vrai, tout correspondait et instinctivement je savais finalement.

-On a failli vous perdre tous les deux, continua Esmé, et… enfin l'établissement du lien représente l'union de nos dieux Luna, l'union du ciel masculin et de la terre élément féminin et…

-Il se fait en couchant ensemble, termina Alice a sa place en me faisait une tête mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-C'est a travers ça que vos deux énergie a Edward et toi se sont combinés pour que le lien s'établisse, continua vite sa mère alors que je les contemplais incrédule, pour vous ça s'est déroulé juste à temps et on a réussi a éviter ta mort de justesse Luna, elle me sourit tendrement, je suis désolée que n'ai pas eu ton mot a dire mais c'était ça ou…

-Ou je crevais…

Le silence tomba. Et brutalement je sentis le « truc » revenir et les emotions d'Edward me tombèrent dessus comme un raz de marée : malaise, embarras, peine et aussi joie.

-Mais arrete, craquais-je finalement alors que les larmes coulèrent sur mes joue en hurlant au nez d'Edward.

-Quoi ?, il semblait désabusé par ma reaction.

-Arrete de penser dans ma tête comme ça, je me fiches de votre truc, lui hurlais je dessus avant de me lever de ma chaise et sautiller vers leur salon et la porte.

Raté vu que le père d'Edward me rattrappa avant même que je n'ai atteint la porte de la salle a manger.

-Luna, il me regardait doit dans les yeux, le lien émotionnel fait partie de ta liaison avec Edward.

Je ne répondit pas, me contentant de le regarder ahuris.

-Je sais que c'est un peu déstabilisant au début mais ça va devenir une habitude et un élément crucial quand vous devrez utiliser vos éléments de concert.

C'était une blague ? c'était pas une blague d'après les émotions qui me submergeaient. J'entendis des pas quitter la pièce : Alice et Jasper. Carlisle lui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, et j'étais totalement tétanisée.

-Edward ?, l'appela t'il en sentant mes muscles se raidir.

Des bras plus musclés s'enroulèrent finalement autour de moi et je me retrouvais de nouveau à pleurer dans les bras d'Edward Cullen… une habitude aussi apparemment. Bizzarement j'étais plus calme collée a lui, et je sentais clairement l'énergie naturelle autour de moi chantonner de satisfaction dans mes oreilles.

-C'est le lien qui nous unit, me souffla edward, a cause de lui j'ai comme besoin de te toucher, continua t'il en rougissant, c'est comme un manque avec une drogue tu comprends, s'expliqua t'il maladroitement, et… vu que je viens de combler le manque ben… le lien est content et ce que tu sens la c'est sa satisfaction.

Genial… j'étais devenue de la drogue maintenant.

-Luna, Edward attira de nouveau mon attention, je sais que tu viens de mettre les pieds dans un grand trou, j'ai bien compris avec le méli-mélo d'émotions que tu m'envoie, sourit-il, et je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas pu mieux te préparer a tout ça comme moi.

Je lui souris sincèrement cette fois, encore ébahie par le calme que m'apportait son contact physique, une première parmi les réactions démesurées de mon corps parfois.

Alice et Jasper avaient quitté la maison, partis rendre visite aux parents de Jasper, et Carlisle et Esmé nous offrirent un peu d'intimité ce jour la, et finalement Edward et moi passames la matinés a regarder un film collés l'un a l'autre dans le canapé. Lui parcequ'il en avait vraiment besoin comme le temoignait le bien-être que je recevais de lui par notre « lien » truc machin chouette, et moi… parce que… je me sentais bien et avais besoin de lui, de le sentir calme et détendu, de sa respiration reposée pour garder les deux pieds sur terre.

-Edward, Luna ?, la voix du père de mon « ame sœur » me sortit de ma somnolence et je jaillis en position assisse.

Ma jambe toujours enrolée dans son plâtre protesta vivement et je me retins de hurler.

-Houla, Carlisle se rua vers nous en voyant mes yeux se plisser probablement.

Il s'installa a côté de moi en s'empara de mes deux mains.

-Luna ?, sois sincère s'il te plait, ta jambe fait toujours mal ?

Je hochais la tête, incapable de lâcher un seul mot vu que la douleur montait toujours.

-Beaucoup apparemment, continua Carlisle plus pour lui-même en posant le sac qu'il avait laché plus tot sur la table devant lui.

-J'aimerais bien t'injecter directement les antidouleurs Luna, continua t'il en jugeant ma mine horrifiée, ne proteste pas s'il te plait, plaida le médecin, ça va vraiment soulager la douleur et beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec des cachets.

Edward en rajouta sa propre couche dans le plaidoyer et… je perdis la bataille. Le médecin glissa rapidement un aiguille dans ma veine du coude gauche, alors que je ne ressentis qu'un pincement, et pour une fois je me rendis compte que les médecins savaient dire la vérité aussi a leurs patients : la douleur commença presque directement à s'estomper.

Seul hic : vu qu'elle disparut je sentis la fatigue revenir… et lentement je sombrais dans le sommeil sous le regard charmé d'Edward alors que son père défit le bandage sur mon poignet.

**Bon finalement c'est court mais tant pis... j'ai plus le temps la... dormez bien et j'essaye de vous poster du romantique demain OK... je sais je suis une incorrigible romantique moi même lol... ça parlera de glace et de spiderman ok?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, me revoila et devinez quoi... j'ai au moins six chapitres de terminés a poster... croyez moi je n'ai plus assez de temps pour écrire dans ma journée (et c'est pourtant les vacances!). Mes parents commencent sérieux a s'énerver a force de me voir derrière mon ordi! enfin bref, les idées affluent et je me suis décidée poster un peu ce soir... histoire de nourrir votre appétit _D Par contre je n'ai absolument rien relu. donc excusés les fautes et les incohrence. **

_**Sinon, ben désolé mais j'arrive ps a répondre aux reviews, par contre je les adores vraiment, c'est super encourageant de vous entendre aussi enthousiastes alors mille mercis a mes revieweurs fantastiques -XXXXX-**_

_**OK, encore un hommage a Stephanie Meyer pour twilight et un autre hommage a tous les auteurs de fanfics qui m'ont inpiré que j'en sois consciente ou non... vous êtes fantastiques.**_

_**et merci a vous chers lecteurs... vous vous êtes encore plus fantastiques... j'espère être a la hauteure.**_

_chapitre 18: *En parlant froid et chaud *_

-Bonjours ma belle au bois dormant…, chuchota une voix de velour dans mes cheveux lorsque je me mis a papilloner des paupières.

Je jaillis en position assisse, immédiatement réveillée par la proximité de la voix. Edward me contempla es yeux peinés.

-Lun's, murmura t'il doucement, c'est juste moi, je voulais pas te faire peur…

-Non non non, begayais en me rendant compte de ma propre stupidité je l'avais encore énervé, c'est moi qui suis stupide et…

-Stupide ?, La il était en colère, stupide parceque ton instinct réagit a cause de la torture que tu as subie ? C'est pas stupide Luna, soupira t'il finalement en détrounant les yeux, c'est moi qui ne fait pas attention.

Notre lien-truc-machin-chouette me revint soudain a la figure de pleine force et sa peine me submergea totalement, il était en colère aussi, mais apparemment pas sur moi.

-Edward, marmonnais-je pour le sortir de ses pensées noires.

Il fallait peut-être que je le console ? Ou prenne sa main ? Ou il n'apprécierait peut-être pas ça et me punirait pour insolence ? Edward lui-même répondit a ma question en s'emparant de ma main.

-Il et déjà quatre heures Madame la belle au bois-dormant, ria t'il devant ma mine horrifiée, et… je me demandais si tu aimerais venir manger une glace avec moi a Port-Angeles ?

Attendez la… il voulait que j'aille manger une glace ?

-Pa m'a autorisé a te faire marcher un tout petit-peu seulement donc on ne pourra pas vraiment sortir loin mais…

-Si si, j'aimerais beaucoup Edward, l'interrompis-je brutalement et sincère pour une fois, ça serait cool de prendre un peu l'air.

L'Adonis eu un énorme sourire et me prenant par surprise, il caressa doucement ma joue.

-Ne bouge pas alors, je vais aller chercher les affaires qu'Alice m'a donné pour toi et les clés de la voiture.

Mon propre prince charmant ne tarda pas à redescendre et avec énormément de soin il m'aida a mettre un pull violet puis me glissa dans une longue veste beige clair.

-Par pitié ne te plain pas, supplia Edward en me voyant lever les yeux horrifiés devant la veste qu'il me fit mettre, mes parents me tuent si je ne te couvre pas bien et Alice me tue si tu mets autre chose que ce qu'elle a choisie pour toi.

-exactement jeune homme, ria la voix de sa mère en sortant de la cuisine puis elle nous sourit largement, amusez-vous bien tous les deux.

Et c'était tout ? Pas d'ordres a exécuter, pas de courses a faire ni de tonne d'interdictions ? Je la dévisageais bouche bée avant de me ruer en clopinant sur un pied a travers la porte qu'Edward me tenait grande ouverte. James ne pouvait pas être d'accord pour me laisser ici, il détesterait la gentilesse de Cullen avec moi, et puis de la a ce qu'il m'autorise a manger de la glace : y avait 10 000 années lumière !

Je decouvris avec délice qu'Edward était plus que le beau gosse arrogant que je connaissais au lycée. Ça c'avait été la facade apparemment, Edward était non seulement très attentif et protecteur envers sa sœur et moi maintenant mais je le découvris aussi patient et… fou amoureux de sa voiture rapide. Il conduisait bien d'ailleurs, détendu et calme alors que nous suivions la route vers Port-Angeles.

C'est idiot mais… je n'avais encore jamais visité Port-Angeles, bien que ce ne soit qu'à 30 minutes de Forks. La petite ville du bord de mer était clairement touristique avec ses restaurants et ses rues pleines de magasins. J'osais parier que c'était la ville idéale pour Alice avec ses magasins de mode et le grand centre commercial. Edward lui me déposa sur le parking d'un petit glacier en bord de mer, a deux pas de la porte d'entrée… _s'il vous plait quoi ! Je n'étais pas handicapée non plus_… Mais je me gardais bien de me plaindre bien sur…

Pauvre Edward s'était donné tant de mal pour que je ne risque rien, et me suivant juste derrière moi il me guida très doucement vers le petit restaurant. Les trois marches a monter furent l'horreur, encore plus vu que je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal au mains sur les béquilles.

L'adonis derrière moi me tint bien sur la porte ouverte : preuve qu'il savait être autre chose que le beau gosse Bad-boy si froid. Et, alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière nous… je me fis littéralement attaquer par Spiderman.

UN petit Spiderman aux lèvres couvertes de chocolat poursuivi par un pirate. Mais la petite araignée réussit néanmoins à cogner mon genou valide, le faisant plier et ainsi m'envoyer m'écraser sur le côté en faisant tomber ma jambe de plâtre sur le sol dans un gros fracas et un gémissement de ma part. _Génial, pour parler d'entrée fracassante !  
><em>Après ce fut un remue-ménage. Edward se rua sur moi, l'inquiétude suintant de sa voix et ses mains papillonnant sur mon visage sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Le gamin déguisé en Spiderman lui s'étonnait apparemment de ce retrouvé par terre, et sa mère hurla horrifiée en grondant comme une furie sur les gamins déguisés autour d'elle. Sans parler du vieux vendeur de glace qui contemplait le carnage ahuris.

-Edward !, l'appelais-je finalement et mon garde du corps se tut, ça va ok, c'est rien… c'était un accident.

-Mais Luna, se plaignit t'il, tu aurais pu te fracasser la tête oui et puis… c'est vraiment mauvais pour ta jambe et ton visage trahit ta douleur en plus et…

-C'ÉTAIT UN ACCIDENT, lui grandais-je dessus avant de me mordre les lèvres de mon insolence…

J'étais allé trop loin… _ah non_… Edward soupira puis me voyant essayer de remonter il me souleva doucement et me retint droite.

En face de nous la mère grondais a voix basse le petit Spiderman qui contemplait ses pieds en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je suis désolée vraiment, c'est ma faute ils couraient n'importe ou, commenca t'elle en me voyant debout, et je regrette sincèrement. Il ne vous a pas fait mal au moins ? Si jamais je…

-C'est pas grave, vraiment je vais bien, l'interrompis-je partiellement a l'intention d'Edward qui ravala sa remarque, c'était un accident et… tu t'es pas fait mal au moins Spiderman ?

Le gamin releva ses yeux vers moi avant de faire un grand sourire et secouer la tête que non.

-D'accord alors, c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un ?

-Son mon anniversaire, marmonna le petit homme araignée.

-Waa… je comprends tes super habits alors, plaisantais-je en serrant la main d'Edward, tu as quel âge ?

-9 ans, continua le gamin en me regardant fièrement, et c'est mon papa qui ma donné mon habit.

Ses 4 amis autour de lui commençait déjà a discuter entre eux en nous regardant edward et moi, puis le petit Spiderman me fit un grand sourire et se retourna pour aller jouer avec eux.

-Je regrette sincèrement Mlle, recommença la mère en rougissant, ils était un peu…

-Surexités, grommela Edward en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

-Oui, c'est ça je crois, marmonna la femme, cous 'etes sur que tout ira bien ?

-Mais oui, et arrete d'être mechant Edward, ajoutais-je irrité par l'attitude de l'Adonis, ils jouaient et je em suis retrouvée au mauvais endroit c'est tout…

-Je vous remercie, me sourit embarassée la mère du gamin, je savais vraiment pas quoi faire quand Matt vous a fonc droit dessus.

Je lui fit un grand sourire puis apperçus les deux bequilles du Dr. Cullen toujours pas terre.

-He spiderman, appelais-je le petit Matt, tu veux pas me sauver la vie et me donner les bequilles ?

Le gamin sourit joyeusement et me les donna en bombant le torse puis disparut avec ses amis.

-Alors on va la manger ta glace, souris-je a l'intention d'Edward et de la mère de Matt Spiderman.

Edward refusa que je marche et me deposa littéralement sur une chaise a côté de la fenetre, puis avec n sourire malicieux, sa colère apparemment oubliée, il alla chercher des glaces.

Le sourire malicieux s'expliqua lorsqu'il posa une énorme coupe de glace enrobée de chocolat et de pailettes colorées devant mon nez.

-Tu veux que je mange tout ça ?, m'exclamais-je ma reserve a son égard totalement oubliée, j'espère que tu vas m'aider ?

Il éclata d'un rire melodieux avant de me faire un clin d'œil et d'entamer sa propre glace.

-Tu as vraiment été super avec le petit garçon, commença t'il soudain, je crois que moi je lui aurais donné une baffe si possible.

-Il jouait Edward, et en plus c'était sa fête alors…

-Tu as un cœur d'or, me complimenta-t-il, d'abord Alice a qui tu passes tous ses caprices et maintenant le mini-Spiderman…

Je rougis et baissais mon nez dans de la glace.

-Tu rougis ?, Edward semblait étonnamment satisfait.

-Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça, confessais-je en relevant mes yeux sur son sourire.

-Sérieux ?, la frustration semblait soudain s'emparer du jeune homme, t'as jamais vraiment reçu de compliments c'est ça, devina t'il soudain, c'est pour ça que ma sœur et ma mère t'embarrassent ?

-Mais si…, mentis-je, c'est juste que… enfin laisse tomber !

Le regard d'Edward me prouva clairement qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement, mais il respecta néanmoins ma demande. Moi je cherchais en vain une façon de lui faire parler de la conversation d'hier : les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

-Edward ?, il leva me regarda curieux, vous faites beaucoup de truc comme… donner de l'eau au plantes ?

-Comment ça ?, il ne semblait pas saisir.

-Enfin… je sais pas faire ce genre de trucs moi ! Hormis le fait que je sois Feu evidemment et ne peut possiblement arroser des plantes…, rajoutais-je prestement.

Edward sourit légèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est une question d'entrainement tu sais, murmura t'il gentiment, et toi, tu sais faire quoi ?

-Euh…, je ricanais intérieurement en m'imaginant Edward se faire cramer pas mes folies, je fais des petits chevaux de flammes qui font la course ?, tentais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Edward me contemplait bouche bée.

-Sérieux ? J'ai jamais vu personne faire ça tu sais ? Tu dois être super forte en fait, continua-t-il plus pour lui-même.

-Mais non, je suis super nulle !, il ne se passe jamais ce que je veux, confessais-je finalement en contemplant la glace, et… c'est une catastrophe !

-Luna, Edward s'était de nouveau saisit de ma main droite, tu vas apprendre. Et puis… j'imagine que tu n'as jamais appris quoi que ce soit sur la magie, je me trompe ?

Mon air noir répondit probablement à sa question.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais rencontré de sorcier avant nous ?, me pressa Edward ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude.

-C'est pas vraiment un truc normal chez les gens tu sais, mordis-je.

Il ricana doucement avant de se perdre dans ses songes.

-Dis-moi, recommença-t-il au bout d'un moment, comment tu as appris que tu étais sorcière alors ?

Je me sentis immédiatement rougir, embarrassée.

-C'est pas vraiment un truc dont je suis fière…, marmottais-je.

-Ah… et…, Edward avait un regard curieux plein de malice.

-J'avais quatre et…

-Attend quatre an ?, mon compagnon semblait ahuris.

-Oui pourquoi ?, _moi innocente._

-La plus part des sorciers ne découvrent leur pouvoir sur les éléments, ou affinité avec un élément comme on appelle ça, a huit an pour moi c'était six et c'était le plus tôt que ma famille ait jamais eu, m'expliqua Edward l'ahurissement lisible sur son visage, tu dois être archi puissante si ça t'es arrivé a quatre ans.

_Oh… OK et… donc ? _J'étais anormale quoi…vraiment ?

-He, ce n'est pas grave ?, me rassura Edward en me sentais paniquer, c'est juste que… vu qu'on est liés nos énergies se sont un peu ajoutées ensembles et… j'ai reçu une quantité phénoménale d'énergie de ta part, Edward eu un drôle de sourire, j'ai failli noyer les fraisiers hier lorsque je me suis servi de mes éléments pour la première fois après la liaison, il riait doucement, enfin en sachant que tu es sorcière depuis tes quatre ans… je comprends un peu mieux !

Il ne semblait pas énervé sur moi, plutôt excité en fait.

-Alors, raconte je suis curieux maintenant, me pressa t'il.

-Euh…, je savais plus quoi dire, en fait… j'ai grandie en orphelinats depuis que je suis bébé, James est mon père adoptif.

Le sourire disparut du visage d'Edward.

-Oh, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il alors que de la peine passa dans notre lien, Alice m'a jamais dit ça… et… je n'aurais pas dû en parler ?

-Alice ne le sait pas, avouais-je, et… franchement fallait bien que tu saches un jour, ce n'est pas grave vraiment, j'ai jamais connu autre chose Edward, lui souris-je.

-C'est dégeulasse d'abandonner ses enfants, grommela t'il en touillant sa glace.

-Il y avait une fillette de mon âge, Fanny elle s'appelait enfin s'appelle, et…, _je lui raconte, je lui raconte pas_ débattait ma conscience,… je jouais avec une poupée quand fanny a descidée qu'elle la voulait. Bien évidemment j'ai as accepté et elle s'est mise a me tirer les cheveux jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que serpent de feu s'échappent de mes doigts pour aller lui bruler les mains, confessais-je finalement en baissant les yeux.

Edward releva délicatement mon visage vers lui avec des gestes doux de ses long doigts.

-Et t'as gardé ça caché de tout le monde ?

-Personne n'as vraiment vu le « truc », racontais-je, et… personne ne croyait l'histoire de la fillette de quatre ans et a la mine désabusée des adultes qui se sont occupés de Fanny j'ai bien compris du haut de mes quatre ans que ce qui c'était passé n'était pas normale alors… oui personne n'a jamais su avant vous.

Edward marmonna un moment en lui-même alors que je mangeais ma glace en l'épiant à travers mes cils.

-Et toi ta première fois ?, le relançais-je.

-C'est bien moins palpitant, rigola t'il doucement, je jouais dans mon jardin avec Alice Jasper et Emmett et Rosalie, que tu rencontreras bientôt d'ailleurs, me conta t'il, et je courrais après Emmett lorsque j'ai glissé sur le bord de la petite rivière derrière chez nous. Sauf qu'au lieu de terminer dans le ruisseau sur des cailloux j'ai flotté, accroché dans un courant d'air montant mystérieusement apparu. Rose a tout de suite identifié le phénomène et est allé chercher mes parents.

Un air satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

-Je crois que j'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi fier de moi que ce jour là, me dit il avec un sourire en coin, hormis le fait qu'il leur a fallu une heure pour me faire comprendre comment faire disparaitre le courant d'air. Ma mère pleurait de joie au téléphone avec mes grand parents et mon père bombait le torse a chaque fois qu'un invité entrait pour me félociter pour ce qu'ils appelaient une prouesse a six ans.

Edward se mit soudain a rire en me contemplant attentivement.

-Quoi ?, paniquais-je en m'essuyant prestement les lèvres.

-J'imagine leur tête lorsqu'ils apprendront que TOI tu as réalisé la prouesse a quatre ans.

_Je ne préfère pas non, _faillis-je lui cracher à la figure avant de me retenir : il pouvait toujours devenir violent.

-Tu me montreras les chevaux ?, me demanda t'il soudain.

Euh… c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, je me suis moi-même brulée les doigts la dernière fois… Imaginez qu'Edward se trouve à côté quand la course tournait au chaos ? Je me contentais de hocher la tête à l' intention d'Edward, pour qu'il reste de bonne humeur.

Nous avions tous deux finis notre glace, et pourtant Edward ne faisait aucun effort pour partir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs… j'étais bien dans le café à contempler la pluie en ruminant mes pensées sans être sous les feux des projecteurs comme chez les Cullen. Edward lui contemplait les gamins déguisés qui fêtaient l'anniversaire.

-Luna, commença t'il soudain en me tirant de mon étude des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre.

Ses yeux émeraudes contemplaient mon visage très sérieusement, presque apeurés.

-Oui ?, marmonnais-je gênée par son attention.

-J'ai vu les bleu et les cicatrices, commença t'il tout doucement sous mon regard paniqué, et… enfin, il trébuchait sur ses mots et prit une grande inspiration, James te bat ?

Ce n'était même plus une affirmation dans ta bouche. Et mon absence de réponse alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes suffirent a Edward pour deviner que son constat était juste. Il détourna vivement les yeux et serrait tellement fort sa cuillère que ses jointures en blanchirent.

-J'imagine qu'il ne c'est pas contenté de ça, siffla t'il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je baissais la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard, mais les mains d'Edward eurent tôt fait de relever mon visage pour que son regard se plante dans le mien.

-Il ta violée, ne me ment pas, soupira t'il la colère suintant de sa voix.

Un soupir furieux accueil mon silence.

- Luna, depuis combien de temps ?, continua finalement Edward en caressant ma joue sérieusement ?

J'étais finie : envahie par mes émotions complètement contradictoires, ses émotions peinées qui me submergeaient, de souvenirs que je tentais d'oublier le plus vite possible. Edward glissa doucement sa chaise a côté de la mienne et me prit dans ses bras en caressant mes cheveux.

-Raconte-moi la vérité s'il te plait ?, plaida t'il, j'ai vraiment pas supporté de voir ton corps sublime tellement torturé…

_Hein ? Mon corps sublime… ok, c'était quoi ça ?_

-Luna, personne et encore moins ton père ne devrait avoir le droit de frapper un femme et la violer…, continua Edward dans mon oreille avant de me regarder dans les yeux, dis moi la vérité s'il te plait et a mes parents et on ira deposer plainte contre ce… ce monstre, cracha mon compagnon, et il finira sa vie derrière les barreau alors que je cracherais mes insultes a sa figure.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette possibilité passait dans ma tête. Mais je me rendis soudain compte, que C'ETAIT la première fois que je j'en avais vraiment la possibilité, que je ne risquais pas de me faire prendre par James en chemin vu que j'avais Edward avec moi pour l'en empêcher. Pour une raison incongrue probablement affreusement stupide j'avais confiance en Edward, pas son père mais lui… oui… j'ignore pourquoi mais oui.

-Luna par pitié, Edward plaidait toujours, c'est ça, il te tabasse chez toi ? C'était ça le bleu sur ton œil je paris, et la raison pour laquelle Alice se plaignait systématiquement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ta maison, et ton poignet blessé aussi…

Il débitait ses observation a tout va, clairement en colère.

- Putain je n'ai jamais compris ça avant, s'énerva-t-il soudain alors que je me redressais, je suis vraiment trop con.

-Quoi, cette fois moi je ne comprenais plus, c'était censé rester un secret Edward ! Imagine toi que James saches que je racontais ses fêtes a tout le monde ? Il m'aurait tué oui, pour éviter de se faire mordre les doigts par quelqu'un comme ton père ou la police.

Edward arrêta immédiatement sa crise, et me contempla… ahuris peiné ou en colère. Je n'en avais aucune idée vu que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et que je me rendis compte du pétrin dans lequel j'étais. Bien sur que les bleus et cicatrices qui couvraient ma peau échapperaient a l'œil d'Edward qui m'avait vu nue, chose qu'il devait encore m'expliquer d'ailleurs, et avec son père qui était médecin… c'était encore pire. Et ils étaient probablement en colère d'ailleurs et… James allait me tuer… sans même y réfléchir deux fois : non seulement il était en danger rien que pour abus d'enfants mais en plus ses petits trafics allaient tomber à l'eau aussi.

-Luna ?, Edward s'était calmé, je te jure que jamais je ne laisserais quiconque encore te faire autant de mal que ce… chien de James ok ?, me jura t'il très sérieusement, et s'il te plait laisse moi mettre un fin a ça ? On rentre chez moi, tu me raconte une fois l'histoire a moi et mon père et… il pourra déposer plainte pour toi et… James finira derrière les barreaux pour la fin de sa vie et tu seras hors de danger… c'est juré.

Il me suppliait de toutes les façons possibles maintenant. Et je sentis un interupteur tourner dans ma tête. C'était vraiment PAS un rêve. Ni le fait qu'il était sorcier, ni le fait que moi j'était sorcière ni… ni le fait que quelque chose de magique me reliait a Edward, ni le fait que je comptais clairement beaucoup a ses yeux, ni le fait que lui et sa famille se souciaient vraiment de moi et… que pour une raison qui m'étonnait encore j'étais hors de porté de James pour l'instant. En gros pour la première fois depuis cinq ans c'est moi qui avait le pouvoir sur James… c'était MOI qui descidait de ce que LUI allait subir. Je me sentis soudain littéralement surpuissante, capable de decider… de la suite. Et ce qu'Edwqard offrait, le fait que je pouvais enfermer un maniaque qui allait surement encore sevir après moi, derrière des barreaux semblait soudain très séduisante.

-Pitié Lun's, laisse moi sauver ta vie maintenant ?, souffla Edward dans mon oreille en serrant mes deux mains.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher, marmonnais-je en luttant contre les hoquets de ma voix.

-Bien sur, s'exclama t'il, il a comis plus qu'UN crime merde…

-Et s'il vient après toi et ta famille ?, continuais-je.

-Qu'il vienne, repliqua Edward plein de conviction, et je frapperais sa face pour chaque crime qu'il a commis sur toi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable que comme le monstre qu'il est. Dis-moi qu'on rentre et que tu nous raconte la vérité, je te jure que mon père n'est pas comme James, il ne t'en voudra jamais et moi non plus, continua t'il.

Alors… je laissais son rêve m'emporter… et avec un sourire resplendissant a mon intérêt Edward recula sa chaise, m'aida sur ma jambe valide et me conduisit sa voiture. Il était clairement tendu sur le chemin du retour, mais moi aussi…. Après tout je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait APRES la page James. Il y avait Edward sur ces pages la… mais comment ? Et surtout comment moi, avec ma magie complétement détraquée pouvais-je rentrer sur ces pages ?

**Y a une suite! **

**P.S: j'ai quand même réussi a mettre spiderman quoi! fière de moi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Je vous épargne le mot de l'auteur... -XXX- **__

_chapitre 19: *Tourner une page* _

**Luna POV:**

Je savais d'avance que raconter mon histoire à quelqu'un serait difficile. Mais en réalité c'était plus que difficile, j'étais obligée d'omettre des passages entiers par embarras ou simplement que j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot a cause des souvenirs qui flottaient devant mes yeux embués de larmes. Disons honnêtement que c'était pire que l'enfer. Je me rendais compte que de tonnes de passages des cinq dernières années de ma vie c'étaient fait refoulés par ma conscience mais… parler d'un souvenir les faisaient tous revenir en masse.

Je trempais littéralement le canapé entier dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi génée, maladroite et effrayée que durant l'heure qu'il me fallut pour vider toute l'intégralité de mon histoire a Edward et son père. Parce qu'ils me poussaient vraiment, il voulait tout savoir, toute la vérité. Carlisle insistait que c'était nécéssaire non seulement parce qu'ils auraient alors masse d'armes contre James, seraient capable de mieux me proteger en cas de besoin, mais surtout parce que c'est seulement en sachant toute la vérité qu'ils seraient capable de m'aider à faire cesser ma panique. En gros le medecin avait décidé qu'il allait m'aider psychologiquement quoi ? Je m'étais attendu a un tas de choses mais pas ça. Seulement voila, j'avais beau essayer de lutter, une fois mon flot de paroles entamées j'étais incapable d'empêcher aux images de m'assaillir et… vu que je me mettais à cauchemarder éveillée Edward voulait savoir ce qui m'effrayait et… il devinait suffisamment longtemps pour que lui ou plus souvent son père devinent le cauchemar en question. Bref, j'étais en enfer.

Et je n'étais pas la seule : Edward alternaient entre l'état dans lequel il fulminait de rage contre celui qui avait osé « être un tel monstre » comme il le hurla et l'état de légume ou il pleurait autant que moi. Son père était presque pire, il ne fulminait pas… il était dans une rage noire et brisa littéralement le miroir sur le mur de son bureau lorsque je lui confessais que j'avais 13 ans la première fois ou… James alla plus loin que la baffe sur mon visage. Sa femme resta finalement dans la pièce pour le garder calme avant de finalement rester pour me tenir compagnie dans mes larmes.

Puis en fin de compte j'avais TOUT débité, et un calme plat, mortel tomba sur le bureau. Au final Carlisle avait cassé son miroir en cognant contre le mur et Edward avait faute de mieux casser un vase par terre en hurlant qu'il irait « tuer le monstre qui avait osé faire ça … à…» à moi. Visiblement ils se souciaient vraiment de moi. A vrai dire je ne suivis plus la suite : les cauchemars répétés a drainé le peu d'énergie que j'avais et je somnolais avachie contre la mère d'Edward alors que celle-ci caressaient mes cheveux. Et je fis ce que je savais le mieux faire hormis pleurer en ce moment : dormir.

Je ne me réveillais pas seule cette fois, des bras musclés enserraient ma taille et un corps dur mais chaud a l'odeur masculine était collé dans mon dos. Je réagis d'instinct et me ruais littéralement hors de la prison avant qu'un marmonnement déçu ne me fasse me retourner. Edward était enroulé dans les draps à côté de moi et dormait profondément, une ride ornant sur le front et le nez plissé à cause d'une insatisfaction. Il roula dans son sommeil puis sa main toucher mon bras et il me tira doucement vers lui pour me coller de nouveau contre son torse, et un soupir c'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la disparut de son front et fut remplacée par un sourire. J'en restais bouche-bée. Il était totalement sans défense dans son sommeil profond et… honnêtement il ressemblait à ce que je qualifierais d'ange : innocent, calme et incroyablement beau.

_Luna !, _me hurlais-je dessus en me rendant enfin compte de notre position, j'étais en train de me laisser aller avec un parfait inconnu oui ! _Enfin pas si inconnu que ça,_ mais quand même !

En étant aussi silencieuse que possible je me glissais hors du lit pour sautiller jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Sous les draps du lit Edward se remit a grommeler et une ride contrariée revint décorer son front. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour que mon corps se mette en cinquième vitesse. Au hasard je me vêtis d'un T-Shirt propre que je trouvais dans l'armoire à portée de ma chaise (j'étais incapable de me tenir debout et m'habiller avec ma jambe de huit kilos) et de passer une brosse dans mes cheveux. Je me doutais qu'Alice avait laissé la brosse la a mon intérêt…

Et une minute chrono je me glissais hors de la chambre loin de la contrariété colérique potentielle d'Edward Cullen. Une odeur de pain frais flottait dans la maison, et n'ayant rien de mieux a faire que de me montrer polie, je descendit vers l'origine de l'odeur. Alice et Esmé étaient assisse avec deux inconnus dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner posé sur la table.

-Luna !, piailla Alice en me voyant clopiner vers elle avant que du dégout n'orne son visage.

-Alice ?, tentais-je en reculant tout de même.

-Mais t'es habillée comment oui ? Tu n'as pas trouvé les vêtements que j'avais laissés pour toi sur la commode ?, se plaignit t'elle, Franchement les vêtements d'Edward ne te vont pas du tout, la couleur jure avec ta peau et…

-Alice laisse la respirer! Tu pourras lui donner autre chose après, gronda gentiment sa mère, Luna je te présente Rosalie Hale et Emmett McCarthy, continua Esmé en me désignant la belle blonde et le colosse assis à la table, Rosalie Emmett voici Luna.

Je me contentais de sourire légèrement sans lâcher Emmett des yeux. Le mec était littéralement un colosse et clairement très fort…

-Alors c'est toi la séductrice qui a finalement réussi a intéresser Eddie aux filles ?, s'éleva la grosse voix d'Emmett en souriant, enchanté de te rencontrer.

Je le dévisageais sérieusement en train de réfléchir à la fuite, mais Rosalie lui claqua le bras a ma place.

-Mais Rosie, se plaignit le colosse.

-Arrête d'effrayer la fille Emmett, gronda-t-elle avant de me sourire, excuse le Luna c'est un vrai gamin sans manière, et je suis moi aussi enchanté de rencontrer la compagne d'Edward. Et d'ailleurs, continua t'elle, je suis super contente que tu viennes me tenir compagnie en tant que sorcière de feu ! On sera au moins deux maintenant.

Mes joues rougirent bien contre mon gré sous l'attention de la famille mais Alice me sauva en me poussant sans ménagement vers une chaise.  
>-Rose et moi étions en train de préparer la fête pour demain, s'excita t'elle, à ton avis le bleu de le blanc iront comme thème ?<p>

Je ne 'écoutais même plus.

-Quelle fête Alice ?

-Bah, elle me contempla étonnée, ta présentation au clan, Edward ne ta pas dit ?

-Dit quoi ?, marmonna une voix endormie depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Edward venait de faire son apparition en se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux encore plus enmelés que d'habitude sur sa tête.

-Bonjours Edward, salua le colosse avec un entrain admirable.

-Slut, grommela Edward avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

-Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ?, questionna celle-ci inquiète en caressant tendrement la joue de son fils sous mes yeux surpris par tant d'affection.

-Nops, marmonna Edward en levant ses yeux sur moi et sourit.

-Je suis désolée, répondis-je, je t'ai réveillé j'en était sure.

-Pas toi, sourit Edward en s'installant a côté de moi avant de se saisir de ma main, ton absence oui.

Rosalie éclata de rire alors qu'un sourire satosfait apparut sur le visage de son ami le colosse.

-Qui l'aurait cru … le petit Eddie avec une fille, chantonna t'il avant de se prendre un toast a la figure.

-Ne m'appele pas Eddie, gronda mon voisin de table avant de se saisir d'une autre toast et le couvrir copieusement de confiture.

-Edward !, le tançait sa mère alors que Rosalie et Alice riait comme des folles.

-Bon alors Edward, alie retomba soudain sur terre, tu n'as rien dit a Luna ? Du tout ?

-On a pas enchoe eu le tempch Alice, repliqua son frère la bouche pleine.

-Mais vous avez parlé tout l'aprèm !, protesta t'elle en trippotant la nappe.

-On a parlé d'autre trucs, y a pas que le shopping et le clan dans la vie tu sais, riposta mon voisin sur la défensive en reprenant mes doigts dans les siens.

-Edward !, sa mère semblait outrée, je croyais qu'on avait été clair ?

-Tu la respecte pas c'est ça, pour toi c'est comme avec Lauren. Juste un jeu qui te permet de te sentir bien ?, explosa soudain sa sœur.

Son frère jumeau explosa aussi et se releva pour la toiser.

-Putain de merde Alice tu crois ça ? T'est encore plus stupide que je le croyais alors, si tu crois que Luna est un jeu a mes yeux.

-En tout cas tu comprends rien aux filles, les estime inférieures peut-être.

-Alice Edward jardin, s'interposa leur mère avant de les pousser dehors et fermer la porte.

Un silence mortel tomba sur la table. Et les injures d'Edward retentaient étouffés par la porte donnant sur le jardin.

-Ignore les Luna, me conseilla Rosalie en souriant, ça leur arrive parfois en particulier quand Edward est fatigué.

-Oui, je me demande toujours quand ces deux la finiront grands, rajouta Esmé avant de remarquer mon assiette vide, tu veux manger quelque chose ma chérie ?

C'était le plan oui mais là… j'étais totalement dégoutée… et mon estomac était bien trop serré par ma future confrontation avec mon compagnon de la nuit pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Il allait être furieux que ma présence l'ai conduit à se battre avec sa sœur.

-Tu n'y es pour rien ma chérie, me dit soudain la mère des jumeaux en m'enlacant fermement, ça arrive souvent entre frères et sœurs même si cette fois je suis d'accord avec Alice.

-D'accord sur quoi ?

-Il aurait du te parler du clan, de ton rôle a venir, me sourit Esmé en posant un toast sur l'acssiette en face de moi.

Je faillit m'étouffer. QUEL rôle a tenir… apparemment je n'étais pas ici pour rien finalement, les Cullen éxigeait quelque chose en retour de leur gentillesse et…

-Luna ?, m'appela Rosalie en souriant.

-Oui pardon excusez moi, je suis désolée et c'était impolie et…

-Ohla… zen le flot de paroles, s'exclama Emmett en faignant un mal de crâne.

-Emmett tais toi, le tança Rosalie en riant, et je te demandais ce que tu savais du clan Luna ?

-Euh…, je la devisageais un moment avant de me sentir rougir, rien ? Hormis que y a plusieurs familles ?

Esmé était occupé dans la cuisine avec une casserole et ne nous écoutait pas, mais Emmett et Rosalie eu me dévisageairent vraiment ahuris.

-Bon, Rosalie secoua un coup sa chevelure d'or, le clan est en effet composé de onze familles : les McCarthy, les Hale, les Cullen bien sûr, les Weber, la famille de Jasper les Withlock, les Newton, les Stanley, la famille Crowley, la famille Mallory , les Platt dont font partit les parents d'Esmé et les Yorkie. Tout les adultes actif dans le clan font partit du conseil et ce conseil décide des règles, lois et enfin de la vie du clan si tu veux.

Ok, ça faisait beaucoup de monde mais bon…

-Le clan a aussi un leader, qui représente le clan par rapport à l'extérieur mais dirige aussi l'ensemble de la vie et surveille l'exécution de notre code, continuait Rosalie.

-Carlisle est l'actuel Leader de clan, me sourit Esmé en se retournant.

Je cessais de respirer. Carlisle… comme dans Carlisle Cullen père d'Edward et chez qui je squattais depuis quoi… quatre jours ?

-Oh… et j'imagine que ma présence est plutôt embarrassante alors.

-Quoi, non Luna !, Esmé laissa tomber sa casserole en hurlant, mais qu'est ce qui te donne cette idée ? Ca n'as rien à voir, tu es lié avec Edward donc tu fais partit des Cullen et donc du clan au même titre que nous tous, s'horrifia t'elle, au contraire ta présence est flatteuse a mes yeux.

Je la contemplais incrédule alors qu'elle s'excita autour de moi en m'entourait de ses bras.

-Ne t'imagine plus jamais que tu es un embarras pour nous, me sermonna t'elle, au contraire tu es cadeau qui tombe du ciel Luna.

Ok… _je serais plutôt un cadeau des enfers mais bon…_

-D'accord, oui… pardon Esmé, marmottais-je pour me débarrasser de son inquiétude.

-Esmé a raison tu sais, continua Rosalie alors que la mère d'Alice et Edward me relachait, dès qu'une femme se lie a son compagnon elle intègre automatiquement la famille de l'homme au yeux du clan, en gros.. tu est une vrai Cullen maintenant.

-Quoi ?, j'avais flanché, comme… comme un marriage ?

-Euh…la liaison est un mariage aux yeux du clan, normalement il se fête aussi… d'où la fête d'Alice.

-Je suis MARIE avec toi, hurlais-je a Edward qui surgissait dans mon dos.

La panique avait finalement gagné : j'étais MARIEE, James allait me tuer.

-Oui, pour le clan oui, marmonna penaud mon « mari ».

-Je t'avais dit, chantonna sa sœur en s'installant, elle va te tuer mec.

Non j'allais pas le tuer, j'étais bien trop occupée pour ça.

-Je suis désolé Luna, j'aurais du être honête.

-Mon dieu j'ai fait quoi !, babillais-je dans le vide.

-Luna !, Alice me secouait doucement, c'est normal, Jasper et moi sommes liés aussi et Rose et Emmett et mes parents et… tout le monde. C'est normal une fois qu'un sorcier atteint 18 ans qu'il soit lié, ou marié si tu veux.

-Mais Alice j'ai même pas 18 ans, James va me tuer et j'imagine déjà la tête des gens et…

-Ta pas 18 ans ?, me coupa brutalement Rosalie.

Je secouais la tête sous le regard incrédule de Rose, Emmett et Esmé.

-Serieux ?, demanda encore Edward en s'installant a côté de moi.

-Non, mon anniversaire est le sept mai, Pourquoi ?

Leur regards commençait à m'inquiéter… vraiment.

-Normalement il faut que les deux sorciers aient au moins 18 ans pour qu'une liaison s'établisse. C'est pourquoi Carlisle et moi avons 3 ans de différence, m'expliqua doucement Esmé, ta liaison avec Edward est unique dans son genre, termina-t-elle.

-Oh…

_Brillante réponse Lun' !_

-C'est pas grave, au contraire ça montre que ta liaison avec Edward est puissante déjà si elle a réussi à dépasser les barrières de l'âge.

Génial… encore d'autre trucs du genre a me dire ? songeais-je amère.

-Oui, repondit edward alors que je n'avais même pas réalisé avoir dit sa a voix haute, en fait… le titre de leader de clan passe au plus puissant sorcier de chaque génération lorsque celui-ci a atteint sa majorité et s'est lié.

-Oh, tu veux dire que ton père va passer son titre a quelqu'un d'autre ?, tentais-je, sans que celui-ci ait quelque chose a dire ?, mes pensées s'enchainaient au fur et mesure que son explication prit son sens, c'est pas du tout démocratique vous savez !, balancais-je indignée malgré moi.

-C'est nécessaire, le leader de clan est chargé de réaliser de complexes sortilèges en combinant les éléments d'autres sorciers entre eux, il faut un sorcier puissant pour cela, expliqua doucement Esmé.

-Oh, pardon, me corrigeais-je.

-Edward est le futur leader de clan, m'annonca soudain brutalement Alice.

Je pillais net, ma respiration se bloquant.

-Luna, respire, m'hurla Edward dans l'oreille en me saisissant les bras, allez respire merde !

J'inspirais laborieusement en le contemplant incrédule.

-Quoi ?, croassais-je.

-C'est moi le plus fort entre tout ceux de notre âge, me répondit t'il, et… je vais succéder a mon père obligatoirement. Normalement ça serait maintenant d'après la loi, mais on attend toujours plus longtemps alors c'est pas demain t'inquiète.

-Et… moi je suis… marié avec toi ?

-Oui, il me sourit doucement en caressant ma joue, toi et moi.,

-Edward, s'énerva sa sœur, arrête, ce qu'il veut dire Luna, continua t'elle a mon intérêt, c'est que en tant que la compagne du leader de clan tu deviens leader automatiquement aussi.

-Hein ?, je jaillis sur mes pieds, enfin mon pied, PAS MOYEN Alice, menaçais-je, je vais pas aller jouer a super-nana dans votre clan OK ? De un j'y connais rien du tout et… de deux c'est juste n'importe quoi.

-Mais Lun's, protesta-t-elle.

-Chh, Edward me serra fermement dans ses bras en coinçant mes bras dans son dos, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment pas dur y a presque rien a faire, me cajola-t-il de sa voix de velours, et Esmé t'aideras quand ce sera le moment pour nous de prendre la place de mes parents, et je t'apprendrais ce que tu dois savoir avant, promis.

-Je veux pas, marmottais-je contre son torse.

-On a pas vraiment le choix, même si moi j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, retorqua-t-il de bout en blanc.

-Vive la dictature, commmentais-je avant qu'Edward n'éclate de rire a ma remarque.

Il me surprit en s'emparant soudain de visage et posant doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. La comme ça, devant sa mère et ses amis. Etrangement j'appréciais vraiment le contact délicat de ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. James avait été violent et écrasais systématiquement mon visage et mon nez. Edward lui était doux et patient, léger comme un papillon.

Il me sourit fièrement en relâchant mon visage, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

-Mrs. Cullen , murmura t'il en caressant ma joue.

-Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ce coup-là, ripostais-je fièrement ignorante des conséquences.

-Bon, ça va les deux ?, s'impatienta la jumelle de mon compagnon-mari-magicmachin-Edward, on a une fête a préparer et il faut encore que j'aille à Port-Angeles avec Rose et Luna alors… vous vous disputerez ce soir et en silence SVP ?

-Alice, demandais-je doucement.

-Oui ? Ah pour Port-Angeles ?, devina t'elle, il faut qu'on t'achète une robe pour demain, expliqua t'elle, j'avais prévu du vert mais ça va jurer avec le plâtre blanc donc…

-Non, c'est pas ça, la coupais-je timidement, c'est qu'elle fête ?

Je commençais a avoir une horrible ressentiment sur toute cette histoire et Alice ne tarda pas à le confirmer.

-Ben ta présentation officielle comme compagne d'Edward, répondit-elle, ça va être génial ! Et encore mieux vu que ce sera l'introduction des futurs leaders en plus alors…

Je ne l'écoutais plus. _Présentation officielle… mais j'y connaissais rien moi en officiel. Je ne savais même pas manger avec plus d'un set de couverts… alors … une présentation…._

-Luna !, Edward se souciait déjà de mon état, ce n'est pas si officiel tu sais, c'est juste un moyen pour les membres des familles de venir te rencontrer et nous souhaiter leur félicitations, m'expliqua-t-il, on a attendu quelque jours que tu ailles mieux pour cela.

-Mais je vais être ridicule, sifflais-je a son attention.

-Mais non ma chérie, me rassura Esmé en me forçant sur une chaise, tu es bien trop charmante pour ça !

Oui certes…

Mais je n'avais rien a dire. Et Alice s'installa copieusement a la table avec Rosalie moi et sa mère pour discuter fête. Edward le traitre m'avait lui abandonné pour aller jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Emmett. Alice, Rose et Esmé passèrent sur tout : décoration, lumière… musique pour la fête a venir alors que je ruminais la masse de données qui occupaient ma tête sans leur prêter attention. Elles me demandèrent mon avis plusieurs fois mais je ne leur répondis qu'au hasard… _Je m'étais encore fichue dans quels ennuis ?_

Après la phase organisation Alice décréta qu'il fallait une phase make-over. Elle me força devant elle sur l'escalier avant de m'installer sur le lit d'Edward, enrouler mon plâtre dans un sac plastique bien scotché puis elle m'envoya dans la douche. Comme une poupée Barbie qu'une gamine de six pose dans une baignoire plastique et voilà. Seulement cette fois la Barbie était consentante. La douche delaca mes muscles tendus et ma laissa enfin propre. Après la douche les choses se corsèrent. Elle me tendit un collant avec une jambe découpée pour ma jambe de bois, une jupe en jeans et un pull violet foncé.

-Et tu met ça au lieu des habits tout moches d'Edward !, me menaca t'elle, il faut que l'on aille te chercher une robe pour demain, continua t'elle toute enthousiaste, et les gens doivent te voire comme la Cullen que tu es et non une clocharde.

Le ok merci, brulait sur ma langue mais je me retins de peur de la fâcher. Et puis son enthousiasme sur moi étant « une Cullen » me laissait encore tremblante de terreur et de frustration : j'appelais ça dictature et mariage arrangé moi.

Alice n'était cependant pas encore satisfaite malgré le fait que je ressemblais désormais a une starlette imbue d'elle-même. Elle appella Rosalie a la rescousse pour coiffer mes cheveux alors qu'elle s'amusait a barbouiller mes cheveux de maquillage.

-Voila, s'excita t'elle finalement, tu es parfaite !

-Ah, fut la seule réponse que je réussis a marmonner observant mon reflet dans une glace.

-Tu es très belle Luna, me complimenta Esmé en entrant dans la pièce.

Je rougis d'embarras.

-Bon allez les filles on y va maintenant, décreta la pile hyperactive, tu es sure que tu ne viens pas M'man ?

-Non merci j'ai déjà une robe Alice, et souviens toi de ce qu'a dit ton père ?, appela t'elle alors qu'Alice disparaissait dans l'escalier.

-Oui oui, a ce soir.

Et la porte se referma.

-Je peux te porter a la voiture, demanda une voix de velours chaud alors que je clopinais dans l'escalier.

Edward sourit avant de nier ma réponse et me prendre dans ses bras en un mouvement fluide alors que Rosalie s'empara de mes béquilles pour nous précéder vers la voiture. Je finis par ma laisser faire : il était doux dans ces gestes mais la contrariété pourrait toujours le conduire a me serrer trop fort… _evitons cela_ Mon garde du corps-porteur-surprotecteur me déposa délicatement dans la voiture avant de glisser une mèche folle derrière l'oreille.

-Tu es trop belle aujourd'hui Luna, me souffla t'il finalement avant de se redresser et refermer la portière sur mon visage ahuris.

Alice était un supplice, reine de la torture. Enfin pas vraiment non plus. Elle me traina dans littéralement TOUTE les boutiques de vetements de Port-Angeles. Et c'en était beaucoup et elle étaient toute chères. Elle fit l'impasse sur les pantalons vu que je ne pourrais pas les essayer mais sinon tout y passa : jupes, hauts, robes chaussures et même de la lingerie, a mon plus grand embarras d'ailleurs. Et en plus elles voulait voir chaque article. Certes Rose et le lutin avait pour but de m'acheter une robe mais je les soupçonnais de vouloir refaire ma garde-robe entière. J'avais protesté pour me faire refermer illico le clapet par Alice.

-Mais Luna !, avait elle protesté, t'as au maximum deux jeans et trois pulls, personne ne peut-vivre avec cela, Alice semblait dégoutée, et en plus, de A ils sont chez ton père et de B ils sont moches et ne mettent pas ta beauté en valeur donc…, elle s'était accordé un sourire complice avec Rosalie, il est nécessaire de d'acheter de quoi te vêtir décemment.

J'avais tentée l'approche douce.

-C'est vraiment super de votre part Alice mais … vous dépensez une fortune pour moi Alice et je n'ai pas de quoi vous rembourser et…

-Ma famille est riche Luna, depuis des générations, repliqua Alice comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde, et non seulement tu es une Cullen et a droit a l'argent, mais en plus Edward et ma mère me tue si je chipotte pour toi. Et dernièrement ce sont des cadeaux donc tu ne peux pas les refuser, conclut-elle avant de sourire triomphalement et me pousser dans la cabine avec une montagne de pulls colorés.

Alice et Rosalie étaient aux anges. D'après elle j'étais parfaite pour un style classique très rare et racé selont elles, et grâce a moi elles pouvaient enfin jouer les stylistes dans un nouveau genre. Rien compris a leur charabia mais bon. Je ne vivais pas non plus un calvaire. Certes le fun dans le jeu de mode disparut après la troisième boutique mais Alice et Rosalie etaient des compagnes de shopping fantisatiques. Non seulement me firent elles rires avec les grimaces de degout alors que je portais des hauts ridicules mais elles étaient aussi bavardes et me donnèrent l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur leur vie de sorcière, les familles, le buisness de filles dans le clan et… la jeunesse d'Edward. Je m'amusais, je le jure. Ok, certes c'était une experience nouvelle pour moi le shopping entre amies mais c'était par-dessus très agréable d'avoir un peu de normalité après toute l'anormalité des derniers jours.

**SA vous plait toujours... va encore y avoir une autre chapitre... et avec un peu d'action... lol**


	20. Chapter 20

**N'oubliez pas c'est une fanfic...**

**J'aime bien le début de se chapitre... bonne lecture**__

_chapitre 20: *Le rôle de père*_

**Luna POV:**

-Luna, debout marmotte on est arrivé, me secoua Alice.

Je m'étais ENCORE endormie. SA va oui, cette fois j'avais une excuse : j'étais déjà épuisée et mon corps hurlait de douleur lorsque mes kidnappeuses me trainèrent dans la dernière boutique de Port-Angeles, où après 15 minutes elles trouvèrent enfin la robe IDEALE selon elles. Je me fichais totalement de la robe a ce stade de ma journée. Un truc couleur prune, qui ressemblait aux 10000 autres trucs que j'avais enfilé durant l'après-midi. Enfin bref, évidemment avec le ronronnement du moteur...

-Hmm, Rosalie attira mon attention et celle de la concernée vers le porche de la maison.

Le Dr. Cullen s'y tenait les bras croisés a côté de sa femme. Et tu deux arborait un regard furieux en contemplant la voiture jaune canarie dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

-Oh merde, murmurèrent mes deux nouvelles amies en même temps.

-Il est très en colère Alice ?, marmottais-je d'une petite voix présentant la suite.

-Sur moi, conclut la jumelle d'Edward en sortant de la voiture.

J'allais faire la même chose et ouvrit la portière pour me trouver nez à nez avec le médecin.

-Bonjours, le saluais je précipitamment et faute de plus d'inspiration.

-Bonjours Luna, me sourit il chaleureusement, tu permets que je t'aide ?

J'avais le choix ?, songeais-je ironiquement avant de hocher la tête en faisant apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage. J'imaginais que Carlisle Cullen allait juste m'aider sur mon pied… mais non, il me souleva doucement dans ses bras avant de suivre Alice et Rosalie vers la maison.

-Mary-Alice Cullen, vociféra la mère d'Edward lorsque notre quatuor atteint sa hauteur, sait tu qu'elle heure il est ?

-Quatre heures je sais, marmonna Alice entre ses deux.

-Et j'avais dit quoi déjà ?, la questionna le Dr. Cullen d'un ton glacial.

-Maximum une heure, répondit doucement Alice les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

-Dans mon bureau, toi aussi Rosalie, cingla son père avant de les précéder dans l'escalier.

Il me deposa délicatement dans le canapé avant que mes deux compagnes de voyage me rejoignent. Le silence mortel dans la pièce faisait monter ma tension a une vitesse alarmante.

-Luna !, Edward pénétra en grand fracas dans la pièce pour se ruer sur moi et me serrer contre lui.

-Alice va en enfer, gronda t'il a l'intention de sa sœur, tu es malade ou quoi ?

Sa sœur se recroquevilla contre Rosalie.

-Edward arrete, l'appelais-je, sa va ?

-toi ?, grinca t'il en s'installant dans la canapé.

-Sa va…

Vive les progrès. Il était toujours aussi furax.

-On a fait quoi d'interdit ?, demandais-je en regardant le médecin et sa femme.

-J'ai consciemment dit a Alice que ta jambe n'étais pas suffisamment remise pour que tu te promènes plus d'une heure, commença le médecin, faute d'aggraver les choses.

Ah… et moi j'étais pas prévenu non ? D'un autre côté il m'avait interdit de la bouger pendant une semaine… y a un moment… j'étais au courant.

-Edward sort d'ici, commença son père en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

Il grommela avant de se voir accorder un deuxième regard noir et de sortir dans le couloir en claquant la porte.

-Une explication pour ton comportement aberrant et sans aucune responsabilité ?, le ton du médecin était tranchant et ses yeux jetaient des étincelles a sa fille.

Et je ne sus vraiment plus ou me mettre. C'était ma faute tout ça, et c'était à cause de moi que le médecin et son épouse ainsi qu'Edward était dans une colère noire.

-Ma position de leader de clan n'as rien a voir dans cette histoire Alice, continuait le médecin alors que je me sortais vivement de ma transe, ma responsabilité de médecin et de père oui.

-C'est ma faute, le coupais-je prestement en ignorant ma jambe qui hurlait de douleur.

Le silence tomba mortel alors que je jetais un regard noir a Alice et rosalie pour leur clouer le bec.

-Pardon ?, Esmé Cullen était incrédule.

-Je… j'ai demandé a Alice et Rosalie de rester, mentis-je au hasard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce-que… c'était fun, sortis-je au hasard avant de rapidement composer mon visage, et que… on discutait loin des oreilles d'Edward, continuais-je en la voyant se calmer, je suis désolée…

Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait, pleurait ma conscience lorsque le regard énervé du médecin se remit a nous toiser. Il était furieux sur moi, et si frappe sa fille le dégoutait il hésiterait probablement moins sur l'intruse dans sa maison, responsable des soucis.

-Vous vous rendez compte de votre irresponsabilité j'espère, et de l'inquiétude de non seulement ta mère mais aussi Edward en ignorant nos appels dans ton cas Alice ?, recommença celui-ci, quand a toi Rosalie j'esperais que 19 ans t'aurait octroyé un peu plus de maturité…

Il s'était calmé… je le lisais dans le maintien de l'homme et le ton redevenu doux de sa voix. En même temps je me réalisais subitement que tout dans son attitude indiquait son rôle de meneur, l'habitude de se voir écouté et respecté.

-Je ne veux plus jamais revoir un truc de pareilles d'aucune de vous trois c'est clair ?, concluait Carlisle en nous toisant

Je ne put qu'hocher la tête alors que Rosalie et Alice acquisèrent en souriant.

-Bon, sortez d'ici vous deux, indiqua t'il finalement a mes amies alors que je me recroquevillais dans le canapé prête a encaisser la suite… littéralement.

-Merci monsieur, sourit Rosalie alors qu'Alice embrassait la joue de son père puis elles disparurent avec Esmé.

Je me retrouvais seule en face du leader de clan dans le bureau. Je découvris subitement que Carlisle n'avait aucune intention de me sermonner : ni des mains ni de la voix. Edward avait été sincère : son père ne poserait jamais un doigt sur moi sans mon accord.

Il s'intalla sur la table basse en face de moi en me tendant deux cachets et un verre d'eau.

-Detends toi par pitié, me supplia t'il le ton doux, je ne vais pas m'énerver sur toi ou… te faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

Je pris le verre de sa main ma gorge trop bloquée pour parler.

-Je jure que je ne te frapperais jamais Luna, continuait Carlisle en prennant doucement mon autre main dans la sienne, je ne suis pas James… et son attitude me degoute suffisamment pour une vie.

Je n'eu d'autre choix que de le croire.

-tiens, le père des jumeaux déposa deux cachets dans ma main, c'est pour la douleur et n'essaye de me mentir comme quoi ta jambe ne fait pas mal…

Apparemment il allait me sermonner et je m'empressais d'avaler les cachets non seulement parce que j'avais mal mais aussi pour le faire retomber dans son calme.

-tu permet que je change le bandage sur ton poignet, continuait calmement Carlisle.

Il travailla un moment en silence alors que je somnolais plus ou moins sur son canapé. Edward finit pas passer la tête par la porte en encouragé par le sourire de son père il s'installa sur le canapé a côté de moi, en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Etrangement ses traits s'apaisèrent au bout de quelque instants alors qu'un minuscule soupire lui échappa. Son père sourit en l'entendant.

-Dis moi Luna, pourquoi a tu couvert Alice avec un mensonge ?, me demanda le médecin.

Je ne répondis pas mais le dévisageait suppliante.

Il lâche un soupir exaspéré :- Je ne suis pas né avec la dernière Lune tu sais, me tança t'il, et je connais ma propre fille suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle et Rosalie sont la tête de tout cela.

-Vu le nombre de sacs de vêtements, grommela Edward entre ses dents.

-Je me suis vraiment amusé avec elle et j'ai vraiment pas eu mal jusqu'à y a 20 minutes monsieur, plaidais-je, je vous jure qu'elles ont prit soin de moi. Alice n'as pas cessé de me demander si j'allais bien…

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-C'était cool et… normal pour une fois, terminais-je en baissant les yeux en rougissant.

-Je ne doute psa des bonnes intentions d'Alice et j'imagine qu'elle c'est bien amusé a jour l'entremetteuse aussi, rigola doucement Carlisle en relevant mon visage, je suis content que ça t'ai plut aussi, j'imagine que les derniers jours ont étés un peu dur ?

Mon sourire piteux repondit aisément a sa question.

-Soit…, decreta le medecin, j'espère que la prochaine fois vous daignerez écouter un peu un vieux grognon légèrement plus expérimenté en matières de chevilles fracturées ?, me sourit-il, et je ne veux plus te voir mentir pour sauver Alice des conséquences de ses frasques compris ?

Je hochais la tête, le rouge aux joues.

-Merci néanmoins de l'avoir fait Luna, me surprit le Dr, cela m'aura évité d'avoir a briser le cœur d'esmé en engeulant notre fille devant elle, s'il y a une chose qu'elle déteste c'est punir ses anges d'enfants, termina l'homme en souriant conspirateur a Edward.

-Vous allez quand même vous énerver sur Alice, devinais-je a mi-voix.

-Il faut qu'elle comprenne on irresponsabilité Luna, je sais que tu n'as rien dit pour leur faire plaisir et ne pas briser le charme, mais Alice ne l'a fait que par insouciance.

-Je vous jure que je vais bien et Alice l'a vraiment fait pour me faire plaisir, plaidais-je encore en me réalisant soudain compte de la mesure des ennuis de ma meilleure amie, ne vous fâchez pas trop sur elle pitié.

Carlisle me sourit tendrement :

-Promis, je ne m'énerverais pas et me contenterais de la sermonner un peu d'accord ?

Je lui sourit sincèrement.

-J'ai le droit a quelque chose en échange ?, poursuivait Carlisle alors qu'edward traçait des cercles sur ma main, ses pensées totalement autre part.

-Euh… oui, marmottais-je alors que mon cœur se serrait par anticipation.

-Alors… j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir dès que quelque chose ne vas pas, que se soit sur un plan physique ou moral ou… n'importe quoi, décréta t'il très sincèrement, Jasper et toi comptez énormement a mes yeux Luna, m'expliqua t'il, et j'apprécie beaucoup que tu tentes autant d'épargner des ennuis a Alice mais… ta santé passe avant tout pour moi, compris ?

Je lui souris.

-Tu vas être parfaite demain, me rassura t'il soudain en souriant, et parfaite pour le clan. Après l'ésprit d'équipe est déjà la non, un me fit un clin d'œil avant de secouer gentiment Edward.

-Hein ?, celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers nous en réprimant un baillement.

-Et si tu emmenais ta jeune amie ici dans un lit pour dormir ?, ria son père.

-Oh, elle va bien.

-Après avoir dormi oui, son père lui sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ma joue et de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Edward embrassa tendrement ma main avant de me porter dans sa chambre. Je n'avais pas atteint l'oreillé que je sombrais comme un bloc.

**Allez j'en ai encore deux pour vous ce soir.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vous saviez que le meilleur moment pour inventer la suite de votre histoire c'est la matin au réveil? Sérieux j'ai essayé plusieurs moment et c'est celui-la qui me donne les meilleures idées et les scènes les plus claires! **__

_Chapitre 21: Le rôle de mère :_

**Luna POV:**

Je commençais sérieusement a douter de la santé mentale d'Alice Cullen : la « petite » reception qu'elle allait organiser avec sa mère avait des mesures totalement disproportionné. Elle courait dans tout les sens depuis ce matin pour mettre en place des decorations extravagante à travers toute la maison tout en placant des fleurs dans chaque pot et arrangeant un tas énorme de boissons sur le bar.

J'avais trouvé refuge et utilité en allant aider esmé a préparer des en cas pour les invités. Elle était aux anges, et au septième ciel lorsqu'elle découvrit que j'appréciais autant qu'elle de faire la cuisine. Et moi, je m'amusais avec la cuisine parfaite d'Esmé en préparant tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

-Ca va devenir quoi, me demanda la mère d'Edward en regardant un sourire aux lèvres l'espèce de pate devant moi.

-Euh… pff…, je me sentis rougir, je sais pas en fait… un pain si tout va bien mais ça y ressemble pas trop hein ?

Elle éclata de rire a mon soulagement.

-C'est pas grave, je forcerais Edward et Jasper a le manger d'accord ?, me proposa t'elle un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

Je lui souris reconnaissante avant de me saisir de la farine et en rajouter sur l'espèce de pâte que je malaxais. Le pain finit par prendre une forme reconnaissable et le mettant au four j'aidais esmé à préparer une multitude de salade, des quiches et des tartes aux fruits. Elle accepta avec un plaisir évident dans ses yeux de me laisser préparer la gâteau au chocolat. Mais mon trouble finit par lui apparaitre évident. D'un autre côté je n'arrivais pas a rester en place, ayant systématiquement des crampes dans chaque position.

-Tu es sur que tu vas bien Luna ?, me demanda t'elle

-Oui oui sa va, protestais-je en faisant apparaitre un sourire.

-des raisons pour que j'en doute, me pressa t'elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment ça va, j'avais juste une crampe, la rassurais-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

Elle me fit une moue dubitative avant d'aller sortir un g'ateau cuit du four.

Finalement je n'y tint plus et posais la question qui me brulait sur les lèvres.

-Esmé, elle se retourna, pourquoi Edward semble t'il plus a l'aise quand il me touche ?

Elle me sourit tendrement.

-C'est a cause de la liaison, m'expliqua-t-elle, personne ne sait exactement pourquoi mais le compagnon ressent toujours un besoin de proteger sa partenaire durant les premiers mois. Carlisle suppose que c'est a cause du fait que le male, enfin Edward dans ton cas, ta offert une partie de sa propre énergie et se trouve poussée a la proteger. Il soulage ce besoin en te touchant et… ça lui offre un bien être.

-Oh…alors vu que je suis partie hier… il était en manque en fait.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça.

Je ne la questionnais plus, occupée a mélanger le chocolat a la pâte sans casser les copeaux.

-Luna, tu es sur que tout va bien ma chérie, recommença Esmé au bout d'un moment, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'allonges tu es toute pâle.

-Oui je vais bien, mentis-je en ignorant mon mal de crâne, c'est rien.

-Hmm, tu me dis vraiment si ça va pas hein ?

Je lui souris et m'en retournais à ma pâte, me rendant subitement compte qu'à forcer de la malaxer j'avais cassé les mêmes copaux que je m'étais donné temps de mal à garder entiers. Frustré je broyais encore plus la âte pour passer mes nerfs.

-Esmé, quand-est-ce qu'Edward et Carlisle vont revenir ?, demandais-je finalement.

Elle se retourna surprise vers moi.

-Je ne sais pas trop, me répondit-elle, ils sont partis rencontrer le chef de la tribu a la réserve naturelle, pourquoi ?

-Rien, marmottais-je.

Je réussis finalement à mélanger de nouveaux copaux de chocolat à la pâte sans tout casser et versais le mélange dans le moule. Enfournant le tout pour une bonne demi-heure je me concentrais sur la découpe des tomates en tranches pour Esmé.

-Luna, ça fait trois minutes que tu tiens le couteau dans le vide, soupira Esmé en me sortant de ma transe.

Je relevais vivement mes yeux sur elle.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, me pressa t'elle

-Rien, je… je pensais a un truc, marmonnais-je en luttant contre la nausée, Edward sera rentré a temps pour la fête ?

-Luna, sourit Esmé, la fête est pour vous ! Bien sûr qu'il sera là, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Il ne serait même pas partit si ce n'avait été une urgence.

J'acquiesçais avant de me concentrer sur mes rondelles pour oublier la crampe lancinante dans le bas du dos. Je changeais de position, découpais soigneusement les rondelles et bavardait même de n'importe quoi avec Alice, rien n'y fit et Esmé revint a la charge.

-dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait, exigea t'elle fermement en me toisant sévère.

-il n'y a rien vraiment, murmurais-je en luttant contre les larmes.

-Tu pleures ?, Alice semblait bien trop attentive.

-C'est ridicule, lachais-je finalement en laissant couler des larmes de rage, je me demandais juste ce qu'Edward faisait et…

Je racontais n'importe quoi et avais l'impression de tout mélanger. Le regard que me lança Esmé indiquait cependant qu'elle semblait saisir mon charabia. Elle posa doucement sa main sur mon front avant d'envoyer Alice chercher le téléphone.

-Tu voudrais qu'Edward rentre n'est-ce-pas ?, me demanda t'elle subitement d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je suis désolé, marmottais-je en retenant mes hoquets, je complique tout pour vous.

-Chh, tu ne complique rien luna, et je suis très heureuse que ce soit avec toi qu'Edward s'est lié et non une pimbèche blonde sans cervelles qui ne sache même pas plier son linge, me sourit esmé avant d'embrasser ma joue et se saisir du téléphone que lui tendait esmé.

Alice vint me tenir compagnie et tenta vainement de m'occuper l'esprit en parlant du lycée.

**Esmé POV :**

_Esmé ?, _paniqua mon époux en répondant à son portable, _tu vas bien ? Il y a un soucis a la maison._

_-Chh je vais bien Carlisle, je me demandais juste quand Edward et toi seriez rentrés, _mentis-je.

_Ne me ment pas mon cœur, _protesta illico mon compagnon_, qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas._

-Luna ne va pas bien, pleurais-je, elle est en pleine crise de larmes et… enfin je crois que c'est l'absence d'Edward qui lui pose problème Carlisle.

_-Chh, on va rentrer d'accord, _me promit-il_, Edward en a besoin aussi. Mais essaye de me dire clairement ce qui ne vas pas, plaida t'il en passant en mode medecin._

_-_Elle se déconcentre sans cesse, n'arrête pas de gesticuler et… elle est un peu fiévreuse aussi, et il y a la crise de larmes qui ne s'arrête pas depuis deux minutes.

_Essaye de la garder occupé Esmé, _exigea mon époux_, nous rentrons aussi vite que possible d'accord, je crois que c'est bien l'absence d'Edward qui cause tout ça._

Je raccrochais et passais la demi-heure suivante a tenter avec Alice de déconcentrer la compagne de mon fils. Elle découpa sagement les tranches de mozarella et les larmes se séchèrent mais sa concentration n'y était pas et j'avais l'impression de parler a un seau vide.

Puis soudain elle releva la tête vers la porte de la cuisine ses yeux emplis de larmes fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Et en effet celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand quelque instant plus tard alors qu'Edward et son père couraient vers nous. Mon fils souleva vivement sa compagne dans ses bras et je vis clairement son front se détendre alors que Luna pleurait dans sa chemise. Un soupir s'échappa doucement des lèvres d'Edward.

Il lui fallut 20 minutes pour sécher les larmes de Luna qui s'accrochait en tremblant a lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. La concentration de la jeune fille était néanmoins revenue et la fièvre redescendit lentement au grand soulagement de Carlisle.

Je quittais finalement la cuisine derrière mon compagnon pour laisser Edward t Luna seuls occupés a décorer le gâteau au chocolat collés l'un a l'autre sur une chaise.

-Carlisle ?, appelais-je mon époux qui releva vivement ses yeux sur moi.

Ses prunelles étaient songeuses alors qu'il observait la porte de la cuisine.

-Que c'est il passé ?, murmurais-je dans son oreille en m'installant contre lui sur le sofa.

-Leur lien est extremement fort Esmé, souffla t'il, et je crois que Luna ressent autant le besoin de toucher Edward que lui de la toucher elle.

Je le dévisageais ahuris.

-Je suppose que au lieu qu'Edward ai offert de son énergie a Luna pour la lier a lui, m'expliqua t'il, et bien leur deux énergie ont du se mélanger entre elles pour les souder comme deux doigts d'une même main si tu veux.

-Wow, et du coup elle était en manque ?, tentais-je.

-Je pense, enfin Edward aussi, m'avoua t'il en souriant, il a dû me demander 10 fois l'heure en 20 minutes. Ton fils s'est lié avec une jeune fille très spéciale Esmé, soupira-t-il dans mon oreille au bout d'un moment.

-je ne crois pas qu'ils aient fini de nous surprendre tous les deux, lui souris je avant de me saisir de ses lèvres.

**TAda, encore un chapitre... merci Mrs. Meyer pour les persos...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Celui-ci je l'adores... il était démentiel a écrire... et je vous l'offre de plein coeur... merci de lire... et de reviewez et de suivre l'histoire... etc etc...**

**C'est le dernier ce soir par contre... pasque demain je travaille et il faut encore que je corrige un minimum les erreures du suivant...**

**bonne lecture.**__

_chapitre 22: *Aventure équestre*_

C'est finit maintenant', demandais-je pleine d'espoir a alice lorsqu'elle retira la fine brosse de mon visage.

-Quoi ?, Alice semblait offusquée, je n'ai mit qu'une couleur encore. Reste tranquille.

Pff, c'est ce qu'elle me répétait depuis des heures alors qu'elle triturait mes cheveux, brossait mon visage avec une huile florale avant de l'enduire de crème hydratante, de fond te teint et de peinture. Pardon… qu'elle me maquillait. Je me sentais devenir une poupée Barbie gigantesque.

Finalement Alice mit fin au supplice. Pour en commencer un autre. Elle m'entraina hors de sa salle de bain surcharger dans sa garde-robe gigantesque ou elle me fit enfiler de la lingerie TRES fine noire et la fameuse robe couleur prune mi- longue qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

-Alice c'est Rosalie je peux entrer ?, s'élevait justement une voix derrière la porte.

-Oui oui, pétilla ma meilleure-amie et « belle-sœur » en arrangent la robe autour de ma jambe plâtrée.

-Elle est parfaite, sourit Rose en venant m'embrasser vêtue de sa longue robe rouge éclatant, tu vas éblouir tout le monde ce soir.

J'en doutais un peu vu que je me trimbalais 8 kilos de plâtre blanc mais bon…_Et puis face a la beauté sulfureuse de Rosalie_…, me rappela ma petite-voix.

-Tiens enfile celle-ci avec, ordonna Rosalie en sortant un escarpin noir à talon d'une boite.

-Quoi, mais je vais me casser la figure !, paniquais je en me demandant si Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas fumé un peu trop.

-Mais non, Edward te tiendras et te porteras partout, me tança Alice en ressortant de sa garde-robe vetue d'une petite-robe argentée à paillettes, allez dépêche-toi les premiers invités vont arriver.

Je la contemplais incrédule alors qu'elle glissa résolument l'escarpin a mon pied valide. J'allais me rendre ridicule mais bon… Je ne cherchais pas a m'attirer les foudres de la famille Cullen non plus… en gros j'étais coincée.

Les béquilles et les talons ne faisaient pas bon ménage. De plus que ma jambe plâtrée m'orientais systématiquement vers la droite…

-Alice !, punaise je t'ai dit que je venais la chercher, s'égosilla une voix de velours furieuse dans mon dos.

Edward déboulais sur nous depuis sa chambre au bout du couloir, sa cravate à moitié détachée. Je me surpris a le trouver incroyablement séduisant dans sa chemise blanche et son costume noir encre, ses cheveux cuivre totalement emmêlés au sommet de son crâne.

-Tu cherches à me tuer ou quoi ?, s'énervait toujours Edward sur sa sœur avant de se tourner vers moi et s'arrêter net dans ses jérémiades.

Il me contempla longuement ses yeux émeraudes me toisant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Lentement il s'avanca vers moi pour s'emparer de ma main droite, ratrapant la béquille que je lachais, et déposa un baiser furtif dessus.

-Tu es sublime, me complimenta t'il déclenchant une rougeur sur mes joues, prête à éblouir les invités ?

_Pas du tout_, brulais-je de dire mais me retint et me contentais de lui sourire.

-Tiens Rose, Edward passa les béquilles à Rosalie et me souleva délicatement dans mes bras sans froisser le satin de ma robe avant de me porter vers le bas du grand escalier.

Carlisle et Esmé s'y tenaient discutant avec un couple âge. Ils semblaient en intense discussion mais se retournèrent en nous entendant descendre l'escalier. Un sourire éblouissant vint orner le visage d'Esmé lorsqu'elle nous apperçut et je remarquais un semblable sourire sur les lèvres de la femme plus âgée qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

-Edward, enfin !, s'exclama celle-ci.

Edward lui sourit en me déposant sur mon pied, son bras me retenant en équilibre contre lui.

-Grand-mère !, Alice passa en feu follet a côté de nous pour se ruer dans les bras de la femme.

Je contemplais incrédule Alice embrasser le couple rejoui que je supposais être ses grands-parents.

-Luna je te présente Elizabeth et Edward Cullen, mes grands-parents, nous présenta Edward en sentant ma confusion.

-C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Luna, me sourit chaleureusement la femme aux cheveux d'argent avant d'embrasser sur la joue.

Je bataillais ferme pour retenir mes frissons de terreur et ne pas la vexer. La main d'Edward serra doucement la mienne alors que des émotions rassurantes me parvenaient par notre lien. Je réussis a faire apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Mme. Cullen, répondis-je a la femme.

-Oh je t'en prie, rigola celle-ci en serrant ma main, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, alors appelé moi Elizabeth veux-tu ?

Je hochais la tête en souriant la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir vraiment aligner deux mots dans une phrase dotée d'un sens.

-Edward, le grand père de se dernier sourit fièrement a son petit-fils, toutes mes félicitations a vous deux. Je suis enchanté de voir une si belle demoiselle devenir ma belle-fille, continua l'homme sans perdre une miette du sourire qui ornait son visage.

Il avait les mêmes pommettes hautes et le même nez aquilin qu'Edward et Carlisle. Je retrouvais aussi la présence et le charme doux de Carlisle dans l'attitude d'Edward sénior. Carlisle tenait également ses yeux bleu clairs de son père. Le vieil homme avait cependant une prestence certaine qui me rapellait que trop celle des amis de James : les hommes d'affaires surs d'eux, et me mettait mal a l'aise en sa présence.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi monsieur Cullen, croassais-je finalement en me collant contre Edward.

Celui-ci m'encercla de ses bras en comprenant le message.

-pas de cela, grommela son grand-père, appelle moi Edward veut-tu ? Mr. Cullen c'était quand j'étais encore jeune, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

Edward rit doucement a son grand-père avant de caresser doucement ma main.

-Je dois avouer gamin que je suis fier de toi, ta jeune amie est absolument ravissante.

-Merci, sourit celui-ci, c'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi.

_Merci les Edward…_ me voilà encore à rougir comme une malade mentale. Carlisle venait cependant d'ouvrir la porte sur de nouveau invités et je sentis mes nerfs ce remettre d'attaque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Elizabeth Cullen en serrant ma main, tu es magnifique ce soir et va-t'en sortir comme une pro. Le membres du clan vont t'adorer.

Je tentais de sourire a sa remarque mais ne réussit finalement qu'a faire apparaitre un mince semblant de sourire sur mon visage. Elle sera ma main avant de partir pour le salon retrouver Alice et Esmé.

Le visage souriant qui venait à notre rencontre était familier cette fois, et je retrouvais avec soulagement le sourire énorme d'Emmett.

-Yo man !, salua t'il edward alors que le grand père de se dernier riait sous cape.

-Oh mr. Cullen, se reprit Emmett en apercevant le vieil homme, enchanté de vous voir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les rougissement embarassés d'Emmett.

-Luna, Edward me contemplait surpris alors que je luttais contre un fou rire.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Emmett, hoquetais-je, c'était juste trop fort.

-La jeunesse…, marmonna Edward senior avant de me faire un clin d'œil et disparaitre du hall.

-Haha très drôle…, Emmett me cogna gentiment le bras avant de s'enfuir embrasser Rosalie.

-Je devrais te faire rire plus souvent, commenta Edward en descendant de la dernière marche de l'escalier, c'est un son merveilleux.

Il m'installa ensuite sur une chaise de bar placée au pied de l'escalier avant de soulever ma jambe plâtrée et la poser sur un tabouret.

-Edward ?

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser accueillir nos invités debout ?, me demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil.

Je n'eu pas l'occasion de répondre vu qu'un couple venait a notre rencontre. Ma respiration se bloqua lorsque je vis l'homme : il ressemblait a James avec ses cheveix blonds et avait la même taille que ce dernier. Ses yeux était cependant de la même couleure claire que ceux de Jasper.

-Chh, m'apaisa Edward en ré-enroulant son bras protectif autour de ma taille, ce sont les parents de Jasper et il sont vraiment géniaux. Ils vont t'adorer ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward, nous salua l'homme d'une voix grave alors que son épouse plus petite nous fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour mr. Withlock le salua mon protecteur en lui serrant fermement la main, Mme. Withlock, je vous présente Luna. Luna voici les parents de Jasper, nous présenta t'il.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, réussis-je de nouveau a articuler en gardant mon faux-sourire sur mon visage.

-Oh, tout le bonheur est pour nous jeune fille, protesta la mère de Jasper en souriant chaleureusement, je suis enchantée qu'Edward se soit lié avec une aussi charmante demoiselle.

-Edward Luna, recommença soudain Mr. Withlock d'un ton plus sérieux, Maryse et moi souaiterions vous preter serment d'allégeance en tant que futurs leaders de ce clan pour la famille Withlock.

-Nous avons toute confiance en votre guidance et gouvernance à venir, termina son épouse.

-Et nous acceptons avec honneur votre serment et jurons sur la puissance des éléments de guider le clan avec justice et équité lorsque le temps viendra de prendre sa tête, répondit tout aussi sérieusement Edward avant de serrer la main de Mr. Withlock.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi et m'offrir le même sourire respectueux.

-Bonne chance pour ce soir, me dit Maryse Withlock avant de partir pour le salon derrière son époux.

Je les regardais partir en retenant ma machoire de tomber. C'était quoi _ça_ ?

-Tu en m'avais pas dit que nous allions recevoir des serments d'allégeance en plus ?, sifflais-je doucement a edward lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens.

-Euh.. je n'ai pas voulu te stresser encore plus, s'excusa t'il penaud.

-oh, charmant, protestais-je sarcastique avant de ravaler ma langue vu que de nouveaux inconnus vernaient a notre rencontre.

Je me sentais comme une animal au zoo, et me rendit soudain compte que ma vie venait de prendre un virage a 360 dégrés, la changeant a jamais. Je ne rêvais vraiment pas. Non seulement j'étais désormais mariée, étais entrée dans un clan de sorciers, venais de dénoncer James a de parfaits inconnus devenu ma famille pas alliance, mais en plus me voilà futur « reine-leader-guide-chef » d'un groupe entier de sorciers de tous âges. J'avais l'impression de me trouver sur un grand huit sans savoir ou était la fin du manège. Au sorciers qui me dévisageait avec une curiosité évidente je me contentais de répondre poliment mon bonheur de les rencontrer. De toute façon ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ah si, j'avais réussi a conserver un sourire sur mon visage aussi.

-_Ils sont absolument charmant tout les deux…_

_-Tu as vu comme ils se tiennent proches tous les deux ?_

_-Elle est parfaite comme futur leader, _disait quelqu'un d'autre, elle a un charme certain.

_-Carlisle m'a dit que leur lien était tellement fort qu'ils ne supportait pas une séparation physique de plus de deux heures._

Les discussions et ragots fusaient autour de moi alors que je tentais de sourire poliment et me tenir droite afin de ne pas embarrasser Edward. J'avais la cruelle impression d'être devenu un clown dans le cirque ou un animal au zoo peut-être.

-Luna !, m'appela une voix connue depuis la porte.

Je faillis hurler de joie en voyant enfin des visages familiers venir a notre rencontre. Je me laissais glisser du tabouret pour sautiller a la rencontre d'Angela qui me serra dans ses bras le visage un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mon dieu, tu vas bien, s'inquiéta t'elle en me relachant, Alice m'a raconté.

Je rougissais bien malgré moi, -génial, elle gossipe partout cette fille ou quoi ? Et oui je vais bien merci.

-Je pense oui, enfin la liaison d'Edward avec une parfaite inconnu de la ville a fait un remue-ménage pas possible tu sais, m'avoua t'elle, enfin je suis super heureuse que tu fasse partie du clan maintenant, rajouta t'elle avec un sourire.

-Angela ?, une femme au visage similaire a celui d'Angela venait de surgir a côté de nous accompagné d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui tenait une petite fille par la main.

-Ah Luna je te présente mes parents et ma petite sœur Ophélie, nous présenta Angela.

-Enchanté mademoiselle, me salua la femme et toutes mes félicitations Edward, continua t'elle a l'intention d'Edward qui avait resurgit a côté de moi.

-Merci Mme. Weber, sourit celui-ci la fierté perceptible dans sa voix, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir.

Mr et Mme. Weber prétèrent ensuite leur serment d'allégeance alors qu'Angela me souriait fièrement.

-C'est elle la nouvelle ?, s'enquit soudain la voix de la gamine de 10 ans.

-Oui, Ophélie et on ne pointe pas les gens du doigt comme cela, la gronda sa mère.

-Oh c'est pas grave je vous assure, la coupais-je, et je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Ophélie je suis Luna.

La gamine me renvoya un sourire resplendissant.

-Tu es la petite amie d'Edward ?

Celui-ci me colla fermement a lui en souriant a la petite : -Oui, répondit-il, elle est belle hein.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment d'Edward alors qu'Ophélie n'acquiesçait pas de vigoureux hochements de tête.

-on, nous allons aller saluer tes parents Edward, Luna, bonne chance pour les autres.

Angela me serra encore une fois dans ses bras puis alla rejoindre Rosalie et Alice qui nous faisaient de grands signes de bras.

Et je repris mon rôle de statue souriante alors que les gens défilaient avec leurs regards curieux. Parents, grands-parents, oncles et tantes d'un tel… je n'arrivais même pas a mémoriser les noms associés aux visages qui apparaissaient devant moi. Mais Edward les salua tous en souriant et accepta cérémonieusement chaque serment qui lui était fait. Il était vraiment beaucoup plus doué que moi à ce jeu-là, et pour une fois je bénis sa présence à côté de moi alors que je souriais et répondait sans cesse que j'allais très bien, installée sur mon tabouret.

-tu es absolument parfaite, répétait-il de temps en temps dans mon oreille en caressant ma joue ou replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

J'en doutais un peu mais tant qu'il n'estimait pas que je le déshonorais tout allait bien.

Il n'y a que Mike, Angela, Jessica, Tyler et Ben que je connaissais parmi les visages qui me jurèrent allégeance. Cependant si Angela, Tyler et Ben me saluèrent avec joie et felicitèrent massivement Edward pour le résultat de sa chasse (ce qui fit passer une indéniable fierté dans notre lien de sa part d'ailleurs) Jessica me salua indéniablement avec raideur alors que Mike me souriait clairement déçu.

-Edward, sifflais-je dans son oreille après le passage de la famille Newton, pourquoi Mike me dévisage t'il comme un chiot perdu ?

Edward eu un sourire machiavélique en contemplant le dos dudit Mike.

-Il avait un faible pour toi, me répondit t'il en caressant ma joue, et je crois qu'il m'en veut un peu de t'avoir piqué sous son nez.

Il semblait clairement fier de lui et me lança un sourire ravageur.

-Tant pis pour lui, car avoue que je veux mieux que lui et que ma maison est plus grande…, se moqua t'il en battant des cils.

Je lui balançais mon poing sur le bras avant de replacer mon sourire sur mon visage et me tourner vers les gens qui se trouvaient devant moi. Mauvaise idée car je croisais les prunelles furieuses de Lauren Mallory. Si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais morte sur le coup.

Et merde…, bien évidemment il fallait que mon ennemie numéro un soit devenu mon espèce de « sujette-objet à garder-mouton » truc chouette.

Le second bras d'Edward s'enroula immédiatement autour de moi et il se retrouva a me coller contre lui, indéniablement protecteur. Je n'imaginais que trop pourquoi. Lauren Mallory, la reine du lycée ne devait pas trop apprécier que je lui aie piqué son petit-ami.

-Ah Edward !, tonna la voix grave de l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière Lauren au bras d'une femme stoèique qui était la copie parfaite de sa fille.

-Oncle Steve, tante Cynthia, Lauren, les salua Edward sans perdre son air avenant mais sur de lui, puis je vous présenter Luna.

-La fameuse Luna, sourit la mère de Lauren en me jugeant clairement du regard, c'est un honneur.

-Merci, réussis-je a articuler alors que des sueurs froides montaient le long de ma colonne sous ses yeux inquisiteurs, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Sois la bienvenue dans le clan en tout cas, continuait joyeusement le père de Lauren, c'est un plaisir de voir que mon neveu sera soutenu par une si charmante demoiselle.

OK sa fille tenait définitivement de sa fille.

-Je suppose que tu connais ma fille Lauren, continuait le père.

-Elle est dans ma classe de hysique et d'anglais, cingla la voix de Lauren alors que ses yeux lançait des eclairs au bras d'Edward qui m'entouraient.

-Ah et bien tant mieux alors, conclut finalement le père en me souriant piteux, Edward accepterez vous notre serment aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sur mon oncle, c'est un honneur pour nous deux.

Et le cirque des phrases officielles recommenca. Bien que cette fois je sentis clairement que la promesse de Lauren n'avait rien de sincère, elle ne lacha pas les bras d'Edward des yeux, sa haine envers moi lisible dans ses yeux. Si seulement elle savait que j'aurais volontiers échangé de place avec elle. Je me sentais ridicule, toisée de tous les côtés par des regards curieux, des murmures qui jugeaient chacun de mes gestes et j'avais l'horrible impression de faire partie dominante dans une machination dictatoriale : franchement j'avais pas choisi de devenir la future 1ère dame du clan… Lauren ne semblait rien saisir de tout cela. Et je ne pus m'empècher de sentir en même temps une certaine fierté en voyant Lauren aussi jalouse de moi, j'aurais certe échangé ma place mais pas Edward me rendis-je subitement compte. Je me sentais bien avec lui, ca je ne l'échangeais pas point barre.

Puis le flot de salutations cessa. _Enfin…, _soupira ma petite voix alors qu'Edward caressait doucement le bas de mon dos un expression curieuse sur le visage.

-C'était du soulagement que j'ai ressenti là ?, me souffla t'il.

-J'ai été ridicule je paris, et je n'ai pas retenu la moitié des noms de ces gens, lui soufflais-je exaspéré.

-Tu es absolument parfaite crois moi, ma grand-mère avait raison tu es une pro, me sourit-il, et puis tu auras bien assez vite retenu le visage de chacune de ses personnes, tu verras.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement a sa conviction. Mon œil que j'allais réussir à mémoriser tous les visages !

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, ou a faim ?, s'inquiétait cependant déjà Edward en massant mes épaules.

Je n'eux pas le temps de répondre qu'une boule de noir et argent se ruait sur nous, Jasper, Angela, Rosalie et Emmett et Ben en Mike sur les talons.

-Allez venez on vous a gardé quelque turcs à manger les tourtereaux, tonna la voix d'Emmett alors qu'Alice me tendait mes béquilles en me souriant largement.

-Tout le monde ta trouvé fabuleuse, piailla t'elle a mon intérêt, et ma grand-mère t'adore totalement.

Ok… elle avait déjà tellement bu celle-là ? J'avais à peiné échangé deux mots avec Elizabeth Cullen… Alice devait imaginer des trucs.

Je passais la demi- heure suivant assise sur un canapé dans un coin collée à Edward en discutant de choses totalement **normales **avec Rosalie, Alice et Angela. J'avais l'horrible impression de mettre perdue dans un show de téléréalité démesuré, et le grand coup de tonnerre devait encore arriver et me ramener sur terre. D'abord des serments et maintenant l'histoire d'amour entre un certain David et Laura Nestrow ! Ca n'avait rien à voir et je me demandais brièvement si je n'étais pas en train de devenir folle…

_-Regardez ça, ils sont collés ensemble depuis le début de la soirée_

_-L'intensité du lien se répercute à travers eux, ils vont former un couple fabuleux._

_-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était sorcière de feu… elle va vraiment pouvoir améliorer les performances du clan._

Les bavardages autour de nous allaient bon train et je sentais encore tous les regards converger vers moi. Je m'appliquais cependant à afficher une façade confidente pour soutenir Edward et sa dignité.

-Chers invités !, la voix de Carlisle s'éleva dans la pièce ammenant immédiatement le silence.

Edward me relevait sur mes pieds et me guida doucement vers sa mère et sin père. Je n'avais clairement de nouveau pas été prévenue de la suite des évenements.

-C'est juste un toast alors cesse de m'envoyer de la panique par pitié, souffla Edward dans mon oreille.

-C'est toujours un moment exitant lorsqu'une liaison avec notre âme sœur nous tombe dessus, commença Carlisle en souriant, et je sais parfaitement que la période précédant 18 ans est perdue pour beaucoup de jeunes a essayer de calculer leur pourcentage de chance de se lier avec un tel ou un tel, Carlisle du patienter quelque instants pour que le silence revienne, et puis n'oublions pas que le mot excitant ne qualifie qu'a moitié ce que les parents dans toute cette histoire.

Les adultes présent dans la pièce rirent de bon cœur a la remarque de Carlisle.

-Et pourtant je crois pouvoir trouver deux personnes aujourd'hui pour qui la liaison a été un bouleversement total du monde, et le public se tourna doucement vers Edward et moi, mais dont la liaison représente aussi un grand pas vers l'avenir pour toutes nos familles réunis vu que ce jeune couple a accepté aujourd'hui de prendre ma place et celle d'Esmé comme leaders de ce clan quand nous déciderons tous deux d'aller prendre notre retraite sur une belle île tropicale.

Ne nouveau rires secouèrent la foule les déconcentra enfin de mon visage et du bras protecteur d'Edward autour de moi.

-Non je rigole, se corrigea Carlisle avec un sourire, mais je tiens aujourd'hui avec fierté a vous accueillir officielle mon fils Edward et sa belle compagne comme membres a part entière de notre clan et ai toute confiance en leur force magique et cœurs loyaux pour prendre les rênes du clan quand viendra leur tour. Puisse le pouvoir encore vous guider loin tous les deux, votre liaison vous apporter bonheur et amour et réparer des erreurs passées, nous souhaita finalement Carlisle Cullen en levant son verre vers Edward et moi.

-A Edward et Luna, renchérit Esmé à son tour avant que le clan entier ne la suive pour nous porter un toast.

Je serrais ferme la main d'Edward alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi, me jugeant du regard et m'offrant une confiance que je ne pouvais que trahir vu mon ignorance.

-Et on a une preuve au moins que Luna est capable d'utiliser de la magie et aura la force de réaliser les rituels, s'éleva soudain la voix de Lauren par-dessus les tintements des verres.

Je me concentrais sur elle alors qu'elle traversait la foule.

-Lauren tu es ridicule, siffla Edward, bien sûr que Luna est sorcière sinon nous ne nous serions pas liés, et quand a sa puissance je m'en porte garant.

-Non, elle a raison Edward, le coupais-je en me rendant compte du sens de la question de Lauren, regarde Lauren, ordonnais-je avant de me déloger des bras d'Edward pour pointer une des bougies sur la table du doigt.

J'ouvris doucement mon esprit et fut accueillie par la force familière du feu qui bondit à ma rencontre et s'enroula autour de mon esprit en ronronnant une mélodie douce à mes oreilles. L'énergie magique avait changé et je retrouvais en elle la présence d'Edward et de notre lien, ce a quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue était à l'accroissement de la force phénoménale d'énergie que m'offrit le pouvoir. Elle était juste ahurissante, m'emplissant d'une extase et d'un pouvoir hors norme et littéralement inhumain. Je me rendis subitement compte que j'avais le monde entier à mes pieds si je le voulais.

Le feu avait envie de jouer et je m'emplissais de sa force naturelle avant de transformer la flamme en une quatre petits cheveux de feu. Edward serra ma main dans la sienne et m'entoura de son autre bras alors lorsque j'envoyais les quatre animaux de feu dans une course à travers toute la pièce. Autour de moi les sorciers étaient silencieux et seuls de « Oh et des Ah et des Wao » brisaient le silence. Je n'en avais cure trop concentrée sur les chevaux qui se poursuivaient comme des fusées pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent de mon contrôle.

Edward POV :

C'était démentiel, le truc le plus impressionnant que je n'ai jamais vu de tout ma vie de sorcier. Et les mines ébahies des familles autour de moi me révélaient que je n'étais pas le seul à penser cela. Mon cœur s'emplit de fierté a l'idée que MA compagne faisait cela, bravant toutes ses craintes pour se défendre face à une bande d'inconnus… non en fait pour ME défendre et j'en étais pleinement conscient. A travers notre lien je percevais cependant son bonheur au contact de la témérité du feu… mais sa crainte aussi et l'effort que lui demandais cette prouesse.

Mes yeux lâchèrent Luna pour se poser sur mon insipide cousine Lauren qui se tenait en face de nous. Son ahurissement était peint sur son visage et je bénis Luna pour avoir littéralement remit Lauren a sa place devant tout le clan. Ma mère avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et dans les yeux de mon père brillait la curiosité et un ahurissement total.

Non, moi non plus je ne savais pas Pa, songeais-je.

-Bon ok, ça va je regrette ok, siffla soudain Lauren en se saisissant des mains de Luna.

_Non !_, hurla mon conscience mais trop tard, Lauren avait touché Luna, la faisant chavirer. Et bien évidemment Luna se déconcentra du feu pour se rééquilibrer avant de tomber.

L'effet fut immédiat : les chevaux explosèrent en milles flammèches qui se ruèrent vers Luna et Lauren. Elles dévièrent au dernier moment pour s'attaquer aux rideaux. Et les cris furent lâchés par les sorciers présents.

-Non, la voix de Luna claqua comme un coup de fouet par-dessus tout le reste.

Elle repoussa Lauren loin d'elle et tendit un bras autour duquel les filaments de feu s'enroulèrent docilement. Elle arborait une expression de marbres mais notre lien bouillonnait et je percevais clairement sa terreur et sa fureur sur son élément.

D'un coup sec elle balança les filaments vers la cheminée ou ils se débâtirent un moment avant de mourir faute de combustible. Et un silence glacial tomba alors que ma compagne contemplait la cheminée en tremblant comme une feuille. Ses émotions terrorisées secouaient les miennes à travers notre lien.

-Edward, souffla mon père en posant sa main sur mon épaule, sors Luna d'ici et essaye de la calmer d'accord. Je m'occupe des invités et de Lauren.

Je m'exécutais volontiers, prenant tout doucement une Luna en larmes dans mes bras avant de traverser la pièce à travers la marée d'invités pour monter dans notre chambre.

**P.S: au suivant et suivants y aura du vrai Edward/Luna, c'est promis.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Qu'elle fierté: vous vous imaginez que j'ai écrit 23 chapitres... Yeah yeah... Ah oui **

**MERCI MERCI MERCI pour les reviews... j'ai adoré: bon par contre j'ai toujours pas réussi a y répondre mais... je vais resoudre le problème... quand j'aurais le temps par contre. J'ai un job d'été pendant le mois d'aout alors j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire... et je pressent que la fic va devenir longue :) j'essaye d'écrire un peu plus ce weekend. Et je vous poste un chapitre pour le plaisir ce soir. **

** P.S: au fait, vous avez raison dans vos reviews. J'avais pas remarqué mais Luna EST un peu paranoïaque... a votre avis, je résous le problème. En fait non c'est fun. :) bonne lecture avec les persos de Mrs. Meyer.  
><strong>__

_Chapitre 23: °Heureusement que c'est toi et non l'une d'elle°_

**Luna POV :**

J'avais conscience de me déplacer, d'avoir un corps chaud qui me tenait serré, de me faire déposer sur une surface molle et douce et que des mains caressaient mon visage. Et pourtant je me savais incapable d'analyser les observations de mes sens. Mon esprit était bien trop accaparé à ressasser ce qui venait de ce passer : la terreur emplissait chacune des fibres de mon corps alors que ma perte de contrôle me revenait en mémoire, le sentiment de vide qui m'emplit alors que mon élément s'échappait de ma tête, et par-dessus tout la fureur de l'élément feu lorsque je l'obligeais à se remettre sous ma volonté. Il avait failli me ré-échapper et j'étais parfaitement consciente d'avoir de justesse évité un carnage. En plus, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais été obligé de vraiment me fâcher sur un élément et de libérer ma propre énergie pour reprendre l'énergie élémentaire sous contrôle, ce qui me laissait totalement épuisé à cet instant.

Alors voilà, la terreur… je me jurais d'ailleurs ne plus jamais essayer de jouer avec un élément en présence de quelqu'un d'autre : la preuve j'avais failli être coupable d'un génocide là ! _QU'elle idée aussi, rien que pour fermer son clapet à Lauren. _A coup sûr d'ailleurs cette fois j'étais allée trop loin et Edward, ses parents et ses amis n'allaient pas être aussi cléments que les autres fois : j'aillais finir cuite puis jetée à la rue ou rendue à James avec une exigence de remboursement et…

-Luna ?, les mots traversèrent enfin la brume qui occupaient ma tête, chh tout va bien, c'est fini, me consola une voix grave mais douce comme du velours.

_Edward_, la constatation traversa la brume avant de se tourner en consternation. Il ne m'en voulait pas ? Me consolait là ?

-Sèche tes larmes par pitié et n'ai pas aussi peur s'il te plait ?, plaida t'il la gorge serrée, c'était un accident et personne ne t'en veux je le jure !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pleurer dans sa belle chemise blanche en me pelotonnant contre lui sur le lit.

-Je suis désolée, hoquetais-je finalement, j'ai tout foiré…

-Mais non, Edward s'insurgea, c'était fantastique et tu as littéralement ébahit tout le monde, ils étaient fascinés… c'est Lauren qui est à accuser. Crois-moi, se calma-t-il, tu viens de sauver notre honneur devant une peste et aux yeux de tous le clan.

Les longs doigts d'Edward caressaient doucement mon visage en essuyant mes larmes.

J'avais réussi à taire mes hoquets lorsque quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

-Edward, je peux entrer, appela une voix de l'autre côté du battant.

Mon compagnon avait dû répondre vu que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

-Lauren, assis toi là et je ne veux pas t'entendre c'est clair, dit la même voix avant qu'un poids lourd ne fasse lier le lit.

-Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda la voix juste à côté de moi.

-Elle n'a pas du tout bougé, répondit la voix tendue d'Edward, mais les larmes ont cessé de couler y a quelque instants et elle m'a répondu une fois.

-Luna, c'est Carlisle tu eux bien ouvrir les yeux pour moi ?, demanda finalement la voix en serrant ma main.

Je me pliais à ses exigences pour croiser des prunelles claires brillantes d'inquiétude. Carlisle me sourit avant de me redresser doucement. Edward passa immédiatement ses bras autour de ma taille, sa chemise désormais bien froissée.

-Chh, je ne vais pas me fâcher sur toi ma chérie, me consola Carlisle alors que je me repoussais loin de lui contre Edward, c'était un accident et personne ne t'en veux, juré.

-J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un, soufflais-je.

-Hein ?, Edward me regarda incrédule, personne n'a été blessé, hormis toi je crois.

Mon bras droit commençait en effet a bien chauffer… _vive le feu furieux qui m'avait ENCORE cramée_.

-J'ai failli tuer Lauren Edward, soufflais-je en sentant la panique remonter, le feu était furieux et… il a failli la cramer sur place…

-Non non !, respire doucement Luna, m'ordonna Carlisle en se saisissant de mon visage à deux mains alors que on souffle devenait erratique, c'est finit tout ça.

Du coin de l'œil de vis Lauren aussi pâle qu'une feuille blanche qui me jetait des regards de haine.

-Plus de panique promis ?, exigea doucement le Dr. Cullen avant de prendre mon bras droit entre ses mains

J'acquise ait lentement alors qu'Edward recommençait à caresser doucement la paume de ma main gauche. Lauren restait silencieusement assisse sur la chaise du bureau d'Edward.

-Lauren, commença soudain Carlisle alors que ses mains enduisaient mes brulures d'une crème blanche et froide qu'il sortit de son sac, je crois que des excuses sont nécessaires ?

La cousine d'Edward se releva rigide avant d'avancer de deux pas vers le lit.

-Elle a failli me tuer…, souffla-t-elle.

-Si tu n'avais pas été suffisamment stupide, siffla Edward.

-Arrête, le coupais-je avant de gémir sous la pression des doigts de Carlisle.

-Pardon, marmonna celui-ci sans quitter mon bras des yeux.

-L'une des premières choses que l'on apprend en tant que jeune sorcier c'est que les éléments sont capricieux et très imprévisible, répliqua Edward à ma remarque, c'est pourquoi il est formellement interdit de déconcentrer un sorcier en train de réaliser de la magie. Ce que Lauren c'est parfaitement, termina-t-il d'un ton froid, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est responsable de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui et que… au lieu de la tuer tu viens de lui sauver la vie Luna. Ai-je raison Lauren ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

-J'exige que tu répondes à mes question Lauren, recommença mon compagnon, par respect envers non seulement ma personne mais aussi au futur leader de ton clan.

-Oui, marmonna enfin Lauren Mallory en baissant les yeux.

-Tu as fait exprès ?, m'exclamais-je en retrouvant enfin usage de ma langue.

-Chh, reste calme s'il te plait, me rabroua Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule, je vais en mettre partout sinon.

Je ne dis plus rien, contemplant uniquement Lauren de mes yeux incrédules. Elle était malade mentale ou quoi` ? Prête à causer sa propre mort ?

-Lauren, j'estime que des excuses envers Luna sont à l'ordre maintenant, non seulement par irrespect pour la future leader de ton clan mais aussi pour avoir volontairement essayé de la tuer, s'éleva finalement la voix de Carlisle mettant fin au silence pesant qui nous opposait.

-Je présente mes excuses, marmonna Lauren en baissant ses yeux sur ses pieds.

-Merci Lauren, lui répondis-je à court d'idées plus inspiratrices.

-Lauren, Carlisle n'en avait apparemment pas finit, il serait d'usage qu'Edward et Luna décident de ta sanction pour avoir enfreint les règles du clan. Je leur épargnerais cependant cette épreuve aujourd'hui, Lauren sourit légèrement, cependant ton acte n'ira pas sans conséquences et pour que l'importance du respect des éléments rentre bien dans ta mémoire Esmé, tes parents et moi avons décidé que tu seras encore interdite de sortie pendant deux semaines et que ton temps libre ses consacrera à aider les sorciers en patrouilles et offrir tes services à la tribu quilleute de la réserve, est-ce clair ?

Lauren ne répondit pas.

-Lauren ?, exigea plus fermement Carlisle.

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien, je te laisse redescendre à la fête maintenant, dit à Esmé que j'arrive s'il te plait, conclut Carlisle avant de se désintéresser de Lauren pour farfouiller dans son sac de médecin.

La cousine d'Edward me jeta un dernier regard incompréhensible à mes yeux avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Edward lui, ne la regarda même pas et était concentré sur ma clavicule qu'il massait doucement.

-Luna ?, Carlisle me tira de mes songes, en dehors de ton bras tu n'as rien ?

Je hochais négativement la tête, incapable de vraiment ressentir quoi que ce soit : les vestiges de mon exercice de magie m'avaient laissé totalement crevée mais emplie d'une extase qui emplissait encore mes muscles.

Carlisle sourit avant de rapidement nettoyer la coupure sur mon poignet qui n'était toujours pas cicatrisée et enrouler mon poignet dans un bandage propre : l'autre avait fini en cendres sous l'action des flammes.

-Voilà, ne couvre peut-être pas ton bras encore le temps qui la crème ai bien agit d'accord, conclut le médecin avant de se lever, je vous laisse mais…, il semblait peser ses mots.

-Je sais, on descendra dans quelque minutes d'accord, pour le gâteau, soupira son fils en me enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

-Je suis désolé, répondit le médecin en me faisant un sourire piteux, à tout à l'heure.

Et il quitta rapidement la pièce me laissant seule avec Edward. Je sentais le silence peser sur mes épaules et me décidais de tenter le diable pour briser l'attente.

-Pourquoi Lauren me déteste-t-elle ?, murmurais-je en me délogeant du torse d'Edward.

Celui-ci me retint la main ses yeux me toisant coupables.

-C'est de ma faute, marmonna-t-il finalement, je lui ai laissé croire certaines choses trop longtemps.

_Ok, parlons en mystères… ?_ Je lui lançais un regard incrédule.

-Lauren est la fille du frère de ma mère, _ah je me disais que le père était sympa_, et elle est fille unique choyée par ses parents comme une princesse, s'expliqua Edward, elle est une puissante sorcière comme sa mère et… le clan entier a estimé qu'elle serait probablement ma compagne vu qu'elle se relevait la seule à être mon égale.

Je laissais Edward continuer gardant le silence.

-Les familles sont regardés un peu de travers en ville tu sais, repartit il soudain, vu que nous nous mélangeons peu et... Lauren et Jessica ont voulu changer ses choses au lycée. Seulement Lauren a un peu abusé des mœurs pour réaliser son rêve et devenir reine du lycée, du coup elle s'est vu attribuer des étiquettes de…

-Je sais, je connais les rumeurs, soufflais-je avec un sourire contrit.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec Lauren, me jura Edward, j'ai juste fait semblant de sortir avec elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse insulter par d'autres…., il s'accorda un silence, sauf qu'elle a cru au ragots du clan et s'est mis dans la tête que… nous s'était pour de vrai et bientôt pour la vie.

Et les choses se mirent en place dans ma tête : j'avais volé son trophée aux yeux de Lauren.

-Je suis désolé Luna, j'aurais du 'être plus ferme avec Lauren, dès l'incident en cours de SVT.

-De quoi ?

-C'est Lauren qui a irrité le bec bunsen, parce que je t'avais trop regardé en douce durant le repas à midi.

Je dévisageais Edward bouche-bée.

-Ah… elle est folle ou quoi` ?

-Jalouse, me sourit-il, mais tu t'es révélée un adversaire trop fort pour elle. Mais je pense qu'elle a compris cette fois, Pa a été plutôt dur là.

Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

-Luna, Edward releva doucement mon menton vers lui, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir entrainée dans toute cette histoire, mais…, il s'emblait se mélanger les mots, je ne bénirais jamais suffisamment que ce soit toi et non une pimbèche imbue d'elle-même sans cervelle comme Lauren ou Jessica qui soit devenue ma compagne.

Je rougis vivement avant de réussir à lui répondre.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur toi et non un chiot serviable mais lèche-botte comme Mike.

Edward éclata d'un rire avant de caresser mon menton.

-Ferme les yeux, exigea-t-il, fais-moi confiance… allez ferme les yeux !

Je le contemplais dubitative avant de m'exécuter.

Lentement les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes, chaudes et légères mais incroyablement douces. Il m'embrassa longuement, mais intensifia la pression de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les miennes lui répondre. Son bonheur pur et simple ainsi qu'une émotion inconnue mais chaude se ruèrent sur moi a travers le lien, détendant enfin chaque fibre de mon corps.

Je restais les yeux fermés haletante lorsqu'Edward me libera enfin de son charme.

- Merci, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant d'embrasser le creux de ma gorge puis il y murmura deux mots, je t'aime.

Il me renvoya un sourire resplendissant avant de se lever, passer mon bras sur sa nuque et me soulever du lit.

-On va chasser ses invités de chez nous maintenant ?

**Tada. Dsl pour les erreurs, je n'ai que relu brièvement, enfin bon vous devez avoir l'habitude :). Big bisous pour ce soir.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chose promise chose faite: voila la suite. J'ai écris un chapitre hier mais n'ais pas eu le temps de le poster désolé... :) On avance vers l'action et le dénoument c'est promis... mais bon, les idées se déversent encore donc... hehehe et il y a plein de personnages qui doivent encore jouer un rôle donc.**

**Au fait j'ai remarqué que les noms de chapitres ne correspondent pas du tout mais bon... tant pis hein. bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... **__

_Chapitre 24: °Une sphère parfaite°_

**Luna POV:**

-Edward, Luna!, Esmé nous intercepta alors qu'Edward arrivait au pied de l'escalier, oh mon dieu vous allez bien ?

Edward me déposa sur mon escarpin et sa mère m'enveloppa dans ses bras, les larmes perlant de ses yeux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, tu es sure que tout vas bien ?, s'excita t'elle en replaçant les mèches de mes cheveux au bon endroit.

-Oui merci Esmé, marmonnais-je gênée.

-M'man, grommela son fils en me tirant des bras de sa mère, laisse la respirer.

-Edward, protesta sa mère, je…

-Luna !, une furie argentée se rua sur moi en m'enveloppant à son tour dans ses bras attirant irrémédiablement les yeux des invités sur nous, mon dieu c'était fantastique… ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire que tu es nulle, piaillai Alice comme à son habitude, mais tu es sure que ça va ? Pa n'a rien voulu me dire et Lauren ne pipe plus un mot depuis 20 minutes.

-Alice !, se plaignit Edward en cherchant à repousser sa sœur.

-Edward !, il y gagna un calin de sa sœur, laisse-moi m'occuper de ma sœur ok, tiens va discuter avec Jasper, ce sont des affaires de filles.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne me rends pas ma femme !, protesta Edward en s'emparant de ma main et collant son torse contre moi.

-Edward cesse tes chicaneries, protestèrent de concert Alice et sa mère.

Esmé prit le relais de sa fille :

-Ton père et Mr. Weber souhaitaient te parler alors va les rejoindre, pendant ce temps Luna et moi préparerons le dessert, allez zou, exigea la mère de famille en poussant son fils vers le salon et la serre.

-Quel gamin parfois, soupira Alice en me tendant mes béquilles avant de me précéder vers la cuisine.

Le gâteau enrobé de chocolat et décoré de figurines en sucre et pâte d'amande que j'avais préparé avec Edward trônait sur la table. Je passais les dix minutes suivantes à aider Angela et Alice à orner le gâteau de mon nom et de celui d'Edward. Puis Esmé nous poussa toutes les trois vers la réception avant de nous suivre avec le gâteau sur un plat à service.

Une exclamation ravie traversa la foule d'invités alors qu'Esmé arriva avec le gâteau.

-Hmm, une œuvre d'art d'une grande pâtissière, me complimenta Edward en reprenant possession de ma main.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque notre lien ronronna de plaisir en nous sentant en contact physique. Entre temps Esmé s'entendait attribuer des compliments pour le dessert.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas moi, sourit-elle malicieusement a ses invités, le dessert est l'unique œuvre de mon fils et ma nouvelle belle-fille.

Je rougis comme une pivoine, et ne perdit pas une once de cette couleur de l'heure qui suivit. Les sorciers n'étaient en effet pas avares de compliments et tous me félicitèrent gracieusement pour le gâteau. Puis toute la cérémonie reprit alors que chaque invité nous félicitait encore une fois pour notre liaison avant de partir. A la fin du cirque je ne tenais plus debout, enfin assisse plutôt vu qu'Edward m'avait replacée sur mon tabouret. Rosalie et Emmett furent les derniers à partir non sans que Rosalie me prenne à part.

-Tu étais fantastique aujourd'hui, me complimenta t'elle, et… je ne parle même pas de ton fabuleux show. J'ai parlé avec Carlisle tout à l'heure à ce sujet et, Rosalie me jugea du regard, il m'a proposé de devenir ton mentor pour que je t'enseigne notre usage des éléments.

-Tu ferais ça ?, m'exclamais-je ahurie, mais je suis une catastrophe Rose ?

-J'adorerais Lun's, me dit-elle, si tu acceptes ? Je pourrais passer demain pour une première leçon et après on pourra s'arranger pour s'entrainer ensemble chaque soir. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas Rosalie, marmottais-je, j'ai pas envie de refaire du mal à quelqu'un et…

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter, me coupa vivement Rosalie, il est primordial pour un sorcier d'utiliser son élément et énergie magique, faute de quoi l'énergie s'empile et s'échappe réalisant un carnage tragique. Tu dois t'en servir, point barre, m'annonça t'elle, et ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, tu vas apprendre c'est tout.

Je n'avais pas trop le choix et acceptais de revoir Rosalie le lendemain midi vu qu'Esmé l'avait invité elle et Emmett à manger. Puis Emmett m'enserra dans un câlin à me couper le souffle sous un regard noir d'Edward et la maison se vida.

J'insistais pour aider Esmé et Carlisle à ranger mais Edward ne voulut rien entendre et me traina dans sa –maintenant notre- chambre. Je sombrais aussitôt que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

Rosalie et Emmett semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec Esmé et Carlisle. Et Emmett ne se gênait pas pour dévorer les trois quarts du repas préparé par ma « belle-mère ». Il représentait un spectacle hilarant, bien que Rosalie ne soit clairement pas tout à fait d'accord.

-Ah j'ai oublié de te dire d'ailleurs, m'interpella Emmett après sa deuxième part de gâteau au dessert, ton gâteau hier était excellent, sérieux tu as un don pour le chocolat.

-Merci Emmett, lui annonçais-je en me retenant de reculer, mais c'est surtout Edward la décoration.

-Sérieux, Alice semblait exaltée, tu auras retenu quelque chose de mes cours de stylisme alors ?, piailla t'elle réjouit.

Le pauvre Edward se couvre la tête des yeux en grognant : -merci Luna, tu as encore donné un espoir de fou a Alice.

-Mais oui Edward !, riait doucement Alice alors que je ricanais sous cape, je t'apprendrais va… tu finiras par t'habiller correctement un jour.

-T'inquiète moi j'aime bien comme c'est, soufflais-je à l'oreille d'Edward en retenant mes rires, et puis de toute façon Alice est encore trop occupée avec la mienne pour l'instant…

-Bon c'est bien jolie tout cela, mais on a du travail devant nous Luna, décida Rosalie en se levant et contournant la table, et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle me tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Je le déballais précautieusement pour tomber sur un petit briquet en acier décoré par une petite flamme.

-C'est celui que m'a offert ma grand-mère quand j'ai commencé mes cours avec le feu, me sourit Rosalie, et c'est à toi de t'en servir maintenant.

-Oh merci… pour les cours ?, demandais-je à mon nouveau mentor totalement incrédule.

Je ne fumais pas alors pourquoi diable aurais-je besoin d'un briquet pour les cours de magie ? Elle voulait que j'incendie le truc ou quoi` ?

Rosalie fronça les sourcils devant mon regard curieux.

-On se sert généralement d'un briquet comme source d'énergie de feu, comme tu t'es servie de la bougie hier, m'expliqua t'elle doucement, pourquoi cela te surprend.

-On prend le feu d'un briquet ? Mais pourquoi ?, la pressais-je totalement perdue là.

-Oui, ou d'une cheminée parfois ou n'importe où, moi j'ai toujours utilisé un briquet, continua Rosalie de plus en plus déstabilisée, Tu t'y prends comment généralement ?, me demanda t'elle soudain curieuse.

-Ben… de l'air ambiant.

Elle me contempla blanche comme un linge.

-pardon ?, Carlisle suivait clairement la conversation, que veux-tu dires par de l'air ambiant.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Comme ça, répondis-je en tendant ma main droite au-dessus de la table pour ouvrir les doigts et libérer une petite flamme de la taille d'une bougie qui se mit à danser dans ma main.

Rosalie avait ses yeux fixés sur moi, incrédules. Alors que refermais la main dissolvant la petite flamme en énergie libre qui alla rejoindre la nature.

-Refais-ça ?, exigea Rosalie en me perçant de son regard.

-De quoi, ça ?, bégayais-je en ouvrant les doigts.

Le feu réagit encore plus vite et la flamme tournoya sur ma main comme un feu follet. Je la laissais faire un instant avant de refermer la main.

-Encore, murmura Rosalie sans lâcher ma main des yeux.

Je m'exécutais de plus en plus perdue par son émerveillement.

-Rosalie ?, demandais-je en refermant ma main au bout de quelque instant, Je n'ai pas le droit de faire un truc pareil c'est ça ? Je suis désolée je voulais enfreindre de loi c'est juste que…

-Mais c'est pas du tout ça ?, me coupa illico Rose, c'est juste que… enfin je ne connais aucun sorcier de feu qui sache faire ce que tu viens de faire, et moi non plus, s'extasia t'elle, c'est démentiel.

Une émotion douce et de la fierté traversèrent mon lien avec Edward. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur ma tête.

-tu sais faire quoi d'autre, continuait Rosalie imperturbable.

-Pas grand-chose, marmottais-je mal à l'aise.

_Et tada ! Te voilà encore à te rendre anormale…, m'accusa_ ma conscience. Non seulement je maitrisais quatre éléments ce qu'Edward ne savait toujours pas d'ailleurs… mais en plus je réussissais à faire n'importe quoi avec UN élément.

-Viens on va dans la serre, s'excita finalement Rosalie en tirant ma chaise en arrière, je veux savoir ce que tu sais faire et ce que je dois t'apprendre.

**Carlisle POV :**

Je contemplais incrédule Luna et Rosalie dans la serre. C'était juste incroyable, Luna était capable de choses que je n'avais encore jamais vu faire de ma vie entière, et j'avais vu beaucoup de sorciers en train de s'exercer.

La jeune fille évoluait dans une espèce de communion parfaite avec l'élément autour d'elle.

-Pourrais-tu former une boule au-dessus de ta main et la faire flotter autour de nous ?, continuait Rosalie

Je vis un sourire étirer les lèvres de Luna alors qu'elle ouvrit la main libérant un serpent de feu qui s'enroula pour former un globe parfait de flammes devant elle. Lentement le globe commença à tourner autour de la jeune femme puis il se désintégra en trois serpents de feu qui se mirent à s'enrouler autour des bras tendus de la jeune femme avant de venir se nicher autour de son cou. Je tournais mes yeux vers Edward qui riait a côté de moi.

-Edward ?, questionnais-je.

-Pardon, me sourit-il, c'est juste que… elle a ouvert le lien, inconsciemment je crois et… enfin le feu la remplit juste d'une ivresse fantastique pas, et il chercher juste à jouer avec elle.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.

-C'est bien si tu le sens, ça veut dire que votre lien est déjà fort Edward, non pas que j'en doute encore après hier aprèm, plaisantais-je en le faisant rougir, elle est absolument incroyable mon fils, rajoutais-je en retournant mes yeux sur sa compagne, tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

Edward rougit vivement.

-pardon, les serpents disparurent brutalement alors que Luna se rendit compte avoir perdu l'exercice de vue.

-Haha, Rosalie rit de bon cœur, c'était bien hein ?

La pauvre Luna rougit comme une pivoine. Et j'entrainais Edward derrière moi hors de la serre.

-Mais…, protesta-t-il

-Laissons les travailler tranquillement, le sermonnais-je.

**Alors ça vous plait?: enfin de la magie hahahaha je suis j'ai des neurones légèrement foufou mais tant pis... **


	25. Chapter 25

**Un petit chapiter plus court mais de transition, le plus gras arrive, je viens de le finir! (grand sourire) mes excuses de nouveau pour les fautes dorthographe, si vous en trouvez de trop grosses n'hsitez pas a prévenir ok? Je peux "corriger les chapitres".**

**Bonne lecture ...**__

_Chapitre 25 : °Retour à la normale ?°_

**Luna POV:**

Rosalie me fit travailler toute la fin d'après-midi sur des exercices dans lequel je ne me révélais incroyablement nulle. Elle m'apprit que, avant de réaliser des sortilèges a plusieurs (des cercles comme ils l'appelaient), ou pour travailler seuls leur élément, les sorciers vidaient l'espace autour d'eux de toute forme d'énergie perturbante. Elle m'apprit à le faire, enfin essaya…vu que au bout de trois heures je n'avais toujours pas réussie… _yeah,,, j'étais brillante selon elle… mon œil._

L'exercice me laissa cependant totalement lessivée et… lorsque Rosalie partit je m'endormis comme une masse devant la TV avec Edward, n'ayant même plus la force pour manger.

Puis une forme de normalité s'installa dans ma vie. Je ne rentrais pas chez James vu que les Cullen refusèrent catégoriquement. Carlisle avait déposé plainte contre lui à la cour de justice, mais en attendant le début du procès il s'arrangea pour garder cette information de James et prétexta que ma jambe cassée exigeait une surveillance constante qu'il ne pouvait m'offrir que si je restais chez les Cullen. James protesta un moment, mais goba finalement le mensonge et je respirais.

Je retournais au lycée avec Edward Alice et Jasper le lundi, avec un mot d'absence signé par Carlisle ainsi qu'une dispense des cours de sport. Je découvris en même temps ce qu'Edward avait voulu dire en parlant des regards des autres et de la position du clan dans la petite ville : les surveillants ne posèrent pas une seule question concernant mon absence de quatre jours pour une jambe fracturée… Et aucun des profs ne m'apostropha pour avoir raté les cours. Le mot de Carlisle faisait des miracles.

Par contre Lauren ne fit pas de miracles, et en deux heures tout le lycée avait appris que je sortais avec Edward Cullen, me laissant couverte des regards noirs que me lançaient la moitié des filles du lycée. J'avais accroché LE mec le plus célèbre après tout… Je découvris en effet qu'Edward possédait une position de leader certaine parmi le petit groupe de lycéens de Forks, et dirigeait manifestement l'ensemble d'une main de fer. Il était non seulement capitaine de l'équipe de baseball du lycée (ca je le savais) mais était en plus délégué du lycée au conseil d'administration, c'était très pratique selon Edward pour fourrer son nez partout. Excellent, et moi je me trouvais subitement numéro deux et la fille la plus haïe du lycée. Edward lui ne se gêna pas pour me défendre et s'afficher avec moi. Il refusa totalement de me laisser marcher et me transporta dans ses bras à chacun de mes cours, m'attendant à la porte quand le cours était finit. Puis il m'installa sur ses genoux à midi. Je me plaignis mais il rétorqua d'une voix de mourant.

-Mais ça fait deux heures que je n'ai pas eu le droit de te toucher, je suis en manque là alors s'il te plait !

Je n'avais plus aucune arme vu qu'il avait raison, moi aussi j'étais en manque de son contact, et notre lien ronronnait de plaisir dans ma tête alors que les mains d'Edward caressaient ma taille.

Et c'était ça. Les lycéens finirent par s'habituer à me voir avec Edward et la bande de jalouses laissa finalement tomber, se contentant de me haïr de loin.

Les profs apprécièrent moins et finirent par sermonner Mr. Cullen pour exubérance trop marquée dans une relation. Je pouffais lorsque le prof de science lui balança cela au nez, ce qui me valut une heure de colle avec Edward. L'heure de colle en question fut plutôt distrayante d'ailleurs vu qu'Edward passa son temps a me parler des différents protocoles utilisés lors de la réalisation de sortilèges en groupe. Merci Mr. Banner pour l'heure de colle. Carlisle et Esmé furent un peu moins contents par contre, nous sermonnant tout deux pour irresponsabilité, apparemment nous étions sensé montrer l'exemple aux autres sorciers et maintenir le statut de bon élèves. _Ouai ouai, Edward semblait un peu trop satisfait pour que j'y croie._

Après deux semaines Carlisle accepta de me mettre un plâtre plus léger avec lequel je pouvais me promener, et la blessure sur mon poignet avait fini par se refermer. Il m'annonça en même temps que le tribunal avait lancé une enquête contre James, ce qui signifiait clairement que le procès était en marche et que je ne pourrais bientôt plus faire demi-tour. Je jurais à Carlisle que je ne me désisterais pas, ce qui rassura grandement Edward.

-De toute façon je le tue s'il t'approche d'un pas, siffla-t-il dans le silence qui emplissait le bureau de Carlisle.

Ca signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir témoigner, devant un tribunal entier et en présence de James… ce à quoi je n'avais pas encore pensée… Mais c'était trop tard de toute façon, et… je savais parfaitement que c'était la seule façon que j'avais pour pouvoir rester avec Edward jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _Alors ok._

Témoigner devant un tribunal entier se révéla être une horreur. Et raconter mon histoire était l'enfer : je l'avais déjà fait ne fois pour Carlisle et Edward mais cela n'empêcha pas que les souvenirs assaillirent de nouveau mon esprit au fur et à mesure que je racontais. Mais au moins je ne pleurais pas… et Edward m'envoya des pensées apaisantes durant tout l'interrogatoire. N'empêche que ce fut l'enfer, et que les avocats et les jurés ne se génèrent pas pour m'interroger sur les détails sordides et gênants que j'avais volontairement effacés de ma mémoire. Et James ragea durant tout le procès, hurlant à qui mieux mieux que je racontais des bobards. Ils eurent finalement recourt à des calmants pour le faire taire.

Je plaignais le vieil avocat qui fut chargé de la défense de James Relvow. Il fit ce qu'il put mais les preuves s'acharnaient contre James. Je découvris enfin ce à quoi James passait son temps quand j'étais au lycée : exactement ce que je soupçonnais : des affaires douteuses et du trafic. Expliquez-moi alors comment ce con n'avait pas réussi à faire fortune ? _Mystère_

Au bout de trois jours de procès, trois jours durant lesquels je restais assisse silencieuse dans une salle à contempler mon passée et m'efforcer de rester calme et garder mes émotions collectées, le jury donna son verdict :

-La cours d'assise de l'état de Washington à Seattle, commença le juge d'une voix grave, déclare James Bryan Relvow coupable de maltraitance et abus de force sur enfant ainsi que de viol répétés sur mineure.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. D'anticipation, de terreur ou simplement parce que le juge parlait si calmement et sans expression de ma vie, je n'aurais su le dire.

-En appel de la constitution américaine le jury condamne James Bryan Relvow à la prison à vie pour ses crimes à dater de ce jour, sonna finalement la sentence de James.

J'étais libre.

Purement et simplement libre avais ma vie ouverte devant moi, une page vierge dont je pouvais désormais faire ce que je voulais sans avoir à craindre que quelqu'un m'y précède pour m'enfermer dans un cadre douloureux et trop serré. J'étais dans une espèce de transe lorsqu'Edward puis son père, puis sa mère, puis Alice m'enlacèrent de leurs bras en pleurant. J'appris subitement qu'il y avait eu une suite au discours du juge : Carlisle et Esmé avaient reçu ma garde jusqu'à mes 18 ans.

J'étais non seulement libre, mais j'allais aussi pouvoir terminer ma vie avec ma deuxième moitié.

-Espèce de connasse, ça te fait bien rire hein ?, hurla la voix de James par-dessus le reste, petite-pute j'imagine que tu les as bien soignés pour qu'ils te gardent avec eux ?

Edward se raidit à côté de moi, alors que mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec toi chérie, continuait James en dévoilant ses dents jaunes, tu surpassais de loin ces femmelettes des bordels, ricana-t-il, toi plus t'y mettais du peps avec ta petite fierté.

J'étais incapable de faire un geste, sentant de nouveau la sensation des mains dures de James sur mon corps. Avec horreur je vis James se ruer en avant hors des mains des gardes qui le surveillaient. Mais James ne m'atteignit jamais vu qu'il se prit le poing d'Edward en pleine figure.

-Ne la touche pas !, gronda celui-ci, ou je te tue de mes propres mains.

Puis Edward souleva mon corps immobile et me porta à travers la foule présente vers sa voiture. Sa famille nous suivit sur ses pas et c'est en silence que Carlisle nous reconduisit vers le manoir Cullen. Je sentais les émotions d'Edward bouillonner dans sa tête, plus confuses les unes que les autres. Mais il ne pipa mot, et me laissa contempler les derniers jours en silence.

Il craqua cependant quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans sa chambre le soir à observer la nuit d'hiver à travers la fenêtre.

-Luna, murmura-t-il, a quoi penses-tu ?

-C'est vraiment fini ?, soufflais-je dans le vide.

-Oui, sa réponse était simple mais l'émotion que je ressentis à travers notre lien ne l'était pas.

Elle était chaude en entière, mélange de soulagement, joie et bonheur qui répondait aux miennes.

-Je jure sur ma vie de te protéger désormais, murmura la voix de velours dans mon oreille, de t'offrir la vie que mérite d'avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse que toi.

Je me retournais sur le lit pour planter mon regard dans les prunelles si caractéristiques d'Edward. C'est alors que ma conscience identifia enfin ce que mon cœur savait depuis si longtemps déjà, ce pourquoi Edward était capable de me tenir dans ses bras sans que je m'enfuie alors que malgré tant d'effort Carlisle n'arrivait toujours pas à me serrer contre lui sans que mes muscles ce tendent.

_Tu l'aimes_, murmura une petite voix dans ma tête en riant. Le lien ronronna d'anticipation dans ma tête alors qu'une douce musique chantonnait dans mon oreille.

_Oui je l'aime._

-Dans ce cas je jure moi aussi, répliquais je à Edward en caressant l'arrête de son nez, je jure que je serais à tes côtés pour guider le clan quand tu seras leader et pour cela je te promets que j'apprendrais, tout…

Edward sourit avant de rouler son bras autour de ma taille et me serrer contre lui. Il ne patienta pas, collant tendrement ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que la mélodie du bonheur résonnait dans ma tête.

Ce qui commença par un simple baiser termina en un ballet fougueux de nos langues, une danse qui remplissait ma tête d'extase alors qu'Edward véhiculait tous son amour à travers ses lèvres. A mi-chemin je me retrouvais allongé sous lui alors que ses mains caressaient ma taille.

Et quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

-C'est Alice, je sais que vous êtes là, je peux entrer ?, sonna la voix d'Alice alors que la porte était déjà mi- ouverte.

Je repoussais vivement Edward pour m'allonger plus sagement par-dessus son torse.

-Oui oui, criais-je mais Alice entrait déjà.

Ni les cheveux décoiffés de son frère, ni ma chemise à moitié ouverte, ni les draps froissés, ni nos lèvres rougies, et encore moins le suçon qui se formait sur mon épaule gauche n'échappèrent au regard d'Alice, vu qu'un grand sourire vint orner son visage.

-Je voulais savoir si vous veniez manger, ria t'elle doucement avant de faire demi-tour et ressortir.

Et j'éclatais de rire rapidement rejointe par Edward qui embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

-On l'a échappée belle, hoquetais-je, imagine la tête de ton père !

Son fou rire répondit à ma question indirecte. Et il nous fallut deux bonnes minutes pour nous calmer tous les deux. Puis encore deux minutes pour corriger notre apparence. Mais finalement nous descendîmes l'un a côté de l'autre l'escalier au rythme de ma jambe de bois.

-Ben vous étiez ou ?, s'exclama Emmett en nous voyant arriver.

-Ils étaient occupés Emmett, répondit Alice avec un regard entendu dans ma direction.

Et nous voilà repartis avec Edward, éclatés de rires devant toute sa famille et notamment ses parents incrédules. Nous nous installâmes finalement côtes à côtes en luttant contre des hoquets.

-Je t'aime, me souffla soudain Edward dans l'oreille pendant le repas.

-Moi aussi, lui annonçais-je doucement en serrant sa main qui tenait la mienne.

Sa réaction me déstabilisa totalement. Comme ça devant ses parents, il m'embrassa copieusement par-dessus le poivrier.

Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres j'ouvris mes yeux sur le regard ravi d'Esmé et celui plein de fierté de Carlisle. Alice me fit un clin d'œil entendu alors qu'Edward arborait un sourire satisfait.

L'après repas fut comme d'habitude consacré a mon cours de « magie ».

Et comme d'habitude ce fut un carnage… en fait Carlisle avait établi une resserve de crème pour peaux brulées… et comme d'habitude je ne réussis que la moitié des exercices que me demandait Rosalie.

Pour jouer avec le feu…, réaliser des figures j'étais au top du top. Mais si elle me demandait de réchauffer de la terre à planter, chauffer une plante ou quoi que ce soit du genre qui demande de doser… je me révélais archi-nulle et cramais la plante en question. Ce soir-là aussi.

**hEHHEHEHEH qu'elle nouille mon personnage hein. Avouez que je l'ai rendue un peu moins paranoïaque... lol Allez cliquez vite la suite arrive. Au fait, vous aimez les passages au lycée, je me demande si je devrais en écrire quelque uns, lauren est encore là après tout.**


	26. Chapter 26

**(Pitié! Ne me tuez pas... Je sais que ça fait SUPER longtemps que je n'ai rien publié (je déteste ça aussi quand les auteurs le font)- Mais jâi été un peu occupée avec les invités a la maison, les vacances et mon job qui commence le matin a 8h30 et se termine a 6h le soir. En plus je travaille sur un ordi: donc résultat des courses je ne brillais pas d'inspiration et d'envie le soir en rentrant chez moi. enfin pour me faire pardonner voici deux chapitres...**

**Bisous et toutes mes excuses.**__

_Jacob comme dans Jacob Black ?_

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines je me retrouvais seule. Edward était partit a un entrainement de base-ball avec Emmett et Jasper, et Alice et Esmé étaient sorties au supermarché. Quand a Carlisle, il travaillait comme d'habitude. Edward avait bien rechigné à me laisser seule, j'étais en effet censées partir avec lui et les garçons comme coach encourageant mais Mr. Edward avait finalement décidé que m'emmener n'était pas un bon plan avec la pluie. Je risquais de tomber malade après tout. _Certes, et lui alors ? _

.Je peux demander à ma grand-mère de venir te tenir compagnie ?, avait-il ensuite plaidé.

Suffisamment longtemps pour que je le chasse à coup de pieds hors de chez lui. Arguant que j'irais très bien seule aussi.

Alors voilà, pour la première fois j'avais tous mon temps pour explorer la villa et admirer la serre sans personne pour me couver des yeux. C'était agréable, pas plus étrangement : je m'étais habituée à la présence d'Edward.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira de ma contemplation des fleurs. Je clopinais a petit pas jusqu'à la porte, _Imaginez qu'il s'agisse d'un membre du clan, Edward allait m'en vouloir si je me montrais impolie et_…

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années a la peau bazanée et auy cheveux longs couleur jais se tenait devant la porte. Il était clairement tout aussi surpris de me voir que moi lui.

-Bonjours ?, tentais-je.

-Oh salut, me sourit-il, tu dois être Luna ?

_OK ? On se connaissait peut-être ? Ou alors c'était James qui l'envoyait et_… _Stop !_, me hurlais-je dessus.

-C'est ça, marmonnais-je.

-Enchanté Jacob, se présenta t'il.

-Ah, cool, Luna donc, répliquais-je en faisant apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage, Jacob comment ?

-Jacob Black, je suis le fils de Billy. Vous êtes la compagne d'Edward non ?

Billy ? Mon dieu, j'arrivais même pas à me souvenir des membres du clan ? Il était surement du clan ce Jacob s'il connaissait Edward et…

-Je suis désolée, souris-je à Jacob, je n'arrive pas trop à tout enregistrer, vous êtes du clan ?

Jacob éclata de rire, juste sous mon nez.

-Non le fils de Billy Black, le chef de la tribue Quilleute, m'expliqua-t-il en riant, je ne suis pas du tout sorcier.

-La tribue Quilleute ?, je n'avais pu m'empécher de demander, c'est un autre clan sorcier.

Jacob me contempla les yeux ronds.

-Edward ne t'a pas parlé de la tribue ?

-Désolé Jacob, non, je suis en train de vous vexer c'est ça ? , paniquais-je en voyant une ride se former sur son front.

-Mais non, ria t'il soudain, je me disais juste qu'Edward était un peu con de vous laisser dans le noir comme ça, enfin. Je peux entrer ? J'étais venu voir Esmé pour le meeting mais… si tu veux bien que je me fasse historien je peux te parler du clan et te tenir compagnie ? T'as bien du coca dans cette maison ?

OK… enfin, d'un autre côté je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre… il était plutôt sympa et… enfin bref

-J'ai aucune idée, répliquais-je à sa question, pour le coca je veux dire, mais entre… j'aimerais bien entendre l'histoire de cette fameuse tribu là.

Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge, je brulais de curiosité.

Jacob entra en riant avant de descendre direct dans la cave chercher une bouteille de Coca. Pourquoi lui savait ça et pas moi… allez savoir. Enfin je n'aime pas le coca donc de toute façon… Puis Jacob s'installa confortablement dans le sofa alors que je saisis du fauteuil et avec un grand sourire me révéla un pan entier de l'histoire du clan.

_La région était déjà habité lorsque les premiers sorciers s'installèrent pour former leur clan : Les indiens de la tribu Quilleute habitaient les forêts aux alentours. ON aurait pu croire que les indiens fourniraient une guerre sans merci pour conserver leur territoire, mais la tribu était versées dans les arts des plantes, et fournissaient un amour sans merci à leur forêt. L'arrivée d'un clan de sorciers fut aussi acceptée comme un acte de la nature offert aux indiens. La tribu et le clan se lièrent immédiatement d'amitié, sellant leur bonne entente par un serment sacré Ce serment, répété par chaque nouveau leader de clan au chef en fonction de la tribu, promet que le clan offrira ses services à la tribu dans des situations en besoin mais qu'en échange la tribu participe à la protection de la région à travers un travail manuel, leur respect des forêts et autre actes du genre. _

-La tribu a aussi aidé les sorciers à bâtir leurs premières maisons…, raconta Jacob, et depuis les liens sont restés plus qu'amicaux.

-Je comprends ça, répondis-je en retrouvant usage de ma voix, et les habitants de la ville ?

Jacob éclata de rire.

-LA ville n'existait pas encore quand les sorciers ce sont installés ici, pouffa-t-il, c'est vous qui l'avez fondés, puis d'autres, des gens normaux ce sont installés à leur tour puis elle s'est développé d'elle-même.

-Il y avait combien de familles au départ Jacob ?, demandais-je soudain prise d'un doute.

-Aucune idée, mais plus que maintenant en tout cas, m'avoua-t-il, certaines branches se sont éteintes je crois.

Le silence s'éternisa alors que je tentais de comprendre le mystère de l'union de la tribu de Jacob et du clan d'Edward. Jacob ne semblait pas saisir, ce n'était sûrement pas juste une histoire de bonne entente et de services rendus comme il semblait le croire.

-Luna !, la voix d'Emmett résona comme un coup de tonnerre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ton chéri est rentré et il est de super mauvaise humeur et… Jacob ?

-Salut Emmett, Jasper, répondit l'indien aux deux hommes qui entrèrent

-Luna !, Edward se rua finalement par la porte avant de stopper net dans ses pas, et Jacob ?

-Edward, répliqua ce dernier plus froid.

-Si tu t'es avisé a l'importuner, commenca Edward.

-Jacob était vénu voir Esmé et… vu que je ne savais pas qui il était il m'a un peu parlé de la tribu Quilleute, le coupais-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le lien qui me reliait a Edward se fit subitement et je sentais non seulement son inquiétude mais aussi sa culpabilité me traverser.

-Elle était un peu ahurie de me voir en effet, rajouta Jacob avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu m'étonne le mioche, Emmett encore avec sa voix tonnante, enfin heureusement qu'elle est suffisamment sympa de te laisser entrer et vider la bouteille de coca…

Les yeux d'Emmett s'étaient posées sur la bouteille désormais vide.

-Y en a encore en bas, le consola mon nouvel ami, je vais aller en chercher ok.

Edward grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de jeter sa veste détemprée dans un coin et venir s'installer contre moi sur le petit canapé. Notre lien ronronna de plaisir lorsque son bras s'enroula comme un serpent autour de ma taille, et je sentis clairement un bien-être m'envahir. La prochaine fois, pluie ou pas pluie, il ne partait pas sans moi.

-Alors, tu viens au barbecue samedi Jacob ?, démarra Emmett lorsque des verres et une nouvelle bouteille du soda eurent rejoint la table.

Le printemps avait fini par arriver et apparemment ils d'attendaient a un temps suffisamment beau pour un barbecue… qu'elle idée.

-Oui, c'était pour ça que je devais voir Esmé en fait, tu seras la aussi Luna ?, l'indien me souriait plein d'espoir.

-Elle y vient avec moi, répondit plutôt froidement Edward en me serrant plus contre lui.

Une émotion chaude et soudaine s'empara de notre lien.

-Oh, Jacob semblait désabusé, bien sûr Billy et la majorité des anciens de la tribu viendront aussi avec leur familles, rajouta t'il a l'intention d'Emmett.

-Yo, comme ça je pourrais bien tous vous battre au match, tonna celui-ci avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Oui bon Emmett, en attendant je ne pense pas qu'Esmé apprécie que tu mettes des pieds puants sur la table, le gronda Jazz en me faisant un sourire complice.

-C'est vrai, et Rose pourrait bien te faire nettoyer toute la maison si elle l'apprenait, vu que tu as déjà crotté l'entrée avec tes chaussures crado, rajoutais-je alors que le sourire de Jasper s'élargit.

Emmett eut un air horrifié a la mention de la réaction de Rosalie, mais ses pieds redescendirent de la table alors qu'Edward riait doucement dans mon oreille, ses lèvres chatouillant mon cou.

-C'est quoi comme barbecue en fait, demandais-je en extirpant mon cou des lèvres d'Edward.

Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement plaintif avant de s'emparer de ma main pour la caresser à la place.

-C'est un barbecue tout simple, ou les familles sorcières se retrouvent pour discuter entre amis. La tribu nous rejoint généralement en tant qu'amis afin de se remettre à jour et discuter des affaires du clan avec les adultes, m'expliqua Jasper plus coopératif que mon compagnon, et des jeux sont souvent organiser comme passe temps, comme la course de sac a patates ou le match de foot dont parlait Emmett.

-Yeps, me sourit celui-ci fièrement, tu vas voir Jazz, Edward et moi somme imbattables.

-Vous trichez surtout, rétorqua Jacob en me souriant, Seth Embry, Quil et moi ne sommes pas si nul que ça normalement.

-Pff, vous jouez un football de mauviettes...

-Quoi, alors que toi tu tabasses tout le monde lorsque tu perds la balle ?

J'avais l'impression de tomber en plein milieu d'une guerre vieille de mille ans, que se jouait uniquement à l'aide de piques et d'insultes vu que les deux parties étaient trop épuises pour autre chose. Edward ne tarda pas a rejoindre l'argumentaire me laissant seule parti impartial dans la lutte. _Passionnant : des discussions d'hommes…_

-Bonjours on est rentrées, la voix chaude d'Esmé retentit depuis la porte du garage avant qu'elle n'entre des sacs à la main Alice sur ses talons.

La joute verbale cessa immédiatement laissant les deux femmes perplexes : Emmett avec la bouteille de coca vide brandie au-dessus de sa tête comme une arme, Jasper plié de rire et Edward et Jacob qui se lançaient des regards noirs. Sans m'oublier moi, coincé dans les bras d'Edward au milieu de l'ensemble.

-Oh, je vois que tu en bonne compagnie chère belle-sœur, me complimenta Alice avec un regard entendu.

-Bonjours Jacob, rajouta Esmé, comment va tu ? Et ton père ?

-A merveille madame, sourit le gamin avant de se lever, j'allais justement rentrer en fait, histoire d'être à l'heure pour le diner.

-OUai ouai, il a peur du match à venir, hein mister ?, ricanna Emmett en lui envoyant la bouteille vide.

-Oh pitié, craquais-je finalement, ça fait une heure qu'ils s'engueulent à cause de leur match. Je vous laisse messieurs pour de la meilleure compagnie, les narguais-je avant de me ruer aussi vite que possible derrière Alice vers la cuisine.

-Ah bien, merci Emmett la voilà furieuse sur moi, se plaignit dans mon dos Edward.

J'éclatais d'un fou rire dès que la table de la cuisine fut en vue, Alice tout aussi écroulée a côté de moi.

-Tu t'imagines pas la tête d'Edward, hoqueta-t-elle, il était furieux que je parle de bonne compagnie.

-Allons mesdemoiselles, Esmé s'approcha en riant, les messieurs vont me vider la voiture alors je compte sur vous pour m'aider à ranger.

La lueur espiègle dans son regard m'apprit cependant qu'elle avait trouvé la scène tout aussi drôle que moi.

-C'est toujours comme ça ?, m'enquis-je.

-A chaque fois qu'un barbecue approche, me sourit-elle, ça doit être un truc d'hommes. Même Carlisle s'en mêle.

Alice et moi étions encore pliées de rire lorsqu'Edward, Jasper Emmett et Jacob entrèrent avec les sacs. Et il nous fallut un bon quart d'heure pour nous calmer.

-A samedi alors Luna, me sourit Jacob en partant.

-C'est ça, et merci encore pour cet aprèm, j'étais très contente de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi c'était vraiment cool. A plus Edward

-Au revoir Jacob, grommela mon tendre et cher en me serrant fermement contre lui avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche sous le nez de Jacob.

Ce dernier me fit un dernier salut de la main avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Edward ?, tu comptes m'expliquer ton comportement ?, sifflais-je une fois la porte fermée, Jacob m'a juste tenu compagnie ok ?

-Oui, ben il m'énerve avec son truc de foot la et…

-Emmett a commencé je te signale.

-Et alors, soupira Edward en caressant ma taille, il m'énerve quand même. T'as pas vu le regard en douce qu'il te coule ?

-Eh bah, commenta Alice au moment où la réalité me prit comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Tu ne serais pas jaloux Edward ?, souris-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Jaloux, du mioche ? Ça ne va pas la tête ?

Son regard furieux et la douceur de l'émotion qui le saisit me prouva le contraire.

-Edward et jaloux de Jacob, chantonnaient entre temps Alice, allez avoue frérot, ricanait-elle.

Ledit frérot lui renvoya un regard noir avant de me saisir contre lui et m'entrainer à l'étage.

-Tu ne risques rien Edward, lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille, Jacob est sympa mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et puis tu m'as trop manqué pour que ses sourires arrivent à mes yeux.

Il ronronna de plaisir en enfouissant son visage au creux de mon cou pour embrasser le creux de ma clavicule. L'émotion chaude de cet aprèm se déversa de nouveau sur moi.

**La suite dans l'autre chapitre. N'oubliez pas que les persos appartiennent a Mrs. Meyer... hormis Luna.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tada voici mon deuxième chapitre: je l'ai finit hier soir spécialement pour vous mes lecteurs merveilleux, geniaux et fantastiques. L'histoire va un peu plus avancer vers sa fin c'est promis... Bisous**_  
><em>**P.S: les persos et l'histoire appartiennent a Stephenie meyer. Ceci est une fanfic**_!_

_Histoire de bien faire les choses :_

-Carlisle, demandais-je alors que le père d'Edward enroulait soigneusement un nouveau bandage autour de mes doigts brulés.

Oui j'ai bien dit brulé : l'exercice avec Rosalie n'avait pas très bien marché l'autre jours. La compagne d'Emmett m'avait demandé de former une boule de feu de petite taille puis de la lui envoyer pour qu'elle l'attrape, c'était censé être un exercice de coopération, et mon rôle était de libérer l'élément feu juste à temps pour que Rosalie s'en empare. Ça n'avait pas très bien finit : j'avais certes libéré l'élément mais… il n'avait rien voulus savoir de Rosalie et… au lieu d'aller flotter dans la main de Rosalie la boule s'était rué dans mes mains brulant mes doigts au passage. Et bien sûr Edward avait été furieux sur Rosalie. Finalement Esmé était venue à mon secours et m'avait résolument trainée derrière elle dans le bureau de Carlisle alors qu'Edward et Rosalie s'engueulaient dans la serre. Inutile de dire qu'Edward n'avait pas accepté de me lâcher des yeux le lendemain lorsque je m'entraînais avec Rosalie, se déclarant définitivement spectateur. _Parfait, me voilà non seulement ridicule avec Rosalie comme témoins mais aussi Edward._

Et en plus Edward ne savait toujours rien au sujet des autres éléments, personne en fait. Je m'amusait avec eu quand j'étais seule dans la maison, me contentant de les laisser tourbillonner autour de moi dans la serre afin de ne rien démolir. Parce que non seulement l'élément feu avait décuplé de force depuis ma liaison avec Edward, mais les autres éléments aussi, faisant d'eu des raz de marée qui voulaient s'amuser avec moi et la nature autour d'elle, menaçant de tout démolir dans leur excitation. Alors je me contentais de les laisser jouer autour de mes bras et ma tête, surveillant attentivement leur moindre mouvement.

Enfin c'est pas vrai : j'avais essayé de doser avec L'eau et l'air aussi, comme Rosalie exigeait que je le fasse avec le feu. Au final la vitre de la serre avait fini en mille morceaux : l'eau n'appréciait clairement pas d'avoir à évoluer sur un PETIT cercle. Le plus dur avait été d'expliquer à Esmé et Carlisle pourquoi la vitre avait fini en mille morceaux : _j'ai trébuché sur une chaise qui a buté le pot du palmier et il est passé par la vitre. _Mauvaise excuse vu qu'Edward avait exigé que son père m'examine sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que je ne me sois pas pris d'éclats de verre. Carlisle avait été un peu plus raisonnable et Esmé avait simplement soupiré rassurée avant de commander une nouvelle vitre. Bizarrement personne ne semblait m'en vouloir. _James m'aurait tuée sur le coup et fait recoller tous les morceaux et… E_dward avait été furieux lorsque je lui avais confessé avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

Enfin fin de l'histoire, j'avais laissé tomber pour le dosage… Et me concentrais totalement sur le feu, passant des heures entières dans la serre a essayer de ne PAS faire disparaitre les plantes d'Esmé en cendres lorsque je tentais de les réchauffer vu le froid de l'hiver. Pas de chance.

_Flashback _:

-Ca marche mieux ?, m'avait-elle sourit en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé Esmé, plaidais-je alors qu'elle posa les yeux sur ces géraniums carbonisés, je ne voulais pas les tuer mais…

-Chh, me consola t'elle alors que mes larmes se mirent a couler, ce n'est pas grave Luna et puis tu as clairement fais des progrès.

-Haha, répliquais-je acide en repoussant ses bras, cette fois j'ai laissé le pot intacte, quel progrès.

-Un déclic finira par ce faire entre toi et ton élément Luna, me rassura t'elle confiante, il a l'habitude de jouer depuis 14 ans et soudain tu lui demandes de se limiter alors qu'il aime déborder, les éléments sont un peu capricieux c'est tout.

-Oui mais en attendant je tue presque tout le monde, me détournais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-L'autre jour avec la boule de feu de Rosalie…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens.

-Je sais que tu finiras par réussir Luna, elle me souriait confiante, tu seras parfaite pour aider edward ne t'inquiète pas.

J'en doutais mais bon… ce n'étais pas ma place de la corriger après tout…

_End of flashback._

-Tu avais une question Luna ?, la voix calme et régulière de Carlisle me tira de ma rêverie.

J'avais fait des progrès sur mon self contrôle en sa présence et pour une fois sa voix de me fit pas jaillir de ma chaise.

- Combien y avait-il de familles de sorcier initialement ?

Il releva son regard surpris sur moi.

-Jacob m'a parlé de la fondation de la ville, m'expliquais-je.

-20 familles, me sourit-il.

-20 mais et maintenant on est quoi 11 ?, m'exclamais-je avant de brutalement me taire de peur de vexer Carlisle, c'est a cause des alliances ?

- En effet certaines familles ont disparues a cause des liaisons entre sorciers, commença patiemment le médecin en souriant alors que ses doigts manipulaient toujours mon bras, c'est ce qui va arriver a la famille de Rosalie par exemple étant donné qu'elle n'a que une sœur.

Je ne relevais pas présentant qu'il allait y avoir une suite.

-Mais cela n'a concerné que deux familles depuis la fondation du clan, continuait déjà le père d'Edward, la nature fait bien attention à faire naitre des fils et des filles dans chaque famille. Le départ de plusieurs familles pour d'autres clans et la mort de sorciers sans enfants ont surtout provoqué la perte de nombre.

Carlisle releva ses yeux clairs sur moi avant de se saisir d'une bande propre.

-LA grippe espagnole a emporté de nombreuses familles et un jeune couple en 1918, m'expliqua très calmement Carlisle, les autres ont fuie et nous ne les avons jamais revues.

Je me contentais de lui sourire.

-Et…, tentais-je en jugeant de sa volonté a répondre.

-Va y je suis là pour répondre, m'encouragea t'il.

-Vous êtes partis de la ville pour vous installer ici en bordure ?

-Aux alentours de 1930 seulement, répondit Carlisle, la ville grandissait et… non seulement les sorciers n'étaient plus en calme avec la nature mais les habitants de la ville ont aussi commencé à montrer un scepticisme pour nos réunions fréquentes, les liens forts entres les anciennes familles et la présence de grandes serres.

-Je n'en doute pas, souris-je en m'imaginant la tête de Xavier au lycée si je lui disais avoir une serre.

-Alors les sorciers ce sont exilés plus proche de la tribu et les grandes villas que tu connais sont nées.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que le médecin finissait par enrouler soigneusement un bandage solide autour de mon bras carbonisé.

-Pa !, la voix d'Alice retentit alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, t'as fini pour que Luna et moi allions nous préparer pour ce soir ?

-Déjà ?, son père la contemplait en haussant un sourcil un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pff, sa fille se contenta de me prendre une main et me tirer sur mon pied, a plus tard.

-C'est ça, abandonnez un vieux tout seul, protesta gentiment le père de famille, sois prudente avec Luna, me prévint il cependant, et évite de mouiller les brulures veut-tu ?

Je promis et suivit Alice en béquilles dans l'escalier vers sa gigantesque salle de bain.

Elle s'en donna à cœur joie, entortillant mes cheveux dans une tresse complexe pendant une heure, avant de couvrit mon visage d'un maquillage léger et de vernir mes ongles en rose nacré. Puis elle me fit mettre un jeans spécial large pour ma jambe autour de laquelle Carlisle avait placé une attelle, et une chemise bleue clair avant de chausser mon pied valide d'une converse assortie à la chemise. Bizarrement elle ne consacra que quelques minutes à son propre maquillage, laissant ses cheveux pointer dans tous les sens.

-Voilà, décida t'elle deux heures plus tard en sortant de sa garde-robe vêtue d'une petite jupe en jeans et d'une chemise rose claire. Elle portait des bottes en cuir en dessous.

-Tu es super, la complimentais-je avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la repoussais vivement au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oups, marmonna t'elle, en notant les tremblements de mon corps.

-Désolé Alice, j'y arriverais pas je crois, murmurais-je penaude

-C'est pas grave, me consola-t-elle en souriant, tout le monde a ses petits trucs. Pourtant, elle eut un sourire démoniaque, Edward ne semble pas avoir ce problème.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Allez, Alice piaillais, avoue que tu l'aimes ?

-Alice, lui hurlais-je.

Elle eut un sourire entendu avant de sortir de la pièce retrouver sa famille qui nous appelait pour partir.

Le barbecue était un événement gigantesque, près d'une petite plage de la réserve naturelle, sur un bord de petite falaise. Toutes les familles au grand-complet étaient présentes ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de couples de la tibue indienne. J'y retrouvais bien sur un Jacob très satisfait de me voir. Il me présenta sa sœur Rachel ainsi que ses amis Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, et Paul. De nouveau j'eu l'impression d'être devenue une bête de foire.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Emmett McCarthy. Il décida, pile au moment où je croyais craquer si on me présentait encore un vieux couple indien, qu'il était temps de s'amuser. S'enchainèrent des parties de luttes, une course de sac à patates, et des rallyes à l'œuf plus rocambolesque les uns que les autres. Les vieux du clan et leurs amis indiens se contentèrent de contempler l'ensemble en riant, alors que ce qu'ils appelaient la jeunesse s'envoyait des piques féroces en luttant pour gagner.

Etrangement Edward se comportait totalement différemment avec les jeunes de la réserve qu'avec ses camarades au lycée. Il conservait cet air digne et sûr de lui, ce que je j'associais a sa future position, mais il était en même temps décontracté, souriant, et facile d'accès. La seule ombre au tableau : son attitude jalouse envers chaque indien qui osait poser les yeux sur moi. Je découvrais, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'Edward savait se montrer TRES protecteur.

Enfin bref, il défendit avec courage mon honneur en gagnant haut la main la course de sac à patates sans perdre le mouchoir que je lui avais si galamment offert (précaution d'Alice).

-Ok, la voix d'Emmett tonnait par-dessus le reste, j'ai encore une super idée.

Les rires traversèrent son auditoire alors que les vieux discutaient autour de feu. Le torse d'Edward tremblait derrière moi alors qu'il me tendit ses frites.

-Le slalom à cloche pied, décida Emmett avait un sourire très fier.

Je faillis m'étouffer de rire. _Un slalom, qu'elle prouesse d'inventivité Emmett_.

-Yo Jacob, continuait déjà le colosse, toi et moi on joue déjà.

Alice se déclara arbitre et elle mit un super parcours en place.

-Prêt ?, Emmett et Jacob se mirent en place suivis par les amis indiens de ce dernier et Jasper et Edward. Ben vint rejoindre les rangs sous le sourire encourageant d'Angela.

-Feu, Alice lâcha le drapeau et les garçons se mirent en marche à renforts d'éclats de rire.

Je découvris avec stupeur que Jacob se révéla très agile alors que mon compagnon, pourtant rapide peinait visiblement a cloche pied. Alors je me décidais à avoir ma chance moi aussi, et lâchant me béquilles je me ruais a la poursuite de Jacob.

-Luna !, la voix d'Angela sonna surprise derrière moi.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Jacob se retourner ahuris lorsque je surgis à deux pas derrière lui, ma jambe, désormais coincée dans une attelle noire, à moitié en l'air.

-J'ai un bon entrainement Jacob, lui souris-je, pourquoi tu es fatigué ?

Il éclata de rire et me saisissant de l'occasion je redoublais encore d'efforts. Finalement je culbutais épuisée par-dessus la ligne d'arrivée Jacob deux bon mètres derrière moi.

-Luna !, la voix d'Edward résonna anxieuse par-dessus les acclamations du public alors qu'il se ruait sur moi.

Carlisle ne tarda pas à apparaitre à côté de moi aussi, un ride ornant son front.

-Je vais bien, haletais-je, c'est juste que… j'avais… un peu chaud.

Carlisle me fit une moue dubitative avant de lâcher un mince sourire.

-Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui je pense ?, me sermonna-t-il, mais belle victoire.

Il tapota mon genou avant de se relever et rejoindre Esmé qui nous souriait.

-T'es malade toi, me sourit Edward avant de me soulever et me déposer en triomphe sur ses épaules.

J'éclatais de rire devant la mine désabusée mais souriante de Jacob et ses amis.

-Perdu Jack, ricanna Emmett en me faisant un high-five, tu t'es trouvée une adversaire à ta taille cette fois.

L'après-midi se continua sur cette ambiance et le fameux match de foot ne tarda pas à se mettre en place. Garçons et filles se relayaient dans les équipes, autant jeunes que vieux, alors que j'arbitrais l'ensemble avec Alice, Rachel et la doyenne de la tribu : Kiyiya. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis que nous n'étions pas de trop : les joueurs trichaient à qui-mieux-mieux. Emmett le premier, heureusement qu'ils ne croyaient pas au cartons rouges.

**Esmé POV :**

Les cris et encouragements du match de foot résonnaient sur la petite péninsule en avant de la falaise. Carlisle avait finalement finit par abandonner, laissant le jeu de fou à la jeunesse comme il l'avait si galamment formulé.

-Tu te fais vieux mon chéri, le narguais-je.

- Apparemment oui, marmonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Puis il était allé prêter main forte à l'arbitrage de ma fille et belle-fille.

-C'est une très charmant demoiselle qu'a trouvé Edward, commenta Natalia à ma droite.

-Timide, lui souris-je et avec un passé difficile, mais elle est adorable.

-Elle semble être puissante Esmé, Billy s'était approché de nous avec le doyen de leur tribu Pezi, ai-je tord ?

Je lui lançais un regard surpris, _comment diable savait il_.

-Les éléments flottent autour d'elle, commenta le plus vieux des deux hommes, comme attirés par un aimant.

-C'est vrai que son élément est puissant, lui avouais-je, très instable et d'une forcé phénoménale.

Le vieil homme eu un sourire entendu.

-Nous avons de la chance alors qu'elle soit arrivée maintenant, me sourit-il.

-Non attention !, Luna avait hurlé attirant mon attention sur le match derrière moi.

Edward et Jacob se tenaient sur le bord de la falaise, Jacob accroché au T-shirt d'Edward qui penché en arrière tentait de se stabiliser. Puis Edward repoussa Jacob avant de se pencher en avant. Mais les rochers lâchèrent et, horrifiée, je vis mon fils basculer en arrière par-dessus la falaise.

-Edward !, le cri de Luna m'avait percé les tympans mais résumait parfaitement ma propre terreur.

Puis brutalement la jeune femme tendit les deux mais en avant. Les feuilles mortes et des mottes entières d'herbe s'élevèrent du sol autour de nous pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers le bord de la falaise. En même temps un vent violent s'éleva et je vis la tresse de Luna se défaire et ses cheveux se mettre à tourbillonner autour de son visage.

Puis le cri d'émerveillement de l'assistance autour de nous me fit tourner les yeux vers la falaise, timidement, de peur de voir mes terreurs se confirmer.

Edward était étendu sur le dos, les yeux grand ouvert et un air ahuris sur le visage, sur un tapis de feuilles, branches et touffes d'herbes qui s'élevait lentement par-dessus le bord de la falaise. Les yeux fixés sur l'espèce de nuage tourbillonnant de verdure, Luna inclina les doigts et l'ouragan de verdure qui supportait Edward s'avança vers elle, passant par-dessus la tête de Jacob qui était encore assis par terre là ou Edward l'avait poussé.

Mon cerveau devait fonctionner au ralenti vu que j'étais incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste la a admiré le spectacle le plus ahurissant qui soit. Arrivé à deux mètres devant Luna l'ensemble de verdure qui s'était déraciné du sol à mes pieds arriva à un arrêt, le vent sifflant toujours en dessus de lui, puis le courant d'air chaud sur lequel flottaient les feuilles et Edward bascula très doucement en avant pour déposer mon fils sur ses pieds en douceur.

Puis c'était tout, du coup sec le vent se posa et la verdure tomba en auréole autour d'Edward sur le sol, redevenu simple nature immobile. Un silence total tomba sur l'assistance et je contemplais, totalement incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit.

-E…Edward, hoqueta Luna avant de se ruer en avant contre mon fils qui enroula vivement ses bras autour d'elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de la nuque de sa compagne.

Les hommes et femmes réunis autour du couple enlacé sembla subitement reprendre vie et lâcher un souffle que tous avaient retenus. Un méli-mélo de commentaire et de questions inquiètes fusaient autour de nous. Jacob se fit envahir par sa sœur et son père fou d'inquiétudes. Et Edward et Luna furent ensevelis sous l'attention du public autour d'eux. Et moi je restais là, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur mon visage. Les bras durs de Carlisle furent soudain autour de moi alors que ses propres larmes coulaient le long de son nez.

-J'ai cru qu'il était mort, marmonnais-je dans son pull, que c'était tout finit et…

-Chh, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille, c'est finit Esmé, il s'en est sorti sans une égratignure.

-Elle lui a sauvé la vie ?, murmurais-je.

-Oui, je crois bien que oui.

-Stop !, la voix du plus ancien des indiens tonna par-dessus la foule faisant subitement se taire le brouhaha.

Carlisle me relâcha un peu et nous nous tournâmes vers Pezi.

-Stop, vous allez finir par étouffer ses deux jeunes gens, sermonna t'il en désignant Edward et Luna toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, Edward Jacob et Luna vont aller se remettre de leurs émotions dans la hutte derrière moi pour que le Dr. Cullen s'occupe d'eux, continua le vieil homme avec l'assurance d'un chef, les autres retournent s'occuper des barbecues pour que nous puissions calmer nos cœurs battants avec quelque douceurs.

J'envoyais un sourire reconnaissant à Peyi lorsqu'il croisa mon regard puis suivi Carlisle vers le cabanon en question. Autour de nous les invités s'attelèrent à la tache confiée par Peyi et je vis Alice et Jasper aider Edward à porter Luna vers le cabanon. Rachel et Jacob les suivaient.

Carlisle eut tôt fait de nettoyer la coupure sur la main de Jacob, et le jeune indien semblait avoir plus de peur que de mal et dévisageait Luna avait une admiration certaine. Mon fils tenait toujours sa compagne serré contre lui et malgré ses mots doux et milles attentions Luna ne cessait pas de trembler.

-Luna ?, tenta doucement Carlisle en s'agenouillant devant le couple enlacé.

-Je suis désolée, hoqueta t'elle subitement, je ne voulais pas vous vexer mais … il est tombé et… je ne savais pas quoi faire… je suis désolée Edward… c'était complètement raté mais…

Le mots se déversaient en flot incompréhensible sans queue ni tête de sa bouche.

-Esmé ?, Carlisle me regardait avec douceur, tu peux essayer de nous trouver du thé ? Je crois que Natalia en avait avec elle.

Je quittais rapidement le cabanon et trouvais Natalia avec une théière chaude en train de chauffer de l'eau.

-Je me disais bien que Carlisle en aurait besoin, me sourit-elle, comment vont-ils ?

-Jacob n'a qu'une égratignure, et pour Luna et Edward je crois que c'est surtout émotionnel, faute de mieux.

-C'était incroyable Esmé, continua la femme en face de moi, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

-Moi non plus, lui répondis-je en me réalisant subitement ce que j'avais manqué.

Ce n'étais pas l'élément feu, pourtant celui de Luna, qui avait été à l'œuvre, ni ceux d'Edward qui étaient eau et air. Luna avait fait appel à la Terre et à l'Air pour sauver la vie d'Edward.

-Esmé ?, Peyi se tenait à côté de moi, je pense que le thé est prêt, me sourit doucement le vieil homme, nous pourrions l'apporter à Carlisle ?

L'état des jeunes gens réunis dans le cabanon n'avait pas changé. Luna pleurait contre Edward, tremblant au moindre contact de la main de quiconque d'autre. Jacob était enroulé dans une couverture et tenait Rachel contre lui.

-Carlisle, commença le vieux doyen en tendant une tasse de thé tiède vers mon compagnon.

Celui-ci fit passer la tasse à Edward qui fit une courageuse tentative pour soulever sa compagne et lui tendre la tasse. Pas de succès.

-Luna je suis vivant, dit-il soudain bien fort, tu viens de me sauver la vie …alors je crois que je n'ai aucune raison pour m'énerver sur toi… et crois moi je suis bien trop impressionné pour le faire.

La tête blonde se releva de deux centimètre alors qu'elle accepta la tasse tendue vers elle.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore une fois en se recroquevillant.

-Ne le sois pas, lui répondit très calmement le vieil indien, tu viens de sauver la vie et le bonheur de beaucoup de gens.

-Là, tu vois j'ai raison, personne n'est fâché contre toi, rajouta mon fils avec un sourire.

Il s'empara de la couverture que lui tendait Carlisle et enroula Luna dedans avant de saisir l'autre pan et le passer sur ses épaules.

-Edward, ma voix tremblait, tu n'as rien ?

-Hormis une feuille dans mon pull ?, il souriait, non pas une égratignure M'man.

-T'es sur ?, la voix de Luna ressortait étouffée par la couverture.

-Yeps, tu m'as sauvée la vie, souffla son compagnon, j'ignore totalement comment mais c'était démentiel crois moi, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait soudain pouf, comme dans un gros duvet.

Jacob et Carlisle rièrent doucement.

-C'était un gros duvet man, juste un peu vert, rajouta Jacob.

-Carlisle, demandais-je doucement.

Mon époux se redressa pour s'emparer de ma main.

-Il est possible de maitriser un autre élément sur un coup de panique ?, lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Non, c'est pour cette même raison qu'Edward ne pouvait pas invoquer son propre élément pour amortir sa chute, répondit très calmement Carlisle, plusieurs sorciers ont essayé mais sans succès.

Edward suivait attentivement notre conversation et l'ahurissement que je sentais dans mon cœur apparut aussi sur son visage.

-Mais alors… ça veut dire que…, commença t'il.

-Je maîtrise quatre éléments, termina tout doucement la voix de Luna dans le silence du cabanon.

Ce silence s'éternisa alors que les bruits d'autres retentissaient au dehors.

Lentement la main droite de Luna sortit de sa couverture. Une petite bulle d'eau apparut dans sa paume avant de s'élever, puis un nuage se forma au-dessus de la petite bulle, avant que la feuille coincée dans ses cheveux ne vienne rejoindre les deux éléments qui flottaient dans la pièce. Et enfin le fameux petit cheval de feu galopa dans la pièce autour des trois autres manifestation des éléments.

-Eau, Air Terre et feu, énuméra doucement Pezi en contempla avec un sourire resplendissant le petit cheval galopant, l'eau qui nous abreuve, le feu qui nous réchauffe, l'air que nous respirons et la terre qui nous porte, agissant ensemble pour composer le monde entier, équilibre suprême réunis en un

Les quatre éléments éclatèrent brutalement en mille morceaux, disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

-Pardon, je…, les larmes se remirent à couler.

-La vache!, Jacob dans son expression si barbare, résuma exactement ce que nous pensions tous.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la fameuse petite voix.

-C'est incroyable, Edward semblait avoir atteint le septième ciel, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je suis un alien, protesta la voix véhémente de Luna, tu m'aurais envoyé à l'asile !

-Quoi ?, j'avais hurlé, t'envoyer à l'asile ? Mais pourquoi ?

Luna me contemplait incrédule, comme si c'était moi qui parlait alien justement.

-Je ne laisserais personne t'emmener nulle part Luna, Edward semblait d'accord avec moi au moins, et le fait que tu maitrises quatre éléments est juste super génial, étonnant et unique mais nullement alien.

-Cela fait de toi une sorcière surprenante jeune demoiselle, un atout fabuleux de nos jours, commenta Pezi, l'équilibre ultime réunie en un.

-Mais je fais n'importe quoi !, enfin Luna semblait lâcher le morceau, j'ai cassé la vitre à cause d'eux Esmé et je n'arrête pas de bruler Rosalie et tuer des plantes et…

-Chh, on s'entraineras tous les deux, Edward s'était de nouveau emparé des mains de sa compagne, et tu t'en sortiras à merveille.

-Vous n'allez pas le dire à tout le monde ?, marmonna t'elle.

-Ils ont déjà des doutes, commenta Pezi doucement, et les anciens de la tribu ont tout autant compris le phénomène que moi.

-Et si vous rentriez tous les deux Edward ?, proposa Carlisle, Luna va s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre je crois, en effet la jeune sorcière avait les yeux mi-clos, et nous pourrons discuter de ceci demain.

Mon fils lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant avant de soulever Luna dans ses bras, attraper les clés que lui tendait mon époux puis sortit doucement du cabanon pour rentrer chez nous.

-Pour parler d'une paire unique, me sourit Pezi alors que Carlisle enroula son bras autour de moi, ils forment une équipe d'une force phénoménale Carlisle.

-Je sais, marmonna mon époux une ride frustrée sur le front.

-Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'auront pas le choix Carlisle, elle est la seule capable de l'affronter, Pezi était devenu très sérieux, _Lorsque la terre s'ouvrira en un gouffre,_

_Que les flammes jaillirons des mains de l'ange,_

_L'océan s'aventurera à sa rencontre,_

_Et dans l'air du soir brulant l'ange, autour de mal, les murs refermera._

L'indien récita d'une voix calme le poème si familier à mes oreilles.

-Ne l'obligez pas à se limiter Carlisle, seule l'instinct la guidera le moment venu, puis sur un dernier sourire il nous laissa pour rentrer chez lui.

_Si seulement ce n'était pas vrai. _

_Histoire de bien faire les choses :_

-Carlisle, demandais-je alors que le père d'Edward enroulait soigneusement un nouveau bandage autour de mes doigts brulés.

Oui j'ai bien dit brulé : l'exercice avec Rosalie n'avait pas très bien marché l'autre jours. La compagne d'Emmett m'avait demandé de former une boule de feu de petite taille puis de la lui envoyer pour qu'elle l'attrape, c'était censé être un exercice de coopération, et mon rôle était de libérer l'élément feu juste à temps pour que Rosalie s'en empare. Ça n'avait pas très bien finit : j'avais certes libéré l'élément mais… il n'avait rien voulus savoir de Rosalie et… au lieu d'aller flotter dans la main de Rosalie la boule s'était rué dans mes mains brulant mes doigts au passage. Et bien sûr Edward avait été furieux sur Rosalie. Finalement Esmé était venue à mon secours et m'avait résolument trainée derrière elle dans le bureau de Carlisle alors qu'Edward et Rosalie s'engueulaient dans la serre. Inutile de dire qu'Edward n'avait pas accepté de me lâcher des yeux le lendemain lorsque je m'entraînais avec Rosalie, se déclarant définitivement spectateur. _Parfait, me voilà non seulement ridicule avec Rosalie comme témoins mais aussi Edward._

Et en plus Edward ne savait toujours rien au sujet des autres éléments, personne en fait. Je m'amusait avec eu quand j'étais seule dans la maison, me contentant de les laisser tourbillonner autour de moi dans la serre afin de ne rien démolir. Parce que non seulement l'élément feu avait décuplé de force depuis ma liaison avec Edward, mais les autres éléments aussi, faisant d'eu des raz de marée qui voulaient s'amuser avec moi et la nature autour d'elle, menaçant de tout démolir dans leur excitation. Alors je me contentais de les laisser jouer autour de mes bras et ma tête, surveillant attentivement leur moindre mouvement.

Enfin c'est pas vrai : j'avais essayé de doser avec L'eau et l'air aussi, comme Rosalie exigeait que je le fasse avec le feu. Au final la vitre de la serre avait fini en mille morceaux : l'eau n'appréciait clairement pas d'avoir à évoluer sur un PETIT cercle. Le plus dur avait été d'expliquer à Esmé et Carlisle pourquoi la vitre avait fini en mille morceaux : _j'ai trébuché sur une chaise qui a buté le pot du palmier et il est passé par la vitre. _Mauvaise excuse vu qu'Edward avait exigé que son père m'examine sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que je ne me sois pas pris d'éclats de verre. Carlisle avait été un peu plus raisonnable et Esmé avait simplement soupiré rassurée avant de commander une nouvelle vitre. Bizarrement personne ne semblait m'en vouloir. _James m'aurait tuée sur le coup et fait recoller tous les morceaux et… E_dward avait été furieux lorsque je lui avais confessé avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

Enfin fin de l'histoire, j'avais laissé tomber pour le dosage… Et me concentrais totalement sur le feu, passant des heures entières dans la serre a essayer de ne PAS faire disparaitre les plantes d'Esmé en cendres lorsque je tentais de les réchauffer vu le froid de l'hiver. Pas de chance.

_Flashback _:

-Ca marche mieux ?, m'avait-elle sourit en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé Esmé, plaidais-je alors qu'elle posa les yeux sur ces géraniums carbonisés, je ne voulais pas les tuer mais…

-Chh, me consola t'elle alors que mes larmes se mirent a couler, ce n'est pas grave Luna et puis tu as clairement fais des progrès.

-Haha, répliquais-je acide en repoussant ses bras, cette fois j'ai laissé le pot intacte, quel progrès.

-Un déclic finira par ce faire entre toi et ton élément Luna, me rassura t'elle confiante, il a l'habitude de jouer depuis 14 ans et soudain tu lui demandes de se limiter alors qu'il aime déborder, les éléments sont un peu capricieux c'est tout.

-Oui mais en attendant je tue presque tout le monde, me détournais-je.

-Comment ça ?

-L'autre jour avec la boule de feu de Rosalie…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens.

-Je sais que tu finiras par réussir Luna, elle me souriait confiante, tu seras parfaite pour aider edward ne t'inquiète pas.

J'en doutais mais bon… ce n'étais pas ma place de la corriger après tout…

_End of flashback._

-Tu avais une question Luna ?, la voix calme et régulière de Carlisle me tira de ma rêverie.

J'avais fait des progrès sur mon self contrôle en sa présence et pour une fois sa voix de me fit pas jaillir de ma chaise.

- Combien y avait-il de familles de sorcier initialement ?

Il releva son regard surpris sur moi.

-Jacob m'a parlé de la fondation de la ville, m'expliquais-je.

-20 familles, me sourit-il.

-20 mais et maintenant on est quoi 11 ?, m'exclamais-je avant de brutalement me taire de peur de vexer Carlisle, c'est a cause des alliances ?

- En effet certaines familles ont disparues a cause des liaisons entre sorciers, commença patiemment le médecin en souriant alors que ses doigts manipulaient toujours mon bras, c'est ce qui va arriver a la famille de Rosalie par exemple étant donné qu'elle n'a que une sœur.

Je ne relevais pas présentant qu'il allait y avoir une suite.

-Mais cela n'a concerné que deux familles depuis la fondation du clan, continuait déjà le père d'Edward, la nature fait bien attention à faire naitre des fils et des filles dans chaque famille. Le départ de plusieurs familles pour d'autres clans et la mort de sorciers sans enfants ont surtout provoqué la perte de nombre.

Carlisle releva ses yeux clairs sur moi avant de se saisir d'une bande propre.

-LA grippe espagnole a emporté de nombreuses familles et un jeune couple en 1918, m'expliqua très calmement Carlisle, les autres ont fuie et nous ne les avons jamais revues.

Je me contentais de lui sourire.

-Et…, tentais-je en jugeant de sa volonté a répondre.

-Va y je suis là pour répondre, m'encouragea t'il.

-Vous êtes partis de la ville pour vous installer ici en bordure ?

-Aux alentours de 1930 seulement, répondit Carlisle, la ville grandissait et… non seulement les sorciers n'étaient plus en calme avec la nature mais les habitants de la ville ont aussi commencé à montrer un scepticisme pour nos réunions fréquentes, les liens forts entres les anciennes familles et la présence de grandes serres.

-Je n'en doute pas, souris-je en m'imaginant la tête de Xavier au lycée si je lui disais avoir une serre.

-Alors les sorciers ce sont exilés plus proche de la tribu et les grandes villas que tu connais sont nées.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que le médecin finissait par enrouler soigneusement un bandage solide autour de mon bras carbonisé.

-Pa !, la voix d'Alice retentit alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, t'as fini pour que Luna et moi allions nous préparer pour ce soir ?

-Déjà ?, son père la contemplait en haussant un sourcil un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pff, sa fille se contenta de me prendre une main et me tirer sur mon pied, a plus tard.

-C'est ça, abandonnez un vieux tout seul, protesta gentiment le père de famille, sois prudente avec Luna, me prévint il cependant, et évite de mouiller les brulures veut-tu ?

Je promis et suivit Alice en béquilles dans l'escalier vers sa gigantesque salle de bain.

Elle s'en donna à cœur joie, entortillant mes cheveux dans une tresse complexe pendant une heure, avant de couvrit mon visage d'un maquillage léger et de vernir mes ongles en rose nacré. Puis elle me fit mettre un jeans spécial large pour ma jambe autour de laquelle Carlisle avait placé une attelle, et une chemise bleue clair avant de chausser mon pied valide d'une converse assortie à la chemise. Bizarrement elle ne consacra que quelques minutes à son propre maquillage, laissant ses cheveux pointer dans tous les sens.

-Voilà, décida t'elle deux heures plus tard en sortant de sa garde-robe vêtue d'une petite jupe en jeans et d'une chemise rose claire. Elle portait des bottes en cuir en dessous.

-Tu es super, la complimentais-je avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je la repoussais vivement au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oups, marmonna t'elle, en notant les tremblements de mon corps.

-Désolé Alice, j'y arriverais pas je crois, murmurais-je penaude

-C'est pas grave, me consola-t-elle en souriant, tout le monde a ses petits trucs. Pourtant, elle eut un sourire démoniaque, Edward ne semble pas avoir ce problème.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Allez, Alice piaillais, avoue que tu l'aimes ?

-Alice, lui hurlais-je.

Elle eut un sourire entendu avant de sortir de la pièce retrouver sa famille qui nous appelait pour partir.

Le barbecue était un événement gigantesque, près d'une petite plage de la réserve naturelle, sur un bord de petite falaise. Toutes les familles au grand-complet étaient présentes ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de couples de la tibue indienne. J'y retrouvais bien sur un Jacob très satisfait de me voir. Il me présenta sa sœur Rachel ainsi que ses amis Seth, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, et Paul. De nouveau j'eu l'impression d'être devenue une bête de foire.

Heureusement qu'il y avait Emmett McCarthy. Il décida, pile au moment où je croyais craquer si on me présentait encore un vieux couple indien, qu'il était temps de s'amuser. S'enchainèrent des parties de luttes, une course de sac à patates, et des rallyes à l'œuf plus rocambolesque les uns que les autres. Les vieux du clan et leurs amis indiens se contentèrent de contempler l'ensemble en riant, alors que ce qu'ils appelaient la jeunesse s'envoyait des piques féroces en luttant pour gagner.

Etrangement Edward se comportait totalement différemment avec les jeunes de la réserve qu'avec ses camarades au lycée. Il conservait cet air digne et sûr de lui, ce que je j'associais a sa future position, mais il était en même temps décontracté, souriant, et facile d'accès. La seule ombre au tableau : son attitude jalouse envers chaque indien qui osait poser les yeux sur moi. Je découvrais, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'Edward savait se montrer TRES protecteur.

Enfin bref, il défendit avec courage mon honneur en gagnant haut la main la course de sac à patates sans perdre le mouchoir que je lui avais si galamment offert (précaution d'Alice).

-Ok, la voix d'Emmett tonnait par-dessus le reste, j'ai encore une super idée.

Les rires traversèrent son auditoire alors que les vieux discutaient autour de feu. Le torse d'Edward tremblait derrière moi alors qu'il me tendit ses frites.

-Le slalom à cloche pied, décida Emmett avait un sourire très fier.

Je faillis m'étouffer de rire. _Un slalom, qu'elle prouesse d'inventivité Emmett_.

-Yo Jacob, continuait déjà le colosse, toi et moi on joue déjà.

Alice se déclara arbitre et elle mit un super parcours en place.

-Prêt ?, Emmett et Jacob se mirent en place suivis par les amis indiens de ce dernier et Jasper et Edward. Ben vint rejoindre les rangs sous le sourire encourageant d'Angela.

-Feu, Alice lâcha le drapeau et les garçons se mirent en marche à renforts d'éclats de rire.

Je découvris avec stupeur que Jacob se révéla très agile alors que mon compagnon, pourtant rapide peinait visiblement a cloche pied. Alors je me décidais à avoir ma chance moi aussi, et lâchant me béquilles je me ruais a la poursuite de Jacob.

-Luna !, la voix d'Angela sonna surprise derrière moi.

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Jacob se retourner ahuris lorsque je surgis à deux pas derrière lui, ma jambe, désormais coincée dans une attelle noire, à moitié en l'air.

-J'ai un bon entrainement Jacob, lui souris-je, pourquoi tu es fatigué ?

Il éclata de rire et me saisissant de l'occasion je redoublais encore d'efforts. Finalement je culbutais épuisée par-dessus la ligne d'arrivée Jacob deux bon mètres derrière moi.

-Luna !, la voix d'Edward résonna anxieuse par-dessus les acclamations du public alors qu'il se ruait sur moi.

Carlisle ne tarda pas à apparaitre à côté de moi aussi, un ride ornant son front.

-Je vais bien, haletais-je, c'est juste que… j'avais… un peu chaud.

Carlisle me fit une moue dubitative avant de lâcher un mince sourire.

-Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui je pense ?, me sermonna-t-il, mais belle victoire.

Il tapota mon genou avant de se relever et rejoindre Esmé qui nous souriait.

-T'es malade toi, me sourit Edward avant de me soulever et me déposer en triomphe sur ses épaules.

J'éclatais de rire devant la mine désabusée mais souriante de Jacob et ses amis.

-Perdu Jack, ricanna Emmett en me faisant un high-five, tu t'es trouvée une adversaire à ta taille cette fois.

L'après-midi se continua sur cette ambiance et le fameux match de foot ne tarda pas à se mettre en place. Garçons et filles se relayaient dans les équipes, autant jeunes que vieux, alors que j'arbitrais l'ensemble avec Alice, Rachel et la doyenne de la tribu : Kiyiya. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis que nous n'étions pas de trop : les joueurs trichaient à qui-mieux-mieux. Emmett le premier, heureusement qu'ils ne croyaient pas au cartons rouges.

**Esmé POV :**

Les cris et encouragements du match de foot résonnaient sur la petite péninsule en avant de la falaise. Carlisle avait finalement finit par abandonner, laissant le jeu de fou à la jeunesse comme il l'avait si galamment formulé.

-Tu te fais vieux mon chéri, le narguais-je.

- Apparemment oui, marmonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Puis il était allé prêter main forte à l'arbitrage de ma fille et belle-fille.

-C'est une très charmant demoiselle qu'a trouvé Edward, commenta Natalia à ma droite.

-Timide, lui souris-je et avec un passé difficile, mais elle est adorable.

-Elle semble être puissante Esmé, Billy s'était approché de nous avec le doyen de leur tribu Pezi, ai-je tord ?

Je lui lançais un regard surpris, _comment diable savait il_.

-Les éléments flottent autour d'elle, commenta le plus vieux des deux hommes, comme attirés par un aimant.

-C'est vrai que son élément est puissant, lui avouais-je, très instable et d'une forcé phénoménale.

Le vieil homme eu un sourire entendu.

-Nous avons de la chance alors qu'elle soit arrivée maintenant, me sourit-il.

-Non attention !, Luna avait hurlé attirant mon attention sur le match derrière moi.

Edward et Jacob se tenaient sur le bord de la falaise, Jacob accroché au T-shirt d'Edward qui penché en arrière tentait de se stabiliser. Puis Edward repoussa Jacob avant de se pencher en avant. Mais les rochers lâchèrent et, horrifiée, je vis mon fils basculer en arrière par-dessus la falaise.

-Edward !, le cri de Luna m'avait percé les tympans mais résumait parfaitement ma propre terreur.

Puis brutalement la jeune femme tendit les deux mais en avant. Les feuilles mortes et des mottes entières d'herbe s'élevèrent du sol autour de nous pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers le bord de la falaise. En même temps un vent violent s'éleva et je vis la tresse de Luna se défaire et ses cheveux se mettre à tourbillonner autour de son visage.

Puis le cri d'émerveillement de l'assistance autour de nous me fit tourner les yeux vers la falaise, timidement, de peur de voir mes terreurs se confirmer.

Edward était étendu sur le dos, les yeux grand ouvert et un air ahuris sur le visage, sur un tapis de feuilles, branches et touffes d'herbes qui s'élevait lentement par-dessus le bord de la falaise. Les yeux fixés sur l'espèce de nuage tourbillonnant de verdure, Luna inclina les doigts et l'ouragan de verdure qui supportait Edward s'avança vers elle, passant par-dessus la tête de Jacob qui était encore assis par terre là ou Edward l'avait poussé.

Mon cerveau devait fonctionner au ralenti vu que j'étais incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste la a admiré le spectacle le plus ahurissant qui soit. Arrivé à deux mètres devant Luna l'ensemble de verdure qui s'était déraciné du sol à mes pieds arriva à un arrêt, le vent sifflant toujours en dessus de lui, puis le courant d'air chaud sur lequel flottaient les feuilles et Edward bascula très doucement en avant pour déposer mon fils sur ses pieds en douceur.

Puis c'était tout, du coup sec le vent se posa et la verdure tomba en auréole autour d'Edward sur le sol, redevenu simple nature immobile. Un silence total tomba sur l'assistance et je contemplais, totalement incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit.

-E…Edward, hoqueta Luna avant de se ruer en avant contre mon fils qui enroula vivement ses bras autour d'elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de la nuque de sa compagne.

Les hommes et femmes réunis autour du couple enlacé sembla subitement reprendre vie et lâcher un souffle que tous avaient retenus. Un méli-mélo de commentaire et de questions inquiètes fusaient autour de nous. Jacob se fit envahir par sa sœur et son père fou d'inquiétudes. Et Edward et Luna furent ensevelis sous l'attention du public autour d'eux. Et moi je restais là, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur mon visage. Les bras durs de Carlisle furent soudain autour de moi alors que ses propres larmes coulaient le long de son nez.

-J'ai cru qu'il était mort, marmonnais-je dans son pull, que c'était tout finit et…

-Chh, me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille, c'est finit Esmé, il s'en est sorti sans une égratignure.

-Elle lui a sauvé la vie ?, murmurais-je.

-Oui, je crois bien que oui.

-Stop !, la voix du plus ancien des indiens tonna par-dessus la foule faisant subitement se taire le brouhaha.

Carlisle me relâcha un peu et nous nous tournâmes vers Pezi.

-Stop, vous allez finir par étouffer ses deux jeunes gens, sermonna t'il en désignant Edward et Luna toujours collés l'un contre l'autre, Edward Jacob et Luna vont aller se remettre de leurs émotions dans la hutte derrière moi pour que le Dr. Cullen s'occupe d'eux, continua le vieil homme avec l'assurance d'un chef, les autres retournent s'occuper des barbecues pour que nous puissions calmer nos cœurs battants avec quelque douceurs.

J'envoyais un sourire reconnaissant à Peyi lorsqu'il croisa mon regard puis suivi Carlisle vers le cabanon en question. Autour de nous les invités s'attelèrent à la tache confiée par Peyi et je vis Alice et Jasper aider Edward à porter Luna vers le cabanon. Rachel et Jacob les suivaient.

Carlisle eut tôt fait de nettoyer la coupure sur la main de Jacob, et le jeune indien semblait avoir plus de peur que de mal et dévisageait Luna avait une admiration certaine. Mon fils tenait toujours sa compagne serré contre lui et malgré ses mots doux et milles attentions Luna ne cessait pas de trembler.

-Luna ?, tenta doucement Carlisle en s'agenouillant devant le couple enlacé.

-Je suis désolée, hoqueta t'elle subitement, je ne voulais pas vous vexer mais … il est tombé et… je ne savais pas quoi faire… je suis désolée Edward… c'était complètement raté mais…

Le mots se déversaient en flot incompréhensible sans queue ni tête de sa bouche.

-Esmé ?, Carlisle me regardait avec douceur, tu peux essayer de nous trouver du thé ? Je crois que Natalia en avait avec elle.

Je quittais rapidement le cabanon et trouvais Natalia avec une théière chaude en train de chauffer de l'eau.

-Je me disais bien que Carlisle en aurait besoin, me sourit-elle, comment vont-ils ?

-Jacob n'a qu'une égratignure, et pour Luna et Edward je crois que c'est surtout émotionnel, faute de mieux.

-C'était incroyable Esmé, continua la femme en face de moi, je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil.

-Moi non plus, lui répondis-je en me réalisant subitement ce que j'avais manqué.

Ce n'étais pas l'élément feu, pourtant celui de Luna, qui avait été à l'œuvre, ni ceux d'Edward qui étaient eau et air. Luna avait fait appel à la Terre et à l'Air pour sauver la vie d'Edward.

-Esmé ?, Peyi se tenait à côté de moi, je pense que le thé est prêt, me sourit doucement le vieil homme, nous pourrions l'apporter à Carlisle ?

L'état des jeunes gens réunis dans le cabanon n'avait pas changé. Luna pleurait contre Edward, tremblant au moindre contact de la main de quiconque d'autre. Jacob était enroulé dans une couverture et tenait Rachel contre lui.

-Carlisle, commença le vieux doyen en tendant une tasse de thé tiède vers mon compagnon.

Celui-ci fit passer la tasse à Edward qui fit une courageuse tentative pour soulever sa compagne et lui tendre la tasse. Pas de succès.

-Luna je suis vivant, dit-il soudain bien fort, tu viens de me sauver la vie …alors je crois que je n'ai aucune raison pour m'énerver sur toi… et crois moi je suis bien trop impressionné pour le faire.

La tête blonde se releva de deux centimètre alors qu'elle accepta la tasse tendue vers elle.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle encore une fois en se recroquevillant.

-Ne le sois pas, lui répondit très calmement le vieil indien, tu viens de sauver la vie et le bonheur de beaucoup de gens.

-Là, tu vois j'ai raison, personne n'est fâché contre toi, rajouta mon fils avec un sourire.

Il s'empara de la couverture que lui tendait Carlisle et enroula Luna dedans avant de saisir l'autre pan et le passer sur ses épaules.

-Edward, ma voix tremblait, tu n'as rien ?

-Hormis une feuille dans mon pull ?, il souriait, non pas une égratignure M'man.

-T'es sur ?, la voix de Luna ressortait étouffée par la couverture.

-Yeps, tu m'as sauvée la vie, souffla son compagnon, j'ignore totalement comment mais c'était démentiel crois moi, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait soudain pouf, comme dans un gros duvet.

Jacob et Carlisle rièrent doucement.

-C'était un gros duvet man, juste un peu vert, rajouta Jacob.

-Carlisle, demandais-je doucement.

Mon époux se redressa pour s'emparer de ma main.

-Il est possible de maitriser un autre élément sur un coup de panique ?, lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Non, c'est pour cette même raison qu'Edward ne pouvait pas invoquer son propre élément pour amortir sa chute, répondit très calmement Carlisle, plusieurs sorciers ont essayé mais sans succès.

Edward suivait attentivement notre conversation et l'ahurissement que je sentais dans mon cœur apparut aussi sur son visage.

-Mais alors… ça veut dire que…, commença t'il.

-Je maîtrise quatre éléments, termina tout doucement la voix de Luna dans le silence du cabanon.

Ce silence s'éternisa alors que les bruits d'autres retentissaient au dehors.

Lentement la main droite de Luna sortit de sa couverture. Une petite bulle d'eau apparut dans sa paume avant de s'élever, puis un nuage se forma au-dessus de la petite bulle, avant que la feuille coincée dans ses cheveux ne vienne rejoindre les deux éléments qui flottaient dans la pièce. Et enfin le fameux petit cheval de feu galopa dans la pièce autour des trois autres manifestation des éléments.

-Eau, Air Terre et feu, énuméra doucement Pezi en contempla avec un sourire resplendissant le petit cheval galopant, l'eau qui nous abreuve, le feu qui nous réchauffe, l'air que nous respirons et la terre qui nous porte, agissant ensemble pour composer le monde entier, équilibre suprême réunis en un

Les quatre éléments éclatèrent brutalement en mille morceaux, disparaissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

-Pardon, je…, les larmes se remirent à couler.

-La vache!, Jacob dans son expression si barbare, résuma exactement ce que nous pensions tous.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la fameuse petite voix.

-C'est incroyable, Edward semblait avoir atteint le septième ciel, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je suis un alien, protesta la voix véhémente de Luna, tu m'aurais envoyé à l'asile !

-Quoi ?, j'avais hurlé, t'envoyer à l'asile ? Mais pourquoi ?

Luna me contemplait incrédule, comme si c'était moi qui parlait alien justement.

-Je ne laisserais personne t'emmener nulle part Luna, Edward semblait d'accord avec moi au moins, et le fait que tu maitrises quatre éléments est juste super génial, étonnant et unique mais nullement alien.

-Cela fait de toi une sorcière surprenante jeune demoiselle, un atout fabuleux de nos jours, commenta Pezi, l'équilibre ultime réunie en un.

-Mais je fais n'importe quoi !, enfin Luna semblait lâcher le morceau, j'ai cassé la vitre à cause d'eux Esmé et je n'arrête pas de bruler Rosalie et tuer des plantes et…

-Chh, on s'entraineras tous les deux, Edward s'était de nouveau emparé des mains de sa compagne, et tu t'en sortiras à merveille.

-Vous n'allez pas le dire à tout le monde ?, marmonna t'elle.

-Ils ont déjà des doutes, commenta Pezi doucement, et les anciens de la tribu ont tout autant compris le phénomène que moi.

-Et si vous rentriez tous les deux Edward ?, proposa Carlisle, Luna va s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre je crois, en effet la jeune sorcière avait les yeux mi-clos, et nous pourrons discuter de ceci demain.

Mon fils lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant avant de soulever Luna dans ses bras, attraper les clés que lui tendait mon époux puis sortit doucement du cabanon pour rentrer chez nous.

-Pour parler d'une paire unique, me sourit Pezi alors que Carlisle enroula son bras autour de moi, ils forment une équipe d'une force phénoménale Carlisle.

-Je sais, marmonna mon époux une ride frustrée sur le front.

-Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'auront pas le choix Carlisle, elle est la seule capable de l'affronter, Pezi était devenu très sérieux, _Lorsque la terre s'ouvrira en un gouffre,_

_Que les flammes jaillirons des mains de l'ange,_

_L'océan s'aventurera à sa rencontre,_

_Et dans l'air du soir brulant l'ange, autour de mal, les murs refermera._

L'indien récita d'une voix calme le poème si familier à mes oreilles.

-Ne l'obligez pas à se limiter Carlisle, seule l'instinct la guidera le moment venu, puis sur un dernier sourire il nous laissa pour rentrer chez lui.

_Si seulement ce n'était pas vrai._


	28. Chapter 28

**Ca y est je suis enfin rentrée de vacances! et il pleut donc j'ai eu plein de temps pour écrire... voici vite un chapitre avant les deux autres ... desolée pour le retard! bonne lecture avec les persos de steph meyer...**

**De la pratique, toujours de la pratique :**

Edward n'étais pas furieux, ses parents non plus et Alice encore moins. Au contraire je les sentais tous extatiques et étrangement tristes en même temps.

Surtout Edward représentait un mystère à mes yeux. Il refusa totalement de me lâcher durant les jours qui suivirent ce dimanche fatidique. OU que j'aille et dès qu'il le pouvait il se tenait à côté de moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille ou ma main serrée dans la mienne, mon protecteur attitré.

Mon pied avait officiellement guéri pour Carlisle, ce qui voulait dire que au moins je n'aurais plus a me faire suivre des yeux par la moitié de notre petit lycée parce que je me trimballais en béquilles. D'un autre côté je me faisais suivre des yeux a cause de l'histoire avec James maintenant : toute la ville me regardait avec des yeux pleins de pitié… fallait attendre qu'ils oublient selon Carlisle… _mon œil_.

Cependant la nouvelle attitude hyper protectrice d'Edward n'aidait pas vraiment les choses vu qu'il suivait chacun de mes pas. C'est ce qui causa ma première vrai dispute avec lui : je finis par exploser lorsqu'il insista pour m'accompagner aux toilettes, _sérieux au toilettes quoi ? _Alors je lui crachais a la figure qu'il m'énervait et que je n'étais pas sa possession qu'on allait lui voler. Comme ça, au plein milieu du self avant de me lever furieuse et sortir de la pièce. Alice était mystérieusement hilare devant la scène alors qu'Angela me contemplait ahurie durant notre cours commun d'histoire.

Je fuyais Edward durant tout mon après-midi, me cachant aux toilettes avec Angela durant la pause. Puis je rentrais avec Mike, incapable d'affronter les yeux probablement furieux d'Edward. Franchement qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris ? Accuser Edward ?, Oser lui dire du tort avec de témoins autour de nous ? Et puis il me possédait non depuis leur truc magique… Et James m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à dire alors… J'étais mal de chez mal !

Je remontais en trainant des pieds l'allée menant au manoir des Cullen, ayant insistée pour que Mike me dépose loin de la maison.

-Luna !

Edward se rua sur moi et m'enveloppa fermement de ses bras musclés alors que sa tête allait se cacher au creu de mon cou. Il parsema ma nuque de baisers avant de remonter jusqu'à mon visage pour finir sur mes lèvres. Honetement je lui rendais la pareille aussi alors que des larmes s'étaient mises a couler de mes joues.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna Edward en relachant finalement mes lèvres, j'aurais du être plus attentif envers toi au lieu de jouer les tyrans.

-Je…je suis désolée aussi, hoquetais-je, je…je ne voulais pas dire ça et…

Il n'écouta même pas la fin vu que ses lèvres fraiches parcouraient déjà mon visage embrassant mon nez puis mes lèvres une nouvelle fois.

-Pardonne moi ?, plaida t'il en caressant ma joue.

-Si tu me pardonnes en premier ?

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, insista Edward avant d'embrasser de nouveau mes lèvres, par dontre j'ai tellement à te demander ton pardon pour mon attitude stupide. Je regrette vraiment j'ai été un vrai con avec toi, a te garder enfermée dans une prison et…

Edward pleurait maintenant.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura t'il en me serrant contre lui, je t'aime.

-Me perdre ?

Cette fois je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Nous ne t'avons pas tout dit, marmonnait mon compagnon dans mon oreille, les sorciers sont en guerre.

Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer, alors que mon cerveau tentait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Viens avec moi, chuchota Edward en tirant sur ma main, je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici.

Je me sentis devenir une poupée trainée par Edward à travers le jardin et la forêt derrière celle-ci jusqu'à une petite clairière. Une cabane avait été construite dans l'un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Edward m'y entraina avant de nous installer sur le gros tapis posé dans la cabane avec vue sur les bois et la clairière en dessous. Il nous enroula dans la grosse couverture qu'il avait emportée avec lui.

-Papa Alice et moi l'avons construite quand j'avais huit ans, s'expliqua-t-il, et nous l'avons gardé en état vu que c'est une bonne cachette.

Je lui souris en me callant contre don torse chaud. Les mains d'Edward se glissèrent autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui.

-C'est quoi alors cette histoire de guerre, demandais-je incapable de me retenir.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Edward.

-C'est une longue histoire, vieille de quelque années déjà.

Je ne pressais pas, sentant son besoin de se calmer avant de commencer son histoire. Aussi le silence tomba dans la petite cabane alors que mes doigts jouaient avec la main d'Edward. Finalement sa voix grave mais douce s'éleva dans le silence calme de la forêt qui nous entourait.

- Nous t'avons déjà parlé de l'équilibre entre bien et mal qui maintient toute la terre dans son état tu te souviens ?

Je hochais la tête : - oui, vous vous êtes alliés en bataillon pour combattre le mal avant de vous disperser sur le globe et mettre en place un réseau de protection de la terre et de sa nature.

-bonne élève ?, blague Edward avant de redevenir très sérieux.

-L'alliance de protection a survécu pendant des centaines d'années, mais au allentours de années 1950 certains groupes ont commencés a reclamer un changement de notre fonctionnement, ocntinue t'il doucement, en effet certains d'entres nous ont étés remarqués par des humains normaux et sont devenus cobayes de leurs expériences. Le monde humain cherchait a decouvrir comment marchaient nos pouvoirs afin de pouvoir les transformer comme armes dans un monde de guerre froide. Alors en conséquences les mouvements…comment dire…indépendanstistes parmis les sorciers ont commencé a abuser de leurs éléments pour attaquer le monde humain que nous sommes censés protéger.

Je frémis malgré moi captivée par son recit.

-Ils ont attaqué des humains innocents.

-Oui, souffla Edward, bien évidemment les autres clans se sont retournés contre eux. Partiellement parce que en attaquant les innocents et la nature qui nous entoure les clans rebelles brisaient l'équilibre qui assure la survie du monde. Ils ont libéré le mal en se retournant contre leur mission, et depuis… une guerre sans merci fait rage parmi les sorciers et les démons que sont devenus certains.

Je tentais vainement de m'imaginer a quoi ressemblerait une guerre de sorcier. Quelque chose d'horrible probablement.

-Il n'y a eu que peu d'affrontements réels, mais les clans ennemis nous envoient régulièrement des fléaux sous forme d'énergies destructrices ou de catastrophes naturelles. Ils savent que pour pouvoir attaquer le monde humain et assoir la domination qu'ils se sont mis dans la tête il va falloir qu'ils éliminent les clans sorciers. Alors ils tuent les clans, un par un, en appelant a eu des énergies maléfiques que nos ancêtres ont enfermés.

-Des énergies ?

-OU catastrophes ou bactéries… ou ce genre de trucs bien déguelasses qui réussissent a empoiser des clans entier de sorciers puis après ils libèrent des éléments en colèrent et tuent tout le monde. Nous ne sommes plus que 15 clans survivants.

-Génial, marmottais-je en luttant contre la nausée, et combien de clans font ça ?

-Ils sont trois, petits et guidés par une femme froide et avide de pouvoir.

Le silence retomba.

-Et vous ne montez pas une armée pour les affronter ?

-on ne peut pas, les clans sorcier se sont protégés avec des sortilèges composés par les éléments qui les rendent in-repérable et on ne peut pas voir a un sorcier s'il est bon ou mauvais, m'expliqua doucement Edward, et des énergie du mal originel ont étés libérés par le trio de leaders prêt a massacrer quiconque s'en prend aux membres des clans ennemis. Trois d'entre nous ont déjà essayés et se sont fait massacrer il y a quatre ans. Nous ne pourrons pas les vaincre tant qu'ils ne nous attaqueront pas ouvertement. Et aucun clan ne s'est vu disparaitre depuis les dernières huit années.

-Ils ont l'air sympa ses gens, tentais-je.

Edward rit doucement.

-Je sais qu'ils sortiront bientôt de leur trou, ils connaissent la prophétie et savent que s'ils ne nous écrasent pas bientôt ils termineront dans le passé.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient posés sur moi.

-Quelle prophétie ? Ne me dis pas que vous êtes supersticieux maintenant.

-C'est une prophétie issue d'un clan indien du nevada, commença Edward en me taisant d'un sourire, et elle parle de cette guerre et oui nous y croyons vu que c'est notre seul espoir. Je te la recite

_Lorsque la terre s'ouvrira en un gouffre,_

_Que les flammes jaillirons des mains de l'ange,_

_L'océan s'aventurera à sa rencontre,_

_Et dans l'air du soir brulant l'ange, autour de mal, les murs refermera._

C'était un simple poème a mes yeux, mais je sentais la conviction d'Edward a travers sa voix. Alors je me contentais d'aquiser.

-J'ai peur de te perdre dans tout ce conflit, murmura t'il au bout d'un moment dans mon oreille, et je sais qu'il y aura un conflit et que tu seras au plein milieu.

-Et si je te promettais que je courrais vite me cacher s'il le faut ?, tentais-je en séchant ses larmes.

-Tu ne peux pas, cette fois Edward tremblait vraiment alors que des larmes coulaient de ses joues.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec les siennes m'embrassant comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura t'il.

-Je ne comprends pas Edward, je sentais la panique s'emparer de moi.

Si ça se trouve James s'était allié avec les ennemis des Cullen et voulait me reprendre et…

-C'est de toi que parle la prophétie, chuchota Edward dans l'air du soir, c'est toi l'ange qui joue avec le feu, danse sur l'eau et vole entre les arbres, il n'y a que toi qui puisse empêcher la fin du monde.

Je relevais mes yeux sur lui, saisissant subitement les sens de sa prophétie et de ses mots. Puis je fis une chose particulièrement stupidement : je m'évanouis.

**vite la suite pour vous**


	29. Chapter 29

**Quand trop c'est trop :**

-Pa fais quelque chose, pleurait une voix près de mon oreille.

-Je ne peux rien faire Edward, il faut attendre qu'elle reprenne ses esprits toute seule, répondit une voix douce.

-Luna, tu nous entends ma chérie, commença une voix clairement féminine.

Je ne comprenais plus rien a leur charabia. Qui devait reprendre ses esprits ?

Alors j'ouvris les yeux pour croises les prunelles émeraudes d'Edward. Il n'hésita pas lui et me tira du canapé pour me serrer contre lui, enfermée dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Pitié ne fait plus ça ?, hoqueta t'il ses pensées un cafouillage incompréhensible qui assaillait ma tête.

Par-dessus son épaule je vis Carlisle me sourire en scrutant mon visage.

-Il c'est passé quoi ?, marmottais-je en repoussant Edward.

-Tu t'es évanouie, répondit patiemment son père, tu te sens nauséeuse ou a mal quelque part ?

Le médecin reprenait les rênes et les doigts de Carlisle se posèrent sur mon front. Enfin tentèrent vu que je me recroquevillais loin des mains d'hommes. Le pauvre Carlisle redescendit vite sa main en me faisant un sourire entendu.

-Non, pourquoi ? continuais-je.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté hier ?, Edward me regardait prudent, ses mains prêtes à me rattraper.

-Oui tu parlais de la guerre là et… de ta prophétie… et… de moi ?, cafouillais-je alors que des souvenirs me revenaient, et… mais je peux pas tuer des gens comme ça ?, m'exclamais-je, et encore moins remplir ta prophétie… je ne sais pas ouvrir la terre et… me connaissant je provoquerais un raz de marée meurtrier en appelant l'océan et…

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes pour me faire taire.

-personne ne te demande de le faire maintenant Luna, chuchota Esmé en prenant ma main libre alors qu'Edward massait l'autre, et personne ne sait si la prophétie est vraie.

_Ouf… j'ai cru cinq secondes que vous y croyiez vraiment._

-Et tu as encore du temps pour t'entrainer, rajouta Alice en s'installant à côté de moi sur le canapé, et Pa et maman ont accepté de te servir comme prof avec les autres éléments et Edward et moi t'aiderons d'accord ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. D'un autre côté ils voulaient que je dise quoi ? Non merci, je ne crois pas à vos histoire alors bye je rentre chez moi…

De un je n'avais pas de chez moi hormis ici et de deux… j'étais incapable de partir sans Edward. Et encore moins de laisser tomber ma famille d'adoption pour laquelle je m'étais découvert une véritable affection. Alors je hochais la tête et me promis de redoubler d'effort pour éviter les carnages.

Rosalie continua a me faire travailler chaque jour avec l'élément feu. Il y eu de nouveau des progrès : je ne lui brulais plus les doigts et réussit a vider l'espace autour de moi des énergies nafastes avant le travail. Le catus d'Esmé n'eut pas de chances par contre : il termina carbonisé lorsqu'on me demande de le réchauffer un peu.

Esmé ne m'en voulut pas et s'attela calmement a sa tache : m'enseigner a utiliser les éléments terre et eau. Elle était un prof bien plus calme que Rosalie et sa patiente fut sans limite alors qu'elle m'expliquait de nouveau comment hydrater une plante asséchée. LA première se noya, mais la deuxième survécut l'expérience. L'élément terre était beaucoup plus facile a manier, et j'excellais enfin dans quelque chose. Esmé sourit de joie lorsque je réussis du premier coup à sauver la vie de son hortensia.

Ce soir là j'en m'endormis enfin calmement, alors qu'Edward me chuchotait sans fin dans mon oreille a quel point il était fier de ma réussite parfaite.

Restait l'eau. C'e fut Carlisle qui demanda le droit d'être mon mentor. Et Alice ce désigna elle-même comme son assistante. _Encourageant._ Edward lui s'installa confortablement a deux doigts de moi, serrant fermement ma main.

-tu es prête Luna ?

Quelle question… je me retins de répondre aussi effrontément.

-J'aimerais en premier que nous apaisions l'espace autour de nous comme Rosalie te l'as enseigné, commença patiemment Carlisle.

Je souris sincèrement. Ca j'avais compris comment faire et c'est avec une joie non feinte que je sentis l'air l'eau la terre et le feu monter dans ma poitrine alors que l'espace autour de nous se visait de tous les autres éléments. Les pensées d'Edward me parvenaient en direct et je sentis son propre esprit se calmer alors que les énergies se callaient les unes aux autres autour de Carlisle et moi.

-excellent, me complimenta celui-ci, ok, essaye de rattraper ça en premier.

Le vent se leva et fonça droit sur moi avant que je ne l'arrête d'un geste des doigts a deux centimètre de mon visage.

-Attraper ?

Carlisle me fit un grand sourire. Puis m'expliqua patiemment comment obliger les courants d'air a se centraliser sur la paume de ma main créant ainsi ce qu'Edward avait baptisé une boule de vent. Le concerné rougit en arguant qu'il avait eu douze ans à ce moment-là.

Esmé était calme durant ses cours, mais Carlisle était patient, répétant la même chose jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Aussi fis-je des progrès, particulièrement avec l'élément feu bizarrement. D'après Edward c'était un conséquence de ma maitrise globale qui augmentait. Vu que je ne favorisais plus un élément par-dessus les autres, je créais des liens entre eux dans ma propre énergie, et les éléments ressentaient ça ainsi que ma domination sur eu. _OUai… peu importe tant que ça marchait…_

Les exercices de magie n'étaient pas la seule occupation de mes journées, mais ils étaient les plus épuisants et constituaient l'occupation majeure de mes soirées. Ça se faisait ressentir au lycée. J'avais toujours été bonne élève, majoritairement parce que James ne toléraient pas que j'attire l'attention sur nous a cause de mauvais résultats scolaires. Sauf que depuis que je passais des nuits entières a essayer de ne pas détruire le manoir des Cullen mes devoir passaient a la pelle et mes nuits se révélaient être très courtes. Assez souvent en fait je ne me souvenais même pas être montée dans notre chambre a Edward et moi. Il n'avoua jamais mais je pense que c'est lui qui me transportait a mon oreiller.

Enfin résultat : je m'endormais en cours, somnolais au self le midi et me prenais de sales notes. Et finalement je rentrais avec un 6/20 pour la dissertation de philo que j'avais terminé un soir à minuit alors que j'étais concentrée sur la petite bulle d'eau qui flottait au-dessus de l'aquarium de Carlisle.

Je rentrais à reculons, maudissant le prof qi exigeait un rendez-vous avec mes parents adorptifs vu que je en travaillais plus selon-lui. D'un autre côté je n'avais pas trop le choix : Carlisle ou Esmé allaient devoir signer mon six.

J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient me frapper, me hurler dessus ou du moins m'en vouloir. J'étais prête à parier des milliers d'euros. Heureusement que je ne l'avais pas fait : ils étaient assis ensemble dans la cuisine lorsque je leur portais le mot, Edward serrant ma main réconfortant. J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soir cependant et me contentais donc de regarder esmé alors qu'elle faisait passer le mot a Carlisle.

-J'irais Esmé c'est tout, commença celui-ci en me souriant.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui ira, explosa son épouse, ce n'est pas ce qui importe.

-On ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant, la contredit Carlisle alors que je sentais la confusion qui m'habitait naitre aussi parmi les pensées d'Edward.

De quoi diable parlaient ses parents.

-Et moi j'exige qu'elle dorme normalement, je me fiche de ton clan ma famille passe avant, hurlait la mère de famille.

-Esmé tu n'es pas sérieuse, on en a parlé déjà, elle pourra toujours redoubler son année.

-Non !, tu vas la tuer carlisle a ce rythme, regarde la elle est maigre comme pas possible, Esmé se retourna vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

-Chh, t'inquiète personne n'est en colère contre toi.

Je me rendis compte subitement que je pleurais… comme a mon habitude. Serieux ses gens devaient avoir un effet sur mes hormones, je passais mon temps a pleurer.

Je souris avant de me retourner vers edward et me coller contre lui. Il m'entraina derrière lui hors de la cuisine. Dans notre dos ses parents se hurlaient dessus de plus, arguant dans un sens et dans l'autre que je devais moins m'entrainer ou au contraire laisser tomber le lycée pour aider le clan. Personellement j'étais plus d'accord avec Carlisle. A quoi bon aller au lycée alors que je pouvais consacrer ma vie a trouver un moyen de tuer une bande de fous qui voulaient sauver ma famille d'adoption et mes amis ?

-Ils sont très en colère ?, marmottais-je a edward alors que nous nous installions avec Alice dans la chambre de celle-ci.

-Ca leur arrive parfois, quand ma mère est vraiment pas d'accord avec les idées de Pa, me sourit Alice.

-Généralement elle suit les idées de mon père en ce qui concerne la gestion du clan, surtout vu qu'il a recu l'éducation nécésaire de mon grand-père pour ça, m'expliqua t'elle, mais parfois ils s'engeulent un peu pour mieux choisir.

_OK… c'était normal quoi ?_

La tempète se calma rapidement et edward redescendit pour discuter avec ses parents. Il refusa catégoriquement que je descende avec lui, s'engeulant avec moi au passage alors qu'Alice riait dans son dos. Finalement il me claqua la porte au nez, m'enfermant avec Alice.

-Quoi ?, grondais-je a l'intention de celle-ci.

-Sa promet d'être mémorable lorsqu'Edward et toi trouverons un vrai sujet de conflit.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de ruminer adossée a son lit.

-Je peux te faire un manucure ?, s'excita soudain Alice en sortant sa trousse de maquillage, ou on pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping.

Je me sentis prête à me cacher sous le lit. Et maudis Edward pour m'avoir laissé avec sa sœur jumelle, le monstre su shopping. Elle avait déjà totalement changé ma garde-robe et avait dû dépenser des milliers d'euros pur m'acheter des vêtements de marque. Sans oublier qu'elle venait choisir ma tenue tous les matins ce qui nous assurait nos petites disputes chaque matin.

J'avais tenté de placer Edward de mon côté mais il s'était lâchement défilé. Alors je m'étais concentré sur Esmé, pour qu'elle mette une fin aux dépenses folles de sa fille. Raté, Esmé estimait qu'Alice avait raison vu que mes vêtements étaient bien trop froids pour l'hiver et que en plus, depuis que j'étais la compagne d'Edward, j'étais devenue une Cullen et devais donc me comporter comme une Cullen. En gros il fallait que je laisse Alice prendre soin de mon image. En gros, j'allais au lycée en jeans denim, bottines à talons Gucci et me promenais avec une veste de mille balles.

-Non Alice, protestais-je, on est déjà allé faire du shopping toute la journée samedi et je pense que tu as suffisamment dépensé la fortune de ta famille pour un mois entier.

Elle me fit une moue :- et alors ton jeans commence déjà à décolorer.

-Peu importe mon jeans, il est très bien.

-Alors laisse-moi au moins te faire une manucure ?, plaida t'elle en me faisant ses yeux de biche.

Je cédais, pour lui faire plaisir, et m'endormis rapidement alors qu'Alice torturait mes doigts.


	30. Chapter 30

**L'équilibre parfait :**

Esmé gagna, et Carlisle décida finalement que je n'aurais plus que le lundi, mercredi et jeudi ainsi que les weekends pour m'entrainer avec mes éléments. Le reste c'était devenu repos obligatoire.

Honnêtement j'étais soulagée. Non seulement avais-je finalement le temps pour faire mes devoirs, mais Edward et moi y gagnions des soirées tranquilles pour nous pelotonner sur le canapé. Généralement nous allions chez ses grands-parents deux maisons plus loin, pour être plus tranquilles.

J'appréciais beaucoup la grand-mère d'Edward et elle devint rapidement ma bouée de secours pour mes devoirs de littérature, une matière dans laquelle j'étais d'une nullité effarante. Et le fait que je ne fasse plus mes devoirs n'aidait pas vraiment, mais avec une patiente dont Carlisle avait clairement hérité elle se déclara ma prof et consacra ses mardi soirs à me faire comprendre mes cours alors qu'Edward jouait aux échecs et discutait clan de sorciers avec son grand-père.

-J'imagine que je vous vois demain soir ?, me sourit Elizabeth alors que nous leurs souhaitions bonne nuit.

-Huh ?

Et merde, j'avais encore parlé a voix haute. Elizabeth allait être furieuse pour mon manque de manières.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Edward en me serrant contre lui, ce sera le premier cercle de Luna, rajouta t'il fièrement.

Je souris et serrais la main de mon beau-grand-père en serrant les dents. Sentir les mains d'Edward sur moi ne me posais plus aucun problème, et je réussissais à faire suffisamment confiance a Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Rosalie pour que mon corps ne réagisse pas bêtement à leur contact. Mais les autres… je luttais encore contre des tremblements stupides et n'allais certainement pas devenir adepte du _free hug._

-Quel cercle ?, soufflais-je alors qu'Edward et moi rentrions main dans la main au manoir Cullen.

-Le cercle que forme les membres du clan pour réaliser de grand sortilèges destinés a remplir notre mission, m'expliqua t'il, un sorcier concentre les éléments que les autres lui donnent et tisse une toile avec les éléments avant de libérer le sortilège formé.

-Oh…, marmottais-je ébahie.

-Nous en réalisons assez souvent, continuais mon compagnon en refermant ma bouche.

-et un seul sorcier concentre tous les éléments ?

-exactement, renchérit-il, il n'appelle pas les éléments mais les maintient juste autour de lui pour réaliser le sortilège alors que les autres les appellent puis maintiennent dans le cercle. C'est un exercice assez difficile pour le sorcier central vu qu'il a à gérer des éléments qui ne lui viennent pas naturellement.

-et qui fait ça ?

-Moi, soupira-t-il finalement, j'étais le sorcier le plus puissant jusqu'à maintenant, m'avoua finalement Edward en baissant les yeux.

-Génial, soupirais-je en sentant une peur monter.

-Ne crains rien pour moi, c'est juste fatiguant rien de plus, me dorlota Edward en sentant ma panique, tu verras c'est impressionnant et très excitant.

Je reniflais dans sa chemise.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te feras pas de soucis ?, plaida t'il.

J'avais beau avoir promis, et Edward avait beau avoir passé sa soirée a m'expliquer ce qu'il allait exactement faire…. J'étais une boule électrostatique durant toute la journée. Et maintenant aussi alors que je prennais ma place a côté de Rosalie dans le cercle. J'allais être feu ce soir, vu que c'était l'élément qui comportait le moins de sorciers. Et a priori j'aurais une rôle facilement vu qu'il me suffirait de maintenir l'élément a l'interieur du cercle mais loin des sorciers…

Le cercle était impresionnant 25 sorciers alignés et Edward seul au centre. Il appela chaque éléments a lui un par un en commencant par la terre, puis l'air. Ensuite il appellerait l'eau et terminerait par le feu.

Je brulais d'angoisse et suivait donc soigneusement Edward et ses émotions lorsqu'il invoqua les éléments. L'air le remplissait de bien être et je sentais l'énergie de l'élément le soutenir. Puis vint la terre et je faillis hurler. L'élément n'étais pas l'un de ceux d'Edward et mon compagnon le ressentait clairement. La terre exercait une force énorme sur lui, le forçant a puiser dans l'air pour rester debout et obliger l'élément terre a se plier a sa volonté. Mais il resta debout. Et marcha calmement vers Jasper qui servirait de centre pour les sorciers qui appelleraient l'eau dans le cercle.

-Sa fraicheur nous abreuve et son essence apporte le calme, dit clairement Edward sa voix forte, j'appele l'élément Eau à notre cercle.

A travers Edward je sentis l'eau remplir chaque recoins de mon être comme il remplissait Edward. L'énergie de l'eau se colla a l'élément air pour aider Edward. Mais il brulait aussi l'énergie de mon compagnon alors que les trois éléments bataillaient pour se libérer de l'esprit d'Edward et aller s0amuser au dehors. Et avec horreur, je sentais Edward lutter ferme pour ne pas flancher, alors qu'il se tournait vers Rosalie. L'air faillit s'échapper puis la terre reprit son chemin de croix et commença à lutte contre la domination d'Edward.

Et je réalisais avec horreur que le feu n'était pas non plus l'élément d'Edward. Le pauvre allait s'épuiser, littéralement se tuer s'il devait lutter aussi ferme pour maintenir les éléments dans son sortilège tellement compliqué.et en plus c'était la première fois qu'il l'essayait… s'il vous plait quoi.

-Edward, soufflais-je.

Puis je fis un pas en avant, refermant le cercle derrière moi en attachant la main de Rosalie a celle de Mme. Weber.

-Luna !, siffla Rosa derrière moi.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, traversant les deux mètre qui me séparaient encore d'Edward avant de prendre la main de celui-ci qui me contemplait incrédule alors que la sueur coulait de son front.

-Donne les moi, exigeais-je doucement en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Edward trembla et la terre s'échappa de sa concentration alors qu'un lambeau entier de mortier s'élevait au dessus de nous.

-Non, ma voix claqua comme un fouet et la terre se mit a tournoyer autour de nous deux en douceur.

Je souris a edward puis tendis ma main libre en avant. L'air se mit a faire voleter mes cheveux alors qu'une brume allat suivre la terre dans sa course folle. En dernier j'appelais l'eau a laisser edward pour venir à moi.

-Luna non, s'exclama edward horrifié.

Je l'embrassais sur le lèvres en laissant des goutes d'eau de mettre a danser sur le cercle qui nous entourait.

Relâchant la main d'Edward je me retournais vers Rosalie et immitais ce que j'avais vu Edward faire trois fois.

-Elle réchauffent nos vies et éclairent nos journées, déclamais-je en me rememorant ce qu'Edward m'avait dit la veille, j'appele le feu a notre cercle.

Immédiatement une ruée de chaleur m'enveloppa alors que des flammes oranges se mirent a tournoyer dans la brume qui faisait un délicat cercle autour de ma taille.

-Viens au centre, me souffla Edward en me tirant vers lui.

Je reculais de deux pas, me plaçant face à Carlisle au centre du cercle que formaient les sorciers, leurs yeux rivés sur Edward et moi. Ce dernier encercla ma taille et conduisait patiemment mes gestes.

-Tu te souviens du sortilège aussi ?

Je hochais la tête puis fermant les yeux me mit patiemment à dessiner les glyphes de la veille dans l'air devant moi. Petit à petit je les sentais s'assembler derrière mes paupières. Puis le sortilège se termina et je le senti peser autour de moi.

-Il est parfait, me susurra un ton de velours dans l'oreille, va y libère le.

Je m'exécutais et sentis subitement la fatigue s'abattre en masse sur mes épaules alors que le sortilège se volatilisait dans la liberté. Edward me soutenait contre lui et me poussa de nouveau vers Rosalie.

-Nous remercions le feu de nous avoir supporté ce soir, réussis j'ai articulé, tu peux t'en aller feu.

Le même processus se répéta trois fois alors que l'eau puis la terre et enfin l'air s'échappait de ma concentration, et que Jasper, Esmé en enfin Carlisle me souriaient encourageants. Et finalement je m'écroulais en avant droit dans les bras de Carlisle.

-C'était parfait Luna, me sourit celui-ci, dors maintenant.

Je ne me fis pas prier et sombrais comme une masse alors qu'Edward chantonnait dans mon oreille qu'il m'aimait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Tout le monde!**

**En tout premier lieu je tiens a m'excuser pour mon absence hyer longue... je sais c'est le truc le plus nul que j'ai pu vous faire... pire que tuer edward et obliger Jasper a tuer tout le monde... :P**

**enfin je viens de passer ma première semaine a l'université et entre les cours, amménager mon chez moi et me faire des amis ... et les vacances qui se sont terminées juste avant... j'ai été occupé quoi.**

**Par contre j'ai de quoi me faire remercier:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**J'ai fini cette fiction. Les idées courent encore a toute vitesse dans ma tête et j'ai passé deux weekend de suite la incapable de ma'rreter d'écrire. Bizarrement je pourrais encore vous rajouter des pages et des pages... mais au fond je sais que ette fic est totalement terminée... j'ai encore un épilogue qui me flotte dans la tête mais pour le reste je suis incapable d'y toucher... malgré toutes mes réticences a laisser tomber mes personnages... c'et bizarre comme sensation.**

**Enfin bref, du coup je vais vous faire plaisir... spécialement a vous mes lecteurs qui ont terminé jusqu''à cette page. Après tout c'est vous la source de motivation pour tout ce travail et c'est vous qui avez traîné Edward et Luna jusqu'à la fin de leur histoire.**

**enfin bref, je ne vous écrirais pas d'intro a chaque fois et j'espère que tout ceci sera a la hauteur de vos attentes...**

**P.s: n'oubliez pas que vos personnages favoris appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer...**

__

_Parce qu'il faut partager maintenant…_

Je me réveillais tard le lendemain, et totalement seule dans le grand lit ocre d'Edward. Et je me sentais complètement malade. Edward devait être partit depuis un moment pour que je ressente déjà autant son absence physique. C'était une super conséquence de notre liaison dont je n'avais pas encore trop parlé avec lui : le manque prolongé de contact physique entre nous deux me rendait malade. Et miraculeusement le problème était résolu dès qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. D'un autre côté il fallait bien que nous nous lâchions de temps en temps, notamment en cours ou quand il partait avec son père résoudre des affaires du clan, alors j'endurais sans me plaindre. Et puis mieux fallait que j'évite de compliquer encore plus sa vie avec moi.

Mon estomac gargouillant trouva tout seul le chemin vers la cuisine, vide. Pour une quelconque raison la maison entière était vide. Et je sentais la peur me saisir le ventre.

_On les avait tous tué ! Ou alors j'avais rêve depuis le début et vivait seule dans une maison que j'avais squatté et… ou Edward m'avait abandonné tellement je l'avais effrayée ! Il était peut-être allé chercher la police et…_

_OK stop !_ Je me raisonnais. J'allais attendre deux heures et après on aviserait.

La faim m'avait totalement quitté entre temps, et je n'avais pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. J'étais déjà en retard pour le lycée. Et ne venir qu'une demi-journée sans excuse était stupide… Mieux fallait que je demande un mot à Carlisle.

Je somnolais à la table de la cuisine en tentant vainement de me concentrer sur mes devoirs : impossible, Edward n'était plus là depuis trop longtemps d'après notre lien et j'avais mal au crâne.

La sonnette elle réussit à couper la corde en deux et me tira définitivement de ma concentration.

-Oh c'est toi, Lauren me contemplait un air déçu sur le visage.

-Salut, répliquais-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Dis euh… Edward ne serait pas là par hasard ?

-Non Lauren désolé, je tentais au maximum de ne pas la rabrouer.

-Oh, et il ne t'a pas emmené j'imagine ?, le ton de la jeune femme prenait de plus en plus une inclinaison sarcastique.

-Non vu que je dormais encore, soupirais-je, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lauren ne répondit pas et se contenta de me précéder dans la maison. _Vive la politesse._

_-_J'imagine qu'après tes actions d'hier il était trop en colère contre toi pour t'emmener avec eux ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ?, sifflais-je bien malgré moi.

-Toi, me sourit-elle méchamment, toi qui t'incruste partout et tue presque tout un clan avec tes conneries, et qui décide de t'emparer du sorcier le plus important de notre génération.

-Je n'ai pas choisi Lauren, soupirais-je en allant m'écraser dans le canapé, je t'aurais volontiers laissé devenir future chef de clan ou leader ou je ne sais trop comment vous appelez ça.

-Oh quelle humilité, cingla Lauren en observant le vase d'Esmé contre un mur, j'imagine que tu n'as pas choisi ta petite performance d'hier ?

Je ne répondis pas contemplant ma réponse un moment.

-Si, soufflais-je finalement, c'était trop dur pour Edward et… c'était comme instinctif Lauren.

-Oui, bien sûr, elle eut un sourire sucré à mon intérêt, de toute façon tu étais déjà anormale, autant en rajouter une couche n'est-ce pas… les Cullen auraient un cœur trop grand pour te jeter dehors après tout.

Mon sang ce glaça dans mes veines.

-Me jeter dehors ?, marmottais-je.

-Le clan en parle tu sais, tu es trop dangereuse après tout, Lauren s'autorisa une pause, j'ai vu les plantes d'Esmé.

-s'ils veulent que je parte je m'en irais, déclarais-je bravement malgré la terreur qui s'emparait de moi.

Lauren me contempla surprise alors que je pénétrais dans la serre d'Esmé. Les plantes carbonisées avaient disparues et la verdure rayonnante nous entourait de tous côtés.

-Oh tu laisserais Edward ?, Lauren me contemplait toujours aussi chichement.

-Tu n'auras qu'a l'épouser vu que c'est ce que tu veux après tout, explosais-je, ou non c'était quoi déjà que tu me voulais ?

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, protesta t'elle, a t'immiscer dans notre clan avec tes histoires de pauvre gamine puis ensorceler Edward pour t'épouser…

-Tu crois que j'ai ensorcelé Edward ?

-Je le sais, Lauren me toisait de ses prunelles sombres.

-Tu es folle Lauren, comment aurais-je fait hein ?, ripostais-je.

Sa main gicla en avant et s'écrasa violamment sur ma joue.

-Je me fiche de savoir comment, le fait est que tu viens de me voler mon futur, hurla t'elle, et ne me parle pas sur ce ton espèce de monstre.

Et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée alors que je contemplais la porte fermée. Et je m'avachis sur le sol en larmes… Comment diable avait je pu croire à ce conte de fée ? Monstres méchants, sorcier et princes sur des chevaux blancs … c'était une blague tout ça. Finalement je n'étais pas plus normale dans ce monde ci que dans ma vie d'avant. J'étais l'alien parmi les bons samaritains qui sauvaient le monde… Et comme une conne j'avais cru à ma chance, cru à Edward et sa famille, cru à ma nouvelle vie comme ci s'était mon futur ça…

Malgré moi les larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues… les gouttes tombant sur le sol devant moi. Je laissais doucement mon esprit s'ouvrir et les énergies des éléments pénétrèrent dans mon corps, chauds et doux pour me consoler… pas de chance… ça ne marchait pas. De toute façon j'aillais devoir les laisser derrière moi et tenter de vivre en ermite ou je ne risquais pas de tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

-Tchirp Tchirp, un son aigu retentit au-dessus de ma tête alors que de petites pattes se posaient dans mes cheveux.

-Tchirp tchirp.

-Quoi ?, cinglais-je en séchant rageusement mes larmes.

-Tchirp tchirp, recommença le petit mésange en s'installant sur ma main, tchirp.

Il glissa sa tête sous ma paume en gazouillant doucement.

-Pff, je soupirais rageusement en me relevant de ma position. La nausée ne m'avait toujours pas quitté, malgré ma petite crise, et je sentais ma joue rougir là où la main de Lauren l'avait frappé.

-Tchirp, le mésange protesta sous le mouvement et s'envola pour s'installer sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne vas pas te plaindre hein ?, protestais-je en sentant ses griffes pénétrer dans mon pull, viens je vais t'emmener dehors.

J'avais beau essayer… Mais Mr. Le mésange ne s'emblait pas vouloir partir. Je le déposais finalement sur l'herbe et fit demi-tour. Pas plus de succès, il revint résolument s'installer sur mon épaule. Alors j'abandonnais, me décidant que finalement sa compagnie était distrayante dans la maison vide.

Le chant du mésange remplit la cuisine alors que je m'occupais à faire une tarte avec des pommes trouvées dans le frigo.

-Oh mais tais toi tu veux ?, m'exclamais-je, tu me casse les oreilles, va t'installer dehors si tu veux chanter.

Le mésange se tu.

-Tchirp ?, tenta-t-il au bout d'un moment.

.Quoi encore ?, je posais mon couteau et tournais ma tête vers l'oiseau assis sur le comptoir,Tu sais que je dois être complètement folle a parler à un oiseau, continuais-je en souriant, un alien fou dans le monde…

Mon sourire se fana lorsque la confession de Lauren me revint en mémoire.

Le gazouillement de l'oiseau qui était revenu se placer sur mon épaule me coupa de ma rêverie. Je le reposais sur le comptoir avant de reprendre mon travail.

La tarte avait fini pas aller au four, remplissant la maison de l'odeur de cannelle et de pomme. Ma nausée ne s'en retrouva pas aidée, faisant faire des soubresauts à mon estomac instable. La serre qui sentait la rose devint un vrai refuge et je soignais donc les plantes en ignorant mon mal de crâne et accessoirement les serres d'oiseau dans mon épaule.

-Luna ?, la voix anxieuse et rauque d'Edward résonna dans toute la maison.

-Nous sommes rentrée tu es là ?, les piaillements d'Alice accompagnaient les appels de son frère.

-Je suis là, répondis-je en posant les ciseaux sur la table devant moi alors que le lien rugissait sa frustration dans ma tête me faisant avoir des vertiges.

L'oiseau s'envola brusquement alors qu'Edward se ruait dans la serre pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque notre lien ronronna enfin son contentement de le sentir contre mon corps. Le mal de crâne redescendit lentement mais je savais pertinemment que la nausée resterait encore quelque temps.

-Tu m'as manquée, chuchota la voix grave d'Edward dans mon oreille avant qu'il ne redresse la tête.

-Salut !, Alice venait en dansant à ma rencontre son père sur les talons.

Je sortis ma tête de la nuque d'Edward pour me concentrer sur Alice. Les mains d'Edward s'emparèrent cependant brusquement de mon menton et il tourna mon visage sur le côté. La colère monta brutalement dans notre lien alors qu'il traçait les contours de la marque rouge sur ma joue.

-Luna ?, siffla t'il.

-C'est rien, marmottais-je en détournant la tête, et rassure toi ça ne fait pas mal.

-rien ?

Edward était furieux et ne pipa plus un mot alors que la colère rongeait son frein. Son père s'interposa entre nous deux et observa attentivement la marque sur ma joue alors que je tentais vainement de détourner la tête de leur regards.

-Tu t'es fait frappée ?, Alice grimaçait en scrutant mon visage.

-J'ai eu une discussion, esquivais-je, mais arrêtez de me scruter c'est rien.

-Qui ?

Apparemment Edward n'était plus capable que de parler en monosyllabes désormais.

-Edward je…

-Qui t'a frappé Luna ?

Le ton froid et sévère de Carlisle me dissuada de protester encore plus. Le père de jumeaux rentrait dans son rôle de meneur et ne me laissait plus aucun intervalle de fuite.

-Carlisle je… vraiment c'était un accident.

-répond à sa question, s'immisça enfin Edward en sortant de sa torpeur, qui a osé poser sa main sur ma femme ?

Et je me remis à pleurer en sentant le souvenir de Lauren remonter frais.

-C'est rien je vais partit de toute façon comme il se doit, chuchotais-je, laisse tomber.

-Quoi, tu pars ?, Alice semblait prête a pleurer aussi, mais tu ne peux pas partir d'ici, c'est chez toi et…je croyais que tu nous aimais.

-c'est pas ça Alice, m'exclamais-je, sauf que je ne suis qu'un fardeau d'alien malade mental… il faut mieux pour tout le monde que je parte… comme ça le clan sera satisfait, hoquetais-je en repoussant Edward.

-De quoi tu parles ?, ledit Edward me retint fermement face à lui, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ?

-Je ne comprends pas Luna, pourquoi le clan serait il satisfait si tu pars ?, Carlisle était un peu plus calme que ses enfants, nous avons besoin de ton aide et ta présence ici, tu es le clan de quoi parles-tu ?

-Tout le monde me trouve un monstre, hoquetais-je incapable de me retenir, et je sais très bien que je vous importune systématiquement et…

-Tu ne peux pas partir loin de moi, Edward grommelait sa voix rauque en saisissant mon visage, dis-moi qui t'as frappée.

Il me toisait de ses prunelles émeraudes sombre.

-Luna, Carlisle me contempla de la même façon, me défiant d'oser lui mentir, qui est venu ici ?

-Lauren, soufflais-je, elle m'a avoué la vérité…

-Lauren ?, Carlisle semblait a fracasser un vitre et faisait des cent pas dans la pièce.

-Elle raconte de la merde, me sermonna Edward, c'est vrai que le clan est un peu craintif face à ta puissance qu'ils ne comprennent pas mais pour le reste ils t'adorent avec tes initiatives surprenantes et ton beau sourire, personne ne veux te voir partir d'ici tu comprends ? Lauren interprète tout de travers et ne crois que ce qu'elle veut voir.

Je relevais mon visage vers le sien torturé alors qu'il caressait doucement ma peau rougie.

-Je t'aime, hoqueta-t-il, promet que tu seras toujours là avec moi ?

-Promis, murmurais-je en caressant les larmes hors de ses joues.

-Et je ne t'abandonne plus jamais aussi longtemps, protesta t'il en me serrant contre son torse, c'est trop dur.

-Quelle impertinente !, Carlisle explosa finalement coupant notre entente secrète, cette fille n'as donc rien d'autre dans la tête que des idylles de pouvoir ?

Carlisle rageait tous seul .

-Carlisle !, le cri outré de son épouse se répercuta dans la pièce alors qu'elle vint à notre rencontre un magnolia dans les mains, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ta nièce a encore fait des siennes et est venu frapper Luna au visage en lui jetant un torchon de mensonges à la figure !

-Quoi ? Lauren ?, tenta Esmé en se tournant vers moi.

L'horreur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut le mien.

-Mon dieu, mon ange, paniqua t'elle en se ruant sur moi.

-C'est rien, protestais-je en repoussant les mains paniquées d'Esmé.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, exigea t'elle, tout !

-Esmé ce n'est rien, Lauren et moi n'étions pas d'accords et elle s'est un peu énervée c'est tout, esquivais-je.

La mère d'Edward me fit un sourire contrit alors que son mari soupirait lourdement. Alors je leur résumais brièvement notre conversation avant de confesser la colère jalouse de Lauren. La pauvre fille allait clairement se faire sermonner par les leaders de notre clan. Je me sentais torturée entre la culpabilité d'avoir trahie Lauren et la satisfaction de savoir ma famille d'adoption aussi proche de moi… qu'elle nouille que j'étais, un vrai légume tout mou.

Le silence tomba lorsque je me tu. Edward jouait avec mes cheveux alors que ses émotions hésitaient entre peine, fureur noire et soulagement. Ses parents eux songeait en silence.

-Tchirp ?, Tchirp tchirp, les cris plaintifs du mésange retentirent soudain dans le silence alors qu'ils venait s'installer sur ma tête.

-Putain mais ?, Edward grommela alors que le mésange gazouillait vivement.

De surprise mon compagnon relâcha mes épaules. Le mésange profita de l'occasion pour venir s'installer sur la place qu'avait occupé la main gauche d'Edward. Le fameux son accompagna son acte.

-Luna ?, esmé contemplait l'oiseau émerveillé.

-Il est trop chou, piailla Alice en s'élançant vers moi.

-C'est quoi au juste ?, Edward semblait ahuris.

-Un oiseau Mr mon frère, soupira Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et il fait quoi ici ?

-Il s'est installé sur mon épaule tout à l'heure, commençais-je en rougissant, et… il ne veut plus partir… je suis désolée pour ça… il acceptera peut-être maintenant et…

-Il est adorable, Esmé contemplait l'oiseau en souriant, et il t'a définitivement adopté je crois.

Carlisle riait douce en contemplant sa femme.

-Nous avons un animal de compagnie maintenant alors ?, sourit-il.

-Allez casse-toi, grommela Edward en tentant de repousser l'oiseau installé sur mon épaule.

-Tchirp Tchirp, protesta celui-ci en battant des ailes.

-Génial parce qu'en plus va falloir que je partage maintenant, soupirait Edward alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille a défaut de pouvoir s'en prendre à mes épaules.

Alice baptisa de mésange du nom Pilgrim, Pil en court. Et l'oiseau resta, scotché sur mon épaule gauche. La famille Cullen avait officiellement un animal de compagnie, enfin j'avais un oiseau maintenant et par conséquent Pilgrim devint un mini-Cullen beaucoup trop choyé par Esmé et Alice qui lui achetèrent même des graines spécial plumes lustrées.

Lauren se prit un énorme sermon. Carlisle la fit venir seule chez nous après le diner, et obligea Lauren à copieusement s'excuser après qu'il eut passé une demi-heure à tempêter qu'elle devrait avoir plus de jugeotte et moins écouter ses simples envies, sans oublier qu'il la sermonna copieusement pour manque de respect tout court et manque de respect envers un leader de clan et… Bref elle s'en prit plein la gueule et Carlisle m'obligea à être présente, pour bien faire passer le message. Pilgrim se permit quelques interventions aussi… Esmé estima qu'il cherchait à me défendre _: petit oiseau contre grande Lauren… bon plan vraiment_. Mais Lauren m'offrit ses excuses par contre, bien qu'elles soient forcées et qu'elle n'allait clairement pas plus m'apprécier.

**Voila, je vous poste le reste derrière ceci, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises... bonne lecture...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Une ménagerie ?_

Edward me révéla finalement qu'il était partit avec son père, Jasper et le père de Jasper inspecter les frontières du territoire des sorciers afin d'être sûr que nous étions encore protégés des clans ennemis. Alice avait insisté pour venir vu que Jasper les accompagnait. Et vu que je dormais encore il s'était décidé à me laisser dormir tranquillement.

Inutile de signaler qu'il avait déjà déduit de lui-même que je n'avais pas dormi tranquille en son absence. Edward avait lu mes émotions et déduit, comme un grand, que j'avais été malade comme un chien en son absence. Il passa donc son après-midi à ruminer en silence sa « stupidité » comme il l'appelait alors que je m'attelais à mes devoirs.

Je profitais cependant de notre soirée pour m'exercer avec lui avec le pouvoir… et me retrouvais nez à nez avec ma propre stupéfaction.

Esmé avait eu raison : il y avait eu un déclic…. Apparemment la maitrise des quatres éléments en même temps avait suffi à faire le déclic.

Les éléments m'obéissaient en effet miraculeusement au doigt et à l'œil désormais. J'avais testé sous l'œil attentif d'Edward. Aucune plante ne finit carbonisée et je ne noyais pas le nouveau cactus d'Esmé. Même le feu, pourtant adepte des coups-bas circula calmement en cercles autour de moi sans essayer une fois de s'éclipser.

Edward ne cacha pas son sourire triomphal lorsque je me retournais vers lui ahurie, et il ne manqua pas de compliment non plus avant de m'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Pilgrim gazouillait de joie sur mon épaule.

-Tu vois que tu as finie par y arriver, murmura t'il, une vraie magicienne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Le déclic rappelle-toi, chacun progresse à son rythme, chantonna Edward dans son oreille, toi il y fallu que tu guères les quatre en un sortilège parfait pour qu'ils t'acceptent comme leur souveraine.

Bien évidemment Carlisle, Esmé et Alice vinrent admirer le « spectacle » comme Edward l'avait baptisé. Je m'amusais une heure durant à faire jouer les éléments autour de moi dans la serre sous les regards admiratifs des parents d'Edward. Rosalie fut cependant la plus enthousiaste de mes admiratrices.

Ma performance ne signifia pas la fin de mes leçons. Edward, Carlisle et moi nous étions mis d'accord malgré les protestations d'Esmé : désormais c'est moi qui réaliserais les sortilèges et non Edward vu que je m'en sortais clairement mieux que lui. Alors je me retrouvais à travailler les cercles, chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce que je réussisse parfaitement tous les sortilèges que le clan connaissait. Jasper se plongea également dans les archives et les vieux textes du clan avec Angela pour essayer de trouver d'autres sortilèges qui nous permettraient de protéger le clan en cas d'attaque des rebelles. Et moi je m'entrainais, m'enivrant chaque jour un peu plus de la force phénoménale que m'offrait la nature à travers mon don. Du coup entre mes devoirs, mes leçons et les cours j'étais toujours aussi occupée. Sans oublier qu'il y avait Pilgrim désormais, et l'oiseau se révéla du fil à retordre aussi. Edward avait été obligé de m'offrir une cage pour l'oiseau vu que le mésange refusait catégoriquement de quitter mon épaule, nous étions donc contraints à l'enfermer quand j'allais au lycée. Bien sur ce n'était pas l'idéal et je passais donc mon temps libre à l'éduquer pour qu'il apprenne à rester seul dehors ou dans la serre quand je partais… c'était difficile vu que l'oiseau était très têtu.

Edward et moi travaillions aussi sur notre lien. J'avais finie par réussir à l'établir consciemment maintenant et me retrouvais donc capable de ressentir Edward a quelque kilomètres de distance désormais, comme lorsqu'il se rendait chez ses grands-parents sans moi. Et nous nous exercions aussi dans le domaine touche moi ou je suis malade. Ça c'était un peu moins glorieux… de mon côté je veux dire. Edward s'en sortait très bien, il se retrouvait de mauvaise humeur à la longue mais sinon tout allait bien. Moi par contre je continuais à avoir des nausées après deux heures. D'après Elizabeth ça allait me passer, il fallait juste que je m'habitue un peu…

Edward était partit justement, travailler notre lien, en allant à son match d'entrainement de base-ball avec Emmett et Jasper. J'avais été obligée par Alice à rester, vu que celle-ci trouvait qu'il me fallait m'exercer et qu'il nous fallait une sortie entre filles. La sortie avait tourné court, non seulement il pleuvait des cordes ce qui n'était pas vraiment adaptée à du shopping, mais en plus j'étais complètement lessivée sans Edward : Alice avait donc décidée de rentrer et était partie chez sa grand-mère alors que je roupillais sur le canapé.

Des couinements et le gazouillement effréné de Pilgrim, qui refusait catégoriquement de quitter mon épaule quand j'étais dans la maison, finirent par me tirer de mes songes. De petits couinements traversaient le salon. Je découvris rapidement pourquoi : un chiot noir au museau blanc complétement trempé par la pluie était allongé sur le porche. Le pauvre animal tremblait de froid et était maigre comme pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus que quelque semaines.

Bien évidemment je me retrouvais incapable de le laisser là. Il me fallut au moins une heure pour réchauffer le petit animal et lui donner un peu de lait chauffé à boire vu qu'il refusa le saucisson. Le chiot, qui se révéla être une petite chienne, ne se décolla cependant plus de mes jambes par la suite et me suivait à la trace alors que je rangeais la serviette trempée dans la salle de bain ou sortis trouver un tapis sur lequel elle pourrait dormir. Finalement elle s'endormit sur mes genoux dans le canapé, Pilgrim installé sur mon épaule.

Le contact chaud des bras d'Edward me réveilla instantanément alors que notre lien ronronnait de plaisir à son retour. Même Pilgrim accorda son fameux gazouillement à Edward.

-Tu m'explique la petite boule de poils ?, s'enquit Edward en haussant un sourcil, on est devenu une ménagerie ici ?

-Je l'ai trouvé sur le porche, marmottais-je, et elle était trempée et… je ne pouvais pas la laisser dehors Edward.

-Elle ?

-C'est une petite chienne, avouais-je en me mordant les lèvres, je te promais que je m'arranger pour l'emmener autre part demains.

Les gesticulements sur mes genoux m'apprirent que le petit animal noir au nez blanc avait fini par se réveiller. Edward ne tarda pas en effet à se faire attaquer par une petite bestiole excitée qui enfonça son nez contre le cou de mon compagnon. A ma grande surprise Edward éclata de rire et caressa doucement l'animal.

-Salut toi, rigolait Edward en soulevant la petite bête, espèce de petit monstre oui.

Une langue sortit de la petite bouche alors que la queue du chiot se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens.

Il suffit à Alice de voir le chiot pour tomber sous le charme, et elle passa une bonne demi-heure à brosser les poils mi-longs du chiot alors que celui-ci bavait copieusement sur mon T-shirt et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Esmé se révéla un peu moins enthousiaste. Mais lorsqu'Alice la supplia de nous laisser le garder, elle déclara ne rien avoir contre un chien à conditions qu'il soit bien éduqué et que se soyons Alice, Edward et moi en particulier qui se chargions de nettoyer derrière lui.

Le destin du chien reposait donc entre les mains de Carlisle. J'aurais cru qu'il allait l'envoyer à la SPA. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Edward pensait aussi. Mais la petite bestiole joua de ses charmes et se rua contre Carlisle en pendouillant de la langue dès l'instant ou le médecin passa la porte de sa maison.

Carlisle resta quelque instant sur le seuil à observer médusé la boule de poils qui le regardait la langue pendue d'un côté.

-Luna ?, demanda-t-il finalement très calmement en vrillant ses yeux sur moi.

Pilgrim répondit à la place avec son petit trille. Quoi Luna ? C'était toujours ma faut ou quoi ?

-Je l'ai trouvée avec, déclara mon compagnon en levant les mains, j'y suis pour rien.

-C'est une chienne, marmottais-je, elle était sur le porche trempée… et… je n'ai fait que la sécher un peu… je peux l'emmener à la SPA demain, rajoutais devant les sourcils froncés de Carlisle.

-Elle était sur le porche ?

J'acquiesçais doucement alors que la petite bête noire au museau blanc revenait s'installer sur mes pieds.

-Tu m'explique comment tu fais pour attirer tous les animaux orphelins ici ?, questionna subitement Edward, d'abord Pilgrim qui sors du vide, puis le chat de la semaine dernière qui venait quémander un peu de chaleur dans la serre avant de repartir, et maintenant un chiot qui se traine jusque chez nous.

Carlisle rigola doucement en venant s'asseoir sur le sofa pour observer le petit chien qui nous contemplait, sa queue gesticulant copieusement.

-On peut le garder Pa ?, s'interposa Alice en descendant l'escalier en dansant, avoue qu'elle est mignonne quoi ?

-Que dit ta mère ?, sourit Carlisle en caressant la tête du chien.

-Je ne m'en occupe pas et c'est eux qui l'éduquent, répondit Esmé en surgissant dans le salon, mais j'imagine qu'on aura tout autant de mal à faire partir ce chien qu'à faire disparaitre Pilgrim, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Carlisle sourit doucement alors qu'Alice sautilla de joie vers nous. La petite bête noire et blanche contemplait Edward et moi de ses grands yeux sombres.

-Glorieux, alors non seulement je dois te partager avec Pilgrim mais en plus maintenant on a un chien à nos basques, grommela Edward en embrassant mon cou.

-J'ai un nom parfait, piailla Alice en s'agenouillant, on peut l'appeler Lilly ?

Et cela suffit pour que Lilly rentre dans la ménagerie comme Edward baptisa mon zoo. La petite boule de poils me suivait partout à travers la maison et resta collée à mes basques lorsque Edward et moi allions rendre visite à Jasper, Rose ou encore les grands-parents Cullen. Les quelque enfants sorciers du clan tombèrent immédiatement sous le charme de la furie noire et ma réputation monta encore plus dans le clan avec mes nouvelles excentricités, faut dire qu'avec Pilgrim sur mon épaule à chaque réunion du clan et Lilly qui me suivait sur la trace… je ne passais pas vraiment inaperçue.

Esmé tint parole et je me retrouvais responsable de chaque fait et geste du chien… L'éduquer se révéla assez facile vu que Lilly était biens moins têtue que l'oiseau. Cependant elle avait une fâcheuse manie de trouver des bêtises à tester, comme couvrir le linge propre d'Esmé de jolies traces de pattes boueuses ou tirer sur le tuyau d'arrosage dans la serre jusqu'à arracher le tout du mur… le genre de trucs bien embêtants quoi…

Edward me surprit cependant en s'attachant immédiatement à l'animal, et il insista donc pour que nous sortions tous le deux promener Lilly. Je découvris rapidement que la forêt nous offrait une intimité dont Edward profitait bien largement. Il ne dépassa cependant jamais la limite, se contentant uniquement de m'embrasser et caresser ma taille sous mes vêtements. Et je me rendis compte que j'étais capable de l'aimer encore plus que je le faisais déjà.


	33. Chapter 33

_Fumées et orages mystérieux :_

-Mlle Rider ?, la voix de notre prof de français me sortit immédiatement de mes rêves éveillés, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'écouter un seul de mes mots aujourd'hui ?, demanda la femme sarcastique, ou seriez-vous plus intéressée par les petites-fleurs aujourd'hui ?

Lauren ricana doucement sous cape avec Jessica à la remarque de la prof. Honnêtement je m'en contre-fichais royalement et me contentais de sourire piteusement à la prof en plongeant mon nez dans mes livres. Les éléments s'excitait depuis une bonne demi-heure et je sentais mon estomac se nouer sans comprendre pourquoi. Une sixième sens mystérieux et inconnu me soufflait cependant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : la nature appelait à l'aide. Je ne savais juste pas encore _pourquoi..._

Le cours de littérature passa sans que je ne retienne le sujet et l'histoire fut limite encore pire. Je sentais des sueurs froides couler le long de mon échine alors que l'élément terre me suppliait de le libérer… _allez savoir pourquoi ?_

Les fracas commencèrent à retentir à l'orée de la forêt au moment où le prof commença à parler du rôle de De Gaulle dans l'OTAN. L'énergie sombre et maléfique s'empara de ma conscience dès l'instant ou les arbres commencèrent à tomber. Quelque chose les détruisait sans cérémonie, déracinant des mottes entières de terre sur son passage. L'orage s'abattit avec violence à l' instant ou je me sentis prête à exploser sous la pression qu'exerçait l'énergie du mal sur ma tête.

Les hurlements des filles de ma classe et le remue-ménage qui suivit l'averse torrentielle qui s'abattit sur Forks me servit d'échappatoire. Instinctivement je cédais à la pression du pouvoir et me ruais dehors sous la pluie dans la direction des forêts derrière le bâtiment. Le feu s'échappa de mes mains sans même que je ne doive l'appeler à moi. Je m'arrêtais cependant à mi-chemin, l'horreur couvrant mon visage probablement. Lauren était plaquée contre le mur de la cafétaria et pleurait en tremblant… et moi je me retrouvais face à face avec l'énergie destructrice. Elle avait la forme d'une espèce de colonne de fumée sombre avec une bouche emplie de crocs en fumée noire et deux trous à la place des yeux. Elle me faisait penser à un espèce de squelette de serpent avec une gueule de crocodile.

Bien évidemment le machin ne parlait pas, d'un autre côté ses intentions parlaient d'elle-même. Le truc se rua sur moi et ne s'arrêta qu'à deux centimètre de mon visage lorsque les flammes surgirent de mes mains entre nous deux. Lauren elle hurlait en sentant l'énergie se rua contre elle lorsque je me révélais une proie trop difficile. Apparemment le truc noir avait une consistance vu qu'un grand bong salua son impact avec le mur de glace que j'érigeais devant Lauren. Le machin grogna sauvagement avant de se secouer et se ruer de nouveau sur moi pour s'enrouler autour de ma jambe. Alors je passais en mode attaque aussi, me contre fichant de ce qu'était le truc et de qui l'envoyait… la seule chose qui importait c'était mon instinct qui me soufflait de a) sauver ma vie et b) éviter que le truc néfaste ne s'attaque aux lycéens sans défense.

Je laissais libre cours à mon inspiration pour mitrailler la bestiole de fumée avec des glaçons, des jets d'eau a haute pression, des éclairs ou encore les boules de feu que Rose m'avait appris à former. Les ronces trouvèrent leur utilité aussi pour se ficher dans le corps voluptueux du monstre noir. Ledit monstre n'apprécia pas trop et ne se fit pas prier pour m'envoyer valdinguer au sol quand il le pouvait ou de laisser de belles griffures sur ma peau. Lauren hurlait tout du long, et ne me fut d'aucun secours malheureusement. Je me vis contrainte a l'entourer d'une barrière de flammes pour éviter que la bestiole ne puisse la toucher. La chose n'apprécia pas trop de me voir protéger sa proie et redoubla ses efforts sur moi du coup.

Je commençais justement à gagner l'affrontement lorsqu'Edward surgit dans mon champ de vision, l'horreur peinte sur son visage. Il tendit sa main en avant et une tornade se rua sur la bestiole.

-Non Edward, hurlais-je encore.

Trop tard, le machin avait repéré Edward et se rua sur mon compagnon.

Je libérais les serpents et les envoyais s'enrouler dans les volutes de fumée avant de tirer le machin vers moi. Edward comprit le message et libéra une trombe d'eau qui alla figer la fumée dans un glaçon. La chose protesta de toutes ses forces mais les liens tirent. Et j'envoyais une grosse masse de branches en combustion dans la fumée qui composait l'énergie. A renforts de belles flammes et de coup de tonnerre qui fonçait sur la chose… elle explosa dans un gros bruit… et l'énergie disparut de la surface de la terre. Un silence mortel tomba sur le lycée, uniquement percé par la tempête diluvienne qui entourait Forks et les hurlements apeurés de quelques élèves dans les salles de classe.

Edward se rua sur moi lorsque je sentis mes jambes flancher et me rattrapa dans ses bras. Son visage surgit au-dessus du mien alors que des gouttes d'eau coulait de son nez sur ma peau.

-Je t'aime, susurra t'il en me serrant contre lui, jure moi que tu n'as rien ?, exigea t'il en bataillant ferme contre sa panique.

-ça va, croassais-je en tremblant, Lauren ?

-Je t'adore tellement, continuait mon compagnon en me berçant dans ses bras, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point j'ai eu peur en voyant cette chose en train d'essayer de te tuer, les mots se déversaient des lèvres d'Edward, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

-Mais oui, chuchotais-je en luttant pour ne pas claquer des dents, Lauren va bien ?, insistais-je.

Edward me déposa sur le sol pour aller vérifier comment allait sa cousine. Elle n'avait pas une égratinure malgré les larmes de terreur qui innondait son visage.

-Espèce de folle, me hurla t'elle, tu as failli me tuer avec ta blague.

-Elle vient de te sauver la vie Lauren, protesta Edward, alors tais toi et rentre a l'intérieur.

Le ton froid de mon compagnon ressemblait affreusement a celui de Carlisle en colère. Et Lauren céda, me laissant avec Edward sous la pluie. Ce dernier me tendit ses mains et m'aida à me relever malgré mes gémissements plaintifs en sentant les crampes dans mes mollets.

-Je t'emmène voir mon père, déclara immédiatement Edward.

Je protestais mais il me porta néanmoins dans ses bras vers le bâtiment le plus proche ou il dénicha une couverture dans laquelle m'enrouler. Alice se rua au même moment sur nous. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés par la pluie et les larmes coulaient de ses joues.

-J'étais de l'autre côté du lycée, marmonna t'elle en se ruant dans les bras de son frère, j'ai eu tellement peur en la ressentant Edward, j'ai cru qu'elle allait tuer Luna puis toi et…

Edward consola doucement sa sœur alors que Jasper se mit à me frictionner de toutes ses forces en me chuchotant dans l'oreille à quel point il me bénissait pour avoir stoppé la chose.

Je ratais la suite, et ne sut jamais si Edward m'entraina ou non à l'hôpital vu que je m'endormis comme une masse dès l'instant ou Edward me souleva avec ma couverture dans ses bras.


	34. Chapter 34

_Quand une dispute se termine…_

La langue humide de Lilly me sortit de ma torpeur alors que la petite démone sautillait sur les draps du lit d'Edward.

-Lilly, la grondais-je, descend du lit ce n'est pas ta place.

La petite bestiole m'ignora royalement et continua à couvrir mon visage de sa langue râpeuse. Je la repoussais sur le sol et sortis des draps chaud avant d'enfiler en vitesse les premiers vêtements qui me passait sous la main. Lilly revenait déjà dans la pièce en courant, sa laisse dans la gueule et sa queue frétillante.

-Ah ok ? Mme veut se promener, grommelais-je en m'emparant de la laisse qui trainait à moitié sur le sol.

Lilly gambada joyeusement devant moi alors que je descendais les escaliers à la recherche d'Edward. Ses émotions soulagées se déversèrent en un torrent sur moi lorsqu'il m'intercepta en bas des escaliers. Ses bras m'entourèrent a presque m'étouffer alors que son visage alla se cacher dans le creux de mou cou.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, chuchotait-il dans mon oreille avant d'embrasser passionnément mes lèvres.

Je me pelotonnais contre lui, laissant ses émotions apaisées calmer les vestiges de ma peur a la vision de la chose qui se ruait sur Edward.

-Lauren je t'en prie, la voix d'Esmé attira mon attention vers le salon a notre gauche, cesse les larmes d'accord, tout vas bien.

-Ignore la, me grommela Edward, elle pleures depuis dix minutes.

-L'ignorer, sifflais-je a son attention, parce que tu crois que ça va résoudre le problème ?

Il me contempla ahuris alors que je le repoussais et pénétrais dans le salon. Pilgrim se rua sur moi dans une nuée de plumes dès l'instant où il entendit ma voix saluer Carlisle et Esmé.

-Tchirp Tchirp, se permit il aussi alors que je ne pu m'empécher de rire.

-Salut Lauren, rajoutais-je pour la forme.

Elle me contemplait les yeux plein de larmes.

-Tu vas bien ?, continuais-je.

Elle hocha de la tête.

-Je…je suis désolée, craqua t'elle finalement, tu m'as sauvé la vie et…

-Y a pas de quoi, la coupais-je rapidement, je suisheureuse d'avoir pu t'aider et ça suffit comme ça.

-Pardon ?, Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, ca suffit comme ça, tu as failli te tuer pour elle Luna, tu es une heroine.

-Arrête, protestais-je en me retournant, n'essaye même pas de m'amadouer.

-Luna ?, Edward me contemplait ahuris ses lèvres libérant ma gorge.

-Tu es malade mental ou quoi ?, lui hurlais-je dessus en sentant mes barrières craquer, tu cherchais à te tuer ?

-De quoi tu parles ?, protesta t'il.

Lauren me contemplait ahurie et je vis Carlisle et Esmé se jeter des regards confus.

- Oh je ne sais pas… te ruer comme ça sur une grosse fumée noire ? Alors que le truc aller te bouffer vivant ?

-Le truc allait te tuer, riposta t'il sur le même ton, c'est toi qui est complètement cinglée.

Alice et Jasper débarquèrent en courant dans la pièce avant de nous contempler ahuris nous hurler dessus et Esmé n'avait pas lâché la main de son époux.

-Ce que je fais n'ai rien à voir, j'ai aidé Lauren c'est tout, toi tu te jettes dans le vide sans parachute.

-Comme si t'en avait un ?, persifla-t-il, et tu voulais que je fasse quoi, laisser le truc te tuer ?

-Je m'en sortais parfaitement bien, mordis-je.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'une colonne de trois mètre de haut de fumée te dominait ?

-Et c'est pour ça que Monsieur se décide à se jeter dessus sans utiliser sa cervelle ?

-Tu es ridicule Luna, mordit Edward.

-TU es ridicule, ripostais-je froidement, et tu ne sais pas te servir du cerveau que tu as dans la tête et agis comme le premier des ados bourrés de testostérone.

Carlisle et Alice riaient doucement dans mon dos alors qu'Esmé se tordait les mains d'anxiété.

-Oh vraiment, Edward était tout aussi furieux que moi maintenant, et toi tu es quoi alors ? Tu ne démontrais pas vraiment ton intelligence non plus, le gros machin attaque Lauren et tu te jettes dessus sans même réfléchir.

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi alors ?, lui hurlais-je.

-t'enfuir en courant, sauver ta peau… te terrer dans un trou.

-Woa… qu'elle idées honorables, persiflais-je.

-Au moins j'aurais été sur que tu survivrais, me reprocha Edward sans baisser d'un ton.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient quitté la pièce en emmenant Lauren et Alice et Jazz avec eux.

-Tu ne pourras pas me sauver la vie en me cachant Edward !, hurlais-je furieuse, et je ne suis pas une mauviette comme tu semble le croire. Alors ferme la et fiche moi la paix.

-Luna, il plaidait maitenant et s'approcha de deux pas.

-NE me touche pas, sifflais-je ma colère envahissant ma conscience, va t'en et fiche moi la paix jsuqu'a ce que tu te sois décidée a te servir de ta cervelle.

Il tenta encore de se saisir de ma taille mais je craquais et me ruais dans l'escalier pour lui fermer la porte de sa chambre sur le nez. J'avais a peine atteint de lit que je fondis en larmes, les scénarios d'horreur se reproduisant systématiquement derrière mes paupières. Edward passa dix bonnes minutes a tambouriner sur la porte avant qu'Esmé ne l'entraine avec elle vers le rez-de-chaussé. Et je pleurais comme une fontaine.

Elle revint au bout d'un moment et insista doucement jusqu'à ce que je lui ouvre la porte. Le plateau avec les tasses de thé qu'elle portait finit sur une table de chevet alors qu'elle me serrait fermement dans ses bras.

-Je…je veux…pas qu'il….meure, hoquetais-je finalement dans ses vêtements.

-Je sais, chuchota doucement Esmé, il a peur de te perdre Luna, continua t'elle, excuse son attitude il cherchait uniquement à te protéger.

-Il était stupide, hoquetais-je.

-Toi aussi non ?, sourit-elle, c'est pour ça que vous allez aussi bien ensemble.

Elle finit par faire taire mes larmes et les bras musclés d'Edward ne tardèrent pas à remplacer ceux de sa mère autour de moi. Nous passâmes un bon moment en silence sur le lit, a uniquement profiter de la présence de l'autre sans que personne ne vienne nous couper.

Enfin… personne. Lilly finit par pénétrer en aboyant dans la chambre d'Edward pour sauter sur le lit alors que sa petite queue frétillait. La laisse termina à moitié sur la tête d'Edward alors que le nez de Lilly s'enfonçait dans mon cou.

-Lilly !, m'exclamais-je furieuse ma gorge rauque à cause de notre affrontement.

-Espèce de Furie, Edward se mit a attaquer notre chien de ses mains alors que Lilly roulait sur le c'oté en levant les pattes pour qu'il caresse son ventre, tu veut te promenner encore ?

Le sourire en coin d'edward me convainquit finalement de mettre la veste qu'il me tendait. Carlisle venait à notre rencontre avec son sourire rassurant. Son fils me relâcha en grommelant pour se concentrer sur son père.

-Comment te sens tu Luna ?, demandait déjà celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien merci, marmottais-je en rougissant.

C'était un petit mensonge. J'avais mal au nez là où la chose m'avait frappé avec une espèce de tentacule et mon crâne protestait à chacun de mes mouvements, mais sinon j'allais bienma fureur calmée cette fois. Carlisle semblait avoir lu le mensonge sur mon visage vu que sa main se posa brièvement sur mon front.

-Ah tiens donc ?, soupira t'il, c'est pour ça que tu as de belles cernes sous les yeux et est légèrement chaude ?

Je me contentais de lui sourire et le médecin disparut dans la cuisine pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un verre et deux cachets.

-Ah non !, protestais-je en pressentant la suite, vous ne m'assommez pas cette fois, plaidais-je.

Edward éclata de rire alors qu'n sourire apparurent sur les traits de son père.

-C'est juste pour la fièvre et ton mal de crâne certain, me rassura Carlisle, promis que personne ne t'assomme.

Je me pliais aux exigences de Carlisle alors qu'Edward me couvait des yeux… puis Lilly revint à la charge en couinant.

-Lilly…, Edward semblait près à jeter le chien dehors si elle tentait encore de se glisser entre nous deux.

-Tu étais prêt a la sortir, tiens ta promesse, chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

Edward soupira puis me fit un sourire entendu avant de s'emparer de ma main et me trainer dehors derrière lui.


	35. Chapter 35

…_L'amour triomphe par-dessus tout._

Lilly gambadait tranquillement dans l'air humide du soir alors qu'Edward et moi trainions des pieds derrière elle, collés l'un a l'autre. Mon compagnon tenait ses bras roulés autour de ma taille et me portait pratiquement par-dessus chaque buche qui ornait notre chemin. Nos pas nous guidèrent automatiquement à la cabane dans les arbres.

-On monte un moment nous cacher de la pluie ?, me proposa doucement Edward alors que les gouttes recommencèrent à tomber du ciel.

Je le gratifiais d'un sourire avant de grimper puis prendre la petite chienne qu'il me tendait pour la poser sur les lattes de la petite pièce du cabanon. Lilly alla immédiatement se pelotonner dans un coin sur un vieux tas de sacs et s'endormit comme une masse. Edward s'empara des couvertures qu'il avait laissées lors de notre dernière visite et en étendit une pour que nous nous installions avant de déposer l'autre autour de nous.

-On imite Lilly ?, me sourit il alors que je me glissais autour de lui.

-J'aurais trop peur de te faire tomber, chuchotais-je dans son oreille, ou que tu tombes tout seul.

Edward me fit une moue irritée puis embrassa mes lèvres pour seller son pardon. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille alors que mes mains allèrent se coincer autour de son cou et que mes lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Lentement j'entrouvris mes lèvres et Edward en profita pour aller délicatement explorer ma langue avec la sienne. Brièvement je me figeais en me souvenant du contact dur de la langue de James dans ma bouche, mais Edward n'avait rien de James et sa langue caressait doucement ma sienne en faisant remonter des frissons de plaisir à ma tête.

Il me relâcha au bout d'un moment et caressa doucement mon visage de ses longs doigts.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, chuchota t'il alors que ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens, je voyais cette chose se ruer sur toi et j'étais parfaitement capable de courir plus vite pour te pousser sur le côté et…

-Tais-toi, lui intimais-je, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu peur de perdre son autre moitié, et je ne t'ais pas encore pardonné de t'être jeté sur cette chose sans réfléchir.

Edward me fit un sourire contrit.

-Je suis encore là, le consolais-je, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi.

Il rit doucement et s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres.

-Edward ?, il releva ses yeux sur moi au bout d'un moment, cette chose… c'était… les clans ennemis.

Le silence de mon compagnon répondit parfaitement à ma question. Edward pressa si forts ses doigts que la branchette qu'il tournait entre ses phalanges se brisa en morceaux.

-Ils ont un nom ?, demandais-je, les clans je veux dire.

-Non, pas que je sache, mais ils ont un signe, m'avoua Edward en caressant mes mains, une fiole verte sur un fond noir pour rappeler les sorcières que l'on pourchassait autre fois pour excuse qu'elles se versaient aux magies démoniaques.

_Vive l'originalité_… et surtout vert quoi, _je n'aime pas le vert_ _et noir_.

-Jure moi que tu seras prudente Luna, Edward avait ses yeux plantés dans les miens, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé même si tu ne cesses de tout changer chez moi. J'aime ça et…, mon compagnon ce mélangeait dans ses propres mots.

-Edward ?

-Je t'aime, marmonna-t-il, je t'aime tellement, comme une drogue et je ne veux pas te perdre aux mains de ses idiots et…

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas, soufflais-je dans son oreille, mais si je peux sauver la vie de tout un clan qui est devenue comme ma grande famille par extension, qui t'aime toi et qui m'a offert une vie pour de vrai, alors je ne peux pas fuir Edward.

Il baissa les yeux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Mais tu peux te tuer, hoqueta t'il.

-Tout autant que toi tu le pourrais, je me battrais tout autant que possible à tes côtés Edward, lui jurais, et si ça doit être ma fin alors je disparaitrais avec la conviction que j'aurais tout fait pour sauver ceux que j'aime et…, Edward leva ses yeux dans les miens, je mourrais en ayant l'âme pleine de mon amour pour toi.

Mon compagnon soupira en me serrant contre lui.

-Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Edward, avouais-je à la forêt qui m'entourait, je t'aime plus que tout, et… je ne crains pas la mort tant que je saurais que mon amour pour toi restera intact.

Edward tremblait contre moi, me serrant tellement fort que je cru qu'il allait m'étouffer. Puis il me relâcha pour planter ses yeux d'émeraude dans les miens.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, et je ne comprendrais jamais comment j'ai pu mériter une compagne aussi merveilleuse et courageuse que toi mais je m'en fiche de savoir… tant que tu m'aimes aussi.

Je souris et y gagnais un baiser d'Edward.

Ses lèvres épousaient les miennes dans un baiser passionné qui me prouvait à quel point Edward était essentiel à mon cœur. D'une façon ou d'une autre je finis allongé sur le sol de la cabane les yeux fermés alors qu'Edward caressait la peau sous mes pulls et embrassais mes lèvres comme si c'était sa dernière chance de le faire. L'émotion chaude et passionnée que j'avais ressentie plusieurs fois chez lui m'assaillit subitement a travers notre lien. Il libéra finalement ma bouche et je rouvris mes yeux pour croiser les siens qui m'observaient emplis d'étoiles.

-Tu es tellement sublime, me chuchota t'il en brossant mon cou de petit baisers.

Sur un coup de tête je le repoussais en arrière sur le dos pour me pelotonner sur lui et lui rendre ses baisers. L'émotion chaude était la seule qui me provenait de son côté désormais. Je l'identifiais subitement en ressentant la dureté qui s'appuyait contre ma cuisse. Les yeux d'Edward me contemplaient rieurs et emplis de désir alors qu'une rougeur couvrit ses joues.

Il me repoussa sur le dos et son visage se nicha dans le creux de mon cou alors qu'il retenait son poids sur ses avant-bras.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'excusa-t-il, c'est toi qui es trop tentatrice à te jeter sur moi comme ça.

Je lui souris et passais mes bras autour de son cou en embrassant ses lèvres.

Edward me relâcha cependant au bout d'un moment et saisit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Je t'aime tellement, hoqueta-t-il, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant et…

Il se tut pour caresser ma joue.

-Laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime, me supplia t'il subitement, laisse-moi t'aimer en entier ?

Je savais exactement ce qu'il me demandait et pourtant je ne ressentis pas la peur qui me paralysait habituellement quand un homme me contemplait ses yeux emplis de désir. Chez James j'avais lu la faim. Dans ceux d'Edward je lisais la passion alors que l'émotion chaude et rassurante m'invitait à l'embrasser.

C'est ce que je fis, je l'embrassais, alors que disparaissait lentement chaque couche de vêtement qui me séparait de lui et me fis envahir d'un besoin de me fondre contre lui et être sure de ne pas pouvoir le perdre en chemin. Il était devenu la bouée qui me trainait à travers ma vie en éliminant chaque vague qui cherchait à me noyer.

James s'était toujours moqué de mes impressions alors qu'il satisfaisait ses désirs, il avait été violent, dur et grognait systématiquement comme un animal alors qu'il se soulageait. Chez James tout était prévisible, préparé et par-dessus tout hâté.

Edward était patient, parsemait mon corps de baisers et explorait chaque minuscule recoin de ma peau qui se dévoilait à lui en faisant inévitablement remonter des frissons de plaisir à travers ma colonne en me chuchotant dans l'oreille que j'étais belle, qu'il m'aimait. Il me laissait aussi lui rendre la pareille alors que caressais ses muscles et explorais sa peau de la même façon. Et finalement, avec une douceur inimaginable et une passion qui se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes et incendiait ses prunelles Edward m'entraina avec lui au septième ciel, me laissant totalement me fondre en lui. James m'avait volé ma virginité certes… mais Edward me vola mon cœur et me démontra un monde que j'ignorais totalement, m'apprit à aimer avec chacune de mes fibres.

Et je m'endormis totalement apaisée dans la cabane colée à lui sous la grosse couverture.

Une évidence me sauta aux yeux lorsque je rentrais plus tard, sous la pluie, avec Edward à la villa.

-Edward, lui soufflais-je en sentant une panique ridicule m'envahir.

Il cessa net dans ses pas et me contempla inquiet.

-On ne s'est pas protégés, marmottais-je en rougissant.

Il me sourit doucement en embrassant mon nez et mon front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me rassura-t-il, les sorcier et sorcière ont très difficilement des enfants, il rigolait doucement, c'est probablement lié au fait que les sorcières perdent en puissance durant leur grossesse.

Je le contemplais ébahie.

-Les anciens supposent que pour éviter d'affaiblir les clans la nature s'arrange pour que nous soyons toujours au plus haut de notre forme, d'où le faible nombre de grossesses, continua doucement Edward en me serrant contre lui, il n'y plus eu de naissance dans le clan depuis les six dernière années rassure toi, me chuchota t'il.

Je lui souris en me bénissant intérieurement pour avoir néanmoins continué à prendre la pilule. Il me renvoya son sourire éblouissant et m'entraina derrière lui à travers les arbres. Nous étions trempés lorsque la villa surgit finalement devant nous, mais je n'en avais cure, ma tête était encore trop plaine de l'extase qui m'avait envahie et je me sentais prête à exploser. Esmé et Carlisle ne nous posèrent aucune question sur la durée de notre promenade, mais Alice me contempla avec ses yeux lourds de sens. Je me demandais brièvement si ce qui venait de se passer se lisait sur nous…

Alice ne m'interrogea cependant pas sur le sujet, peut-être parce que je m'endormis comme une masse contre Edward à la moitié du repas du soir… la faute aux émotions apaisées et rassurantes qu'il déversait dans notre lien.


	36. Chapter 36

_La mise en marche d'une fin inévitable :_

Après l'incident de la chose fumée le lycée ferma quelque jours, le temps que la police, les experts de l'environnement et des envoyés spéciaux du gouvernement comprennent ce qui avait pu se passer. A mon grand soulagement personne ne savait ce que j'avais fait, tous croyaient à un gros orage qui aurait démoli la moitié des installations du terrain de sport.

Carlisle et les anciens du clan m'avaient interrogés de long en large sur la chose et les impressions qu'elle m'avait laissée… ils cherchaient à comprendre les sortilèges les autres clans. A mon plus grand désarrois je ne leur fus pas d'une grande aide.

Lauren changea… et sa haine envers moi disparut. Certes nous n'étions pas encore amies mais c'était un pas en avant. Elle ne me haissait plus, me vouait limite une dévotion malgré la jalousie que je voyais encore de temps en temps dans ses yeux.

Le lycée reprit finalement, et je me concentrais totalement sur mes exercices de magie avec Edward. J'avais fini par me faire à la dure réalité : j'étais la seule capable de mettre une fin aux massacres, la seule qui avait une puissance suffisamment grande pour se dresser contre la fameuse chef des clans adverses que l'on appelait Derilia. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour l'éliminer sans que le bain de sang ne soit ouvert entre notre clan et les siens…

Deux semaines après l'épisode du lycée et de ma soirée dans la cabane, Tyler eu 18 ans. Le clan célébra copieusement son anniversaire, probablement parce que tous savait la fin proche. Certes nous avions eu la paix, mais jusqu'à quand.

Tyler se lia avec Lauren, et finalement la cousine d'Edward finit par admettre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à ma présence dans le clan. Peut-être avait-elle comprit que je n'avais pas choisi tout ceci. Néanmoins sa liaison élimina un fardeau de mes épaules vu qu'elle finit par ne plus me contempler jalousement.

Malgré tout cela les jours s'enchainaient épuisants. Non seulement je me sentais prête à craquer entre le bac blanc qui approchait, les exercices constant avec les éléments et la certitude que je n'étais largement pas prête encore…mais en plus je me sentais prête à tomber malade. J'avais des nausées constantes et m'enfuit même plusieurs fois des cours pour aller vider mon estomac de son dernier repas. Edward resta heureusement ignorant de ce fait tout comme son père, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'ils m'obligent à rester cloitrée au lit maintenant.

D'autant plus que je me sentais devenir ridicule. Certes je passais mon temps a vider mon estomac et pourtant je grossissais… c'était totalement ridicule et je me demandais de temps en temps si je ne rêvais pas.

Le printemps avait fini par arriver, timidement certes, mais les bourgeons était en train de pousser sur les branches et l'élément terre s'épanouissant avec une joie certaine. La branche de Lilly s'écrasa brutalement sur mon pied et me sortit violemment de ma communion avec l'énergie de la terre autour de moi.

La petite chienne grandissait bien et atteignait désormais la moitié de mon mollet. Elle n'avait cependant rien perdu de son enthousiasme pour les branches et me contemplait en frétillant de la queue une branche couverte de sa bave à mes pieds. Je soupirais et balançais ladite branche à travers les bois alors que Lilly s'élançait derrière en aboyant.

Notre balade atteignit finalement un promontoire au-dessus des falaises qui délimitait la réserve indienne. Je contemplais les vagues en attendant que Lilly ait retrouvé sa branche lorsque les énergies se réveillèrent brutalement et d'un seul coup autour de moi. Je savais ce qui venait d'arriver avant même que les cinq 4x4 ne surgisse du chemin à ma droite : ils avaient finis par nous retrouver, malgré tous les efforts du clan pour ce cacher de leur vue.

**Edward POV :**

-Allez Edward, se plaignit Alice, fondation de l'OTAN ? Quelle date ?

-J'en sais rien Alice, autour de 1944 j'imagine ? Et on s'en fiche non, tant que sais que c'était à la fin de la guerre ?

Elle s'apprêta à répondre avant de s'interrompre brutalement. La casserole de ma mère tomba avec un fracas sur le sol. L'élément eau se mit à tourbillonner de panique dans ma tête alors qu'un silence glacial tomba sur la forêt qui nous entourait.

-Oh non, murmura tout doucement Alice en reposant soigneusement son stylo.

Son regard paniqué se vrilla dans le mien puis elle alla se réfugier contre Jasper qui pénétrait dans la cuisine.

Je m'apprêtais à trouver Luna dans les bois autour de nous lorsque d'un coup sec le lien se referma. L'horreur m'envahit.

-Non Luna !, je hurlais dans le vide en me ruant dehors et m'emparant de ma veste et mon portable au passage.

-Edward ?, Alice et Jasper se ruèrent sur mes talons, attends.

Je les ignorais, me précipitant aussi vite que je le pouvais sur le chemin qui menait vers la réserve ou nous allions généralement nous promener avec Lilly. Je hurlais alternativement le nom de ma compagne et celui du chien et cherchant entre les branches.

-Edward arrête, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, Jasper me força à m'arrêter.

-Le lien s'est refermé, hoquetais-je entre mes larmes.

Jasper ne répondit pas mais la peur qui traversa ses prunelles m'indiqua clairement qu'il avait compris le problème.

-merde, chuchota Alice à sa place.

Nous reprîmes notre course à trois, en hurlant le nom de Luna à travers les bois. Jacob, Pezi, Sam et Nathalia furent les seuls que nous trouvâmes. La tribu avait ressentie l'arrivée des ennemis et de leur magie maléfique aussi, probablement même avant nous. Mais Luna ne répondit ni à mes appels, ni à mes tentatives de créer le lien, et mon cœur se serra a un tel point que je cru qu'il allait cesser de battre.

Finalement je la retrouvais, en ressentant le fracas infernal de trombes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur quelque chose. Jasper, Alice et moi nous ruâmes de concert vers les falaises, nos amis indiens sur les trousses. Je faillis hurler de terreur en apercevant le spectacle qui se découvrit devant mes yeux.

Luna se tenait sur la falaise face à nous, Lilly grognant à côté d'elle et Pilgrim battant des ailes sur son épaule. Une ligne de sorciers dans des blousons noirs avec des sigles verts se tenait face à eux en arc de cercle bien serré. Les serpents de couleur verte s'échappaient des mains de sorciers en noir pour se ruer sur ma compagne. Celle-ci ripostait ferme en envoyant des boules d'eau à toute vitesse depuis l'océan sur ses assaillants tout en interceptant les serpents qui allaient d'évanouir dans l'océan.

Je tentais de me ruer à secours de ma compagne mais me heurtais de plein fouet à un mur invisible. L'acte de Luna… me réalisait avec horreur. Ses mots me revinrent en mémoire : « je disparaitrais avec la conviction que j'aurais tout fait pour sauver ceux que j'aime ». Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mon nez alors que m'acharnais pour traverser le mur.

-Luna s'il te plait !, m'échinais-je, arrête ça !

Je cessais mon manège dès l'instant ou la femme au centre des sorciers ouvrit sa bouche.

-Quel héro… il se rue a ton secours, ricana t'elle sarcastique en se tournant vers moi.

-Laisse le hors de ça, siffla mon ange en mitraillant la femme de ses chevaux de flammes, laisse les tous hors de ça… c'est entre toi et moi Derillia.

Je faillis hurler mon désaccord mais Alice me musela avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Arrête, me chuchota t'elle, tu ne vas qu'aggraver les choses, attends qu'elle brise le mur.

Je me vis contraint à prendre mon mal en patiente en me sentant dans la même position que Lilly qui se contentait de grogner pour essayer de protéger sa maitresse.

Et Luna se tuait elle-même en encaissant tous les coups. Les sorciers autour d'elle se relayaient pour l'épuiser en l'attaquant à l'aide de leurs serpents, mais mon ange tenait tête avec la vaillance du fou.

Au bout d'un certain temps la femme aux cheveux blond platine commençait clairement à se lasser et fit surgir devant elle une créature de fumée du même genre que celle que nous avions affronté mais en beaucoup plus petit.

Et Luna perdit sa concentration sous l'effet de la peur, brisant son mur en mille morceaux. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde et me ruais sur les assaillants Alice, Jasper et les deux sorciers du clan qui nous avaient rejoints autour de moi.

-Edward non !, le cri de Luna se perdit dans les crépitements des sorts qui fusaient mais j'aperçus clairement l'horreur se former sur ses traits.

Elle se rua vers moi et enveloppa la chose de fumée dans le cocon de glace avant de le mitrallier avec des flammes oranges vives. Comme lors de notre dernière rencontre avec un truc pareil… et le monstre explosa.

-Edward va t'en je t'en supplie, plaida t'elle a mon interet.

-Chh laisse-moi t'aider, plaidais-je en saisissant sa main.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais intercepta le serpent vert qui se ruait sur moi dans une motte de terre avant de fusiller l'assaillant avec des feuilles à la vitesse de la lumière. Le pauvre sorcier s'enfuit en courant alors que les feuilles se fichaient dans la peau de son visage.

Malgré tous nos efforts nous ne faisions pas le poids face aux sorciers versés dans l'art du mal. Luna et moi nous perdîmes de vue à mi-chemin et je l'apercevais à fracasser le crâne des adversaires avec de gros blocs de glace entourés d'une boule de flammes bleus.

-Ohh le fameux héros, la voix glaciale de la meneuse du groupe me fit me retourner, tu vas faire quoi maintenant beau gosse ? Sauver la vie de ta chérie…

-Dégagez et j'évite de te tuer à mains nues, sifflais-je en sentant ma fureur exploser, et ne t'avise pas à toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

-Ouh… je t'aurais mis en colère peut-être ?, me nargua t'elle et m'envoyant un de ses serpents que j'esquivais, alors disparais en premier mioche.

La créature qu'elle libéra était énorme et d'une couleur rouge sombre abominable. Elle puait aussi, et se trimbalait une espèce de troisième main couverte de pics acérés. La bestiole n'avait clairement qu'un seul but : m'éliminer moi, vu qu'elle se rua vers ma tête. J'invoquais l'air autour de moi pour intercepter la bestiole… pas très efficace vu que la chose se libéra aisément des liens invisibles pour balancer son bras en avant. L'eau ne le freina que très peu et je n'eus qu'à peine le temps de reculer loin de la main-massue avant que la chose ne revienne à la charge. Je l'ensevelie sous une trombe d'eau et une avalanche de cailloux soulevés de la falaise… rien n'y fit… la chose continuait sa marche.

-Edward à ta gauche, la voix de mon père me fit vriller vers lui et j'entraperçus de justesse la deuxième créature hideuse qui se ruait vers moi une griffe tendue en avant. La griffe se ficha dans le sol a l'endroit ou je m'étais tenu quelque instants plus tôt. Ma mère était arrivée en même temps que mon père et Rosalie apparemment et surgit en face de moi pour mitrailler la chose rouge de lopins de terre. La créature l'ignora et se rua sur moi sa massue tendue en avant. Cette fois je ne réussis pas à l'intercepter et me sentis tomber sur le sol lorsque la main ornée de pics heurta le sol à deux centimètres de mon oreille droite. La main se releva et je la vis trôner à deux mètre droit au-dessus de moi, prête à me fracasser en poussières.

-Non… Edward !, le hurlement de Luna perça le fracas des sortilèges qui fusaient et me firent tourner la tête vers elle.

Les flammes surgirent du sol autour d'elle alors que ses yeux de saphir crépitaient de colère. Notre lien se fit subitement et je sentis clairement la puissance des éléments la remplir totalement en brisant chaque limite que ma compagne leur avait imposée pour qu'ils restent sous son contrôle. Pourtant ils ne se libérèrent pas… au contraire Luna les contrôlaient entièrement.

Mon ange tendit un bras en avant et la terre s'ouvrit en deux dans une grande ligne qui partait de ses pieds pour terminer au miens… la chose rouge bascula dans le profond fossé dans un hurlement guttural.

Les sorciers adverses n'apprécièrent pas trop de voir leurs armes disparaitre au fond du fossé et leurs efforts se retournèrent donc tous sur Luna qui se vit couverte d'une avalanche de sortilèges maléfiques. Je voulus me ruer sur elle mais me fit retenir à mi-chemin pas le bras frêle de Pezi.

-Ne l'interromp pas, me supplia t'il.

J'allais protester lorsque Luna attira de nouveau mon attention. Les flammes qui faisait couronne autour d'elle se ruèrent brutalement en avant sur les assaillants et les pauvres malheureux qui ne réussirent pas à fuir se mirent à hurler lorsque le feu leur lécha le visage. Mais la colère de Luna avait été éveillée et je sentais à travers notre lien que plus rien en la retiendrais désormais, les énergies de la nature en colère s'étaient imposées dans son âme faisant de Luna la plus belle arme que la nature n'ait jamais crée…

Derillia n'appréciait pas le spectacle de ma compagne en colère apparemment vu qu'elle et les cinq sorciers qui restaient tendirent les mains en avant. Droit devant ma compagne apparut une réplique de la créature de fumée que nous avions affronté quelque semaines plus tôt, en trois tailles plus grande et avec des pics de fer a la place des mains.

-HA, bye bye petite princesse, ricanna Derillia en voyant ma compagne flancher.

-Ferme la, espèce de malade, protesta la femme de ma vie.

L'eau de l'océan s'éleva brusquement au-dessus du bord de la falaise derrière Luna et je vis Derillia reculer de deux pas. Le monstre de fumée s'avançait lui toujours vers ma compagne dans des crépitements. Luna pivota vivement la main et les trombes d'eau se précipitèrent à la rencontre de la créature de fumée. La vague glissait autour de ma compagne comme l'océan s'ouvrant pour Moïse avant de s'enrouler autour de la créature qui se vit enfermer dans un étau d'eau. Puis Luna referma les doigts et le bloc d'eau se congela sur place. Lentement ma compagne fit se lever un vent violent qui faisait tourbillonner ses mèches blondes autour de son visage. Ses yeux bleu étincelants se fichèrent dans les miens avant de se poser sur les six sorciers qui se tenaient encore face a elle. Les flammes naquirent de nouveau dans un arc de cercle parfait autour de mon ange avant que des serpents ne s'en échappent pour aller rejoindre les rafales de vent violentes qui tourbillonnaient autour du bloc de glace. Puis d'un coup sec les serpents se fichèrent comme des dagues dans le glaçon, qui éclata en mille morceaux alors que les fumées noires se désintégrèrent dans la tempête qui entourait le bloc. Le restant fondit sur le champ sous l'influence des serpents brulants de ma compagne. Les sorciers en noir reculaient clairement maintenant et seule la femme au cheveux platine se tenait encore plantée face a Luna.

-Dégage, lui cria encore ma compagne mais la femme ne fit pas un geste.

Elle hurla néanmoins lorsque les rafales de vent mélangées au restes de fumée noire et les serpents incandescents de ruèrent sur elle, les cinq autres sorciers copièrent son geste en se débattant mais terminèrent à 20 mètres du sol dans le cyclone incandescent. Puis ils se firent brutalement lâcher dans le précipice qui s'étendait à mes pieds alors que les flammes léchaient leurs vêtements. La terre se referma d'un coup sec et le vent se posa.

Le lien qui me reliait à mon âme sœur se ferma soudainement et je relevais mes yeux vers Luna. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'éteignait une par une alors que ma compagne vacillait sur ses pieds.

-Luna !, je me ruais vers elle en bondissant par-dessus Ben qui était allongé sur le sol devant moi.

Mon ange s'écrasa comme une poupée molle entre mes bras alors que sa respiration me revenait hachée et irrégulière. De minces lignes rouges et incandescentes ornaient ses avant-bras et je sentais son sang chaud couler le long de ma main.

Mes yeux scrutèrent instinctivement la foule à la recherche de mon père. Je me rendis subitement compte du nombre de gens qui étaient réunis sur la falaise : Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett aussi ainsi que Ben à moitié allongé sur le sol et Angela qui lui serrait la main. Tyler tenait Lauren collé contre lui alors que mon oncle et ma tante, mes grands-parents, les Withlock, Les Weber et la famille Newton formaient une ligne humaine le long des arbres. La tribu indienne était pratiquement toute réunie aussi et observaient les différents corps allongés au sol en pleurant. Je détournais mes yeux du spectacle pour voir mon père et ma mère, Alice sur leurs talons, se ruer sur nous.

-Pa ?, suppliais-je.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon père se concentre sur l'ange étendu dans mes bras. Son sang s'échappait par la longue coupure qui ornait le flanc droit de ma compagne et une longue estafilade ornait son front. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était la respiration hachée de la jeune femme.

-Esmé appelle une ambulance, ordonna vivement mon père avant de presser doucement le flanc de ma compagne pour stopper l'effusion de sang.


	37. Chapter 37

_Drôle de surprises:_

Cette fois j'en étais sure : je m'étais fait écraser par un camion qui avait broyé ma cervelle. Peut-être que j'étais morte. Non probablement pas… je ne pouvais décidemment pas avoir aussi mal au crâne et au bras et… bref avoir aussi mal dans le paradis.

-Luna, mon cœur ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, plaida une voix douce à deux centimètre de mes oreilles.

_Edward…._

La constatation était simple et pourtant je sentis mon cerveaux ce remettre en route alors qu'une vague d'images se déversaient devant mes yeux. Ben étendu par terre devant moi et Idris qui se prenait un serpent vert de plein fouet… puis une espèce de grosse chose rouge qui s'écrasait sur Edward et…

-Edward ?, croassais-je en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Pas de succès, mes yeux était collés ensemble par une espèce de super glue probablement.

-Chh, je suis là, chuchota le ténor familier, c'est fini ne t'inquiète pas.

-Edward…, murmurais-je en sentant notre lien se créer et son inquiétude mais aussi son admiration et la passion qu'il me vouait le déverser en moi.

La glue disparut miraculeusement et je croisais les prunelles sublimes qui m'observaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-je t'aime, me souffla t'il en m'accordant un baiser, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

J'avais la gorge trop sèche pour parler mais il du comprendre mon sourire vu que les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent de nouveau sur les miennes.

J'avais dû m'endormir et en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, je rencontrais les visages souriant d'Alice et Esmé à mon chevet.

-Luna !, pétilla la sœur d'Edward, tu es enfin réveillée, ça fait deux heures que j'attends oui !

-Alice !, s'offusqua Esmé, bon dieu ne l'écoute pas Luna, il est essentiel que tu te reposes ma chérie.

_Ok_… apparemment je venais de me réveiller sur un affrontement entre mère et fille.

-Oh c'est juste que j'étais tellement impatiente de te parler, continuait déjà Alice, c'était démentiel ce que tu as fait et absolument génial. Tu savais que tu viens de mettre fin à une guerre qui fait rage depuis des années ?

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot du charabia d'Alice. Enfin si j'avais compris que j'avais apparemment réussi à sauver le clan… le comment restait un mystère. J'avais un vague souvenir d'une puissance énorme… mais à part ça… boule de gomme.

Les lèvres d'Alice gesticulaient toujours.

-Alice arrête tu ne vois pas que tu l'importune, ma voix favorite était entrée dans la pièce et repoussa sans ménagement sa sœur pour s'emparer de ma main.

Une aiguille était fichée dedans et je me rendis subitement compte que la pièce qui m'entourait ressemblait étrangement à une chambre d'hôpital.

-On est à l'hôpital ?, demandais-je en me concentrant sur Esmé.

-Oui, me sourit doucement la mère de famille en ignorant les jumeaux qui se chamaillaient, tu t'étais blessée et Carlisle a préféré prendre soin de toi ici. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant trois jours ma chérie.

_Oh merde_… Carlisle et Edward allaient être furieux sur moi. Et en plus ça allait surement leur couter une fortune de m'avoir ici et…

-Chh, détend toi, me suppliait Edward, tu n'as plus qu'à te reposer pour guérir d'accord ?

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

J'avais un horrible doute qui commençait à traverser ma cervelle.

-Tu as gagné la bataille contre les clans rebelles Luna, commença doucement Edward, exactement comme le mentionnait la prophétie… tu te souviens d'elle ?

-J'AI gagné la bataille ?

-En balançant les sorciers des clans adverses dans un gros précipice, m'offrit Alice, et en refermant le précipice sur eux.

-Alice !, Edward gronda contre sa sœur.

-Je les ai tués ?, marmottais-je ma voix plus faible que voulu.

-C'était nécessaire Luna, me rassura Esmé, c'était ça ou ils te tuaient toi ma chérie.

Bizarrement ses mots ne me rassuraient pas du tout. J'étais un alien et maintenant une meurtrière aussi. Certes j'aurais dû être réjouie d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Edward… ben non, l'histoire me laissait un gout amer sur la langue. Et bien évidemment je me mis à pleurer.

-Non Luna, Edward semblait se briser le cœur, ne pleures pas ma lune, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Personne ne t'en veut au contraire tu viens de tous nous sauver la vie je t'assure.

Edward essaya toutes les cajoleries mais rien n'y fit, mes larmes n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter et je sentais le gout amer envahir toute ma bouche. J'avais beau essayer de stopper l'avalanche d'eau qui se déversait de mes yeux… pas de succès… je pleurais pour un rien finalement.

Esmé revint finalement avec Carlisle, qui arborait sa blouse de médecin me révélant clairement que je le dérangeais en plein travail.

-Bonjours princesse, me salua le père d'Edward et Alice en s'installant à côté de moi sur le lit avec un sourire.

Je tentais de le lui rendre mais ne fit qu'une grimace couverte de larmes. Du coin de l'œil je vis Esmé entrainer Alice derrière elle hors de la pièce.

-Chh, sèche tes larmes s'il te plait ?, tenta encore Edward, c'est finit les méchants.

-Luna Edward a raison, personne ne risque plus rien je te le promets, me dit gentiment le médecin, je sais que tu n'es probablement pas très satisfaite du résultat mais c'était le seul moyen vraiment.

Les deux hommes finirent par faire taire les larmes qui se déversaient de mes yeux et Carlisle changea doucement les bandages qui entouraient ma taille. Apparemment j'allais être gracié d'une magnifique cicatrice sur la taille, et j'avais une belle ligne de points de suture également. J'avais également assimilé que je m'étais de nouveau tordu ma fameuse cheville droite… comme d'habitude Carlisle réussit à glisser entre les lignes que j'étais totalement interdite de marche sur deux jambes pendant au moins deux semaines… _glorieux Lun's. _Le médecin avait surement rajouté quelque chose après ça mais j'avoue avoir raté la suite vu que je m'endormis avant.

-Bonjours mon ange, la voix d'Edward me salua doucement lorsque je rouvris les paupières.

Il s'était changé et sentais le shampoing.

J'allais lui répondre quand mon estomac se mit à se retourner. Edward me dévisagea ahuris lorsque je le repoussais sur le côté pour me ruer à moitié à cloche pied à moitié en marchant vers la salle de bain. Je terminais de justesse au-dessus du lavabo avant que mon estomac ne se vide. Bien évidemment je ne recrachais que de la bile et ma propre salive vu que je n'avais rien avalé depuis trois jours… mais quand même. Edward ne pipa pas un mot et se contenta de retenir mes cheveux en caressant mon dos alors que mon estomac faisait des siennes. Et total du comble Carlisle arriva bien sûr à la rescousse, probablement alerté par l'une des infirmières. D'un autre côté je n'avais pas vraiment été discrète dans ma course. La perfusion qui avait précédemment été attaché à ma main reposait maintenant sur le sol, détachée a mi-chemin de ma course.

-Luna ?, Carlisle tenta doucement de me redresser.

Pas de chance vu que je le repoussais pour de nouveau me mettre à hoqueter.

-Ca fait cinq minutes Pa, paniquait mon compagnon en frottant mon dos de toutes ses forces.

-Ça va, croassais-je avec ma gorge sèche, ça va passer.

Edward semblait douter de ma parole mais je finis par sentir mon estomac retourner à sa place. Je brossais soigneusement mes dents avant qu'Edward n'insiste pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Je venais de me réveiller et me voilà lessivée de nouveau… _magnifique._

-Tu es sure que tout tu te sens bien mon ange ?, Edward était passé en mode pleine panique.

-C'est rien Edward juste la nausée, tentais-je de le raisonner

-Ah, il semblait perturbé, ouai Pa a dit que ça pourrait arriver, marmonna t'il.

Je doutais cinq secondes l'avoir mal compris avant que la mine coupable d'Edward ne m'indique le contraire.

-pardon, soufflais-je, il a dit que ça pourrait arriver ?

Edward releva ses yeux sur moi, alors que ses émotions m'envoyaient de la confusion. Carlisle pénétra cependant de nouveau dans la pièce un dossier et une boite dans la main, coupant la réponse d'Edward.

-Ça va mieux Luna ?, commença le médecin en observant mon visage, tu as encore des nausées ?

-euh… non, marmottais-je en pressant Edward des yeux à me répondre.

-Regarde-moi ?, demanda cependant Carlisle en s'installant sur la deuxième chaise, tu es un peu pâle.

Il glissa ensuite un thermomètre entre mes lèvres pour soupirer en constatant que j'avais de la fièvre. Je m'en contrefichais toujours bloqué sur le « il a dit que ça pourrait arriver ».

-Luna ?, Carlisle me sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais effacée alors qu'Edward serrait anxieusement ma main.

Le médecin semblait hésiter quelque instant mais plongea finalement son regard dans le mien.

-Ça fait un moment que tu as des nausées pareilles ?

L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors que je paniquais en observant alternativement Carlisle et Edward. Carlisle sourit cependant en notant ma réaction alors qu'Edward m'envoyait une panique qui s'accumulait à la mienne.

-Chh, détend toi ce n'est pas grave, me sourit le père d'Edward en serrant ma main libre, j'étais juste un peu curieux.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien, Edward observait la fenêtre avec le plus grand intérêt alors que Carlisle souriait a la mention que j'avais encore menti à tout le monde.

-Tiens elles vont aider avec les nausées.

Carlisle me tendit une petite boite remplie de pilules.

-Des vitamines…, je bloquais sur le dernier mot qui me venait à l'esprit en observant la petite boite et sentis l'air vibrer autour de moi.

-Luna, Luna ouvre les yeux s'il te plait.

L'humidité se promena sur mon visage me forçant à finalement ouvrir les yeux. Edward me regardait les yeux paniqués alors que Carlisle m'offrit son sourire. Esmé était présente aussi désormais et elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant malgré la pâleur de son visage.

Je me redressais avant de sentir les bras d'Edward s'enrouler autour de moi pour me redresser en position assisse. Il se glissa contre les oreillers dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui.

-Doucement, prévint gentiment le père s'Edward alors qu'Esmé s'installa dans la chaise.

Je contemplais les trois sorciers un moment avant que les souvenirs remontent à ma mémoire.

-Merde, m'exclamais-je, je me suis encore évanouie n'est-ce pas ?

Esmé rigola doucement à ma remarque alors qu'Edward embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

-J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, grommela-t-il, ce n'est pas drôle.

Carlisle avait fini de remettre les perfusions sur ma main en place et revint s'installer au pied de mon lit. Je pressentais la suite et ne fut pas déçue.

-C'était une blague ?, tentais-je en couinant bien malgré moi.

-euh…, Carlisle s'interrompit avant de m'offrir un sourire, non c'était très sérieux.

-Ah…

Aucune réponse plus glorieuse ne me vint à l'esprit.

-Tu ne savais pas ?

Carlisle avait retrouvé son ton doux habituel et je sentais Edward essayer de détendre mes muscles. Pas de chances pour eux parce que mes sens étaient en ébullition.

-C'est pas possible, explosais-je finalement en tentant de mon mieux de garder mon ton uni, je ne peux pas…, le mot ne sortait pas, je ne peux pas être…

-Enceinte ?, me proposa Esmé avec un sourire.

-Oui ca… Edward tu m'as bien dit que c'était impossible et…

-Presque impossible, marmonna le concerné en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Et comment vous savez d'ailleurs ?, leur demandais-je subitement en me rendant compte du trou dans l'histoire.

Nous avions besoin de savoir ton groupe sanguin pour pouvoir faire des transfusions, recommença très calmement Carlisle, alors j'ai fait effectuer un test pour connaitre ton groupe sanguin et… ton sang comporte des hormones HCG qui indiquent une grossesse en cours.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

-Mais je prends la pilule, croassais-je finalement pour briser le silence.

Carlisle releva ses yeux alarmés sur moi.

-C'est pas possible, continuais-je plus pour moi-même, entre la pilule et le nombre de naissance minime ce n'est pas possible…

Esmé s'empara subitement de ma main.

-Calme toi s'il te plait, exigea t'elle, je sais que c'est probablement un peu surprenant maintenant mais c'est un fait Luna et quoi qu'Edward et toi décidiez sache que Carlisle et moi allons vous aider.

Ses mots firent mouche et je compris subitement ce qu'exactement le mot _enceinte_ signifiait. J'avais presque 18 ans alors qu'Edward allait sur ses 19 et… nous allions être parents, avant même que je n'ai passé le bac…

Bien malgré moi je me remis à pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi en fait… _stupide._

-Non non ne pleures pas, Edward semblait reprendre vie dans mon dos, chh ce n'est pas la peine Luna…

Esmé entraina Carlisle derrière elle et me laissa seule avec Edward. Ce dernier se délogea de sa position pour venir s'asseoir en face de moi et me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, hoquetais-je.

-Pourquoi ?, Edward me contemplait ahuris.

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention et… je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre dans cette situation… je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée et…

Edward caressa doucement mon cou et mes épaules.

-Je te promets que je résoudrais le problème si tu veux, chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

-Quoi ?, Edward me releva pour regarder mon visage, tu… tu préférerais avorter ?

Je pondérais ma réponse en observant le jeu des lumières sur le nez d'Edward. _Je préférais avorter ? _Etrangement non, j'avais réfléchie à l'éventualité une fois après James et cela m'avait semblé la meilleure solution. Seulement maintenant que j'avais vraiment tué un humain… l'idée elle-même, de tuer quelque chose qui n'était même pas né me répugnait… et tuer la descendance d'Edward me répugnait encore plus d'ailleurs.

-Luna ? Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais s'il te plait ?, quoi que tu fasses je veux que ce soit ton choix et je t'aiderais, mais ça doit être ton choix, le ténor doux d'Edward finit par sécher mes larmes.

-Non, chuhcotais-je.

-Non tu ne veux pas avorter ?, tenta t'il.

-Non je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute, croassais-je, je ne veux pas encore tuer quelqu'un.

Je savais qu'Edward serait furieux, après tout j'allais le rendre père contre son gré.

Raté, un énorme sourire vint orner son visage.

-Merci, murmura t'il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres, j'espérais tellement que tu dirais oui pour garder le bébé. L'idée de tuer mon propre enfant me répugnait, m'avoua t'il en souriant.

Le calme de ses émotions m'envahit soudain a travers le lien, ainsi que la joie qu'il ressentait.

-Tu es content ?, ma question sembla le déstabiliser.

-Oui, Edward me sourit tendrement, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de devenir père aussi tôt mais… oui c'est un miracle à mes yeux et…

Le pauvre s'embrouillait dans ses propres mots et émotions.

-Oui, c'est quand même une vie que nous avons créé, souffla t'il contre mon nez.

-Par accident, marmottais-je acide.

-Je suis désolé, Edward comprenait immédiatement ou je voulais en venir, je savais que tu prenais la pilule et vu la difficulté des plus âgés d'avoir des enfants je ne croyais vraiment pas que ça marcherait du premier coup chez nous…, il se mordait les lèvres, j'aurais dû être plus prudent.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de m'accrocher a sa chemise et écouter sa respiration régulière et apaisante.

-A quoi penses-tu ?, s'enquit mon compagnon au bout d'un moment, tu as mal quelque part ?

La panique revenait à toutes vitesses.

-Non, le rassurais, le liquide là-bas marche bien je crois, répondis-je en pointant le liquide qui coulait dans mes veines à travers la perfusion.

-Allonges toi, exigea néanmoins Edward en me poussant dans les oreillers avant de venir s'allonger contre moi, dors ma belle.


	38. Chapter 38

_Un nouveau surnom :_

-Elle est morte ?, une petite voix familière me tira de mes songes.

-Non Ophélie, souffla doucement Angela, elle dort juste.

-Plus maintenant, marmottais-je en me redressant tant bien que mal dans les oreillers.

Mauvaise idée… non seulement une nausée devenue familière et qui venait de recevoir un nom m'accueillit, mais en plus j'avais l'impression de m'arracher la moitié du côté de mon ventre avec ce geste. Une main chaude me repoussa dans les coussins.

-Ne bouge plus, m'intima sévèrement Edward avant de redresser légèrement le lit pour que je puisse au moins avoir un minimum de dignité.

-salut Luna, la voix enjouée et aigue de la petite sœur d'Angela me fit tourner la tête.

-Salut Ophé, souris-je, tu vas bien ?

-trop bien, sourit-elle, j'ai promenée Lilly pour toi, m'annonça-t-elle fièrement, et j'ai eu une super bonne note pour le devoir de science que tu m'avais aidée à faire.

J'avais un mal de chien à suivre le changement de sujet rapide de la petite fille mais fait néanmoins apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

-Merci de t'occuper de Lilly, je suis sure qu'elle était super contente.

-Je crois que tu lui manques tu sais, Ophélie fit la moue, elle n'arrête pas de te chercher partout dans votre maison, et Pilgrim n'a pas chanté une seule fois.

-Et moi tu ne me dis pas bonjours, je faillis bénir Angela lorsqu'elle me sauva d'une crise de larmes et changeant de sujet, je croirais presque que tu ne m'avais pas vue.

-Salut Ang, hoquetais-je en retenant mes larmes, comment vas-tu ?

-Super bien, me sourit-elle, et Ben s'était uniquement cassé la jambe.

Je soupirais de soulagement a cette nouvelle, l'image de ben allongé par terre n'était que trop fraiche dans ma mémoire.

-Il y a eu des morts ?, croassais-je malgré moi.

Edward serra doucement ma main avant de répondre :

-Le père d'Eric Yorkie, m'avoua t'il doucement, et deux des indiens Kiyaya et Derrek.

La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

-Je suis désolée, cette fois mes larmes coulaient vraiment.

-Mais tu n'y es pour rien, Angela me serra la main, tu viens de sauver tout le monde Luna, c'était un accident.

Ophélie me serra fermement contre elle, malgré ma réaction apeurée.

-Tu es une vrai héroïne tu sais, me confia t'elle, maman a dit que tu avais sauvé tout le monde. Il y a même des sorcier d'autre clans qui ont appelé chez nous pour savoir qui tu étais.

_Quoi ?_ D'autres clans.

-Ils t'appellent tous la dame des anges, rajouta la petite fille sur un ton enjoué.

-Bon ca suffit Ophélie, la coupa Angela en soulevant sa petite-sœur, je crois qu'il est temps que nous repartions maintenant Luna a besoin de dormir je crois.

Mais je venais de me réveiller ?

Edward semblait être entièrement d'accord avec Angela et l'arrivée de Carlisle coupa court à mes faibles protestations.

-A bientôt Luna, me cria néanmoins Ophélie depuis le couloir, j'emmènerais Pilgrim d'accord ?

Carlisle et Edward accueillirent la promesse avec des rires étouffés. Je n'imaginais que trop la tête de la vieille infirmière qui s'occupait de moi si la petite fille venait avec un oiseau.

-Alors comment va ma patiente préférée aujourd'hui ?, démarra Carlisle avec un grand sourire optimiste.

Je me rendis compte que les cernes avait entièrement disparues de son visage pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois. La certitude que son clan était sauvé avait apparemment fait un bien fou à Carlisle.

-Bien, répliquais-je.

-Pas de nausées ?

Je faillis mentir mais me décidais à avouer vu que de toute façon j'aillais surement en avouer pour un moment. Carlisle fit une moue mais me força néanmoins à avaler le croissant et le verre de lait qu'il portait avec lui, peu importe mes nausées d'après lui : il n'allait pas me laisser mourir de faim.

-Edward m'a dit que tu préférais garder le bébé, tenta doucement le médecin alors que je grignotais du croissant.

-Oui, avouais-je en me préparant mentalement à la colère qui allait surement exploser chez celui qui avait ma garde.

Après tout qui voulait la garde d'une fille enceinte avant même 18 ans quoi ?

-Tant mieux, je relevais mes yeux surpris sur le sourire énorme de Carlisle, c'est mon premier petit-fils ou première petite-fille, rajouta celui-ci, je ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir laisser tomber cette idée.

-Vous êtes contents ?, croassais-je de ma voix cassée.

-Esmé a atteint le paradis cette fois je crois, rigola Carlisle, et oui, je ne m'y attendais pas mais oui, malgré la complexité de la situation je suis heureux pour Edward et toi.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et bien évidemment, comme à mon habitude, je sentis les larmes couler de mes yeux.

-Luna, non ne pleures pas, Edward ne savait plus quoi faire de moi vu qu'il m'envoyait de nouveau de la confusion dans notre lien.

-J'ai- J'ai cru que tu serais furieux, hoquetais-je dans sa chemise, je complique tellement les choses.

Edward rigole doucement faisant gronder son torse sous mes oreilles.

-Je crois que la nature c'est acharnée contre nous dans ce cas-ci, rigola t'il, alors non je ne crois pas que j'ai une quelconque raison pour être furieux contre toi, il releva mon visage vers lui, pas que je sache seulement le faire d'ailleurs, être furieux sur toi.

Je lui rendis son sourire en sentant mon envie de pleurer disparaitre comme l'ombre devant le soleil.

-Luna, Carlisle me coupa en riant de ma contemplation du visage de mon compagnon, tu serais d'accord pour faire une échographie ?

Sa question me déstabilisa. L'idée des neuf mois qui m'attendaient ne m'avait même pas encore effleuré l'esprit.

-Je vais ressembler à une grosse baleine trop laide, m'exclamais-je avec horreur, et je ne rentrerais même plus dans mes habits et…

-Quoi ? mais non !, Edward me contemplais ahuris, tu ne ressembleras jamais à une baleine mon ange.

-Ca viendras bien plus tard, me sourit le père de jumeaux en serrant ma main dans ma sienne, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça promis ? Par contre j'aimerais beaucoup surveiller un peu ta grossesse vu que tu as continué à prendre la pilule ce qui pourrait menacer le bébé.

Je fus contrainte de repousser mes idées horribles dans ma tête vu qu'Edward ne voulait pas m'entendre parler de baleines pour l'instant. Carlisle gagna bien sur la partie et me présenta à sa collègue le Dr. Carter. La femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage souriant se révéla bien évidemment être la meilleure gynécologue que l'on trouvait dans Forks. Avoir le chef de staff des urgences pour beau-père avait ses avantages, et Carlisle avait bien sur profité de sa position pour trouver la meilleures de spécialistes pour s'occuper de sa belle-fille et du futur bébé.

Le Dr. Carter n'avait surement pas à faire à la première mère paniquée comme moi, et pas non plus au premier futur père surprotecteur d'ailleurs. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire et répondit gentiment à chacune des questions que lui posait Edward sur ce que je pouvais faire, ce qui m'était interdit, ce qui pourrait être dangereux sur le bébé, comment faire pour éviter que la santé du bébé soit assuré malgré le fait que j'ai continué à prendre la pilule. Je les laissais discuter entre eux, tentant vainement de faire rentrer l'idée dans ma tête. _J'étais Enceinte_… franchement pendant quoi… 5 ans ça aurait pu m'arriver chaque instant grâce à James et maintenant que le risque était a priori loin de moi… bloum me voilà futur parent de 17 ans. _Glorieux._

Mon compagnon ses parents semblaient déjà s'être accommodés a l'idée vu qu'ils passèrent directement à l'étape suivante. Je représentais apparemment une grossesse à risques. _Compte sur toi-même pour rentrer dans cette case…_me souffla ma petite voix en ricannant. En premier lieu parce que j'avais 17 ans et que c'était mon premier bébé (encore heureux d'ailleurs !), de plus mon passé houleux avec James poussait Carlisle à être archi prudent et le fait que j'ai continué à prendre la pilule durant les premières semaines représentait apparemment un danger mortel pour le bébé. _Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu arriver là en premier lieu quoi !_ D'après Esmé c'était un miracle, un cadeau de la nature… je doutais un peu de sa certitude. Cadeau des enfers peut-être.

Quoi qu'il en soit je me vis accorder l'intégralité des tests pour bébé qui existaient, ils allèrent jusqu'à tracer le patrimoine génétique du gamin pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de déficience génétique. Par ce qu'Esmé baptisa miracle l'enfant se portait à merveille. Son niveau de calcium était trop bas mais à part ça, tant que je serais prudente et garderait autant de repos que possible tout irait parfaitement bien selon la gynécologue. Elle avait beau dire ça, je me retrouvais tout de même sur sa liste des patients qui étaient invités à des contrôles fréquents. Puis finalement le médecin fit son échographie, sous le regard attentif de non seulement Edward mais également celui de ses deux parents. Carlisle me pointa non sans fierté l'espèce de haricot qui se voyait à l'écran et qui devait représenter le bébé. _Oui un haricot fripé quoi..._ Edward adora par contre et contemplait le bidule les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Apparemment il ne voyait pas les ennuis encore. Heureusement pour moi le haricot –pardon le BEBE- semblait en pleine forme malgré sa petite taille et je sentis enfin Edward se détendre un petit peu. Je me fis néanmoins accorder des regards noirs de la part de non seulement Edward mais encore plus mes deux beaux-parents et Alice lorsque le Dr. Carter me revela que j'étais déjà enceinte de eux mois. Edward fulmina pendant dix bonnes minutes alors que les deux medecins me sermonnaient doucement pour ne pas avoir été plus prudente et été voir un medecin plus tôt pour les nausées et… Alice me jeta juste un regard véxé, frustrée de n'avoir pas été mise dans la confidence.

Je bataillais ferme pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital vu que tout allait parfaitement bien chez moi, mais Carlisle ne voulut rien entendre et insista pour que je reste tant que la blessure profonde sur mon abdomen n'avait pas commencé à cicatriser. Il cherchait surtout à me surveiller pour que je reste bien sagement à me reposer je crois, ou alors il voulait garder un œil serré sur son petit-fils ou petite-fille. Edward lui paniquait simplement à la seule idée de me voir autre part que dans un lit d'hôpital ou il pouvait bien me choyer. Ma petite performance sur la falaise avait bien failli me couter la vie, d'après lui j'avais apparemment totalement épuisé mon stock personnel d'énergie et… bref j'étais obligée à un repos forcé quoi alors qu'Edward surveillait ferme chacun de me gestes et calinait les yeux pleins d'étoiles la minuscule bosse dure sur mon ventre.

L'hôpital n'empêcha pas le clan entier de venir me rendre visite. Les sorciers m'avait toujours contemplé avec une certaine déférence, probablement vu que j'étais censée devenir la future « première dame » du clan. Ils me contemplaient désormais avec une espèce de dévotion, Lauren en particulier. J'étais un miracle apparemment, une déesse ou je ne sais trop quoi du genre vu que j'avais réussi à affronter tous les méchants alors que j'étais enceinte. Ce qui était une prouesse phénoménale considérant le fait que les sorcières enceintes étaient censées perdre en puissance. En gros tout le monde se demandait jusqu'à ou allait ma puissance finalement vu ce que j'avais déjà réalisé… la question restait intacte. Edward semblait s'en contre ficher et souriait fièrement à chaque fois qu'un couple de sorciers venaient nous offrir leur félicitations pour le bébé à venir. J'avais la cruelle envie d'aller me noyer à l'idée seulement de me retrouver avec un bébé dans les bras, Edward voyait les choses différemment par contre et me chuchotait systématiquement que c'était un cadeau de la nature, un miracle qui arrivait certes un peu trop tôt mais un miracle quand même. _Un peu trop tôt ?_

Alice me pardonna rapidement, et elle s'arrangea avec Ophélie pour venir égayer un peu mon quotidien dans la pièce aux murs blancs. Enfin murs blacs. La pièce entière était couverte de dessins que m'avaient fait les trois enfants sorciers, le plus grand étant d'ophélie elle-même et les quelque espaces libres étaient couverts par les montagnes de cadeaux que m'avaient apportés les membres du clan, les visiteurs de clans étrangers et les indiens. Carlisle avait refusé ferme toute visite finalement vu que je me faisais assommer par des représentants de clans sorciers venus du monde entier pour rencontrer leur *dame des anges*, le nom ridicule que je m'étais vu attribuer. Les cadeaux continuaient neanmoins d'affluer.

-salut Luna !, la voix rejouie d'Ophélie pénétra dans la chambre.

-onjours Ophélie, Alice…

-tchirp Tchirp, le gazouillement retentir de toutes ses forces depuis la boite dans la main d'alice.

Je la contemplais ahurie puis dans un grand sourire elle retira la couverture et ouvrit le couvercle. Pilgrim n'hésita pas et se rua sur moi en gazouillant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa tête se peletonna sous ma main avant qu'il ne vienne se percher sur mon épaule en chantant.

-Alice tu es folle, Edward et moi avions apparemment la même opinion.

-Il était tellement triste, protesta le lutin alors qu'Ophélie grimpait en riant sur le lit a côté de moi.

-Qu'est ce que, bien évidemment l'infirmière pénétra en trombe dans la pièce en entendant Pilgrim chanter, c'est quoi ça.

-Un mésange, lui souris-je, il s'appele Pilgrim.

Elle me contempla bouche bée alors que Pilgrim gazouillait dans mon oreille avant de frotter sa tête contre ma joue.

-Et que fait-il ici ?

-C'est l'oiseau de Luna, commenca très sérieusement Alice, et nous avons décidé de la surprendre en les réunissant, d'autant plus que Pilgrim se laissait dépérir sans elle.

-Ceci est un hôpital, s'exclama la femme furieuse, un animal n'a rien à faire ici et risquerait de mettre la santé déjà fragile de Miss Rider en danger, hurlait t'elle hystérique.

-Tchirp Tchipr, gazouilla Pilgrim.

-Je promet qu'il ne fera rien, tentais-je, mais laisse le juste pour l'après-midi, plaidais-je.

-C'est hord de question, déclara l'infirmière en se dirigeant vers moi, ils sort d'ici maintenant !

-Susanne ?, Carlisle fit interruption dans la pièce une jeune infirmière sur les talons, il y a un …

Il s'arrêta net dans sa question en apercevant Pilgrim qui battait des ailes sur mon épaule.

-Tiens donc, éclata de rire Carlisle en entant l'oiseau gazouiller, on a un nouveau patient ?

Je lui fis un sourire pivoine alors que sa jeune assistante contemplait l'oiseau ahuri.

-Alice ?, Carlisle tourna ses yeux vers sa fille.

-j'ai trouvé l'oiseau ici Dr. Cullen, commençait déjà la plus vieille des infirmières, il est absolument indispensable qu'il s'en aille.

-Il était tout seul Pa !, plaidait déjà Alice, et Luna s'ennuyait alors…

-Dr. Cullen vous ne pensez pas sérieusement, recommençait l'infirmière, l'oiseau…

-Laissez Susanne, la coupa Carlisle, Pilgrim est un cas spécial.

-Mais enfin docteur, l'infirmière contemplait mon « beau-père » bouche bée.

-Susanne cessez d'insister voulez-vous ? Pilgrim peut rester cet après-midi, et j'ai deux mots à te dire sur ce sujet Alice, gronda Carlisle se yeux rieurs néanmoins, quand à toi Luna essaye de faire taire ton cher ami veux-tu ?

-tchirp tchirp, répondit le petit trille depuis mon épaule.

L'après-midi fut mémorable. Et je crois avoir vu passer toutes les infirmières du batiment dans ma chambre pour admirer l'oiseau. Pilgrim gazouillait à chaque entrée comme un système de sonette en cessant de grignoter les miettes de ma main. Il se tut aussi quelque heures, sur menace d'edward qui insistait pour que je dorme, mais reprit son petit manège de plus belle une fois que mon épaule se remit a secouer. Edward riait tout du long, me contemplant jouer avec l'oiseau. Alice riait un peu moins cependant quand elle revint chercher Pilgrim le soir, elle m'avoua s'être prit un gros sermon de la part de sa mère furieuse a l'idée seulement qu'elle m'ait importunée.

Je me plaignis suffisamment longtemps et Carlisle finit par me laisser rentrer chez eux. Insistant néanmoins pour que j'attende encore une semaine pour retourner au lycée… et insistant aussi pour que je me promène en béquilles vu que ma cheville avait encore besoin de repos. Je promis bien sur… pour échapper à l'enfer que représentait un hôpital. Alice avait évidemment organisé un grand spectacle pour mon retour « chez moi », et elle m'attendait donc de pied ferme dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital avec Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esmé, Elizabeth, Edward sénior, Angela, Ben et Ophélia à ses côtés. Et Pilgrim et Lilly.

Le petit mésange se libéra des mains d'Ophélia dès l'instant ou je surgis de l'ascenseur et s'envola droit sur moi dans un concert de gazouillement pour venir s'installer en chantonnant sur mon épaule. Lilly elle se rua sur moi la langue pendante pour venir lécher copieusement la main que je lui tendais. L'infirmière qui nous accompagnait Edward et moi ainsi que la réceptionniste firent des mines horrifiée en apercevant les deux animaux dans un hôpital. Mais Carlisle des dissuada de reproches avec un grand sourire en signant ma feuille de sortie.

Le grand spectacle ne s'arrêtait pas là. Alice était allé jusqu'à organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de « l'héroïne » qui avait sauvé leur clan. Je me pliais à ses volontés et me contentais de lui faire plaisir en la laissant me parer comme une princesse avant de descendre et accepter avec une grimace les remercîments de chaque membre du clan. C'était important pour eux selon Edward… j'étais apparemment la seule à ne pas comprendre en quoi tuer huit sorciers était bien… ça restait un mystère à mes yeux.


	39. Chapter 39

_De flammes et d'or :_

Je fis de mon mieux pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans ma vie. Ce ne fut pas vraiment un succès. Le premier soucis fut bien évidemment la rondeur qui naissait juste sous mon nombril et m'envoyait systématiquement dire bonjours au lavabo ou aux toilettes les plus proches. Non seulement le matin tôt mais en plein milieu de la journée aussi parfois. Carlisle s'en inquiéta bien évidemment et Edward paniqua chaque fois en retenant mes cheveux m'obligeant à passer une demi-heure allongé à plat sur le canapé après une crise, comme le lui avait conseillé la gynécologue. Bien évidemment il ne voulut rien entendre de mes protestations. La rondeur qui avait commencé par une simple bosse dure grossit a vitesse éclair, selon Carlisle s'était lié au fait que j'étais désormais consciente de la grossesse et que du coup le bébé s'était déplacé pour avoir plus de place et ainsi révéler sa présence.

Et pour encore compliquer les choses j'étais désormais une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers. La villa des Cullen ne cessaient de voir débouler des invités sorciers des quatre coins du monde qui tenaient absolument à me rencontrer et m'offrir des présents au nom de leur clan pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé leurs vies. Je tentais bien de faire entendre raison à tout le monde mais rien n'y fit et les invités continuaient à me surprendre au moment les plus incongrus. J'avais appris en un record de deux semaines non seulement à dire bonjour et merci en chinois mais aussi en coréen pakistanais et congolais…

Sans parler des indiens quilleutes. Alice organisa une grande fête quelques semaines après l'incident, enfin dès que Carlisle me déclara apte à le vivre en fait.

-Alice tu as déjà organisé une fête il y a deux semaines, tentais-je de la raisonner.

-Mais c'était juste une mini-fête pour ton retour chez nous, m'expliqua-t-elle avec son grand sourire, cette fois ce sera une grande fête avec les indiens pour célébrer la fin de la guerre.

A mon avis ce n'était pas une raison pour se réjouir mais Alice était persuadée du contraire et je n'eus donc rien à dire. Je l'aidais néanmoins avec les préparations de la collation pour les invitées et fut bien évidemment obligée a sortir avec elle Rose et Angela pour qu'elle me trouve une robe digne du nom. Cela se révéla être une vrai robe de bal bleue saphir ornée d'une myriade de petit joyeux scintillant sur le buste et la taille. Et bien sur la robe mettait la bosse qui se formait entre mes hanches en valeurs. Rosalie la trouva parfaite et mes protestations finirent dans le vent, comme d'habitude. La crise de larmes qui me saisit attira un peu plus l'attention et Alice eu le plus grand mal à faire disparaitre les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

-Hormones hormones, chantonnait la sœur d'Edward en séchant mes larmes.

-Luna !, Jacob se lança vers moi avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, comment tu vas ? Billy m'a dit pour…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase alors que je lui rendais un sourire-grimace.

-Je vais bien merci, la rassurais-je, et le bébé aussi si tu veux savoir malgré ce que pense encore Edward.

J'avais fini par être capable de prononcer le mot bébé sans m'évanouir. Un progrès qui réjouissait profondément Edward. Il me couvait comme une poule couve son poussin, surveillant chacun de mes gestes pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien et me sentais bien. Mais par-dessus tout il me choyait comme une princesse, passant des heures à observer mon estomac et câliner la bosse grossissante allant jusqu'à lui chanter des chansons. J'avais beau tenté de lui faire comprendre que le bébé n'entendait pas encore, Edward insistait, me signalant que les chansons étaient pour moi aussi.

-Luna ?, Jacob me ramena brutalement les deux pieds sur terre.

-Hein ?, je lui fis un sourire piteux avant de me rendre compte que Billy et Rachel se tenaient à côté de lui désormais.

-Nous tenons à te remercier correctement pour ce que tu as fait pour notre tribu, commença fermement Billy.

-Ton geste a sauvé l'honneur de notre famille et nous tenons à remercier ton sacrifice à sa juste valeur Sensaya, termina Rachel avant de m'offrir le paquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main, sache que nous serons toujours là pour t'aider.

Puis ils firent demi-tour en me souriant, me laissant seule au milieu du jardin à les contempler ahuris alors qu'ils allaient discuter avec mes beau-grand-parents. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'ouvrir le paquet que la petite Casildia tira sur ma robe.

-Sensaya ?

Je baissais mes yeux sur elle, creusant ma mémoire pour savoir si Edward aurait par hasard mentionné un jour ce que signifiait le mot _Sensaya_. Sa mère se tenait à côté de la petite alors que le père de famille me tendait un panier rempli à ras bord de fruits, de paquets enveloppés et de fleurs.

-Tu as sauvé ma famille, me sourit l'indien, et notre tribu t'es redevable pour avoir sauvé notre forêt et la vie que nous menons en elle, accepte notre hommage Sensaya.

J'étais incapable d'articuler un seul mot et prit donc en automate le panier que me tendait Casildia et son père.

-Tu es super belle, me cria encore la petite avant de partir en bondissant derrière ses parents.

Les indiens semblaient se passer le relais alors que petits en grand se relayaient pour m'offrir un présent, la fête battant son plein autour de nous. Je ne répondais-pas a remerciements, luttant contre mes hormones qui me donnaient envie de pleurer et ma raison qui chuchotait que tout ceci était parfaitement ridicule.

-Luna ?, Edward finit par réapparaitre à côté de moi.

-C'est ridicule, hoquetais-je, fais les s'arrêter s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas, me cajola-t-il, c'est très important pour eux mon ange, tu as rempli une prophétie essentielle à leurs yeux et a sauvé leur clan. C'est leur manière de t'offrir leurs remercîments et leurs hommages.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait hormis tuer huit personnes, les larmes coulaient cette fois.

-Tu as sauvé tout le monde, gronda Edward en saisissant mon visage, met toi dans la tête que tu as sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies.

-Luna ?, Pezi me fit me retourner.

Le doyen de la tribu se tenait face à moi, vêtu de sa plus belle tunique colorée, le visage couvert des lignes à la suie noire. Jacob et Sam se tenaient à ses côtés, portant un gros paquet dans les mains.

Le silence était tombé sur la foule réunie dans le jardin des Cullen et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le petit groupe que nous formions.

La voix grave de Pezi retentit à travers l'air du soir alors qu'il récitait la prophétie devenue si familière à mes oreilles. _Lorsque la terre s'ouvrira en un gouffre,_

_Que les flammes jailliront des mains de l'ange,_

_L'océan s'aventurera à sa rencontre,_

_Et dans l'air du soir brulant l'ange, autour de mal, les murs refermera._

-Je n'avais personnellement pas cru que tout ceci se révélerait aussi littéralement, me sourit le vieil indien, mais je crois que je ne bénirais jamais suffisamment nos dieux pour t'avoir envoyé sur notre chemin Sensaya. J'imagine que tu n'y crois pas réellement mais sache que tu viens de sauver l'avenir de notre tribu et le bonheur de notre forêt. Grace à toi seule Sensaya nos enfants grandiront en apprenant à écouter les arbres et respecter la bonté que la nature nous offre, Pezi se tut quelque instants, c'est pourquoi notre clan aimerait tenter de te remercier en t'offrant ceci. Cela ne suffira pas à te rendre l'hommage que nous te devons Sensaya, mais sache que notre tribu sera toujours à ton service en cas de besoin.

L'indien se tut de nouveau puis s'inclina devant moi un sourire flottant dans ses yeux. Sam et Jacob déposèrent soigneusement leur paquetage sur la pile qui se formait à mes pieds.

-Félicitations à vous deux de notre part d'ailleurs, rajouta t'il en se redressant, puisse nos dieux prendre soin de l'enfant que tu portes Sensaya.

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque je retrouvais subitement capable d'utiliser ma langue.

-Pezi ?, appelais-je.

L'ancien se retourna en souriant.

-Que signifies Sensaya ?

Un sourire vint illuminer les yeux du vieil homme :

-Cela signifie chasseuse en Cherokee, me confia-t-il, tu es celle qui chassa le mal loin de nous Sensaya.

Le nom resta et la tribu ne m'appelait plus qu'ainsi désormais malgré mes efforts pour leur faire cesser ce manège ridicule. Je ne pouvais plus mettre les pieds dans la réserve sans me faire inviter à boire le thé avec les indiens ou offrir une multitude de présents. Selon Pezi je ne pouvais pas refuser. Les dieux m'avaient envoyé, les indiens me devaient donc le respect et des hommages.

La fête d'Alice fut un succès énorme d'ailleurs, et offrit l'occasion à tout le monde de faire nos adieux au père d'Eric et à Kiyaya et Derek qui avaient payé notre victoire de leurs vies. Une pierre ornée de leurs noms fut même placée sur la falaise. Je rendis mon propre hommage en offrant une dernière victoire a mon don, le cheval de flammes surgit sur la falaise et commença à faire le tour du cercle d'invités en bondissant à travers des cercles d'eau. Les invitées s'exclamaient de joie autour de moi alors que je laissais le don s'éclater tout seul. Finalement les flammes se transformèrent en une langue de feu qui allait chauffer la pierre. C'était une action que je réalisais entièrement au hasard mais il eut le bon résultat vu que les trois noms inscrits sur la pierre prirent une couleur rouge flamboyante sur la pierre noire, comme un fleuve d'or à jamais éternisé. J'étais persuadée qu'Eric, son petit frère et sa mère me détesteraient à présent. Ce n'était pas le cas, ils m'admiraient comme tout le monde, et me remercièrent au moins trois fois pour ce que j'avais fait a la pierre.

Et je me sentis vraiment d'envie d'aller me cacher au fond d'une grotte pour vivre en ermite.


	40. Chapter 40

_Complications…ou quand le destin choisit bien les ennuis :_

-Ah !

-Luna !, Edward déboula en trombe dans la chambre en m'entendant hurler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La panique se déversait en vagues dans notre lien de sa part.

-C'est pas possible, c'est une blague, babillais-je comme une effrénée en sautillant dans mon jeans, je te déteste.

Edward me contemplais ahuris alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler sur mes joues. _Putain d'hormones_, crachais-je dans ma tête. Je pleurais pour un rien désormais et passais ma journée entre fou rire et crise de larmes. Le pauvre Edward ne savait plus où ce mettre parfois et je me doutais qu'Esmé servait de conseillère à plein temps pour son fils en ce moment. Ou Carlisle peut-être.

-Oh, pourquoi ?, demanda gentiment Edward en s'avançant de quelque pas.

-Je ressemble à une baleine, me plaignis-je, et tout le monde passe son temps à me scruter au lycée depuis qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais enceinte grâce à ta chère cousine… et en plus je passe mon temps a dégobiller et…

Je me perdais moi-même dans mon charabia. Non pas ce que ce ne soit pas tout à fait vrai. Lauren avait en effet…, par accident _mon œil_, demandé si mes nausées matinales avaient finis par me passer alors que trois de ses amis « normales » se trouvaient à côté de nous. Evidemment les trois filles ne s'étaient pas empêchées de rependre la nouvelle et en trois heures chrono tout le monde savait que la « reine du lycée », allias moi depuis que je sortais avec Edward, était enceinte… j'avais beau eu tempêté pendant dix minutes sur Lauren le soir chez elle, rien n'y fit le mal était fait. Et mes nausées n'avaient en rien disparues… elles n'étaient simplement pas UNIQUEMENT matinales.

-Tu n'es pas une baleine du tout, protesta doucement Edward en venant serre ma taille et caresser la petite boule qui se formait au niveau de mon nombril, tu es parfaite.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement en repoussant ses bras.

-Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état ?, plaida doucement mon compagnon en caressant mes épaules.

-Je suis une baleine, recommençais-je.

-D'où tu sors cette idée ?

-Mais Edward !, craquais-je, je ne rentre même plus dans mon jeans.

Edward éclata de rire en me voyant tirer de toutes mes forces sur les deux pans du pantalon toujours détaché.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est… c'est ….

Je n'arrivais même plus à sortir de mes mots alors que les larmes se déversaient comme une avalanche. J'avais à peine dépassé les trois mois et je ne rentrais déjà plus dans mes jeans… non ce n'était pas « tout ».

Edward ramena doucement ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Je suis sûr que tu as encore un jeans qui te vas, et on ira en acheter d'autre ce soir d'accord ?, plaida-t-il dans mon oreille, et crois-moi tu ne ressembles largement pas à une baleine…

Edward avait raison, il me trouva encore un jeans qui m'allait. Et à force de cajoleries il réussit à faire disparaître mes larmes et m'entrainer derrière lui vers le petit-déjeuner.

-Ma chérie !, Esmé m'enveloppa de ses bras en apercevant mes yeux rougis, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, marmottais-je en m'installant derrière un verre de jus d'orange.

-Oh arrête je t'ai entendu paniquer, me coupa Alice, qu'est-ce-que mon frère a encore fait ?

-Rien Alice, explosais-je, hormis me transformer en baleine peut-être.

Le silence tomba mortel alors que je jetais rageusement du sucre dans ma tasse. Pilgrim pépilla outré avant de changer de position sur mon épaule qui secouait trop à son gout.

-Je suis désolée, marmottais-je subitement en me rendant compte que je venais de hurler sur Alice.

-Mais qui t'as mis dans la tête que tu ressemblais a une baleine ?, Esmé se glissa sur une chaise à côté de moi, tu n'évoques pas une baleine à mes yeux.

-Je sais très bien que je ressemble à une baleine, mordis-je en luttant contre une nouvelle vague de larmes.

-Elle ne rentre plus dans son jeans, révéla finalement Edward avant que je lui serve un regard noir.

-C'est vrai ?, Alice semblait tout excitée, on va pouvoir enfin t'acheter des jeans alors ?, piailla-t-elle.

Je craquais et m'enfuyais en courant vers la serre, totalement exaspérée par ma famille enthousiaste à l'idée de moi en baleine.

Carlisle réagit un peu plus sceptique lorsqu'Esmé lui annonça la nouvelle le soir. Pourquoi elle avait tenu à le lui dire restait un mystère à mes yeux. Ça ne le resta pas très longtemps. Carlisle me supplia en effet de le laisser me réserver une échographie.

Le Dr. Carter recommença gentiment par me rappeler qu'il était parfaitement normal que je prenne un peu de poids, en particulier durant les premières semaines et que je ne ressemblerais surement pas à une baleine. Elle insista également pour me donner d'autres vitamines prénatales pour aider avec les nausées.

Puis finalement elle rependit le gel froid sur mon estomac. La cicatrice qui ornait le côté de gauche de ma taille ressortait toujours flamboyant sur ma peau claire et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur lorsque le gel se posa glacial sur la peau encore sensible. La femme déplaça un moment son appareil sur mon ventre sous l'œil attentif de non seulement Edward mais aussi Carlisle et Esmé qui nous avaient plus ou moins suppliés de les laisser nous accompagner. Esmé broyait pratiquement ma main d'anticipation. Finalement une image claire apparut à l'écran et je tombais dans les pommes.

-Lun's ? Allez mon ange fais un effort ouvre les yeux, me suppliait le ténor anxieux d'Edward, tout va bien je te promets.

Je finis par céder et ouvris mes paupières sur le visage soulagé d'Edward.

-Chh, il embrassa furtivement mon front, ça va mon ange?

-C'est un blague ?, réussis-je finalement à articuler.

Edward fronça les sourcils à ma question alors que je me redressais de ma position à moitié allongée.

-Doucement, le Dr. Carter me repoussa contre le matelas, fais-moi plaisir et reste encore allongée un moment.

-Tiens, Carlisle me tendit un verre d'eau en souriant.

Je vidais d'abord le verre avant de retourner mes yeux vers l'écran de l'appareil et luttais ferme pour garder les deux pieds sur terre.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, on voyait clairement DEUX haricots désormais. Enfin deux trucs de la taille d'un gros navet maintenant, le deuxième légèrement caché par le premier.

-C'est ça qui t'a fait peur ?, me demanda doucement la gynécologue en me voyant les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-C'est… c'est de jumeaux ?, hoquetais-je finalement.

-Quoi ?, Edward semblait prêt à tomber dans les vapes à son tour.

Le Dr. Carter pointa calmement les navets pour Edward alors que Carlisle contemplait Esmé une lueur triomphale dans les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il avait été sceptique…

-Ce sont bien des jumeaux, là tu as le premier bébé et juste derrière ici le deuxième, expliquait la gynécologue.

-Des jumeaux…, Edward contemplait l'écran incrédule alors que je tentais de retenir mes larmes de couler.

-Luna ?, Esmé m'avait bien évidemment repérée.

-Je vais vraiment devenir une grosse baleine, craquais-je, et je ne rentrerais même plus dans mes habits et…

- Mais n'importe quoi, me grondèrent doucement Carlisle et Esmé en même temps, on trouvera plein de jeans avec élastique pour toi, me souffla ma mère d'adoption, et tu ne vas pas ressembler à une baleine.

Alice faillit percer un trou dans le plafond en apprenant la nouvelle.

-C'est trop mignon, s'excita t'elle, c'est vraiment pas croyable Luna, déjà que la plus part des sorcières attendent des années avant de tomber enfin enceinte, et toi tu en as deux d'un coup alors que vous ne venez que de vous lier ensemble.

_C'est ça, y a que moi qui étais bénie de cette façon…_

-Allez viens, ça fait des heures que j'attends que vous rentriez, continuait cependant déjà ma « belle-sœur », Angela et Rose nous attendent pour aller faire du shopping.

-Quoi ?, j'avais encore pété un plomb malgré moi.

-Il faut que l'on te trouve des habits ma chère, chantonna Alice en me lançant ma veste, tu ne vas quand même pas te promener en jogging ?

-Je viens avec vous Alice, Edward avait surgi dans mon dos et m'entoura de ses bras en posant précautieusement sa main sur mon ventre, tu vas encore vouloir visiter tous les magasins et Luna a besoin de se reposer donc je viens avec vous et nous rentrerons plus tôt tous les deux.

Alice allait encore protester mais le regard noir de son frère la dissuada. Angela et Rose furent totalement réjouies pour nous, comme Alice. Apparemment j'étais la seule qui ne trouvait pas la nouvelle un BONNE nouvelle. Ou alors j'étais peut-être la seule qui entrevoyait la suite de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire moi gonflée à bloc comme un gros ballon.

Alice m'entraina bien évidemment dans chacun de magasins qu'elle trouvait qui offraient des vêtements de maternité. Et elle me força à essayer une montagne de pantalons, jupes et hauts. Edward joua parfaitement son rôle, et jugea de chaque tenue que je mettais avec la patiente d'un ange. Il rattrapa les pots cassés aussi lorsque j'explosais finalement, ma patiente arrivée à bout lorsqu'Alice tenta de me trainer dans une énième boutique.

-Mais Luna, il faut vraiment que tu trouves un pull avec le jeans gris que l'on vient d'acheter, argua t'elle, ça va faire super moche sinon.

Je faillis lui hurler dessus que je me fichais comme d'une guigne de son jeans. Elle m'en avait acheté 5 non d'un chien, comme s'il n'y en aurait pas un qui irait avec un de mes pulls.

-Je crois que ça suffit Alice, Edward coupa court à ma remarque, tu fais ce que tu veux mais nous deux on va aller manger un truc puis on rentre, je te retrouve à la maison.

Alice grommela encore quelque chose mais embrassa néanmoins ma joue avant de disparaitre derrière Rose et Angela. Edward tint sa promesse et m'entraina avec lui vers une boulangerie ou il nous acheta deux sandwich. Finalement il me conduisit jusqu'à la petite plage de port-Angeles ou je m'écrasais dans le sable pour grignoter du pain.

-Luna ?, Edward me sortit de ma somnolence.

J'étais allongée de travers sur son torse laissant le soleil bronzer ma peau. Les mains d'Edward caressaient doucement ma taille et la grosse bosse que formaient les deux bébés.

-Hmm ?, lui repondis-je.

-Tu sais que je t'aimes plus que tout ?, chuchota sa voix dans mes cheveux.

Je me retournais vers lui, observant les prunelles sérieuses qui me contemplaient.

-oui je sais, soufflais-je, mais je t'aime encore plus.

- Pas possible, argua-t-il, tu exploserais.

Je lui souris, tentant de faire disparaitre la moue de son visage.

-Je jure de t'aimer toute ma vie, de te choyer et de t'offrir tous l'amour que tu mérites toi et nos enfants, continuait cependant Edward alors qu'un sourire apparut sur ses traits, épouse moi ?, souffla t'il.

Je cru avoir rêvée mais Edward ouvrit subitement sa main droite dans laquelle reposait une petite boite ouverte. L'anneau scintillait dans la lumière du soleil.

-Quoi ?, j'avais bégayé malgré moi.

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, et tu m'as offert le plus beau présent que quelqu'un puisse me faire Luna, répondit très sérieusement Edward alors que sa main libre caressait de nouveau ma bosse, je veux que le monde entier sache que tu es MA femme jusqu'à la fin des temps, laisse-moi faire de toi Mme. Cullen et éviter que nos enfants soient déclarés bâtards, plaida t'il.

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux des siens qui brillaient d'espoir alors que ses émotions chaudes et passionnées se déversaient dans notre lien.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?, hoquetais-je

-Je t'aime depuis l'instant où tu as osé me gracier d'un regard, Luna Rider, chuchota Edward, accepteras tu de m'épouser ?

Il m'avait placé en position assisse désormais et se tenait devant moi un genoux à terre.

-Oui, hoquetais-je, oui… je t'aime.

La fin de ma phrase mourut dans l'explosion de joie qui traversa notre lien alors que les lèvres d'Edward se collaient aux miennes. Le sourire ne disparût plus de son visage et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il glissa cérémonieusement la bague à ma main gauche. L'anneau était simple mais comportait une ligne de diamants qui scintillait de mille feux à ma main gauche. Le bijou était sublime et devait avoir couté une fortune, je ne dis rien cependant et laissais Edward profiter du spectacle de ma main alors que mes lèvres embrassaient son visage.

-Merci, soupira t'il satisfait avant d'embrasser chacun de mes doigts, je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi.

Le plafond faillit vivre sa dernière heure… et survécut de justesse à l'explosion de joie de la mère, la sœur et la grand-mère d'Edward lorsqu'elles découvrirent le bijou à ma main gauche. Je discernais même une larme qui coula du nez de Carlisle lorsqu'Esmé lui apprit la nouvelle. Alice me fit bien évidemment jurer que je la laisserais organiser mon mariage… mon MARIAGE quoi… qu'elle idée aussi d'avoir dit oui. Me voilà bientôt mariée à 17 ans ET enceinte. A priori je faisais tout à l' envers.

Avoir dit oui à Alice se révéla être une très mauvaise idée. Elle partit dans des préparatifs démesurés et me traina avec elle dans toutes les boutiques qui vendaient des robes blanches qu'elle pouvait trouver. J'insistais et tentais de la convaincre qu'une robe blanche n'était pas la peine mais elle ne voulut rien savoir et répéta systématiquement qu'un mariage devait avoir lieu dans une robe blanche. Elle fit créer une robe spécialement pour moi… après tout la famille en avait largement les moyens et je ne me mariais qu'une seule fois d'après elle.

La réceptions qu'elle voulait organiser prenait des mesure exponentielles aussi, et la maison entière résonna lorsqu'Alice et moi finîmes par nous hurler dessus lorsqu'elle voulut me faire choisir des gâteaux. Comme si j'avais un quelconque intérêt pour les gâteaux. Edward eu le plus grand mal à faire taire ma crise de larmes hormonale alors qu'Esmé tempêtait sur sa fille en bas. Finalement c'est Edward qui choisit notre gâteau et l'orna de petites fleurs argentées.

Entre temps le lycée continuait et moi je continuais à vivre au rythme de sauts d'humeur titanesques. Sans oublier qu'il m'arrivait toujours de m'enfuir en courant d'un cours. Je m'étais découvert une aversion pour les crevettes… notamment en passant la soirée dans la salle de bain le jour ou Esmé nous servit des fruits de mer. La maison entière sentait le poisson et mon estomac n'appréciait pas trop. L'SVT devint en enfer aussi vu que je me retrouvais contrainte à m'enfuir à chaque fois que le prof tentait une dissection… l'odeur de viande morte n'allais plus trop non plus. Et le pauvre Edward tentait tant bien que mal de survivre à sa fiancée enceinte. Parfois je le plaignais vraiment lorsque mes larmes lui explosaient de nouveau à la figure sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

Et bien sûr je continuais à ressembler chaque jour un peu plus a une baleine. Alice avait bien sur gagné son paris, et elle put de nouveau m'acheter des vêtements lorsque j'atteignis le pallier des 4 mois et demi. Elle fut prudente cette fois et me fit acheter des jeans avec des élastiques qui épouseraient à la perfection mon ventre qui s'élargissait chaque jour un peu plus. Edward s'était trouvé une vrai dévotion pour la grosse boule et passait son temps à chuchoter des secrets contre la peau de mon ventre. J'aurais presque pu me sentir jalouse si ce n'est que le spectacle d'Edward allongé torse nu sur son lit en train de chuchoter contre ma peau tendue était fascinant à mes yeux.


	41. Chapter 41

_Parce que tu savais ?_

Alice s'était finalement mise d'accord avec son frère et sa mère pour le 15 mars. Le jour où je me marierais avec Edward. Bien évidemment j'aurais bien l'air d'une vache à ce moment-là avec mes 5 mois de gros ventre, mais le lutin ne voulut rien entendre de mes arguments pour le faire plus tôt. Mars c'était le début officiel du printemps et ce serait donc parfait pour un mariage symbole de renouveau.

Edward batailla de pied ferme à chaque fois que j'osais évoquer le mot baleine ou vache ou boulette. Selon lui, selon sa mère et d'après Elizabeth je resplendissais, brillait littéralement avec mon ventre rond. De plus malgré les craintes initiales de Carlisle les bébés grandissaient bien. Ils étaient encore un peu petit pour leur âge mais grandissaient correctement et aurait rapidement rattrapé leur retard selon la gynécologue. Edward attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin les sentir bouger. Moi un peu moins, franchement imaginer vous sentir de coup de pieds depuis l'intérieur quoi… _génial hein ?_

_-_Luna ?, Edward frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre qui nous occupions, ça fait des heures que tu es là, paniquait-il, je peux entrer ?

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse en entrebâilla la porte. Mes larmes lui sautèrent évidemment aux yeux et il se rua sur moi à toute vitesse.

-Mon ange qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, il était en « full panic mode » désormais, tu t'es blessée ? Les bébés ne vont pas bien ?

-Non c'est rien, marmottais-je en le repoussant.

-Alors quoi ?, Edward me contemplait ahuris alors que je cherchais un T-shirt par terre.

-Mais regarde-moi, m'exclamais-je en repoussant ses mains, j'ai l'air de quoi pour toi ?

Il baissa doucement les yeux de mon visage vers ma peau dévoilée vu que je ne portais rien d'autre que mon jeans et un soutif.

-De la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue, me sourit Edward en serrant ma taille, de MA fiancée.

-Je ressemble à une baleine, protestais-je, ou une vache peut-être !

-Luna on en a parlé, rétorqua mon compagnon alors qu'il tentait de lutter contre son exaspération, tu es parfaite et enceinte c'est tout.

-Parfaite ?, sifflais-je en me délogeant de ses bras, Edward !

Il daigna enfin se concentrer sur moi.

-REGARDE-moi !, continuais-je, je ne rentre même plus dans mes sous-vêtements quoi ! Et en plus c'est de ta faute… et tu souris ?

Cette fois je pétais un plomb alors qu'un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres et m'avachit dos à lui sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna t'il en embrassant mon oreille, c'est juste que… j'avais remarqué .

La main d'Edward glissa lentement le long du galbe de ma poitrine alors qu'il parsemait ma peau de petits baisers.

-Tu avais remarqué ?, j'avais blanchi à sa confession, tu avais remarqué que ma poitrine avait doublé de volume ?

-Je suis un homme, tenta t'il de s'excuser, et toi tu es la sirène séductrice en personne, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Ah génial, marmottais-je en essuyant rageusement mes joues.

-Luna c'est quoi le vrai problème ?, Edward avait repris son chemin de croix.

-je… ils font mal, hoquetais-je.

-Ah…, Edward caressa doucement mes cheveux.

-Quoi Ah, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?, mes larmes coulaient toujours alors que je piquais une crise, alors que moi je me trimballe deux balles de foot et ne suis même plus capable de m'habiller normalement et…

La main d'Edward me cloua le bec alors que ses lèvres embrassaient doucement mon épaule et caressaient mon cou.

-Tu es sublime tu le savais ?, chantonna-t-il, et je t'adore mon ange, il retourna mon visage vers le sien, on ira t'acheter de nouveau sous-vêtements ce soir promis, continua-t-il, avec plein de mousse pour que ça fasse moins mal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son enthousiasme et sa promesse ridicule. Un sourire apparût également sur le visage d'Edward.

-Et en attendant j'aurais plein d'occasion de profiter du spectacle n'est-ce pas ?, tenta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle en glissant les bretelles de mon soutif de mes épaules.

On entend généralement dire que le mariage est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Et bien croyez moi c'est vrai. J'avais l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un conte de fée. Alice passa une journée entière à me torturer avec du maquillage, de la laque, du vernis à ongle et des huiles de senteur dont elle enduit ma peau. Puis elle me glissa dans la ridicule robe de mariée ornée de dentelle et de petit cristaux qu'elle et Rosalie m'avaient aidée à choisir. Et je me sentais comme cendrillon qui va au bal. Malgré le poids qui m'écrasait le dos.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé je ne trébuchais pas en remontant l'allée vers Edward qui m'attendait. Et je ne bégayais pas non plus en répétant mes vœux et mon serment. Et je n'hésitais pas non plus en disant finalement oui. Les yeux d'Edward brillaient de joie alors qu'il énonçait soigneusement son serment de fidélité devant toute la ville de Forks, et répétait son vœux de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. J'eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser en m'entendant dire oui après lui.

Bien sûr je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer en silence… _putain d'hormones pas maintenant quoi !_

Edward fit cependant taire les larmes en m'embrassant passionnément devant le lycée entier, le clan et la tribu.

Edward sécha mes larmes avec douceur avant de me faire un grand sourire et glisser l'alliance dorée -ornée de son nom _Edward Cullen_ à l'intérieur- à ma phalange. Je retins mes hoquets et lui passant la sienne. Un mince anneau d'or gravé de deux mots comme l'avait demandé Edward : _Luna_ suivit de _Sensaya_.

La fête qui suivit la cérémonie et la signature du registre de mariage à la mairie fut à la hauteur d'Alice : titanesque. A mon avis elle avait dû inviter la tribu entière, ainsi que toute la ville de Forks, notre clan et la moitié des clans sorciers de la terre entière. Je passais des heures à sourire au bras d'Edward alors que des gens venaient nous souhaiter leurs veux de bonheur ou nous offrir des cadeaux. La moitié des visages me passa sans même que je ne les reconnaisse. Mike m'offrit un sourire déçu alors qu'il me salua au bras de sa toute nouvelle compagne Jessica, et Jacob finit par sourire à Edward en acceptant finalement la fatalité. Mon compagnon lui renvoya un sourire triomphal en caressant bien ouvertement mon ventre rebondi. La robe ne cachait rien du tout en effet et je m'étais vu accorder plein de compliments sur ma jolie forme arrondie. _En quoi un estomac de baleine avait-il quelque chose de joli par pitié quoi ?_

-Je peux te confier un secret ?, Edward chuchota dans mon oreille alors que je le contemplais curieuse, je bénis Alice de m'avoir interdit de te voir dans ta robe avant la cérémonie, m'avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire, tu es absolument magnifique et j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque en te voyant venir aussi sublime vers moi, c'était une expérience formidable.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'un drôle de sensation dans mon ventre me fit hoqueter.

-Luna ?, Edward me contemplait apeuré, mon ange ?

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire lorsque la sensation recommença mais plus fort cette fois. Je saisis la main d'Edward et la collais contre mon ventre à travers la robe. Un nouveau coup de pied ne tarda pas à heurter la main d'Edward.

-C'est…, mon pauvre compagnon n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot alors qu'il sentait l'un des bébés gigoter.

-c'est ton enfant Edward, riais-je doucement en traçant les contours de son nez.

Il me renvoya un sourire resplendissant avant de poser un tout petit baiser sur ma robe.

-Ils sont d'accord avec moi tu vois, chuchota-t-il, tu es la plus belle maman du monde.

Je vivais un conte de fée. Alice rayonnait de joie en me voyant sourire à travers toute sa fête qui continua toute la nuit. Carlisle avec un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres alors qu'il ouvrit la piste de danse, moi à son bras. Edward entrainait sa mère dans des virevoltements épatants à côté de nous. Il fut cependant beaucoup plus calme avec moi, prétextant que ma condition ne permettait pas de folies alors qu'il me serrait protecteur contre lui. J'étais interdite de champagne aussi, mais Edward ne manqua pas de boire à notre santé et Emmett finit complètement saoul sous la table, à la plus grande horreur de Rosalie. Jasper n'était pas beaucoup mieux cependant et je me doutais qu'Edward aurait le même mal de crâne qu'eu le lendemain.


	42. Chapter 42

_Déplacerais de montagnes s'il le fallait :_

-Luna arrête maintenant il est 11 heures passé, geignit Edward depuis le canapé, elle est très bien comme ça ta disert.

-Tu n'en sais rien du tout, mordis-je en retournant ma feuille, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai écrit alors chut.

-D'accord je ne sais peut-être rien de la disserte mais je sais que ma femme est enceinte et qu'elle a besoin de s'allonger et dormir, protesta Edward en prenant le stylo de ma main, s'il te plait Luna ce n'est qu'une disserte?

-Edward rend moi le stylo, je sentais ma fureur et mes hormones recommencer à signaler leur présence, je dois finir ça ce soir c'est pour demain. Et je te signale que le bac approche et que je suis censée être capable de faire ce truc en quatre heures alors laisse-moi finir.

-Tu finiras au petit-déj et sinon tant pis, répondit celui-ci catégorique en refermant mes livres, j'accorde plus d'importance à ta santé qu'à ce fichu bac.

J'allais lui courir derrière avant de sentir mon estomac se retourner violemment. Le lavabo de la cuisine arriva de justesse sous moi alors que mon diner ressortait tout aussi vite qu'il était entré deux heures plus tôt. Edward caressa doucement mon dos en chuchotant une berceuse dans mon oreille. J'avais beau avoir atteint sept mois et être aussi ronde qu'un montgorlfière, les vitamines n'avaient pas marchés et je me faisais toujours terrasser par des nausées.

Carlisle accourut évidemment en m'entendant être malade et il me porta résolument dans mon lit aidé par Edward une fois que j'eu fini de me brosser les dents.

-Et tu ne bouges plus d'ici, me gronda gentiment le médecin, je crois que tu as déjà passé bien trop de temps debout aujourd'hui. Quant au bac ne t'inquiète pas tu seras parfaite.

Edward glissa doucement mon jeans spécial large de mes jambes et le remplaça par un pantalon de pyjama tout doux avant de venir s'enrouler contre moi en ronronnant de plaisir. Dans ma tête le lien chantonnant doucement et joie en le sentant contre moi.

-Dors ma princesse, grommelait Edward déjà à moitié dans le pays des rêves, je t'aime trop pour te voir aussi fatiguée.

Passer le BAC fut une vrai catastrophe. Quatre heures sur une chaise étaient bien trop inconfortables, surtout que le poids qui m'écrasait les hanches n'aidait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je séchais la moitié des cours normalement et faisais mes devoirs allongée sur le canapé. Les jumeaux, ou jumelles, ne cessaient pas non plus de gigoter et m'écrasaient systématiquement la vessie m'obligeant à faire des promenades fréquentes jusqu'au toilettes. Je m'étais même vu accorder un tiers temps en rapport avec le problème.

Carlisle et Esmé avaient respecté ma demande et n'avaient pas révélé le sexe des bébés. Edward était solidaire de mon choix et les paris entre nous deux allaient encore bon train. J'avais cependant un sixième sens qui me disait que c'étaient des garçons, après tout ils passaient leurs temps à me prendre pour une balle de foot, en particulier la nuit.

Finalement la dernière journée des examens était arrivée. Edward m'accompagna chevaleresque jusqu'à ma table avant d'embrasser furtivement mes lèvres.

-Promets-moi que tu rentres si ça ne va vraiment pas ?, s'enquit-il en caressant le bas de mon dos anéanti.

-Edward c'est juste un mal de dos, sifflais-je doucement, tes bébés sont trop lourd c'est tout tu aurais du moins les nourrir.

Il sourit avant d'aller vite s'installer à sa place un peu plus loin. Malgré le fait que je passais désormais pour Mlle. Cullen chez les profs, le rectorat m'avait encore inscrite sous le nom Rider à la plus grande horreur d'Edward vu que je me retrouvais loin de lui dans la pièce.

J'avais beau faire de mon mieux, mos dos protesta violemment durant toute la journée alors que le poids de l'un des bébés pressait sur ma colonne. Je m'endormis finalement épuisée sur ma copie d'allemand et la voix douce d'Edward me tira de mes songes.

-Lun's, viens je te ramène dormir à la maison, me chuchota-t-il alors que je contemplais ahurie mes camarades qui rangeaient leurs affaires en riant.

Mme. Dartan ramassa ma feuille à moitié blanche avec une moue désapprobatrice. Elle était l'une des personnes qui ne voyait clairement qu'une ado inconsciente dans mon ventre gonflé.

Lauren et sa comparse Cassiopée ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner en me voyant patauger à côté d'Edward sur le parking une grimace sur le visage.

-C'est un peu lourd Miss Bébé ?, siffla Cassiopée

Je levais les yeux au ciel en tentant vainement d'ignorer les protestations dans mon dos. Carlisle m'avait offert une bande spéciale qui balançait un peu le poids des bébés sur mes lombaires au lieu de me tirer en avant mais le remède ne faisait pas de miracles. D'autant plus que marcher sans être capable de voir mes pieds se révélait être très déstabilisant. Alice avait néanmoins cédé à mes suppliques et accepté que je porte des chaussures plates légèrement moins dangereuses que les talons qu'elle insistait pour que je porte.

-Oh, j'imagine que tu regrettes un peu maintenant ta petite inconscience ?, continuait la peste aux cheveux teintés en blond, c'était quoi, un plan pour le forcer à t'épouser ?

Je m'arrêtais dans mes pas pour me tourner vers elle.

-Laisse tomber, insista Edward en me tirait avec lui, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je ne regrette rien du tout figure toi, et non je n'ai pas vraiment insisté pour me marier avec Edward si tu veux savoir, c'était juste le bon moment pour nous deux et les jumeau n'ont rien à voir avec ça.

-Oh qu'elle bravoure, Cassiopée s'avança encore à ma rencontre et je l'imitais en retenant Edward de me suivre, une vrai petit furie hein ? Dis-moi tu vas faire quoi l'an prochain ? Rester ici pour s'occuper de tes mioches alors qu'Edward ira faire fortune à l'université ?

-et toi tu vas faire quoi, ripostais-je en appuyant sur mes muscles douloureux du dos, faire une école de coiffeuse ? OU non, chercher un mec en te vendant sur internet peut-être ça me semble être assez toi.

-Ne t'aventure pas sur ce chemin, gronda la fausse-blonde alors que Lauren s'écartait de nous sur insistance de Tyler, je crois que tu t'y connais assez bien en affaires de putes je me trompe Luna ?

Elle avait encore avancé d'un pas et vu ses chaussures a plateau je fus contrainte à étirer ma colonne pour rester à sa hauteur.

Mauvaise idée vu que mon dos lâcha un drôle de craquement sous le geste et que je me pliais en deux sous la douleur qui me passa dessus.

-Luna !, Edward fut à côté de moi par terre en une milliseconde alors que la blonde me contemplait ahurie.

-Appelle à la maison Alice, ordonna Edward à sa sœur qui arrivait à la rescousse, et va chercher la voiture s'il te plait.

-C'est rien Edward, le rassurais je en me mordant les lèvres, c'est déjà passé.

C'était un demi-mensonge. La douleur avait en effet refluée mais je la sentais revenir de pleine force. Edward ne goba pas le mensonge d'ailleurs et me porta doucement jusqu'à la voiture alors que la moitié du lycée nous suivait des yeux.

Esmé nous accueillit une lueur de panique illuminant ses yeux et elle épongea doucement mon front alors que je serrais des dents étendue sur le canapé. Rester assisse était un enfer mais m'allonger n'aidait pas non plus. Je tentais vainement de faire des cent pas dans la maison, Lilly m'encourageant avec ses jappements excités mais le succès ne fut pas plus grand. Et Edward ne savait plus quoi faire, serrant ma main en chantonnant dans mon oreille alors que je tentais de me détendre sur le canapé.

Il bondit de deux mètre pour se ruer sur son père en pleine panique dès que celui-ci passa la porte. Je n'entendis de rien de ce qu'ils se dirent et me concentrais uniquement sur mes dents serrées pour éviter de hurler lorsque l'un des bébés gigota à m'en casser la colonne.

-Luna, Carlisle me fit ouvrir les yeux, tu pourrais me dire ou tu as mal exactement ?

-Bas du dos, croassais-je.

-Depuis ce matin ?, me pressa le père de famille en serrant ma main.

-A peu près, chuchotais-je, ça c'est un peu arrêté à midi.

Carlisle concentra son attention sur Esmé alors qu'Edward caressait doucement mon front trempé de sueur avec une serviette humide. Il m'offrit un sourire éblouissant en embrassant mes lèvres.

-Luna écoute moi, Carlisle avait repris son ton sérieux, je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça mais…, il me fit un sourire contrit, j'aimerais vérifier que ce ne sont pas des contractions que tu ressens.

Je faillis m'étouffer.

-Mais c'est trop tôt, couinais-je en sentant la panique d'Edward m'envahir, ça fait que sept mois.

Carlisle me sourit : -Je sais mais des jumeaux n'arrivent que rarement à terme encore moins quand il s'agit d'une première grossesse, me rassura-t-il, ils sont parfaitement viable rassure toi.

Ouai plus facilement dit que fait.

-Luna s'il te plait tu me laisserais vérifier que les bébés ne soient pas en train de pousser?, Carlisle me fit des yeux doux en serrant ma main.

Je cédais, en me sentant rougir pivoine lorsque Carlisle chassa Esmé et Alice hors de la pièce avant de m'aider à retirer mes collants. Par un miracle du ciel j'avais mis une de mes seules jupes ce jour-là… et m'évitais donc le rituel du pantalon. Edward me sourit tendrement alors que son père pressait le bas de mon ventre. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de mon embarras et Carlisle sembla encore moins gênée que son fils de me voir à moitié nue. Le médecin lâcha cependant un gros soupir et je sentis ma panique remplacer l'embarras.

-Pa ?, la voix d'Edward était tendue.

-Elle à des contractions mais dans le dos, m'expliqua doucement carlisle, ça arrive parfois probablement vu que bébé deux était installé de travers il y a quelque jours.

-quoi ?, Edward avait complètement perdu ses esprits, elle va accoucher la maintenant ?

Ses mots firent descendre la réalité chez moi aussi.

-Quoi ? Non non ! Je ne peux pas !, plaidais-je, c'est trop tôt et… je ne sais même pas si… et j'ai pas…

-Luna doucement, Carlisle me repoussa au fond du canapé.

Je me recroquevillais pour lutter contre la nouvelle pression qui incendiait mon dos et fracassait ma colonne.

-Les bébés iront parfaitement bien d'accord ? Et je sais que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, Carlisle m'offrit son plus beau sourire, mes petits-enfants sont à mon avis juste impatients de tester le grand monde.

-Là Luna, Esmé était revenue et me serra doucement contre elle alors que je luttais en serrant les dents, tout ira bien.

Edward ne tarda pas à revenir avec mon sac de sport dans les mains et un de mes gros pulls dans l'autre. Il m'aida rapidement à renfiler les collants de laine avant de me glisser dans un pull. Puis avec des gestes doux un grand sourire il me souleva dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la grosse Mercedes que Carlisle avait déjà sortie du garage. Alice se glissa excitée dans le siège à côté d'Edward et moi en serrant mes mains d'anticipation.


	43. Chapter 43

_Une bouée de sauvetage :_

J'ignore ce qui se serait passé si Edward n'avait pas été là. J'aurais probablement hurlé de terreur et me serais suicidée sur le champ. Le Dr. Carter nous attendait en souriant dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital et nous guida patiemment dans l'une des chambres libres de la maternité alors que je serrais fortement des dents. Edward ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde alors que la gynécologue inspectait patiemment mes « progrès » comme elle qualifiait ça. Bien évidemment Carlisle avait eu raison et j'étais déjà en train de me dilater… ce qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais plus le choix et que les bébés pointeraient le bout de leur nez cette nuit probablement.

Je faillis m'évanouir a l'idée, sauf qu'Edward insista ferme pour que je reste avec lui. Malheureusement c'était de moi qu'on parlait et qu'évidemment je ne pouvais pas tout faire comme tout le monde : l'échographie révéla que les bébés ne s'était pas retournés et se présentaient donc les jambes en premier alors que bébé 2 était carrément allongé sur le flanc encore et pressait sa tête dans ma colonne. Je faillis vraiment tomber dans les pommes en apprenant qu'il allait falloir que le Dr. Carter brise non seulement ma poche des eaux encore intacte avec des ciseaux mais qu'en plus elle allait devoir retourner les bébés à la main.

Je n'avais rien à dire cependant et malgré mes réticences les ciseaux allèrent bien couper la poche forçant le liquide visqueux à couler en trombe entre mes jambes puis le bras de la femme s'enfonça facilement dans mon ventre pour aller s'emparer de bébé 1 comme elle l'appelait pour le forcer à se retourner. L'expérience était loin d'être agréable vu que les mouvements de l'un des jumeaux firent bien sur bouger l'autre aussi qui planta son coude dans mon dos de toutes ses forces. Me voyant blanchir autant la gynécologue décida de laisser Bébé 2 à sa place tant que le premier ne serait pas né pour laisser la place de bouger au deuxième… et moi j'attendais en serrant des dents les yeux fermés que la douleur dans mon dos s'évapore.

D'un autre côté je m'attirais la poisse aussi parce qu'évidemment une péridurale était totalement hors de question tant que l'un des enfants aurait sa tête aussi prêt de ma colonne et donc des aiguilles… et je refusais catégoriquement de me faire endormir. Alors je me contentais de serrer les dents en broyant les mains de Carlisle et Edward. A mi-chemin de la nuit des contractions normales vinrent s'ajouter à la douleur qui envahissait le bas de mon dos… et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir légèrement. Le pauvre Edward ne devait plus avoir de doigts depuis… mais il se contentait de m'encourager doucement en me chuchotant qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais une vrai championne et je ne sais quels autres mensonges du genre. Entre temps l'avancé de bébé 1 se faisait très lentement.

Finalement le Dr. Carter déclara après son je ne sais combientième examen horripilant et après une éternité à mes yeux… et bien elle déclara qu'il allait falloir que je mette le petit ange au monde.

-Quoi ?, j'avais couiné bien malgré moi.

-A la prochaine contraction je veux que tu pousses de toutes forces Luna, m'encouragea gentiment la femme, tu es prête ?

-Non, paniquais-je, je ne sais pas quoi faire et… je vais les tuer et… j'ai cassé la main d'Edward !

Je me mélangeais complétement les pinceaux en sentant la panique m'envahir alors qu'une vague de douleur montait de nouveau annihilant mes sens.

-Mais si tu sais quoi faire, les yeux verts d'Edward se plongèrent dans les miens alors qu'il embrassait mon nez, et tu vas être formidable d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs ma main va encore très bien tu es loin d'avoir exercé suffisamment de pression pour la casser.

Il eut raison, instinctivement je savais quoi faire lorsque la gynécologue m'encouragea à pousser. Carlisle serrait l'une de mes mains pour m'encourager alors qu'Edward serrait l'autre en me chuchotant à quel point j'étais parfaite. Esmé, elle, épongeait la sueur qui coulait de mon front avec la patiente d'un ange. Comme par enchantement je sentis les éléments se frayer un chemin à travers le lien qui m'unissait à Edward, ils remplissaient mes veines d'une énergie dans laquelle je puisais inlassablement pour pousser à chaque fois qu'on me le demandait. J'ignore combien de temps je m'échinais comme ça, une éternité peut-être mais subitement la pression disparut d'un coup sec, et Edward serra ma main de toutes ses forces.

-Luna, sa voix traversa lentement la brume qui m'enveloppait, il est parfait, me sourit-il ses yeux verts scintillant.

-Il ?, marmottais-je alors que le bruit revint doucement à mes oreilles.

Edward me sourit de nouveau alors que l'une des infirmières déposa doucement un paquet gesticulant qui pleurait dans mes bras. Je contemplais hébété mon fils qui me regardait ses yeux gris grand ouvert. Un fin duvet couleur cuivre ornait sa minuscule tête. Ses pleurs cessèrent dès l'instant ou il atteignit mes bras et il se mit à papillonner des lèvres et me contemplant.

-Il est parfait, Edward avait des étoiles pleins les yeux alors que ses doigts caressait la petite tête, c'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie Luna, rajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front.

-Il va falloir que vous lui donniez un nom ?, Carlisle et Esmé nous contemplais les larmes pleins les yeux alors que le Dr. Carter nous sourit en posant sa question.

-Raphaël, souris-je.

-Raphaël Anthony Carlisle Marius Cullen, récita doucement Edward en me souriant.

Esmé fondit en larmes en apprenant que nous baptisions notre fils en l'honneur de son feu arrière-grand-père Marius, son grand père, et le deuxième nom d'Edward : Anthony. Je n'enregistrais qu'à peine les larmes d'Esmé et le sourire éblouissant de Carlisle vu que je sentais clairement le frère ou la sœur de Raphaël se mettre à pousser de toutes ses forces contre ma colonne. Aussi vite qu'il y était arrivé Raphaël disparut de nouveau de mes bras.

-Non, protestais-je faiblement en sentant le vide m'envahir.

-Chh, Edward s'empara de nouveau de mes mains, ils vont aller le laver et on te le ramènera je te promets, susurra t'il.

-D'abord il faut que tu offres son frère ou sa sœur à Raphaël Luna, rajouta doucement la gynécologue en m'encourageant, le bébé s'est déjà retourné tout seul et aux prochaines contractions je veux que tu pousses comme tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Je n'avais plus une seule once d'énergie en moi mais fis néanmoins ce qu'on me demandait, puisant dans les éléments autour de moi pour ouvrir la voie à bébé deux. De temps en temps je ressentais la présence d'Edward ou du Dr. Carter à travers les vapes qui m'entouraient. J'étais vaguement consciente d'une vague de panique aussi à un certain moment mais ne réussis pas à comprendre le pourquoi.

-Luna, la voix de Carlisle me ramena vers le présent, il faut que tu pousses de toutes tes forces maintenant chérie, m'encouragea-t-il ses yeux luisant d'une inquiétude que je ne comprenais-pas, tu vas y arriver pousse juste des toutes tes forces pour Edward d'accord ?

Je m'exécutais, puisant mes dernières forces dans les prunelles brillantes d'Edward. Puis je sombrais dans le néant alors que des pleurs remplirent mes oreilles.

-Bonjours petit prince, la voix d'Edward chuchotait doucement à ma droite, si tu savais à quel point je suis fou de toi et ton frère, Edward riait doucement, oui et de ta sublime maman aussi presque autant que de toi. Elle est jolie hein ta maman ?

Je finis par ouvrir mes paupières la curiosité me démangeant. Je faillis fondre en larmes devant le spectacle qui se dévoilait à moi. Edward m'offrait son profil et contemplait la fenêtre. Il avait un bébé dans les bras et chantonnait doucement pour l'enfant ses yeux brillant de fierté à chaque fois qu'il contemplait le petit visage.

Je dû faire un bruit vu que la tête d'Edward se releva subitement vers moi.

-Luna !, Un grand sourire vint orner son visage avant qu'il ne s'installa en face de moi sur le lit, mon dieu j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, hoqueta-t-il, je t'aime tellement mon ange et ils sont si parfait et…

Je ne réussis qu'à sourire en regardant le bébé dans ses bras. Il tendit doucement les mains et posa l'enfant contre moi en plaçant mon bras sous la tête du bébé. Les yeux verts clair de l'enfant me contemplaient alors que sa petite bouche s'ouvrait en faisant de petits bruits.

-Je te présente ton fils Tristan, souffla Edward en embrassant mon front, Tristan Matthew Edward Marius Cullen.

Un calme olympien m'envahit dès l'instant ou Edward me présenta mon deuxième né. Les reste devenait superflu : le bac, James, ma célébrité involontaire et la fête qu'Alice allait probablement encore vouloir m'organiser… Rien d'autre ne comptait hormis Edward et les deux petits paquets vivant qu'il glissait dans mes bras. Raphaël, Tristan et Edward… les trois pôles de ma vie… ma bouée de sauvetage sans laquelle je me noyais.

J'avoue ne pas avoir suivi ce qui se passa durant les quelque jours qui suivirent. Le clan entier s'extasia devant les petits visages des jumeaux et Edward rayonnait de joie et de fierté à chaque fois qu'il présentait les jumeaux à quelqu'un. Les jumeaux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau d'ailleurs. Rosalie se retrouva incapable de le différentier mais étrangement ni Edward ni moi ne rencontrèrent ce problème. Raphaël contemplait le monde avec un calme olympien de ses grand yeux gris clair alors que Tristan gazouillait à tout bout de champ pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait en nous contemplant sévèrement de ses prunelles vertes claires et son petit nez retroussé.

Je passais encore trois jours sous haute surveillance. Edward me révéla en effet que j'avais failli laisser ma peau en accouchant de Tristan… apparemment j'avais été en train de me vider de mon sang et venais de me faire gracier de trois points de suture. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir bizarrement.

Prendre soin des jumeaux se révéla une être exactement ce à quoi je m'étais attendue : un vrai calvaire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de plus belle lorsque l'infirmière et Esmé m'indiquèrent comment maintenir Raphaël pour qu'il puisse téter correctement. Edward me contemplais hébété alors que je maintenais son fils ainé qui suçait goulument.

-Edward ?, l'appelais-je perturbée par ses émotions contradictoires.

-J'imagine que je suis interdit d'accès moi, grommela t'il en se glissant dans mon dos.

-Edward !, m'exclamais-je outré lorsque ses mots firent mouche.

-Tu es tellement belle, s'excusa-t-il, et tu me dévoile les fruits de l'arbre maudit, comment veut tu que je ne réagisse pas ?

-Parce que tu es grand et qu'ils sont petits ?

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin : -Heureusement qu'ils vont devenir grand aussi et que alors c'est moi qui aurait tous les droits, susurra-t-il avant de m'embrasser copieusement.


	44. Chapter 44

_Tourner une page vu que celle-ci est pleine :_

-Tu es prête ?

Edward se tenait à côté de moi Tristan endormis dans ses bras alors que Raphaël observait le monde depuis les miens. Je les avais vêtus des deux tenues de pirate que Rosalie et Angela leur avaient confectionné mais malgré mes efforts les chapeaux étaient encore bien trop grands. Edward alla même plus loin et s'amusa à dessiner des insignes de pirate sur mon visage et le sien avant de forcer à mettre une chemise rayée et peindre un cache-œil sur mon visage avec du maquillage. A nous quatre nous avions l'air totalement ridicule mais Edward brulait d'excitation avec sa blague.

-Serais-je prête un jour pour les fêtes d'Alice ?, marmottais-je.

Edward embrassa mes lèvres avant de me précéder vers le rez-de-chaussée. Mes instincts ne m'avaient pas trahie. J'étais rentrée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et Alice était restée étrangement calme et mesurée dans son accueil. Bon d'accord hormis le fait que ses parents et elle nous avaient dévoilée leur surprise de bienvenue. La chambre a côté de celle d'Edward, celle dont j'avais été interdite d'accès vu que « les gaz qui s'échappaient de canalisation usées pouvaient être néfastes pour les bébés », et bien cette chambre avaient été totalement transformée pour devenir en la chambre de Tristan et Raphaël. Deux berceaux, une table à langer et une grande penderie emplie de vêtements pour bébés remplissait désormais la pièce lumineuse au papier peint à animaux. Bien évidemment je fondis en larme devant le geste des parents d'Edward, malgré tous les efforts d'Esmé qui resplendissait en me voyant apprécier ses efforts. Certes Alice était restée calme et mesurée du coup durant l'après-midi, me laissait dormir tranquillement, mais désormais la maison grouillait avec les invités du clan et de la tribu qui étaient venus souhaiter la bienvenue aux jumeaux.

Notre arrivée en haut de l'escalier suscita une formidable ovation de la part des invités ainsi qu'un fou rire généralisé. Apparemment la blague d'Edward fonctionnait à merveille et il ne se gêna pas pour me renvoyer un sourire triomphal. Je le lui rendis en apercevant la moue sur le visage d'Alice.

Je passais l'heure suivante à sourire alors que tout le monde venait jeter un coup d'œil à Raphaël dans mes bras et que je me faisais inlassablement féliciter pour deux aussi beaux bébés en pleine forme.

-Tu les as habillés avec mon déguisement !, Rosalie rayonna en apercevant Raphaël.

-Bien sûr, lui souris-je, c'était le moment idéal non pour l'entrée de ces petits monstres dans le grand monde.

Elle me renvoya un sourire resplendissant : - Je t'adore Luna merci.

-Et j'ai révélé a tout le monde que c'est toi et Angela qui les aviez confectionnés, rajoutais-je en la faisant rougir.

Sur un commun accord Edward et moi déposâmes finalement les jumeaux dans les bras émerveillés et fiers de leurs arrière grands-parents. J'étais secrètement rassurée de savoir qu'il vivait sur la même longueur d'onde que moi question éducation. Et la règle numéro un était que mes fils n'étaient pas des poupées qui se passaient d'une main à l'autre. Elizabeth et Edward sénior se virent donc attribué le devoir de surveiller leur descendance alors qu'Edward et moi nous occupions de notre rôle d'hôte.

Il y eut de nouveau du champagne, bien évidemment, et Edward se permit un speech pour rappeler au clan entier à quel point SA femme, c'est-à-dire moi, était formidable et lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Cette fois il termina vraiment saoul d'ailleurs alors qu'il trinquait toute la soirée sur la santé de ses deux fils. Alice me força à découper le gargantuesque gâteau qu'elle avait fait préparer en mon honneur. Et la soirée continua bien sûr par Edward et moi qui ouvrions la piste de danse vu que Carlisle décida que nous formions une paire bien plus charmante qu'Esmé et lui.

Les derniers invités finirent par partir, à mon plus grand soulagement vu que je me sentais prête à m'écrouler de nouveau.

-Toutes mes félicitations encore Luna, me sourit chaleureusement Mme. Newton, ils sont absolument magnifiques et le portrait parfait d'Edward.

Je lui rendis son sourire au prix d'un grand effort. Puis la porte se referma sur son nez.

-Luna ?, la tête d'Edward avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa chemise de travers apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, tu fais quoi ?

Il marchait de travers et un sourire béat ornait ses lèvres.

-Je te ramène à ton lit avant que tu ne t'écroules, riais-je en apercevant la ride frustrée sur son front.

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire vu qu'Edward insistait pour que je reste avec lui. Il finit néanmoins par atteindre notre lit et culbuta en avant sur l'oreiller en s'endormant presque immédiatement. Je retins mon fou rire en le voyant les yeux fermée la bouche mi ouverte à dormir comme un bébé. Par grâce pour les draps d'Esmé j'effaçais rapidement le maquillage de son visage avec une serviette humide avant de lui retirer chaussures et jeans. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil durant tout le procédé… complètement abruti par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dû réussir à boire.

Puis je refermais soigneusement la porte derrière moi pour aller libéré Edward sénior et sa femme de leur fardeau. Les bébés avaient déjà changé de place et dormaient désormais à point fermé dans les bras de Carlisle et Esmé qui les contemplaient plein d'adoration.

-Ben alors, attirais-je l'attention sur moi, vous allez faire d'eux les enfants les plus gâtées du monde je crois.

Esmé me renvoya un sourire.

-Ce sont mes premiers petits-enfants alors c'est parfaitement normal, me répondit-elle outrée.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'a tu fais d'Edward ?, Elizabeth me contemplait une lueur espiègle dans le regard, je vous croyais collés ensemble avec de la super glue ?

-Il s'est endormi comme une masse dès l'instant ou sa tête heurta l'oreiller, grommelais-je en me laissant glisser dans le canapé.

Carlisle et son père éclatèrent d'un rire doux.

-C'est normal, me consola la grand-mère de mon compagnon, il célèbre sa chance d'avoir non seulement les plus adorables fils du monde entier mais en plus d'avoir réussi à garder leur mère avec.

Elle me sourit avant de se lever et tirer son époux avec elle.

-Allez on y va maintenant chéri, tu reviendras admirer les anges demain, rajouta t'elle en voyant Edward sur le point de protester, Luna a besoin de dormir et les deux petits aussi.

Je laissais Carlisle et Esmé ensembles à admirer les miracles comme ils furent baptisés et accompagnais mes grands-parents par alliance à la porte.

Elizabeth me surprit en trainant derrière alors que son mari s'engageait lentement dans l'allée.

-Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Luna, me sourit t'elle, ni mon compagnon ni moi ne croyions pouvoirs vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir grandir nos arrière-petits-enfants, me confia t'elle les yeux humides, tu es vraiment un cadeau tombé du ciel.

Je la contemplais incrédule.

-Edward a toujours été beaucoup trop poussé par son père et mon mari : il prends l'avenir du clan très au sérieux du coup et j'ai toujours craint que la liaison lui briserait le cœur en le liant à une fille sans cervelle et sans cran incapable de l'aider dans ses fonctions, s'expliqua doucement Elizabeth, puis tu es tombé du ciel et a littéralement ravi de cœur d'Edward en faisant enfin ressortir le jeune homme fougueux et passionné qu'est mon petit-fils. Crois-moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire et aussi heureux que lorsqu'il porte ses fils dans ses bras ses yeux posés sur toi, me sourit la vieille femme aux yeux verts, tu viens de sauver sa vie et son bonheur je crois alors je te remercie et bénis les dieux de t'avoir placé sur notre chemin.

Je lui rendis un sourire profondément perturbée par sa confession et luttais contre les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler en regardant Elizabeth et Edward sénior disparaitre dans le nuit main dans la main. Je savais qu'Elizabeth ne me mentirait pas en qu'au fond, un jour, ce serait probablement moi à sa place, un Edward vieilli mais toujours aussi aimé à mes côtés.

S'occuper de DEUX bébés se révéla épuisant. Et le pauvre Edward se retrouvait pratiquement seul à le faire vu que je passais encore incroyablement beaucoup de temps à dormir. D'après Carlisle s'était normal vu que je devais non seulement laisser mon corps se remettre de la naissance difficile et longue des jumeaux mais que je ne m'étais probablement pas encore entièrement remise de l'épisode avec les sorciers non plus. Mais Edward remplissait parfaitement son rôle malgré sa gueule de bois phénoménale le lendemain de mon retour à la villa. Et nous nous décidâmes finalement à nous alterner pour pouvoir dormir un petit peu un par un entre nos courtes nuits rythmés par les pleurs de Tristan et Raphaël qui avaient faim ou réclamaient encore une couche propre.

Je découvris avec stupeur qu'Edward illuminait littéralement sa joie de vivre. Notre lien était totalement envahie par son bonheur, sa joie et son amour pour moi à chaque fois qu'il faisait prendre leurs bains au jumeaux ou me contemplait les nourrir. Honnêtement je passais les plus belles vacances de ma vie, choyée par mon mari qui ne se retenait pas de me dorloter pour me prouver à quel point il m'aimait, et entourée par ma famille et deux fils qui ne manquaient pas de gazouiller leur plaisir alors que leur père jouait avec eu sous mon œil attentif.

A ma propre stupeur j'eu mon BAC. Et haut la main en plus alors que j'étais persuadée d'avoir complètement inventé toutes mes réponses vu que ma concentration n'avait pas vraiment été porté sur mes études les derniers mois. Esmé et Carlisle brillaient littéralement de fierté en apprenant que leurs quatre enfants (quatre vu que Jasper et moi étions apparemment compté parmis leurs enfants pour eux) décrochaient leur bac avec brio. Alice et Jasper s'en sortaient tous deux avec une mention bien et une entrée directe pour leurs universités de prédilection. Alice termina EVIDEMMENT par aller faire du stylisme alors que Jasper se fondit dans la psychologie.

Edward remporta la médaille en ayant le meilleur résultat de tout le lycée. Il ne m'étonnait pas vraiment… c'était d'Edward qui nous parlions non. Et moi, par un miracle incongru je terminais avec une mention très bien et une moyenne de 17,25… en gros j'étais troisième sur la liste des meilleurs résultats, ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas de signaler à qui voulait l'entendre : sa femme, qui venait de le gracier avec deux fils le lendemain du bac, avait quand même eut 17,25… _Macho…,_ soufflait ma petite voix.

Mais du coup je venais aussi de m'ouvrir les portes de l'université d'Harvard et des études de médecine. Septembre nous vit donc embarquer Edward, Raphaël, Tristan, Pilgrim, Lilly et moi pour Harvard ou Edward irait étudier l'économie comme il en rêvait alors que je me concentrais sur la médecine. La tradition aurait voulu qu'Edward et moi assumions nos fonctions dans le clan dès que nous aurions eu notre premier enfant. Carlisle et Esmé firent cependant un tapage pas possible et ignorèrent royalement la tradition pour nous offrir un peu de paix et nous envoyer faire des études et construire un avenir.

Je passais donc quatre ans d'extase totale à l'université. Tristan et Raphaël grandissaient parfaitement bien et vu qu'ils vivaient tout de même loin de leur famille ne devinrent pas les gamins choyés et gâtés dont j'avais eu des cauchemars. Edward leur enseigna le base-ball et les deux bambins devinrent ses plus grands supporters lorsqu'il jouait un match avec l'équipe de Harvard. Ils avaient hérités d'une cervelle aussi et Raphaël en particulier se démontra être un enfant particulièrement éveillé et sensible alors que Tristan avait hérité de mon caractère légèrement explosif et testait régulièrement les limites de ma patiente. Leur père et moi nous étions tous deux mis d'accord pour essayer de finir le plus rapidement nos études afin de pouvoir retourner à Forks et remplir notre devoir envers le clan et nous étions donc engagés dans deux cursus accélérés et épuisants. De temps en temps Esmé venait chercher ses petits miracles pour leur faire passer une semaine de vacance à Forks, alors qu'Edward et moi décompressions après notre énième dispute de parents claqués.

L'effort porta ses fruits. Edward décrocha mon diplôme d'avocat avec les félicitations du Jury trois jours avant le quatrième anniversaire des jumeaux. Et se décrochait donc une place dans le grand caninet d'avocat de Port-Angeles sous la tutelle de Maitre Datwir. Ma lettre d'admission comme interne de médecine à l'hôpital de Forks avait précédé la remise de diplôme d'Edward de deux jours. Les cinq ans des jumeaux se célébra donc en grande pompe dans le jardin de leurs grand parents avec toute la famille. Les jumeaux eux semblait complètement être inconscient de l'ambiance de fête extrême qui nous entourait et s'appliquèrent pour apprendre le vélo sur les deux bicyclettes que leurs avaient offerts leurs grand parents.

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que voux allez enfin rentrer, me sourit Esmé en apparaissant a côté de moi.

-ca me fait plaisir aussi Esmé, acquiseais-je, vous et Alice et Jasper, Rose et Emmett… ca me manquait quand même.

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-LU…Lu..

Je baissais mes yeux sur la fille de quatre ans d'Emmett et Rosalie qui me contemplait en tendant les bras.

-Oui Juliette ?, lui souris-je en le soulevant.

-On peut nager ?, me supplia t'elle.

-nager ?, mais tu veux nager ou ?, je feignis l'ignorance.

-Maman ! Mami !

Raphaël nous appelait a grand cris alors qu'il effectua les premier mètres tout seul sur son petit vélo.

Je saluais sa prouesse avec un enthousiasme sincère alors que son père lui courait derrière en l'encourageant. Edward et carlisle ressemblaient eux même a des gamins en courant après les deux garçons, et edward avait même des taches vertes sur son jeans.

-Pauvre Carlisle, rigolais-je malgré moi, il va finir par s'écrouler mort a courir comme ça.

-Oh ça le rajeunit, me sourit machiavéliquement Esmé, et ça évitera qu'il prenne du tour de taille.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux.

-Lun ?, Juliette releva la tête de mon épaule.

-Ah oui, tu voulais la piscine toi non ?, lui souris-je en chatouillant sa taille.

Elle rit doucement en aquiceant de la tête. Bien évidemment je fondis devant son sourire enhousiaste.

-Prete alors, on va construire la piscine ?

Juliette sautillait dans mes bras d'excitation alors que je sortis l'eau de la rivière de la maison. La bulle se mit à flotter au-dessus du jardin et je la réchauffais de quelque degrés.

Juliette sauta littéralement de mes bras pour se ruer vers la bulle. Souriant je transformais la forme de la bulle pour en faire un grand carré d'a peine 50 centimètre de profondeur et dans laquel on pouvait aisément se promener.

-Juliette ?, la voix de Rosalie revint de l'intérieur de la maison, ah je vois que t'es encore fait gater par ta tante, me reprocha Rose en riant alors que sa fille jouait déjà au bord de la « piscine ».

-Tu la gâte beaucoup trop Luna, me sourit Rose avant de tirer sa fille vers elle pour tenter de sauver la robe jaune que portait la petite fille.

-Hmm, et si c'était moi qui te suppliais tu ferais quoi ?, me chuchotait un ténor familier dans l'oreille alors que des bras musclés entourait ma taille.

Carlisle et Esmé nous passèrent les pouvoirs de leur fonction trois jours plus tard, en grande cérémonie puis nous prêtâmes serment aux éléments. Bien sûr je fis tout de travers comme d'habitude et les éléments répondirent à mon serment en réalisant un grand spectacle sous l'œil ahuris du clan et de la tribu intégralement réunie. D'après Billy Black c'était bon signe et cela signifiait que notre présence comme leaders était soutenu par la nature… _ouai ouai, c'était surtout MOI quoi. _Le traité d'alliance avec la tribu fut également sellé de nouveau entre Billy, Edward, la doyenne Saliri et moi. Apparemment leur tribu estimait l'honneur grand d'avoir la Sensaya pour leur alliée à vie et ils organisèrent un banquet gigantesque pour célébrer mon entrée au côtés d'Edward en tant que leaders du clan sorcier.

Les parents d'Edward nous offrirent également un cadeau, sous la forme du manoir Cullen, pour fêter leur retraite comme ils la baptisaient en riant.

-Mais Esmé !, je contemplais incrédule la maison et la clé qu'elle me donnait, c'est votre maison !

-La villa familiale passe toujours à l'ainé des enfants lorsque celui-ci fonde sa propre famille, m'expliqua t'elle doucement, Jasper et Alice hériterons de celle des parents de Jasper et vous obtenez celle-ci.

-Mais elle coute une fortune, paniquais-je bien malgré-moi, et c'est la plus grande villa de toutes celles du clan.

-Et c'est parfaitement normal vu que c'est la maison des leaders, argua doucement Carlisle, c'est ici que ce regroupe le pouvoir comme tu le sais probablement et c'est donc depuis ici que les réunions du clan et les décisions seront prises. Elle vous revient de droit Luna, et vous allez en avoir besoin.

-Et vous allez vivre ou vous ?, bégayais-je

-Dans le cottage que nous avons fait construire prêt du bord de mer, me sourit doucement Esmé, la villa est bien trop grande pour nous deux et je déteste vivre dans une maison à moitié vide.

Esmé avait intégralement refait la décoration de la maison pour la rendre plus moderne et adapté à mes gouts et ceux d'Edward. Je découvris avec stupeur que les garçons avaient passé les deux semaines de leur vacances chez leurs grands-parents à décorer leurs futures chambres, et la grande chambre d'Edward avaient été ornée d'une grande baie vitrée et repeinte en une couleur bleue océan pour que nous y aménagions. Le résultat était sublime et je fus bien contrainte à céder, faisant de la villa Cullen… ma villa avec Edward. Les sorciers avaient vraiment de drôle de traditions.

-tu es heureuse ?

La question d'Edward me prit de court alors que nous nous balancions main dans la main sur la balançoire dans le jardin de la villa en contemplant les étoiles.

-Quoi ?, murmurais-je en détournant mes yeux de la lune pour le regarder.

-Est-ce-que tu es heureuse ?, murmura-t-il de nouveau ses yeux fixés sur la lune au-dessus de nous.

-Oui, soufflais-je, je t'ai toi et mes deux fils a côté de moi à chaque instant pour être la bouée de sauvetage qui me permet de flotter sur les vagues de ma vie, ça me suffit pour être heureuse Edward.

Il me renvoya un sourire resplendissant :

-Tu es parfaite Luna, toujours aussi parfaite que mes yeux vont finir par bruler à force de te contempler.

-Je ne suis pas parfaite, protestais-je en riant, je suis parfaitement incapable de serrer la main d'un inconnu sans trembler de terreur…

-Chacun a ses excentricités, murmura-t-il dans le creux de ma gorge, mais toi tu es parfaite a mes yeux, et tu me porte chaque jour à travers le paradis…

Je lui souris avant de tourner de nouveau mes yeux vers la lune, profitant de la sensation des lèvres d'Edward qui explorait ma peau.

_Oui j'étais heureuse._ Edward avait tourné la page de ma vie que je détestait le plus pour en remplir une nouvelle remplies de monstres et de dragons, de princesses dans des château et de princes charmants aux cheveux cuivres. Et les pages se remplissait tellement vite que je me retrouvais déjà a les tourner pour en remplir de nouvelles. Et sur chacune d'elles, on lisait le paradis… mon paradis sur terre… ou le prince charmant était éternel et que les pirates aux cheveux cuivres m'attaquaient chaque jour de leurs prunelles grises et vertes clair brillantes de vitalité…

Oui j'étais heureuse… tant qu'Edward serait la pour partager avec moi la sensation de puissance et accomplissement ultime qui remplissait les fibres de mon corps alors que le cheval de feu, le dauphin d'eau, un tigre fait de feuilles et un chat sous formes de nuage se faisaient la course à travers le jardin. Le cheval gagna, il avait toujours gagné depuis mes 4 ans... et Edward rit doucement en m'embrassant.

_Fin..._

**Serieux c'est con si je pleure? Parce que c'est finit... Mes doigts le savent d'eux même cette fois vu que.. ben voila y a plus rien a dire.**

**Ecrire cette fic c'était le paradis, vraiment, une expérience incroyable et je crois que j'y ai trouvé gout vu que plein d'autres idées fourmillent encore dans ma tête dont une que j'adore.**

**Enfin j'espère que tout ceci vous a plu aussi... et encore mille de chez mille avec 9 zeros de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je ne publies pas les noms de tous mes reviewers vu que j'y passerais la nuit et que mon estomac est en train de reclamer une diner... mais sachez que c'est grâce a vous que j'ai trouvé une clé pour débloquer ma memoire et commencer tout ceci.**

**big bisous...**


End file.
